Destiny's Ghost
by Aryes
Summary: Es un extraño en este nuevo mundo, uno tan parecido al suyo, pero a la vez tan diferente. Su nombre es Harry Potter.Su nuevo destino es desconocido.Todo lo que sabe es que ha sido sacado de su mundo y no queda nada de lo que el solia ser.Que debe hacer?
1. Promesas Cumplidas

**Declaimer:** Aviso ni ahi vulevo a escribir esto porque seguro que me voy a olvider despues de tres capitulos asi que ahi va... Nada de esto es mio, Harry Potter pertece a JK y la trama es de JadeLMSSkywalker.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost **

**Prologo – Promesas Cumplidas**

Sus intimidantes ojos negros observan la escena frente a él, su cara imposible de leer, igual que sus emociones. Su ropa negra estaba cubierta por su capa negra de oficial, la visible cicatriz en su frente era fácil de ver en el día. Su metro ochenta de altura le permitía una mejor vista, y aunque pareciera extraño mejor movilidad. Sus ojos miran a la distancia y él puede ver un grupo de personas terminando lo poco que quedaba de los enemigos. Enemigos que saben que están perdiendo y han perdido. Viendo sus pies, distingue la figura de una persona, si se lo podía llamar así, tendida en el piso ya sin vida. Esa figura era la causa de tanto dolor, de su dolor, pero no la odia, no quería matarla. Pero sabía que, si su familia iba a ser feliz, tenía que hacerlo. Escucha gritos de felicidad y ve al resto de los enemigos huyendo o siendo capturados.

Sus ojos entrenados reconocen las figuras más ruidosas, y aunque no estuviera entrenado, también las reconocería. Sus cabezas pelirrojas eran difíciles de pasar por alto. La familia Weasley, o lo que quedaba de ella. Entre la masa de cabello rojo, dos cabezas se distinguían, sus amigos, y lo que consideraba familia. Podía ver a dos de sus tres comandantes festejando, veía a la Teniente Comandante Hermione Granger y el Capitán Neville Longbottom pasando de pelirrojo en pelirrojo abrazándolos. Sabe instantáneamente cuando Hermione encuentra a su tercer comandante y lo abraza con fuerza, así mostrándole la posición del Capitán Ronald Weasley.

Mirando alrededor se da cuenta de que sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color. Por la forma en la que las cosas a su alrededor se veían sus ojos eran ahora rojizos. Sus alrededores cambiaban de color y contraste permitiéndole ver algún ataque. Su sentido de alerta es más bajo, pero no se engañaba, podía sentir que algo iba a suceder, algo importante. Algo, pero no sabía decir que. Con un suspiro mira al cuerpo sin vida, "No quería matarte Tom, no quería convertirme en un asesino como tú," susurró. "Pero no dejaste que terminara de ninguna otra forma," termina, su voz llena de tristeza recordando a aquellos que había perdido en la guerra. Sus padres, Cedric, su padrino Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, el Profesor Snape, la Profesora McGonagall, los Dursleys, el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger, y aún peor Albus Dumbledore. Sabe que debía mirar a los que había logrado salvar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los que ya no estaban.

Mira como el grupo que llama familia comienzan a caminar hacia él. Les sonríe y se da cuenta que fue capaz de cumplir la promesa que la había hecho a la Sra. Weasley, su familia no murió. Con ese pensamiento recuerda otra promesa que le había hecho a un hombre que consideraba más que un aliado, más que un amigo, más que un profesor o director, la verdad era que pensaba en el como un abuelo.

"Cumplí mi destino," Harry James Potter de 15 años de edad grita al atardecer. "Cumplí la profecía," susurra al cuerpo en el piso. Cuando dice eso recuerda algo que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho antes de su muerte. "Cumplí esta tarea," repite sus palabras en voz alta, "terminé aquí, pero tengo otra tarea que completar, otro destino en este mundo que no conozco, transporto etanretla dlrow das sdeen gnivas," y gritando eso completa la promesa que le había hecho a Albus Dumbledore, aunque no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, o las consecuencias que esas palabras le traerían. No le importaban, sabía que Albus no lo lastimaría nunca.

Cuando el último sonido deja sus labios una fuente de luz lo enceguece y por instinto levanta los brazos para protegerse. Se da cuenta muy tarde que eso era lo que había sentido hacía unos momentos. Escucha los gritos de su familia que comienza a correr hacia el, un ultimo grito "HARRY!" es escuchado antes de que el silencio y la oscuridad total lo tomaran.

Minutos sino horas pasaban lentamente, y se encontraba así mismo extrañamente atento, pero a la vez no. Como si todo a su alrededor existiera pero al mismo tiempo no. Materia y anti- materia, la vida y la muerte, aire y vacío, luz y oscuridad, pasado y futuro, aquí y allá, parecían ser nada, pero a la vez ser todo. Se siente despierto y adormilado aunque sabe que es ninguna de esas cosas. Subconscientemente niega con la cabeza preguntándose acerca de esos sentimientos y en qué se había metido esa vez.

Tan rápido como la luz apreció, la oscuridad desaparece hacienda que, una vez, tengo que taparse los ojos contra la luz. Luego de un momento baja su brazo, su mandíbula pronto sigue la misma acción, sus ojos se engrandecen en sorpresa e incredulidad. Ahí frente a sus ojos se encuentra la escena que creía que nunca volvería a ver, porque sabía que nunca sería igual aunque lo reconstruyeran, mira al cartel para asegurarse de que no esta en verdad loco, CALLEJÓN DIAGON, muestra el cartel. "Oh no," dice Harry luego de unos segundos.


	2. Consecuencias de una Promesa

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 1 – Consecuencias de una Promesa**

Harry se apoya contra la pared más cercana y trata de entender lo que acababa de pasar y donde estaba. Sabe que está en el Callejón Diagon, pero sabe que en ese momento eso era imposible por que el callejón había sido destruido durante uno de los ataques de Voldemort hacía unos meses. Mirando a sus pies ve tres cosas que sabe no estaban en el campo de batalla con el. Su baúl, una mochila con el nombre Evan Knight y una nota encima de su baúl, una nota con su nombre escrito en una caligrafía que conocía muy bien y que pensó que nunca más vería.

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha la mochila y el baúl se encogen y vuelan dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, la nota se dirige a su mano abierta. En ese momento nota que sus mascotas también están con el, pude sentir sus presencias cerca. Mira hacia el cielo y ve a su vieja amiga Hedwig y a la derecha de la lechuza a su fénix Artoo. Un nombre que le recuerda tanto a su destino como al de Luke Skywalker y el de sus dos androides. Pero por mucho que el nombre le recuerde a _Star Wars_ esa no es la razón para el nombre.

_**Flashback**_

"_Vamos Harry, éste no es tu Fénix," ríe Ron._

"_Si es," Le discute Harry, "mi regalo de cumpleaños." Repite la historia tratando de no reír. _

"_No es," Niega Ron mientras recoge una almohada de uno de los sillones del Nº 12 Grimmauld Place, "No es, no es," Repite iniciando el ataque contra su víctima. _

_Harry se levanta de su silla, ignorando como Hermione rueda sus ojos ante el jueguito. "Me tienes hartu," No le había salido exactamente como quería ya que Ron le había dado algo fuerte y lo había tumbado, pero luego de unos segundos en el piso Harry empezó a reírse. "Eso es," exclama mientras se pone fuera del alcance de Ron. "Ron, eres un genio," dice luego de comprobar que está a salvo. _

"_Se que lo soy," Asiente Ron con una mirada confundida. Hermione ríe y niega con la cabeza. _

"_Que te dio la idea de que éste cabeza de chorlito es algo así," Pregunta Hermione ignorando la mirada que Ron le tira._

"_Acaba de ayudarme a elegir un nombre," Dice Harry mientras se vuelve a sentar. Sabe que tiene muchas cosas que contarle a sus amigos, también tiene mucho que explicar pero ese no era el momento. Aún no está listo y quiere disfrutar ese momento mientras puede. _

"_Me perdiste," Dice Ron sentándose en el sillón. _

"_No es difícil, cuando Dumbledore me lo dio, dijo que tenía que esperar a que su nombre 'viniera a mi'. Porque cuando nombras a un Fénix, el nombre es para siempre y tiene que significar algo importante. Me dijo que su padre fue el que nombró a Fawkes por eso no sabe lo que significa, pero el nombre sigue siendo importante," Dice Harry sabiendo que se está yendo de tema pero sin importarle. Parecía que no había podido ser un chico normal desde… bueno, siempre. "Así que acabo de enterarme de su nombre," termina. _

_Entonces Hermione se da cuenta de algo, "El Fénix sí es tuyo," dice muy sorprendida. _

"_Si," Contesta Harry sonriendo._

"_Bien," Ron finalmente también lo cree; sabiendo que si Hermione le cree, entonces es cierto. Sabe que Harry nunca le mentiría a ella; la quería mucho como para hacerlo. Ahora con él era algo diferente, bromean no mienten, así que no sabía si Harry estaba bromeando o no. Ahora sabe. "Cual es su nombre?" Pregunta tratando de saber que se perdió._

"_Artoo," Responde Harry con una sonrisa. _

"_Bueno, ya sabemos que 'te tengo harto'," dice Ron con las cejas arqueadas. _

"_Ese es su nombre tonto," Ría Harry. _

"_Por que le pondrías un nombre como ese?" Pregunta Ron. _

"_Porque," Agrega Hermione finalmente entendiendo el por qué del nombre. "Artoo es leal y confiado, Luke Skywalker sabe que siempre puede confiar en él y nunca temer una traición," dice en voz baja._

"_Exacto," Dice Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Esa una cosa Muggle Ron," agrega viendo que Ron estaba a punto de decir algo. "Artoo me será fiel, también a mi familia, sin importar qué, fue por eso que Dumbledore me lo dio. Quería que alguien más me protegiera, incluso de mi mismo," termina con un pequeño asentimiento._

"_Así que lo vas a nombrar hartu," Pregunta Ron sabiendo que no entiende la explicación, pero confiando en sus amigos con que era algo importante en el mundo Muggle._

"_Artoo Ron," suspira Hermione negando con la cabeza._

"_Eso hartu," Repite Ron._

**Flashback**

A Ron le tomó una semana entera para entender la pronunciación del nombre, pero una vez que lo hizo, a él al igual que a Hermione y Harry le había encantado. Quizás había sido el compañero de Harry al principio, pero terminó siendo de los tres.

Mirando de Nuevo a su mano, trata de alejar las memorias. Mira al pergamino escrito para el en la fina letra de Dumbledore. Abriéndolo con cuidado, lo mira de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna 'sorpresa'. Una vez que sabe que la letra es verdadera comienza a leer la carta que su Albus le había dejado.

_**Harry,**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que cumpliste la Profecía y estás listo para el próximo paso. Desde que escribí esto te hice prometer que pronunciarías unas palabras luego de derrotar a Tom. Unas palabras que no te he explicado. **_

**_Eso es lo que haré ahora .Se que no puedo arreglar los errores que he cometido, que te han causado tanto dolor. Pero puedo tratar. Verás, las palabras que dijiste luego de tu triunfo son una manera de llevarte a otro universo, un mundo alterno si quieres llamarlo así. _**

_**Todo lo que tienes que hacer es construir un hogar para ti y ser feliz. Tuve que encantar tus pertenencias para que vayan contigo una vez que hagas el hechizo. También arreglé que una copia de tus exámenes, estatus como Auror y otros documentos para que aparezcan en ese mundo contigo bajo tu nueva identidad. **_

_**Cuídate Harry y no dudes lo mucho que te quise**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry pestañea luego de terminarla; la vuelve a leer, y mueve su cabeza con incredulidad. Abre los ojos lentamente y mira alrededor para asegurarse de que es verdad. "Que hiciste?" Susurra como pregunta a un hombre que había muerto hacía ya tiempo. "Que voy a hacer ahora?" Susurra para si mismo y se deja caer al suelo aún apoyado contra la pared, llevando sus rodillas al pecho.

_**Mirug**: Si es una traducción, yo no sirvo para escribir cuetos, FF o lo que sea mi creatividad ese limita a hacer trabajos para el cole y hasta ahí. _


	3. Un Lugar Para Quedarse

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 2 – Un Lugar para Quedarse**

Minutos, u horas (Harry no sabría decir) pasaron rápidamente antes de que Harry se moviera de su posición. La única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque su cuerpo se quejaba del abuso. Quizás el se ha olvidado de la batalla que acaba de pasar por un momento, pero su cuerpo no. Se levanta lentamente, y por primera vez se mira y no puede evitar contener el aliento. Está cubierto de sangre, moretones, cortes y otras heridas varias.

Empujándose de la pared, se dirige a la salida del Callejón Diagon para encontrar un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante, necesita descansar y un buen baño. Nerviosamente, entra en el bar para ver a Tom. Harry trata de esconder su sorpresa al ver al hombre. "Puedo ayudarlo?" Le pregunta Tom con una sonrisa.

"Me gustaría alquilar un cuarto," dice Harry en voz baja.

"Que clase de cuarto le gustaría, señor…?" Tom pregunta dejando un espacio, y Harry sabe que quiere saber su nombre.

"Evan," contesta, y Tom asiente con una sonrisa. "Si el cuarto tiene un baño y una cama está bien para mi," dice.

Tom se giro y toma una llave de la pared, mientras tanto Harry se sienta en una de las sillas, "Soy Tom," se presenta mientras Harry saca una bolsa con oro para pagar el cuarto.

"Hola Tom, estaría bien si firmo el libro por la mañana?" Pregunta Harry contando la cantidad exacta para el cuarto lo que sorprende a Tom porque no le había dicho el costo.

"Está bien," Contesta Tom notando el que joven necesitaba el descanso, "Le gustaría algo para tomar Sr. Evan?" pregunta Tom, viendo que el chico frente a él no iba a lastimarlo. 'En esos días es difícil confiar en extraños, incluso es difícil confiar en los amigos, pero hay algo acerca de ese joven que me tranquiliza y odio ver el dolor por el que el chico está pasando.' Piensa el hombre.

"Una cerveza de manteca estaría bien si no le molesta." Pide Harry con una sonrisa, hacía tanto que no tomaba una cerveza de manteca que casi no recuerde el sabor que tiene.

"Sale una cerveza de manteca." Dice Tom aún con una sonrisa dejando la llave del cuarto frente al chico.

"Gracias Tom." Contesta Harry mientras que el hombre deja la botella frente a él. Lentamente la levanta y prueba la bebida que hacía años que no tomaba.

"No es nada Sr. Evan." Tom no deja de sonreír al cansado joven frente a él, "Sr. Evan," dice. "Está bien?" pregunta.

Harry lo mira sorprendido. "Estoy bien, algo cansado." Admite encogiéndose de hombros.

"Le molesta si pregunto de donde viene?" Pregunta Tom mientras que limpia la barra.

"No, no me molesta." Contesta Harry colocando la botella de Nuevo en la barra. "Vengo de un lugar en el que nadie debería tener que estar," responde. "Un lugar no muy lejos, pero parece que está en otro mundo, es difícil de explicar." Termina encogiendo los hombros de nuevo.

Tom está sorprendido por la honestidad en los ojos del joven, sabe que Evan evadió la pregunta, pero parece que él mismo no sabe la respuesta. "Por que?" Pregunta Tom antes de pensar. Al darse cuenta abre la boca para disculparse, pero Evan asegura que no es nada.

"Está bien Tom," Dice Harry, "Estoy aquí por una promesa," finalmente responde. "Pero el 'por qué', solamente una persona puede responder eso," termina diciendo, pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Quien?" vuelve a preguntar Tom, moviendo la cabeza al darse cuenta que habló en voz alta.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry contesta Harry esperando así contestar sus propias preguntas. Una, si Dumbledore esta vivo. Segunda, para saber si Albus era director de Hogwarts.

" El Profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts?" Pregunta Tom sorprendido. Harry solo asiente. "Estás aquí para la posición de Profesor de Defensa?"

"Dudo que al Ministerio, a la Junta o a los otros Profesores les guste que un chico de 15 años enseñe." Comenta Harry claramente divertido mientras levanta la botella una vez más.

Tom se muestra más sorprendido que nunca. El joven frente a él tiene solo quince años. Nunca lo habría adivinado, ni siquiera consideró que pudiera ser tan joven. Dándose cuenta de que su boca está abierta, la cierra rápidamente y mira al chico una vez más y se da cuenta de que es verdad. Pero aunque lo fuese, Tom sabe que este joven ha visto más de lo que debería, más de lo que mucha gente adulta podría haber visto. "Así que solo tienes 15," comienza el hombre, "entonces por que parece que has pasado por una Guerra?"

Harry inclina su cabeza, y se mira más de cerca, "Quizás porque eso fue lo que pasó," Contesta finalmente. "Eso fue lo que pasó," susurra para sí.

"Estás seguro que estás bien." Vuelve a preguntar Tom viendo la sangre seca y la túnica.

Harry piensa antes de responder, "Nada que una buena noche de sueño y algunas pociones no puedan arreglar." Termina por decir. Toma lo que queda de la cerveza de manteca y la coloca en la barra; saca unas monedas de su bolsillo para pagar. Deja el dinero y toma la llave de su cuarto. "Creo que es mejor que vaya a mi cuarto." Dice Harry suavemente, "Necesito un buen baño." Admite.

"Quieres que te despierte para el desayuno?" Pregunta Tom.

Harry se queda pensando, "Nah, está bien. Estoy seguro de que ya voy a estar despierto. "Mucho que hacer." Dice crípticamente. "Mucho que aprender." Agrega.

"Irás a Hogwarts?" Pregunta Tom mientras que Harry se baja del asiento.

"No estoy seguro." Contesta Harry, "Hay que ver a donde me lleva el destino." Termina el chico.

Tom no puede evitar reír un poco ante el tono, "Tengo que entender que no te gusta mucho la Adivinación?" bromea.

"No." Contesta Harry encogiéndose de hombros, "Desafortunadamente parece que está en mí." bromea el también. "Buenas noches Tom." Dice Harry y se dispone a ir a las escaleras.

"Buenas noches Sr. Evan." Le dice Tom a la persona que, en su opinión, es la más extraña que ha conocido. Aunque conocer gente como Evan era raro esos días, y por eso no lamentaba haberlo hecho

Harry camina hasta la puerta de su cuarto, el nº 19. Y con un suspiro se dispone a entrar. Cierra la puerta rápido detrás de él. Años de entrenamiento lo obligan a colocar hechizos para prevenir que cualquiera pueda entrar o escuchar lo que sucedía dentro. Lentamente se saca su túnica y la deja sobre la silla al lado de la puerta. "Esto va a ser interesante." Dice para si antes de desvestirse para darse una ducha y luego ir a dormir.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviewes" Y si, en esta historia Harry es más o menos 15..._


	4. El Desaparecido

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 3 – El Desaparecido**

Hermione Jane Granger, Teniente Comandante de la Orden del Fénix mira alrededor con incredulidad. No puede creer que haya terminado. Cuando encuentran a los últimos Mortífagos, automáticamente se encuentra a si misma en modo automático. "Terminó." Dice una voz detrás de ella, mostrando la misma incredulidad que ella siente.

"Siempre soñé con este día, pero nunca creí que llegaría." Dice Hermione.

Ginny Molly Weasley le sonríe. "Se a lo que te refieres." Comenta. "Quiero decir, tendría que estar en mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. No en un campo de batalla, protegiendo la manera en la que vivimos." Ginny recuerda los cambios que han sufridos sus vidas desde la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos hacía sólo un año y medio.

"Ha sido una lucha muy larga." Expresa Hermione.

"Pero aún más para Harry." Dice Ginny sabiendo que eso es lo que está en la mente de su amiga.

"Aún más para Harry." Concuerda Hermione.

"TERMINÓ!" Grita Ronald Bilius Weasley antes de empezar a correr hacia ellas.

Molly Weasley escucha a su hijo y no puede evitar llorar al darse cuenta de que todos sus hijos están a salvo, vivos. Harry cumplió su promesa aunque ella había pensado que sería imposible. De pronto se encuentra atrapada en un abrazo. "Lo hicimos mamá." Le susurra Ron al oído mientras ella devuelve su abrazo.

"No puedo creerlo." Contesta Molly.

"Harry lo hizo." Gritan Fred y George, se dan un abrazo corto antes de ir hacia su hermanita y Hermione abrazándolas recibiendo un 'salí de encima' como respuesta pero ignorando las palabras. La sueltan para atrapar a su siguiente víctima, otro miembro de la familia, Neville Longbottom que estaba más que sorprendido por la acción.

"HERMIONE!" Grita Ron mientras que el resto de los Weasleys forman un círculo. Hermione termina el abrazo de Molly y se gira para sonreírle.

"Ron!" Contesta igual de fuerte. Le da un abrazo a Neville antes de lanzarse contra su amigo. Es como un hermano para ella, todos los Weasleys era como familia.

"Creo que nos falta alguien." Dice Ron dentro del abrazo. La acción lo había sorprendido, pero está feliz. Una vez había pensado en ella como algo más que una amiga, pero se dio cuenta que la única razón por la que se podrían llevar bien era gracias a Harry. Se dio cuenta de que si la amaba, pero no de esa manera. Un amor de hermanos.

Hermione le sonríe cuando termina el abrazo. "En verdad?" Pregunta ella.

"Sep." Contesta Ron devolviendo la sonrisa. "Vamos a encontrar a mi hermano." Bromea con ella. Sabe que ella está enamorada de su otro mejor amigo; había hablado ya muchas veces de eso. Fue un día memorable cuando Ron admitió que amaba a Harry como a un hermano. Su propio gemelo, y no mucho tiempo después, se convirtieron en trillizos cuando Neville se les unió. Desde ese día los dos habían hablado muy seguido acerca del destino que Harry tenía que cumplir. Al principio habían estado sorprendidos de que Neville se les hubiese agregado, pero ahora se preguntaban por que no había estado con ellos antes. Había pasado lo mismo con Ginny, pero al final había sido la única cosa que podían hacer, lo correcto. Pero Ginny había resultado ser algo así como la hermana gemela de Hermione.

"Hey, Neville." Lo llama Hermione y asiente mostrando su acuerdo con Ron. Le había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarse a que Ron llamara a Harry y a Neville sus hermanos, pero ya era algo normal para todos. Todos menos Harry conocen este cambio y todos, menos Percy, están de acuerdo. Los Weasleys habían pasado de tener 7 hijos a tener 10. Todos se sentían iguana, la sangre no era lo único que formaba una familia.

Neville camina hasta ellos con una sonrisa. "Que pasa chicos?" les pregunta.

Ron mira a Neville con las cejas arqueadas. "Quien falta?" pregunta en lugar de responder.

Neville hace una pausa para mirar alrededor. "Nuestro hermano, por supuesto." Contesta sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Que te parece si vamos a buscarlo y lo traemos hasta acá." Le dice Ron con un brillo en los ojos que significa problemas.

"A mi me suena bien." Los ojos de Neville brillaban igual que los de Ron.

"Que voy a hacer con ustedes dos?" Se pregunta Hermione negando con la cabeza.

"No querrá decir que _vamos_ a hacer con ellos?" Dice Ginny uniéndoseles. Había estado sorprendida de entrar al cuarteto. Es un día que atesora en su memoria, el día que se da cuenta que era tratad como un igual y como parte de la pequeña familia aparte. Desde ese día ellos cuatro habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry. Porque sabían que Harry iba a necesitarlos, pero nunca les pediría nada con tal de no ponerlos en peligro.

Hermione mira a Ginny y vuelve a asentir. "Eso es lo que dije, que vamos a hacer con ellos?" Bromea.

"Vamos ustedes dos." Dice Ron tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, y fallando miserablemente.

"Huh?" pregunta Ginny con una sonrisa inocente.

"Ah, olvídalos Ginny." Dice Hermione rodando los ojos. "Te juego una carrera hasta Harry." Termina riendo.

"Vamos!" Le contesta Ginny.

"Que hay de nosotros?" Pregunta Ron queriendo parecer indignado.

"El ultimo es un huevo podrido." Grita Hermione empezando a correr.

"Hey, eso es trampa." Le dice Ginny corriendo detrás de ella. Los chicos justo detrás de ella. Ninguno nota que el resto de la familia había empezado a seguirlos.

Justo entonces escuchan un grito. "Cumplí mi destino." Dice una voz que conocen como la de Harry. "Terminé aquí pero tengo otra tarea que completar, otro destino que en este mundo no conozco, _transporto etanretla dlrow das sdeen gnivas,_" Termina gritando.

En cuenta escuchan la voz saben que algo iba a ocurrir, algo que no les iba a gustar. Hermione grita el nombre de Harry cuando comienza a correr más rápido y una luz los enceguece. Miran a través de sus ojos cómo la luz rodea a Harry hacienda imposible verlo. Los ojos de Hermione se llenan de terror y grita con todas sus fuerzas. "**HARRY!**" Antes de que la luz desaparezca dejando atrás oscuridad. El lugar que Harry había ocupado está vacío ahora. La oscuridad no es nada comparada con lo que todos están sintiendo en ese momento.


	5. La Lista

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 4 – La Lista**

Los del sol se colaban por la ventana de su cuarto. Lentamente abre un ojo para mirar a la insolente luz. Con un suspiro abre su otro ojo. Estar exhausto, había aprendido, es la única manera de evitar pesadillas. Se queda en la cama un momento, recapitulando el día anterior, negando la cabeza ante lo que había ocurrido. Con un suave gruñido se sienta; y con cuidado pasa sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Se detiene un momento forzándose a no entrar en pánico, el pánico no es bueno no importaba en que situación uno lo sintiese. Coloca sus codos sobres sus rodillas y pone su cabeza entre sus manos.

"En que estaba pensando?" Le pregunta a la nada. Hedwig y Artoo están con él. "Por que enviarme a otro universo?" Pregunta triste. "Sabe quien es, era, mi familia. Sabe que nunca quería alejarme de ellos o lastimarlos." Dice con el mismo tono triste. "Que he hecho?" Se pregunta derrotado.

Varios minutos pasan antes de que su volviera a mover. Finalmente levanta la vista y mira alrededor. Ya se había estado antes, quizás no en ese cuarto pero si en el local. Su cuarto es sin lugar a dudas mucho mejor que el que había tenido antes de su tercer año. Mirando al reloj en la pared niega con la cabeza, ni siquiera puede dormir de más el día después de haber derrotado a Voldemort. De hecho, se despertó justo a tiempo, cinco de la mañana. Bueno por lo menos a la hora que, según Hermione, era lo más temprano que se podía levantar.

Levantándose, camina hasta la silla en la que había colgado su túnica. Saca de uno de los bolsillos su baúl y mochila. Coloca el baúl al pie de la cama y la agranda; luego hace lo mismo con la mochila. Abre la mochila y encuentra nuevas medallas y certificados, todos bajo el nombre Evan Knight, los coloca sobre la cama y mira uno por uno. Notas de los EXTASIS, medalla de Auror e Inefable, Identificación Militar, Insignia, Rango, Unidad, Batallón, Permiso para hacer magia fuera de la escuela (aún era menor), Cerificado de Graduación de Hogwarts, La Orden de Merlin primera clase, collar de la Orden del Fénix, Identificación de Estudiante, Licencia de Aparición, los varios premios militares, los varios premios que había recibido siendo estudiante, licencia de Animago, registro de ser Animago, Vidente, Émpata y varios otros. Mueve la cabeza en disgusto cuando mira todos los premios que había escondido para no verlos nunca más. Vuelve a buscar dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y saca sus verdaderas identificaciones. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer con ellas; esconderlas en un lugar donde nadie pueda verlas, encontrarlas y descubrir su secreto. Con un suspiro se arrodilla frente a su baúl y lo abre, diciendo la contraseña, realizar la prueba de huellas digitales (un hechizo que Hermione había creado) y finalmente usar la llave.

Abriéndolo se da cuenta de que solamente tiene un conjunto de ropa de civil. Las saca y mira la ropa que se había sacado la noche anterior y el impacto de la situación en la que estaba llega a él, tenía que ir a comprar… Sólo que esa vez Hermione y Ginny no estaba ahí para ayudarlo. También sabe que antes de hacer algo tiene que aprender qué cosas eran diferentes en ese mundo.

Coloca su capa y la pila de ropa dentro del baúl y saca una Buena cantidad de Galleons; también saca una túnica y capa de su uniforme oficial. Cerrando el baúl, lo achica y coloca dentro de la mochila, que estaba sobre la cama. Tomando su ropa 'normal' entra al baño Armando una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer ese día; una lista que, se da cuenta, es muy larga. Una vez que Harry, ahora Evan, sale del baño ya había completado la lista de lo que debía hacer, y sí que era una lista. Comienza a escribirla y una vez que termina mira el largo trozo de pergamino y niega con la cabeza mientras lo enrolla.

**Lista de cosas para hacer hoy**

**1. Ver a Tom**

**a. Firmar el registro y reservar para otra noche**

**b. Averiguar si Voldemort está vivo**

**c. Si lo está tratar de sacar una idea general**

**d. Si no, conseguir la historia**

**2. Ir a Madame Malkin's **

**a. 4 capas negras**

**b. 1 capa de vestir azul**

**c. Túnica de vestir**

**d. 6 nuevos uniformes (como los de Hogwarts)**

**e. Bufanda**

**f. Guantes de piel de dragón**

**g. Guantes para usar a diario**

**3. Ollivander's**

**a. Varita**

**b. Saber si es la misma i. Si es. Dirá lo mismo?**

**ii. Si no. Que será? Qué va a decir de todos modos? Podrá reconocerme como la última vez? Si lo hace, que dirá? Que dirá si no lo hace? Tratar de averiguar si mi otro yo está vivo en este mundo**

**4. Ir a Gringgots **

**a. Abrir una cuenta**

**b. Obtener una bóveda**

**c. Colocar el baúl la mochila y el oro en la bóveda**

**d. Sacar dinero Muggle**

**5. Comprar un baúl nuevo**

**a. Hacer que graben las iniciales EK en el costado**

**b. Asegurarse de que tenga opciones especiales de seguridad**

**c. Múltiples cerraduras **

**d. Mucho espacio**

**6. Librería Flourish & Blotts**

**a. Hogwarts: Una historia**

**b. El ascenso y caído del Señor Oscuro**

**c. Magos y brujas famosos del último siglo**

**d. Las Guerras Oscuras**

**e. El Segundo Ascenso del Señor Oscuro**

**f. Cualquier cosa acerca de Voldemort**

**g. Cualquier otra cosa de interés**

**7. El Emporio de la Lechuza **

**a. Comida para Hedwig y Artoo**

**8. Tienda de Quidditch **

**a. Ver el último modelo de escoba**

**b. Si es muy diferente comprar una escoba nueva**

**9. Extras**

**a. Pergamino**

**b. Plumas**

**c. Diario**

**d. Calendario**

**10. Volver a Madame Malkin's para recoger la orden**

**11. Dejar todo el mi cuarto**

**12. Ir al Londres Muggle y comprar**

**a. Camisas**

**b. Pantalones**

**c. Shorts**

**d. Medias**

**e. Boxers**

**f. Zapatos**

**g. Botas**

**h. Traje de baño**

**i. Reloj**

**j. Saco **

**k. Lentes de sol**

**l. Campera**

**m. Corte de pelo**

**n. Traje**

Viendo la lista de Nuevo, se da cuenta de todo el trabajo que tiene para hacer; además tenía que agregar el estudio. Tomando su mochila, sale para empezar la tortura.


	6. Una Charla Con Tom

_No iba a sejarlos con un capítulo que era nada másuna lista, no tiene gracias :P_

**

* * *

**

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 5 – Una Charla con Tom**

Evan baja las escaleras hasta el bar lo más silenciosamente que puede. Se sorprende al ver a Tom despierto tan temprano. Sabe que el Tom de su mundo no acostumbraba levantarse temprano. Quizás esta era la primera diferencia con su dimensión. "Buenos días Tom." Dice Evan, cuando Tom levanta la vista hacia el.

Tom sonríe al ver al joven bajando las escaleras. "Buenos días Sr. Evan, como se está sintiendo esta mañana?" Pregunta recordando el estado del chico la noche anterior.

"Bien, gracias." Contesta Evan acercándose a la barra. "Estás bien, Tom?"

Tom no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la preocupación. "Estoy un poco preocupado, nada más."

"Puede que no sea de mucho ayuda, pero puedo prestar una oreja y palabras no muy sabias." Ofrece Evan.

"Y yo que pensaba que eso era parte del trabajo." Bromea Tom riendo.

"He aprendido que todos necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando."

"Eso es seguro." Dice Tom volviendo a limpiar la barra. "Supongo," comienza, sorprendido de que está a punto de contarle sus problemas a un chico de 15 años. Un chico que no debería conocer la respuesta, pero Tom pensaba que si las tenía. "La cosa es que estoy frustrado con como salió mi vida." Trata de explicar.

"No te gusta manejar el bar?" Pregunta Evan.

"Me encanta manejar el bar. Creo que es porque no puedo llegar a conocer a mis clientes como solía hacerlo." Dice Tom suspirando.

"Por que no?"

Tom lo mira y Evan puede ver verdadera tristeza en sus ojos. "Mueren o son asesinados por Mortífagos antes de que puedan volver así que, cual es el punto en llegar a conocerlos?"

"Esa, Tom, es una muy buena pregunta." Le dice Evan. "Pero te estás olvidando la parte humana de esa ecuación." Agrega luego de pensar un rato

"La qué?" Pregunta Tom confundido, pero al mismo tiempo divertido por el joven frente a él y lo que le acaba de decir.

"La parte humana de la ecuación." Repite Evan.

"Que es eso?" Pregunta Tom interesado.

"La parte de la vida en que la gente tienen que llegar a conocer a otros, o por lo menos tratar." Comienza a explicarle. "Esta persona que yo conocía, una muy Buena persona, mi primer amigo, pero… nadie le daba una oportunidad. Todos veían _lo que_ era, no _quien_ era. Lo ridiculizaban por algo que no podía controlar, su sangre. Este hombre era mitad gigante." Dice Evan, aunque sabe que esa parte de la historia era igual en los dos mundos.

"Se a lo que te refieres." Dice Tom pensando en alguien parecido. "A Hagrid le pasa lo mismo."

Evan sonríe. "Pero tú no lo tratas de la misma manera, no es cierto?"

"Es una de las mejores personas que conozco." Lo defiende Tom.

"Ahora piensa en lo que te habrías perdido si no le hubieses dado una oportunidad."

"A que está llegando Sr. Evan?" Pregunta curioso Tom, aunque sabe que lo que dice es verdad.

"Piénsalo así… Cuales de las personas que han entrado aquí y que tu no te molestaste en llegar a conocer podrían haber sido tu mejor amigo." Argumenta. "Aquí tienes algo más en que pensar." Le dice a Tom cuando ve que estaba a punto de hablar. "Que pasaría si algo que dijiste o hiciste tiene un impacto en su vida. Las cosas más pequeñas pueden hacer grandes diferencias." Continúa. "Quien sabe si cuando están a punto de morir no piensan, no importa que muera… sabes por que no importa?" Pregunta Evan. "No importa porque sigue habiendo buenas personas en el mundo."

"Que tiene eso que ver conmigo?" Pregunta Tom, dándose cuenta de que ya no está tan deprimido como antes.

"Tú Tom," hace un pausa mostrando con su mano el área detrás de el. "Eres el pasaporte al Callejón Diagon. Las personas pasan por tu puerta todos los días. Ahora esto puede pasar de dos maneras, empecemos diciendo que los dejas pasar, o murmuras un saludo. En mis viajes aprendí que las personas son como espejos, hay excepciones por supuesto, reaccionan del mismo modo en que son tratadas. Así que ellas murmuraran algo o te ignorarán. No hay intercambio, no hay dolor, cierto?

Ahora digamos que les sonríes y saludas como si fueran tu mejor amigo, les preguntas como estás ellos, sus familias, el trabajo, la escuela y ellos devuelven la sonrisa, responden tus preguntas, incluso te las hacen a ti, pero lo más importante es que van a saber que hay personas a las que les importa. Creerás que hay razones para seguir peleando, para seguir viviendo, para seguir siendo humano." Explica Evan. Sabe la respuesta a dos de sus preguntas ya, Voldemort si existió en ese universo y seguía siendo una amenaza.

"Estás diciendo que puedo hacer una diferencia en la vida de las personas?"

"Hiciste una diferencia en la mía. Hizo yo una diferencia en la tuya?" Pregunta Evan tratando de probar su punto. Mientras Tom piensas en esas palabras, sus ojos se agrandan al darse cuenta.

"Merlin." Susurra Tom con sorpresa.

"Da miedo saber el impacto que puedes llegar a tener en las vidas de otros." Comenta Evan. "Este chico con el que yo solía ir a la esuela…" Hace una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Estaba en una Casa diferente, algo parecido a Slytherin…" Trata de explicar. "La rivalidad entre las Casas era increíble, esta el punto en que era horrible. La mayoría de los estudiantes de esa casa no me importaban… Aunque yo casi fui a esa Casa." Admite. "Parece que me estoy saliendo de la historia. Bueno, este chico… sus padres eran muggles…"

Tom asiente entendiendo. "Como mandar un cordero al matadero."

"Exacto." Dice Evan asintiendo también. "Así que tenemos al pobre de Adam, no tenía ningún amigo dentro de su casa y las otras no querían tener nada que ver con nuestra 'Slytherin'. No querían darle a 'Slytherin' una oportunidad." Continúa con la historia mientras Tom sale de detrás de la barra para sentarse a su lado.

"Que pasó?" Pregunta Tom.

"Verás, había dos estudiantes a los que no les importaba la separación por Casas…" Dice Evan. "Estos dos estudiantes eran parte de un grupo de tres amigos, ninguno de ellos había sido criado en el mundo mágico… el tercero era un sangre- pura, pero generalmente estaba con los otros dos." Hace una pausa. "Estos estudiantes trataron de formar su propia opinión acerca de quien merecía confianza y quien no. No conocían a este chico, pero no eran malos con el tampoco. Cuando se lo encontraban en los pasillos, dos de esos tres le sonreirían y asentirían a modo de saludo, nada grande o importante, el tercero pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Un día el trío de amigos estaba caminando a lo que sería nuestro 'Gran Salón' para cenar cundo Adam llamó al más popular de los tres. Los tres pararon, confundidos por lo que el chico querría, pero igualmente interesados. Lo que Adam les dijo fue sorprendente, por decir poco… Parecía ser que una de las veces en las que dos de ellos tres le habían sonreído y asentido, él estaba de camino al baño, no para lavarse la cara o algo así, no, estaba yendo para suicidarse." Dice Evan tratando de no recordar lo sorprendido que había estado cuando lo había oído decirles eso.

"No!" Susurra Tom.

Evan asiente. "Las cosas estaban muy mal para el. En su casa y en la escuela."

"Por que no lo hizo?" Pregunta Tom.

"Les dijo que la razón por la que no había podido hacerlo fue porque no todo el mundo lo odiaba. Verás, cuando le sonrieron, le mostraron que no todos lo estaban juzgando, no todos querían lastimarlo. Le mostraron que había cosas por las que vivir." Evan había usado las mismas palabras con las que Adam les había explicado.

"Eras uno de esos dos, no es cierto?" Pregunta Tom sorprendido.

Evan simplemente asiente. "Desde ese día trato de sonreírle a las personas más seguido… Nunca se sabe cuando una acción tan pequeña puede salvarle la vida a alguien".

"Lo que estás diciendo es que puedo hacer una diferencia tan grande en la vida de una persona." Pregunta Tom con incredulidad.

"Nunca se sabe." Dice Evan. "Nunca pensé que yo la haría."

"Sr. Evan, me ha dado mucho en que pensar." Dice Tom bajando de su silla. "Mientras lo pienso prepararé el desayuno." Termina con una sonrisa.

"Eso sería genial Tom."

"Que te gustaría?"

"Sabes que? Sorpréndeme." Dice Evan sonriendo. "Hace mucho que no tengo comida de verdad… Creo que esta me olvidé que sabor puede tener."

"Muy bien Sr. Evan. Sale el especial de la casa." Dice Tom yendo para la cocina.

"Casi se me olvida, necesito firmar el registro y pagar por otro día."

"Se va a quedar?" Pregunta Tom sacando el libro.

"Hasta que sepa lo que voy a hacer después." Responde Evan firmando

"Estás más que bienvenido para quedarte todo lo que quieras!" Le asegura Tom

"Gracias Tom."


	7. Malas Noticias en Madame Malkin's

_Al fin, el capítulo 6. Espero qu les gusto y gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews :P_

**

* * *

**

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 6 – Malas noticias en Madam Malkin's**

Evan camina a través del Callejón Diagon con una sonrisa. Casi se había olvidado que entusiasta era Tom. El hombre no solamente le había traído el especial de la casa (supuestamente waffles), sino que también había hecho huevos, tostadas, bacon, y lo mejor, una enorme taza llena de chocolate caliente; era algo que Evan había estado queriendo por casi un mes, pero nunca lo había dicho. No puede evitar detenerse para admirar el Callejón Diagon. Habían pasado dos años, sin contra el día anterior, desde que había visto el lugar. En su mundo había sido destruido el verano después de su cuarto año. Caminando sabe que no muchas tiendas iban a estar abiertas a esa hora, pero algunas lo estarían, y Madam Malkin's sería una de ellas. O al menos eso esperaba.

Continúa caminando, y sabe que la orden que iba a ser llevaría todo el día para completar. Se detiene antes de entrar y las memorias de su primera visita vuelven a su mente. Sacando la imagen de un arrogante Draco Malfoy de su cabeza, abre la puerta y entra, haciendo que un timbre sonara avisando que alguien había entrado.

Una mujer que reconoce como Madam Malkin sale de la parte trasera con una mirada inquisitiva. Sabe lo que está pensando, no mucha gente estaba despierta a esas horas de la mañana. "Buenos días." Lo saluda, caminando hacia el. Nota cómo la bruja coloca una mano sobre su varita, en caso de que causara problemas. Con esa acción le dijo muchas cosas, primero su otro yo está vivo en esa dimensión, no son gemelos, y la otra es que los tiempo que corren en ese lugar llevaban a la gente a ser igual de precavida que en su viejo mundo. Las personas le tenían miedo a los extraños, y eso no era bueno

Con una pequeña inclinación, poniéndose a su merced por unos momentos, devuelve el saludo. "Buenos días, Madam." Contesta levantándose.

Una sonrisa de sorpresa aparece en su cara cuando la figura frente a ella la tranquiliza por complete, algo muy difícil de lograr esos días. Había algo en el que ella conocía, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que nunca lo había visto antes. "Puedo ayudarlo, señor…?"

"Evan Knight." Contesta Evan. "Por favor llámame Evan."

"Evan es entonces." Dice contenta. "Puedo ayudarte, Evan?"

"Me encantaría si pudiera ayudarme." Dice Evan. "Solamente tengo que sacar mi lista." Dice más para si mismo, pero también para que ella no se alarmara. Una manera de decirle que no estaba buscando su varita. Pone su mano dentro del bolsillo y saca el rollo de pergamino que había dejado allí antes. "Parece que necesito muchas cosas."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda."

"Gracias." Dice Evan asintiendo. "Um, veamos, necesito cuatro capas negras, una capa de vestir azul, túnicas de vestir también, negra creo, seis uniformes parecidos a los de Hogwarts, una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor colores, un tipo especial de guantes para todos los días y un par de guantes de piel de dragón." Lee en voz alta.

"Tenías razón, son bastantes cosas."

"Y eso es solamente acá." Explica Evan.

"Primera parada?"

"Si, Madam."

"Muy bien empecemos… Que tipos de guantes para todos los días querías?" Pregunta llevándolo para poder medirlo.

"Son de un tipo no conductivo especial…" Comienza a explicar Evan.

"Que tipos e cosas se supone que no conducen?" Le pregunta mientras la cinta métrica comenzaba a trabajar.

"Visiones, pensamientos, sentimientos, eso tipo de cosas." Contesta levantando los brazos para que la cinta trabajara.

"Guantes de Vidente?" Pregunta.

"Crepo que así se llaman. Un buen amigo mío siempre me los compraba, así que no se muy bien como se llaman." Explica Evan. "Estos guantes de Vidente también trabajan con émpatas?" Pregunta después de un momento.

"Deberían, hipotéticamente." Contesta ella. "Aunque nunca he podido probarlo."

"Tiene un par a mano? Me gustaría verlos para estar seguro."

"Creo que si." Dice caminando hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. "Dame un segundo para encontrarlos."

Justo cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta el timbre volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de otro cliente. Madam Malkin dice desde atrás. "Estaré allí en un momento!"

Evan gira su cabeza para ver al recién llegado, aunque trata de no moverse mucho para no molestar a las cintas. "Buenos días." Le dice Evan a la figura al lado de la puerta. Sabe que la figura se le hace familiar, pero no podía estar seguro. De lo que está seguro es de que el extraño no es ningún peligro y que está sorprendido de ver a alguien allí a esa hora de la mañana. Sabe que en su mundo la Sra. Weasley siempre iba temprano para evitar la muchedumbre, la misma razón por la que él está allí.

"Buenos días." Dice la figura, dando a conocer quien era por la voz, una voz que Evan reconocería en cualquier lugar.

"Como está hoy, Sra. Weasley?" Pregunta Evan mirando hacia el frente de nuevo.

"Como…" tartamudea. "Como sabe quien soy?" Termina parándose a su lado.

"Lo siento, no quería sorprenderla"

"No." La asegura. "Está bien… Es un poco diferente, nada más."

"Tomo que no mucha gente la conoce?" Pregunta Evan confundido; sabe que todo el mundo conocía a la familia Weasley.

Molly Weasley suelta una risa. "Difícilmente."

"Muy bien." Dice Evan. "Entonces, como está?"

"Tan bien como puede esperarse." Contesta ella con un suspiro sentándose en una de las silla vacías, Evan aún no podía verla.

"Ya veo." Dice Evan, no entendiendo. "Está todo bien?"

"Yo," Hace una pausa sin entender porque está hablando de esto con un extraño. "Solamente la extraño, nada más." Susurra.

"Ginny?" Pregunta curioso.

"Si," contesta Molly encontrando sus ojos, preguntando como sabe de ella y entonces la respuesta le llega. "Por supuesto que sabría de eso!" Lo acusa.

"De que?" Evan no entiende el cambio de tono.

"Como sabes de Ginny?" Le pregunta.

"Nos conocimos hace un tiempo." Contesta, sin mentir, pero al mismo tiempo sin decir la verdad. "Como está?"

Con esa pregunta Molly s da cuenta que ese joven en verdad no lo sabía. "Fue asesinada." Dice justo cuando las cintas terminan su trabajo.

Los ojos Evan se agrandan cuando baja, tropezando con los escalones. "Perdóname, debí haber escuchado mal."

"Murió durante su primer año en Hogwarts." Repite Molly sorprendida por la reacción. Solamente sus hermanos se comportaban así. Era como su considerara a su hija parte de su familia.

Evan se siente en el borde de la plataforma, y mira a la Sra. Weasley incrédulo, "Lo siento."

"No fue tu culpa," Dice, dándose cuenta de que ese joven había conocido a su hija. No muchos la habían conocido, y encontrar a alguien que lo había hecho y que parecía quererla, que se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla era algo que había esperado desde que _eso_ había sucedido. Parecía que ni siquiera sus hermanos habían estado con ella en la escuela.

"Le molesta si pregunto como?" Susurra Evan, "No tiene que contestar."

"Puedo preguntar como es que no lo sabes?" Pregunta Molly sorprendida.

"Soy nuevo por aquí," Contesta encogiéndose de hombros. "No se muchas cosas."

"Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon entonces," Dice Molly con una sonrisa triste. Después de un momento decide contarle todo el joven. No es como si pudiera hablarlo con su familia. Ginny Weasley es un tema intocable que querían olvidar, dolor que no querían recordar. "Fue asesinada por el Heredero de Slytherin."

Evan levanta la cabeza y sus ojos encuentras los de la Sra. Weasley. "La Cámara de los Secretos?" Pregunta, rezando para que no sea eso de lo que está hablando.

"Conoces el mito?" Pregunta Molly. Evan asiente para no contradecirla. "Si, fue llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos por el Heredero de Slytherin," continúa. "Nadie sabe quien es, o como llegar a la Cámara, mucho menos donde está," explica. "Luego de que ella murió los ataques se detuvieron." Dice separando la mirada de los ojos del extraño frente ella. En ese momento se da cuenta que ni siquiera conoce su nombre.

Evan exhala un respire que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo. Se da cuenta por primera vez que él no había tenido nada que ver con lo que había pasado en su mundo. La habrían elegido de cualquier modo. La culpa de ser la causa se desvanece para ser reemplazo por la culpa de no estar con ella cuando lo necesitaba. "Yo," comienza a decir, pero se da cuenta que no puede decir nada.

"Siempre nos escribía diciendo como se estaba divirtiendo estando en la misma escuela que sus hermanos, le encantaba estar con ellos," continúa Molly sabiendo que no debe descargar todo en ese joven, pero no puede detenerse. No puede dejar de sacar esos sentimientos, de liberarse del dolor y pena que había escondido. "Después de su muerte nos enteramos que nadie conocía a nuestra hijita, no tenía amigos. Sus hermanos no podía decirnos lo que había hecho ese año, la ignoraron," susurra mientras las lágrimas comienzan a empapar sus mejillas. "Nadie se tomó el tiempo de conocer a mi hijita."

Mientras ella habla Evan se levanta de su lugar en la plataforma, camina hasta estar frente a Molly y se arrodilla. La mira por un momento, su cabeza baja, dolor en su voz y tristeza en los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces Evan devuelve el favor hecho por la Molly Weasley de su mundo a esa Molly Weasley, y la envuelve entre sus brazos. Molly está sorprendida cuando el extraño coloca sus brazos alrededor de ella y la envuelve en un abrazo necesitado. Ella lo envuelve a él en uno de sus famosos abrazos y rompe a llorar sobre su hombro.

Cuando Evan comienza a mecer a Molly lentamente, Madam Malkin aparece con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara. Mira como Evan Knight Consuela a Molly Weasley, alguien que ella sabe necesita el consuelo, pero nunca permitió que nadie se lo mostrara. El hecho de que Evan fuera capaz, era más que sorprendente. Mira a los Guantes de Vidente en sus manos y luego al joven que estaba susurrando, "Déjelo salir Sra. Weasley, estoy aquí, déjelo ir, así déjelo salir," una y otra vez a la figura entre sus brazos. Ahí se da cuenta que es él quien necesita los guantes; él es el que parece estar haciendo lo imposible. Sabe sin preguntar que Molly está llorando, sabe que finalmente Molly habló de la muerte de su hija.

Después de unos minutos Molly hipa y sus lágrimas dejan de brotar. Evan mira a Madam Malkin y arquea sus cejas a modo de pregunta. Madam Malkin sonríe, una sonrisa que Evan devuelve. Girando hacia la figura entre sus brazos sabe lo que necesita, puede sentirlo. "Cuando conocí a Ginny," comienza diciendo su historia, "Ella puso su codo en el plato de la manteca, estaba tan avergonzada," dice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Le tomó un tiempo salir de esa fase," bromea. "Una vez que lo hizo por fin pude conocer a la verdadera Ginny. Directa, energética, honesta, con una inventiva igual (y a veces mejor) que la de los gemelos," Continúa diciéndole a Molly y también a Madam Malkin, y ellas no pueden dejar de estar de acuerdo con él.

"Una vez la hice enojar, pero muy mal," dice negando con la cabeza. "Aprendí rápido a no hacer eso. Tiene un temperamento para rivalizar al de su madre," las dos mujeres contienen una carcajada que le dice que saben de lo que está hablando. "Tímida, pero fuerte, nunca dejaba de hacer lo que ella creía estaba bien," continúa. "Amaba a su familia con todo su corazón y habría hecho lo que fuera por ellos. Una vez que te daba tu confianza, tenías que quedártela. Inteligente, buena en encantamientos y demasiado buena con los duelos; le encantaba volar y jugar al Quidditch con sus hermanos. Sabía escuchar, escucharía cualquier cosa que le dijeras y lo entendería," dice recordando todas las charlas que había tenido con ella.

"Había un cuento que le encantaba leer de chica, me lo dijo una vez," Dice tratando de recordar el nombre. "Me dijo que el Sr. Weasley se la leía una y otra vez, hasta que ella pudo leerla sola. Se lo llevó con ella a Hogwarts para leerlo cuando si llegaba a sentirse sola," Dice forzando más la memoria. "El problema es que no puedo acordarme del nombre," Admite y la Sra. Weasley la suelta y se sienta. Lo mira con una verdadera sonrisa en su cara, aunque hay lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, esas son de felicidad. Los ojos de Evan brillan cuando recuerda el nombre, "Robin Hood," dice triunfalmente. "Siempre quiso ser como Lady Marian y tener su propio Robin Hood." Dice eso riendo al acordarse de la confesión.

Molly sonrió y recuerda las veces que Arthur se había quejado de tener que leer la misma historia una y otra y otra vez, hasta que llegó un punto en que se la sabía de memoria. Había tratado de encontrar el libro por año para recordar el nombre de la historia. "Había olvidado que historia era."

Evan devuelve la sonrisa, "No se dan una idea de como se sonrojó cuando me lo contó," dice moviendo la cabeza. "Nunca pensé que su cara se podía estar más roja que su cabello," Dice haciendo que las mujeres rieran. "Le dije que me iba a asegurar de que nunca lo olvidara."

Molly sonríe feliz al joven frente a ella, "Nunca supe nada de esto,"

"Como no podíamos apostar, y éramos casi como hermanos como para jugar 'strip poker', decir historias embarazosas era la consecuencia por perder un juego de Snap Explosivo,"

"Así que tuviste que contarle algunas de tus historias?" Pregunta Molly riendo ante la imagen que le acababa de dar. Nota que éste chico era en verdad un buen amigo de Ginny, y sabe por lo que le dijo que se consideraban familia. Lo que no sabe es donde había estado todo ese tiempo, y por que nunca supo de ese chico.

"No me haga acordar," Dice Evan con un gemido, hacienda que Molly volviera a reír… Algo que la mujer se había estado preguntando si volvería a hacer.

Molly se hunde un poco en su silla con un suspiro, sintiendo que un peso enorme acababa de desaparecer de su corazón, "Gracias."

Evan frunce el ceño confundido, "Por que? No hice nada."

"Me diste una razón para creer."

Con esas palabras, Evan finalmente entiende. Toma un respiro y lo deja salir despacio, "La muerte es algo con lo que ninguno de nosotros quiere tener algo que ver," Dice y Molly lo mira con intriga, sorprendida de que hubiera entendido lo que quería decir. "La muerte es un hecho odiado de la vida," continúa. "Aprendí que la mejor manera de honrar a aquellos que ya no están es vivir la vida con todo lo que tengamos," explica mientras Madam Malkin se siente al lado de Molly para escuchar. Los guantes en sus manos olvidados por el momento. "Perdí mucho, pero no tanto como otros," trata de explicar, sabiendo que no tiene en realidad un punto.

"A quien perdiste?" Pregunta Molly sabiendo que si alguien puede hacer esa pregunta es ella, pero sin saber exactamente por qué siente que puede hacerlo.

"Las primeras personas que perdí fueron mis padres. Ellos fueron asesinados cuando yo era pequeño," contesta Evan causando que las dos mujeres contengan el aliento en horror. "Crecí con la hermana de mi madre," dice evitando la pregunta que sabía iban a hacerle. "Solía imaginar una vida en la que ellos no murieron, una vida en la me amaran, una vida en la que los hiciera orgullosos," explica. "Quería la vida de ensueño."

"Que pasó?" Pregunta Madam Malkin.

"Perdí a otros antes que a esta persona, pero fue él quien me ayudó a llevar la pérdida de los otros. Ésta persona era una constante en mi vida. El día en el que perdí a ésta persona, a quien había considerado un abuelo," dice. "Alguien a quien le confiaba mi vida," sigue tratando de encontrar las palabras. "Lo había conocido por 5 años antes de que fuera asesinado," dice logrando que las mujeres vuelvan a contener el aliento. "Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nunca había conocido el verdadero dolor, fue entonces, que entendí que no podía llorar la muerte de mis padres. Que en verdad no lo había hecho porque nunca los había conocido. Como puedo llorar por gente que no recuerdo? Oh, recuerdo el momento en que murieron cuando un Dementor se me acerca, pero no los recuerdo a ellos."

"Conocía a este hombre, los respetaba y lo quería. Casi muero cuando él lo hizo; fue un dolor peor que el que cualquier Cruciatus pudiera causar. Me hizo prometer que continuaría viviendo cuando estaba muriendo en mis brazos. Me hizo prometer tratar y ser feliz porque el nunca llegaría a ser feliz en su 'siguiente gran aventura' si yo no lo era en mi vida," Dice a su audiencia. "Fue la promesa más difícil que he hecho," admite. "Me tomó mucho tiempo y mucha ayuda poder vivir de nuevo," hace una pausa, "no me mal interpreten, lo extraño muchísimo, y a veces siento como que me falta una parte de mí," Aclara antes de que ellas pudieran comentar. "Fue gracias a sus lecciones que supe que podía seguir con mi vida y ser feliz sin dejar de lado su memoria, supe que ser feliz no significaba olvidarlo. Si no hubiera seguido el se habría avergonzado de mí, y no podría seguir sabiendo eso."

"Ginny odiaría verla tan triste Sra. Weasley. Ella estaba tan llena de vida y felicidad que la mataría verla transformarse en alguien diferente. Le gustaría que fuera feliz," dice, y levanta su mano para que no hablase. "Se feliz no significa olvidarla," dice con una sonrisa gentil. "Significa tomar todo el amor que ella tenía para seguir siendo su madre, la estaría honrando al continuar con su vida. Seguro que tendría días malos, subidas y bajadas, pero no olvide que ella la amó muchísimo."

"Le diré qué," dice Evan después de un momento. "Cuando legue a casa, tome un libro o pergamino o lo que sea que esté en blanco, y después haga algunas de sus famosas galletitas de chocolate que a ella le gustaban tanto," sugiere. "Póngalas junto al pergamino, la tinta y una pluma en la mesa, haga un vaso de leche," hace una pausa. "Con chocolate," se corrige. "Pregunte si alguien más quiere unirse," se encoge de hombros, "coma las galletitas, tome la leche y no se olvide de mojar las galletitas en la leche," dice, recibiendo una sonrisa. "Mientras hace eso recuerde algo acerca de Ginny, lo que sea, las pequeñas cosas, como jugaba con un mechón de pelo cuando pensaba, lo que sea. Mientras se acuerda, escríbalas. No tiene que ser detallado, solamente ideas," explica. "Cuando termine, ponga el pergamino en el cajón de su mesa de luz y cuando necesite algo en el medio de la noche porque los sueños no se van, tendrá un pedacito de cielo."

"No se si funcionará con usted," advierte, "pero me ayudó mucho," explica. "Si es posible no lo haga sola," le sugiere, "trate de hacerlo con Bill, él será el único dispuesto, y él que lo necesita tanto como usted. También está solo en la pérdida, y tampoco está de cuerdo con la regla de no hablarlo," ofrece y se encoge de hombros ante el par de ojos sorprendidos. Un momento de silencio extraño llenó el aire y Evan deja de mirar a sus ojos y encuentra los guantes en la manos de. "Son esos los guantes?"

Madam Malkin salta de sorpresa y mira los guantes olvidados. "Si, es este el tipo que estabas buscando?"

"Puedo?" Pregunta y ella se los pasa. Evan los mira con cuidado, por dentro y por fuera antes de asentir, "Sep, son estos," dice. "Cuantos pares tiene?"

"Son los únicos que tengo aquí." Contesta ella.

"Podría ordenar más?"

"Poder, puedo."

"Genial," dice sonriendo. "Podría pedir seis pares para mi?"

Los ojos de Madam Malkin y Molly Weasley muestran su sorpresa, "Seis… pares?" tartamudea Madam Malkin. Evan solamente asiente. "Sabes lo caros que son, cierto?"

"Pagaré por todo ahora," responde Evan. "Las capas, uniformes, túnicas, y los siete pares de guantes, la bufanda. Solamente dígame el daño."

Madam Malkin se queda sentada por un momento antes de ir hasta la registradora a hacer lo que le había pedido. Evan la mira por un momento antes de girarse hacia Molly. "Lo siento Sra. Weasley, por todo," hace una pausa. "Si alguna vez necesita alguien con quien hablar," ofrece y ella le sonríe. "Es mejor que vaya yendo, hay mucho que hacer hoy. Parece que hay muchas cosas que me faltan saber acerca de éste lugar," dice suavemente. "Eran noticias que nunca esperé escuchar, nunca pensé…" Dice y Molly se da cuenta de que el joven acababa de enterarse de la muerte de su hija y todavía no había salido de su sorpresa. "Lo siento," susurra, su voz entrecortada, "Es mejor que me vaya. Que tenga un buen día Sra. Weasley y espero que mi consejo la ayude." Dice levantándose. Molly asiente, prometiendo que iba a tratar.

Evan camina hasta la registradora para pagar por sus cosas, "cuando va a estar listo todo?" Pregunta sacando la cantidad exacta de oro para pagar.

"Um," tartamudea, "esta noche."

"Muy bien, gracias de nuevo," dice saliendo de la tienda mucho más triste de lo que había entrado. Se la acababa de ocurrir que si Ginny podía haber muerto en su primer año por un cambio en la línea de tiempo, que podía haberle pasado al resto de las personas que conoce? Si tiene que seguir sin ellos, detiene este pensamiento antes de terminarlo, forzándose a recordar que todos lo que conoce están a salvo en su mundo. Como los extrañaba.

Molly mira como el joven se aleja de la tienda y se da cuenta de que no sabe su nombre. Contiene el aliento al notar que había sacado todo su dolor contra él y no había pensado en los sentimientos de él. "Ni siquiera se su nombre."

"Evan." Le dice Madam Malkin con una sonrisa.

"Evan," repite Molly con otra sonrisa. "Que chico tan bueno ese Evan," dice, y Madam Malkin asiente mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Molly se siente por un momento mirando la puerta, y después se gira a Madam Malkin, "No eran esos Guantes de Vidente?"

"Si, esos eran," Madam Malkin comienza a alejarse de la registradora para acercarse a Molly. "Estaba buscando por un tipo que bloquearan todo, para ambos Videntes y Émpatas."

"Escuché que no muchas personas puede soportar ser uno, que comienzan a volverse locos," dice Molly con tristeza recordando la bueno que Evan había sido. "Que no pueden soportar tener contacto físico con otras personas… Imagine ser ambos."

"Yo pensé lo mismo," comenta Madam Malkin. "Pero si eso es verdad, entonces por que…?"

"Por que me abrazó?" termina Molly sonando confundida. Entonces toma conciencia del regalo que le habían dado y se siente honrada. Su hija había encontrado un verdadero amigo.


	8. El Sr Ollivander y Repercusiones

Mil gracias por todos los reviews!!! Y mil perdonespor haber tardado tanto, con el colegio y todo me estuve volviendo loca tratando de no reprobar nignua prueba y terminar todos los trabajos practicos que me mandaban, que por cierto eran inhumanos. Voy a tratar de subir el proximo capitulo más rapdio esta vez.

**

* * *

**

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 7 – El Sr. Ollivander y Repercusiones**

Evan entra el edificio y siente la misma sensación que la primera vez que había entrado en el lugar en su primera visita al Callejón Diagon. Mira la vieja campana muggle situada sobre la puerta antes de cerrarla. Con un suspiro se adentra en la tienda.

Después de dejar Madam Malkin su horario había cambiado. Parecía ser que el Sr. Ollivander estaba empezando tarde ese día, Así que Evan siguió con su lista y era ahora el dueño de un baúl muy seguro y espacioso, y una cuenta nueva en Gringgots. Había dejado sus cosas Viejas en su nueva bóveda antes de ir a comprar el baúl. Después de eso fue a comprar pergamino, tinta, plumas, comida para sus 'mascotas', e incluso se detuvo en Artículos de Calidad para Quiddich para mirar la escoba más nueva, desde la ventana.

Con su atención de Nuevo en el presente escucha un sonido proveniente de la parte trasera de la tienda, indicándole que alguien se está moviendo. Se mueve hacia la izquierda, evitando ser un blanco fácil. Pronto distingue la figura del Sr. Ollivander. "Buenos días Sr. Ollivander," Saluda Evan. Instantáneamente deseando no haber pensando en su oh tan brillante plan.

Ollivander mira al joven frente a él, Buenos días joven," dice mientras lo mira detenidamente. "Que puedo hacer por usted?"

"Necesito una varita," dice Evan arqueando una ceja. "Hay algún problema?"

"Ya se a quien me hace acordar," dice Ollivander después de un momento, "pero también se que es imposible." Termina para sí.

"A quien le recuerdo?" pregunta Evan sabiendo la respuesta.

"A los Potter por supuesto," contesta Ollivander. "Los conoce?"

Evan traga saliva, nervioso, "No puedo decir que he tenido el placer."

"Deberías, sabes?" dice pasando el mostrador parándose frente a su cliente. "Muy buenas personas," dice, confirmando el que Evan había sentido desde que se enteró de la muerte de Ginny. Sus padres, o las copias de sus padres, estaban vivos en este mundo.

"Lo pensaré," contesta Evan, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacer. Quería llegar a conocerlos, como son en verdad, tenerlos como padres, amigos… no tiene la menor idea.

"Haz eso," sugiere el Sr. Ollivander. "Así que, dime, cual es tu nombre?"

"Evan Knight," contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nunca escuché de esa familia," admite Ollivander, decidiendo dejar sus dudas para más tarde. "Cual brazo?"

"Empezó con mi derecho," dice Evan, sonriendo ante la confusión en la cara del hombre. "Ahora soy ambidiestro," confiesa.

"Ambidiestro?" pregunta Ollivander interesado, "y los hechizos funcionan?"

"Son un poco más fuertes con la derecha, pero nada más."

"Curioso, muy curioso," dice el Sr. Ollivander mientras hace que la cinta trabajara primero con el lado derecho y luego con el izquierdo. Una vez que la cinta hubo terminado, Ollivander empezó a buscar una varita para el Sr. Knight.

Treinta minutos, más de cien varitas diferentes, tres libreros vacíos, doce vidrios rotos, tres vasos rotos, reparados y nuevamente rotos más tarde, el Sr. Ollivander sonría mientras toma el último desastre de las manos de Evan. "Usted Sr. Knight es un cliente muy difícil, un reto que hay que ganar," dice desapareciendo de la vista. Es en ese momento que Evan se da cuenta qué varita había ido a buscar. Sabe que será la otra versión de su varita, lo que no sabe es si lo volverá a elegir. Resultó ser que no debía haberse preocupado porque en cuanto Ollivander colocó a su vieja amiga en su mano del mismo modo que lo había hecho en su mundo; la varita reacciona igual que en su universo. Un suave resplandor rodea a Evan y él vuelve a sentir la calidez en sus dedos. "Ah, encontramos la indicada," suspire el Sr. Ollivander. "Aunque es en verdad curioso…"

Aunque ya sabe la respuesta, sabe que si no pregunta parecería extraño. "Que es curioso?"

"Porque el Fénix del que proviene el núcleo solamente dio otra pluma, una sola," comienza a explicar.

"Quien tiene la otra varita?" Pregunta Evan odiando saber lo que le van a decir y como van a decirlo, pero aún así la voz del viejo mago seguía haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

"No decimos su nombre…"

"Se refiere a Voldemort," Dice Evan causando que el hombre tuviera un escalofrío.

Después de que Evan se apresurara en salir de la tienda lo más rápido posible, el Sr. Ollivander se dispone a escribir una carta a Dumbledore acerca de la venta. Evan hace una corta pausa mientras se dirige a Flourish & Blotts preguntándose cual será la reacción de Dumbledore y sonríe ante las diferentes posibilidades que se le ocurren. Negando con la cabeza, continúa su camino a la librería.

Justo como Evan había supuesto, tan pronto como salió del lugar, el Sr. Ollivander tomó un pedazo de pergamino y rápidamente le escribe una nota al Director de Hogwarts explicando que un joven acababa de comprar la segunda varita que contenía una pluma de Fawkes.

Ata la carta a la pata de su lechuza y la envía rápidamente, sabe que Dumbledore iba a estar interesado en ese joven y no puede culparlo; él mismo se encuentra interesado, ahora si sólo pudiera recordar de dónde lo conocía, o a quién le recordaba.

**Hogwarts; Oficina de Albus Dumbledore**

Una anciana figura mira hacia una de las ventanas más altas al escuchar el sonido de algo golpeando el vidrio. "Por que me enviaría una carta Ollivander?" Dice la persona para si misma. Con un movimiento de su varita la ventana se abre dejando que la lechuza entre

La persona que estaba con él en ese momento baja la cabeza cuando la lechuza hace su camino hasta el director casi pasándole por encime. "Que dice, Albus?" Pregunta Minerva McGonagall mientras Dumbledore toma la carta de la pata del animal. Abre el sobre y mira la carta con interés. Mientras lee sus ojos se agrandan con cada palabra, mostrando sorpresa.

_Dumbledore,_

_Escribo para informarte de una vente que realcé hace un par de minutos. Un joven bajo el nombre Evan Knight acaba de comprar la segunda varita que contiene una de las plumas que Fawkes dio hace tantos años._

_Este chico es extraño. Parece ser que puedo usar la varita con ambas manos, dice que la única diferencia es la fuerza del hechizo. También parece no temer a El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado porque dijo su nombre sin problemas. _

_En este momento parece ir yendo a Flourish & Blotts, no se para que. Otro cosa que me parece extraña es a quien me recuerda, si no supiera mejor diría que es otro Potter. El parecido es asombroso. _

_Hay otra cosa bastante peculiar; el Sr. Knight tiene una cicatriz en su frente, tiene la forma de un rayo. Es una vieja, pero parece no haber curado para nada. Sus ojos son gris claro y está muy alerta de sus alrededores. Es un buen chico, pero curioso._

_Que tengas un buen día,_

_Ollivander _

"Bien, bien, bien," dice Albus Dumbledore releyendo la nota. "Creí que nunca iba a ser comprada," dice colocando la carta en el escritorio.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta McGonagall con cuidado.

"La segunda varita con una pluma de Fawkes acaba de ser comprada,"

"Por quien?" pregunta curiosa. Ella es la única otra persona que sabe a quien pertenece la otra varita; eso es aparte de Dumbledore y Ollivander. No está segura de qué significa, pero si sabe que es importante.

"Un joven llamado Evan Knight," comenta Albus levantándose. Camina a uno de los estantes y saca una pequeña pila de pergaminos. "Ollivander dice que parece un buen chico, pero es curioso. Parece que el Sr. Knight tiene una cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente, era lo suficientemente interesante como llamar la atención de Ollivander, y ya sabes que cada vez que algo le interesa al hombre siempre tiene algún valor," explica dirigiéndose a su silla. "Ollivander mencionó que el chico no teme decir el nombre de Voldemort," continúa ignorando la mirada enojada que Minerva le envía. "El Sr. Knight debe haber terminado sus compras en Flourish & Blotts ahora. Pero… Quien es Evan Knight?"

"Que estás planeando?" Pregunta Minerva.

"Voy a mandarle una nota a Sirius para investigar al Sr. Knight."

"Por que no James?" Pregunta confundida.

"Ollivander mencionó que el Sr. Knight, podría pasar como otro Potter," dice Albus mientras continúa escribiendo la nota, ignorando la sorpresa en los ojos de Minerva.

**Ministerio de la Magia**

**Departamento de Aurors**

**Tercer Piso**

**Oficina de Sirius Black, Tte. Comandante**

Sirius Black mira como una lechuza aterriza en su escritorio. Sus cejas arqueadas inquisitivamente, preguntándose que hacía una lechuza volando por el Ministerio. Su expresión cambia a una de preocupación cuando reconoce que es una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Como sabe que la escuela está cerrada durante el verana, empezando dentro de dos semanas, también sabe que no es de un estudiante; Además las únicas veces que recibe lechuzas de allí es de uno de los Potter (en época de clase), o cuando era un asunto de la Orden.

Estirando su mano desata la carta y ve como la lechuza se aleja, haciéndole saber que no necesitaba una respuesta inmediata. Posibles razones por las que podía ser contactado aparecen en su cabeza hasta que se grita a si mismo para dejar de hacerlo y abrir la maldita cosa de una vez. Abre la nota para encontrarse con la caligrafía del director, dejándole saber que era un asunto de la Orden.

_Sirius,_

_Me he enterado de que hay una nueva persona en la ciudad, precisamente en el Callejón Diagon. Ollivander piensa que este persona es de lo más curiosa; y ya sabemos lo que esto significa._

_La razón de esta nota, me preguntaba si podrías revisar información de este Nuevo 'curiosidad' nuestra. Según Ollivander parece ser un buen chico, así que no es una amenaza por ahora. El nombre que dio fue Evan Knight. Si es posible, encuentra todo lo que el Ministerio tengo sobre este joven para la reunión de esta noche. Si encuentras que hay más un Evan Knight, cosa que dudo, debes saber que el que buscamos tiene un extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente._

_Buena suerte_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius relee la nota y se da cuenta de que no solo siente mucha curiosidad por este chico, pero también está emocionado. Sabe que cada vez que Ollivander piensa que algo es curioso, casi siempre lo es. Y todo el mundo sabe que una vez que Sirius encuentra algo que llama su atención, cuídense todos, Black está en el caso. Levantándose de su silla se dirige a comenzar su no tan mala tarea. Sonríe extrañamente mientras sale de su oficina y se dirige a los archivos.


	9. Una lección de historia y la reunión

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 8 – Una lección de historia y la reunión**

_El Caldero Chorreante_

Evan Knight entra a su cuarto y rápidamente tira sus compras sobre la cama. Suspira ante la cantidad de cosas que ha necesitado durante su vida. Divaga pensando lo que dirían Hermione y Ginny si vieran como estaba su habitación ahora… un complete desorden. Algo que él no había sido desde… bueno, desde que podía recordar. Nunca había tenido muchas cosas de niño, así que no tenía _qué_ desordenar. Cuando estuvo en Hogwarts el entrenamiento de su tía ya estaba en su naturaleza, así que su parte del cuarto nunca estaba muy desordenada. Su baúl un poco quizás, pero había encontrado una manera de arreglarlo como le pareciera sin mucho problema. Trata de sacar sus pensamientos de sus amigos… los extraña tanto… y extraña su mundo.

Con una mirada a la cama, desea poder tirarse ahí también, pero sabe mejor que eso. No podría dormir y no había nadie en ese mundo para ayudarlo en el medio de la noche cuando se levantaba gritando, sudando, desconsolado y perdido. Hermione y Ron salían hacer eso, ahora sabe lo que se siente estar en verdad solo.

Forzándose a salir de esos pensamientos mira a las cosas que había comprador ese día, tanto muggles como mágicas. Había tenido razón esa mañana al decir que el día iba a ser largo, pero ni siquiera había podido imaginar cuanta razón tenía. Con un suspiro decide orden todo del modo muggle, el modo difícil, diría Ron. Saca su varita y agranda el baúl para colocarle la nueva contraseña y sus propias medidas de seguridad. Abre el primer compartimiento y se gira hacia la cama. Encogiéndose de hombros toma todo lo que puede en sus brazos y lo tira desordenadamente en el baúl sin fondo. Una vez que la cama estuvo vacía, procede a entrar él mismo en el baúl con un salto.

Con una caída rápida, Evan se encuentra en el ahora designado vestidor de su baúl. Mira alrededor y no puedo un escalofrío, demasiado verde en esa cosa. Con un giro de su varita cambia los colores de Slytherin a sus queridos rojo y dorado de Gryffindor. Una vez que termina de arreglar eso, se dedica a levitar las pilas de ropa cerca de los armarios. Abre el armario más cercano, y junta los ojos en forma de pregunta antes de recordar que se había puesto un hechizo para evitar asustar a los muggles con sus ojos cambiantes. Algo que en verdad no quería repetir; la última vez que había pasado no había sido algo lindo… pero por suerte Hermione había tenido la perfecta respuesta; lentes de contacto. Negando con la cabeza remueve el hechizo y encoge los hombros recordando el tiempo en el que había tenido que usar anteojos.

Negando de nuevo con su cabeza, trata de concentrarse en el presente, porque, como una vez le dijo Albus Dumbledore no hace bien perderse en el pasado. Con su mente concentrada comienza a separar la ropa y ordenarla como le parecía. Mientras lo hace se asegura de que todo estuviera perfecto; si bien había estado en una guerra no le gusta que su ropa estuviera impresentable… ya tenía suficiente con su cabello; algo que Hermione y Ginny le había pegado a lo largo de los años, y algo que ayudaba a mantener su confianza.

Una vez que termina con los armarios se dirige a los cajones para guardar sus boxers y medias. Mira alrededor y asiente sabiendo que ya terminó con esa parte. Camina hasta la entrada y dirige su vista al piso, a una opción extra que había agregado, una especie de escalera. "Subir," ordena a lo que parecía ser el piso, pero tan pronto como esas palabras salen de su boca una escalera salió de la nada hasta llegar a la cima permitiéndole salir.

Ordenó el resto de las compras guardando los libros para el final. Una vez que solamente le quedaba el último compartimiento, saca su nueva Saeta de Fuego y la bolsa encogida de libros y salta a lo que Hermione llamaba su biblioteca portátil y salón de armas. Cae con un fuerte ruido en el pido y mira alrededor. Ese cuarto es moldeable al gusto del dueño, así que en su caso termina siendo un dormitorio de más, una biblioteca… bueno una enorme biblioteca, y un lugar en el que guarda no solo su escoba sino también cualquier cosa que considera un arma. Hermione solía ir a ese lugar seguido durante la Guerra, y puso un duplicado de todos los libros ahí y le dijo a Harry cuales necesitaba agregar. Con un suspiro arregla al lugar como le parecía; libreros en las tres grandes paredes, dejando un libre para su colección de armas. En el centro, seis escritorios, el de Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, y el suyo, y por supuesto el de la Sra. Weasley. La colección de libros que tiene se compara con la de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, incluyendo la Sección Prohibida.

Toma su Saeta y la coloca en su nuevo hogar; toma a su vieja amiga, su primera varita, y también la coloca allí; Supone que es mejor usar su nueva varita en ese nuevo mundo. No está seguro acerca de las diferencias entre los universos, pero no iba a arruinar su varita si podía evitarlo. Después se dedica a ordenar todos los libros que había comprador, todos menos unos… Hogwarts: Una historia. Con un suspiro decide olvidar su ducha por el momento por un poco de, como Hermione lo llamaba, lectura ligera. Camina con el libro hasta su escritorio; no muy seguro abre el libro… el libro que no solo contiene su destino sino el de muchos otros también. Con ese libro se enteraría de lo que había pasado esa noche de Halloween hace años, con ese libro sabría si el troll había matado a Hermione y acerca de la vida de Voldemort. Con un suspiro se sienta sabiendo que esa noche iba a pasarla aprendiendo todo lo que pudiera acerca de ese mundo; un mundo al que nunca había querido ir. Como extraña a su familia y amigos, y solamente había pasado un día.

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

Una figura entra al cuarto y es aturdida por todas las charlas; niega con la cabeza y se abre paso entre las personas, aunque solamente había treinta personas en esa reunión. Aún le sorprendía verse siendo parte de esto; pero una cosa sabe y está agradecido por ella y es que su familia está a salvo. Ante ese pensamiento Sirius Black sonríe, era extraño no pensar en sus familiares directos como familia. Mira alrededor y su sonrisa se transforma en una traviesa. Sus pasos se vuelven más amplios en un intento de llegar más rápido. "Lunático, Cornamenta y mi querida Lily, que espléndido es verlos aquí," Saluda con entusiasmo, tomando la mano de Remus Lupin y agitándola como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

James Potter mira a su esposa sonriente, "Creo que a Canuto finalmente lo perdió," dice hacienda como si susurra y señalando su cabeza.

"Finalmente?" Pregunta Lily Potter incrédula, "tendría que tenerlo para poder perderlo," comenta siguiendo la conversación.

Sirius pone una mano sobre su corazón, "me lastimas Lil," dice tratando de parecer ofendido.

"Podrían dejarlo ya?" Pregunta Remus negando con su cabeza. Antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar el cuarto queda en Silencio indicándoles que la reunión iba a comenzar. Los cuatro se sientan en sus lugares y esperan a que todo empiece.

En ese momento tres personas entran en el lugar, dos eran profesores de Hogwarts y el ultimo un Auror con una pierna de Madera y un ojo falso remplazando el que había perdido. Albus Dumbledore les sonríe a todo mientras pasa, mientras él, Minerva McGonagall y Alastor Moody se dirigen al frente. Una vez que llegan a su destino, Albus camina hasta el podio mientras que los otros dos toman asiento en unas sillas. "Me gustaría agradecerles por haber venido. Los tiempos son difíciles y cada vez es más difícil esconder nuestra Orden," les dice a todos. "Quiero agradecerles de nuevo," hace una pausa mirándolos a todos. "Ahora, antes de empezar, alguien tiene alguna novedad?" Dice y mira a Sirius, indicándole que espere un momento. Sirius asiente, dándole a entender que entendió.

"Que hiciste?" le susurra Remus.

"Ya vas a ver," Contesta Sirius con una sonrisa extraña.

Cuando nadie habló, el directo continuó, "Bueno, supongo que pasaremos a lo planeado. Esta mañana recibí una carta del Sr. Ollivander," Dice Dumbledore, comenzando con lo que considera lo más importante. "Me escribió comentándome acerca de un joven que esa mañana había comprador una varita; y es verdad que eso no es nada nuevo," agrega notando las expresiones confundidas en las caras de todos. "Pero este joven hizo algo que no muchos han hecho antes," hace una pausa dramática. "Hizo que Ollivander se volviera curioso," informa al ahora interesado grupo. "La varita que compró es una muy ponderosa y sólo hay dos de ese tipo. El Sr. Ollivander dice que al chico se le hace familiar, pero no puede decir quien es; me dijo que parecía muy maduro para su edad, y que tiene una extraña cicatriz en su frente, con la forma de un rayo," termina de decir Dumbledore. En ese momento mira hacia los Potters y sus amigos que estaban intercambiando miradas curiosas.

"Quien es este chico?"

Albus Dumbledore dirige su mirada de Nuevo a todos, dijo que se llamaba Evan Knight," contesta. Ante ese nombre algunos comenzaron a susurrar, "alguno conocen al Sr. Knight,"

Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante se levanta, "Yo lo conozco."

"Que nos puede s decir, Tom?" Pregunta Albus, esperando que Tom pudiera decirle si ese joven era una amenaza.

"Vino al local anoche buscando un cuarto, parecía que acababa de salir de la guerra," comienza Tom. "Me dijo que tú eres el único que sabe por que está aquí," continúa. "E muy amable, incluso me ayudó," dice Tom con una sonrisa que no había mostrado hacía años. "Un chico muy inteligente,"agrega, "no es ninguna amenaza," trata de convencerlos. "Trata de ayudar a las personas, no lastimarlas."

"Gracias Tom esto nos es muy útil. Es bueno saber que no es una amenaza," dice Albus sonriendo mientras se pregunta que había hecho el joven para lograr que Tom sonriera de nuevo. Hacer que Tom volviera a reír era algo que muchas personas habían dejado de tratar de hacer, parecía imposible. "Alguien más?" pregunta y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando otra persona se para. Una persona que seguía sufriendo la pérdida de su hijita y que no había sonreído en los últimos cuatro años, "Molly," la anima y todo el cuarto se gira para verla con sorpresa.

Molly Weasley mira alrededor dudosa, "um," comienza y dirige su mirada a Madam Malkin, y le asiente, ante esto Madam Malkin se levanta sorprendiendo a todos con la acción. "Yo conocí a Evan," Dice finalmente Molly sorprendiendo incluso a su marido e hijos; no solamente porque estuviese parada. Hablando, sino también porque llamó al extraño por su nombre. Molly hace una pausa, "Creo que Melissa debería comenzar la historia. Ella lo conoció antes que yo."

Melissa deja escapar una sonrisa, "Evan," comienza sorprendiéndolos con la familiaridad, "vino a mi tienda esta mañana para comprar unas cosas," dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. "Fue muy amable y se aseguró de mostrarme que no era ninguna amenaza," trata de explicar. "Pudo tranquilizarme sin siquiera tratar, es como si algo inspirara a confiar en él," comenta, "me dio una lista de productos e hizo un pedido especial, y tuve que ir a las trastienda. En cuanto salí, Molly abrió la puerta," dijo, mirando a la mujer, dándole el pie para continuar.

"Entré en la tienda, y estaba más que sorprendida de ver a alguien ahí tan temprano," dice, todavía sin creer que un jovencito estuviera dispuesto a despertarse a esa hora de la mañana. "Me saludó mientras las Cintas métricas de Melissa lo atacaban," dice riendo un poco.

"No es mi culpa que aprendan de los estudiantes," ríe Melissa causando que todos soltaran una pequeña carcajada. Algo muy poco usual, que Albus no puede dejar de encontrar interesante; porque sabe que algo importante pasó esa mañana entre Molly Weasley y el Sr. Knight, algo que le permitió a la mujer ser más como ella misma.

"Seguro," contesta Molly sin creerle causando aún más risas. "De todos modos…"

"Molly," le dice James Potter, "por que no vas al frente?" sugiere, "a todos nos está empezando a dolor el cuello," molesta y se sorprenda cuando Molly le envía la famosa mirada que reservaba para los gemelos.

"Muy bien, James," dice la mujer caminando hacia el frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Como estaba diciendo," continúa mirando a James por haberla interrumpido. "Evan sabía quien era," continúa con la historia sorprendiendo a todos con el tono en el que hablaba del joven. "Aunque no podía verme," sigue. "Creo que reconoció mi voz," explica. "Me preguntó como estaba, y por alguna razón le dije," hace una pausa y mira a Melissa quien le sonríe para darle fuerzas. "Bueno…" dice, "le dije todo," termina con un susurro.

La Sra. Diggory se levanta y mira a Molly, "Con todo, te refieres a _todo_?"

"Le dije que estaba tan bien como podía esperarse y que la extraño," dice mirando directamente a la otra mujer evitando a su marido e hijos. "Sabía de que estaba hablando."

"Si sabía de lo que hablabas y quien eras, entonces es una amenaza." Grita alguien.

"Eso no es verdad," dice Tom levantándose para mirar al que lo había dicho. "Evan no es ninguna amenaza," termina gritando de vuelta.

Minerva se levanta y les da una mirada enojada, "No se ustedes," dice que su voz más estricta, "pero yo quisiera oír el resto de la historia," demanda. Y se dedica a mirarlos a todos hasta que los susurros desaparecieron. Una vez que el novel de ruido disminuyera, Minerva se sentó y le dio a Molly una pequeña sonrisa.

"Parece ser," continua Molly después de un momento, "Evan hizo algo que nadie más logró hacer," tratando de no sonar acusadora al decir eso, pero sabiendo que no lo había logrado. "El," hace una pasa y lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos, "El llegó a conocer a mi nenita."

"Conoció a Ginny?" Pregunta Bill sorprendido.

"La conoció," Molly le da una sonrisita. "Me dijo cosas acerca de ella que solamente alguien que la conociera podría saber. Cosas que nunca supe," susurra y gira su mirada hacia Melissa. "Se lo de los guantes que compró," le ice a la mujer, "pero estoy seguro de que en verdad la conoció."

"Seguro que si," comenta Melissa fácilmente. "Conocía su temperamento," bromea logrando que la otra mujer se sonrojara.

"Algo que aprendió era mejor no conocer." Ríe Molly.

Charlie Weasley se levanta, "como sabemos que en verdad la conoció?" Pregunta tratando de esconder la esperanza en el comentario.

"Sabe el nombre e la historia que a ella le gustaba tanto," les dice Molly con una sonrisa al recordar la cantidad de veces que había tenido que leerle esa historia.

"Como puede ser?" Pregunta Arthur Weasley, "Ni siquiera nosotros podemos acordarnos, mucho menos encontrar el libro."

"También contestó esa pregunta," le dice Molly a su marido, "Ginny se lo llevó a Hogwarts," termina diciendo a todos. "Me dijo que decir historias vergonzosas era el castigo por perder un juego de snap explosivo," continúa riendo al recordar la cara que Evan había puesta. "Resulta que Ginny amaba tanto Robin Hood," continúa viendo como los ojos de su marido e hijos muestran reconocimiento ante el nombre. "Siempre soñó con ser Marian y tener su propio Robin Hood," termina, y finalmente una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. "La conoció," dice, y mira a Bill al recordar algo que le había dicho, "también sugirió algo para lidiar con la pérdida, y se que el también la estaba sintiendo porque yo fui quien le dijo, no sabía que ella había muerto… no sabía" susurra tratando de no quebrarse. "Dijo que tu," continúa mirando a su hijo mayor, "querrías unírteme esta noche para unas galletitas y leche."

"Galletitas y leche?" pregunta Bill.

"Con chocolate" Agrega.

"Cierto, se me había olvidado," dice Molly. "Dijo que a él le había ayudado. Se sienta, moja las galletitas en la leche, las come y escribe memorias de aquellos que ha perdido," hace una pausa y recuerda exactamente a quién había perdido Evan y agrega un nombre a la lista. "Lo voy a hacer esta noche," se dirige a todo el cuarto, "Y ofrezco este consejo y la oportunidad de venir conmigo a todos, especialmente a ti, Bill," continúa. "Dijo que a ti tampoco te gustaba la regla de 'no hablar'," al decir eso ve como Melissa asiente para invitarla a seguir. "Evan es Nuevo en el Callejón Diagon," dice tratando de seguir con su tarea. "Sabe algunas cosas, pero otras no," explica. "El," hace otra pausa, "me ayudó a ver que puedo seguir con mi vida sin olvidar a mi hija; me ayudó a entender que a Ginny le hubiera gustado que yo fuera feliz. Le debo mucho." Dice caminando de nuevo hacia su asiento.

"Tengo una pregunta," Dice Sirius mientras se levanta con la carpeta en mano al mismo tiempo que Molly se sienta. "Te dijo a quien perdió?"

"Dijo que fueron muchos," comienza lentamente Molly, no muy segura de lo que debía decirles, "dijo que sus padres fueron asesinados," dice finalmente recibiendo miradas se pura sorpresa de parte de todos. "Hubo más, pero no dio nombres," hace una pausa, "si me habló de una muerte que lo lastimó mucho; la muerte de un hombre que consideraba un abuelo," dice. "El hombre le hizo prometer que viviría su vida al máximo mientras moría en sus brazos," le dice a Sirius que estaba parado frente a ella, paralizado.

"Gracias," termina diciendo mientras se sienta.

"Que compró?" Pregunta Remus tratando de esconder su propia tristeza.

Ante esa pregunta Melissa se levanta, "Evan compró cuatro túnicas negras, una capa azul oscuro, túnica de vestir, seis uniformes parecidos a los de los chicos de Hogwarts, guantes de piel de dragón, una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor, y siete pares de guantes de Vidente," recita de memoria.

"Guantes de Vidente?" susurra Lily Potter sorprendida de nuevo.

Melissa sonríe ante la pregunta, "ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban," explica negando con la cabeza. "Un amigo solía comprarlos para él. Los reconoció de vista."

"Eran para el?" Dice lógicamente Remus.

"Hasta donde sabemos," Le contesta Melissa.

"Así que pudo haberte engañado con lo que sabía de tu hijo," Les dice Severus Snape con un tono burlón.

Ante esto Tom se levanta, junto con Molly y Melissa, "Eso no es verdad," le gritan los tres juntos.

"No cree en la Adivinación. Odia la materia," Agrega Tom.

"Se notaba cuando hablaba," Dice Melissa mostrando su acuerdo.

"Las cosas que _sabía_ las decía sin vacilar con mucha confianza, pero lo que sospechaba… dudaba, como si no lo creyese," Dice Molly. "No lo estaba usando para mentir," prácticamente gruñe al hombre, "tampoco lo que estaba escondiendo," agrega para la sorpresa de Severus.

Dumbledore se levanta, "gracias Melissa, Molly y Tom," les dice indicándoles que tomen asiento. "Sr. Flourish," llama el viejo mago. El hombre en cuestión se levanta y espera por la pregunta. "Que fue lo que el Sr. Knight compró?"

El Sr. Flourish carraspea, "Knight entró a mi tienda y si mal no recuerdo compró, Hogwarts: Una historia, um," hace una pausa, "la edición nueva y cinco anteriores," clarifica cuando ve que Lily Potter iba a preguntar. "El primer asenso y caída del Señor Oscuro; Magos y Brujas Famosos del ultimo siglo, las 6 ediciones; Las Series de Guerras Oscuras; El segundo asenso del Señor Oscuro; Las Víctimas de El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado Ambos Reinados; Quiddich Moderno, las últimas 12 ediciones; 666 Buenas Maldiciones; Los libros básicos de los siete años en Hogwarts," hace una pausa para tomar aire y nota que todos en el cuarto estaban mudos por la sorpresa. "Encantamientos Extraños: Universos Alternos; Portales Entre Mundos; Tácticas Militares Modernas; Entrenamiento Auror Avanzado; Fuerzas Especiales Desconocidas; Los Errores más Divertidos de la última Década, para entretenerse un rato, dijo," aclaró al ver las caras de confusión. "También Cocinando con o Sin magia; El Callejón Diagon: Una Historia; Ministerio de la Magia: Una Historia, toda la colección, Defensa Personas, Mágica y Muggle, um, todas las versiones que tengo y ordenó otras más; La Amenaza Moderna; Signos de un Mortífago; El- Que.-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y seis cuadernos," Y con esa última palabra se sienta.

"Esa es una lista larga," murmura Remus.

"Esa es su tarea!" Dice Tom riendo.

"Te dijo que tenía tarea?" Pregunta Remus mirando al extrañamente feliz hombre.

"Dice que hay cosas que necesita saber antes de tener una idea de a donde dirigirse,"

Melissa parece desconcertada, "A la escuela, por supuesto," dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunta Lily confundida.

"Bueno, creo que significa que debería volver a la escuela," contesta Tom con una sonrisa, "solamente tiene quince años," termina sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Albus Dumbledore.

"Casi la edad de Harry," Tartamudea un poco Remus.

"Eso es imposible," grita Sirius Black. Lo hubiera notado al ver su carpeta, cierto?

"Sirius podrías decirnos lo que encontraste," Pregunta Albus antes de que alguien más hablara.

Todos los ojos se posan en Sirius y él se levanta de Nuevo con la carpeta en mano, caminando hasta el podio. Carraspea y abre el documento, y mientras en cuanto más lee sus ojos muestran aún más sorpresa, más que nada al confirmar la edad del joven, um, chico en cuestión. "Evan Knight," comienza a leer en voz alta. "Nacido el 31 de Julio a la medianoche, um," hace un pausa y mira a Lily y James, "un año antes que Harry," confirma al incrédulo grupo ante el. "Su registro muestra que no solo tomó sus TIMOs, también sus EXTASIS y pasó ambos recibiendo las notas más altas en la historia de Hogwarts," hace una pausa y todos comienzan a susurrar. "Fue a Hogwarts."

Vuelve a carraspear y continua, "también fue declarado independiente y puede usar magia a pesar de ser menor, tiene licencia de Aparición, licencia y registro de Animago, Vidente, Émpata, Sanador, Lector de Auras, y parece," hace otra pausa. "Parece," comienza de nuevo, "que es un Auror entrenado, Inefable, Oficial Militar, um, su carrera militar es clasificada," dice sorprendiendo a todos incluyéndose a si mismo. "Parece que recibió la Orden de Merlin, um, tres veces," Esa frase fue seguido por susurros y gritos de incredulidad.

Después de un momento Sirius prosigue, "recibió varios premios militares, Incluyendo el Corazón Púrpura; tiene certificación de Prefecto, varios premios como estudiante, el certificado de gradación de Hogwarts con honores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Pociones," hace otra pausa, "hay una nota diciendo que reprobó Adivinación," dice riendo, y mira al grupo para ver como había reaccionado.

Después de escuchar nadie puede evitar reír ante la ironía. "Como dije antes se carrera militar es clasificada pero se que tenía su propia división, su propio comando," dice al, de Nuevo, sorprendido grupo. "Su archive muestra que vivió con el único familiar de su madre, la hermana," continúa confirmando lo que Evan les había dicho a Molly y Melissa. "Su tía y familia fueron asesinados, junto con su padrino, no hay una madrina registrada," continúa, "parece ser que después de eso fue a quedarse con amigos de la familia, pero fue forzado a irse por el Ministerio o algo" dice tratando de encontrar una razón, "tuvo que probarse en un juicio para poder ser declarado independiente, ganado el estatus de adulto a la edad de 14," Sirius se detiene y mira a Dumbledore. "Profesor," dice con ojos sorprendidos, "también dice que forma parte de un Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales llamado Orden del Fénix. Hay una nota en un sobre sellada para Albus Dumbledore y solo Albus Dumbledore," dice Sirius levantando el sobre y dándoselo al director.

Albus Dumbledore toma la carta, la confusión visible en su cara; Gira la carta para ver la dirección, o en este caso en nombre del destinatario, solamente para sorprenderse aún más si era posible; era su letra! Tomando un respiro rompe el sello y saca la carta. Cuando tiene el papel en su mano comienza en leer en voz alta.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Parece ser que estás en desventaja. Se lo que debes estar sintiendo en este mismo momento, o por lo menos se lo que _yo_ sentiría; confusión, no es cierto? No te preocupes, creo que estaría más preocupado si entendieras lo que está pasando, lo que ocurrió, pero no hay ninguna manera de verdaderamente entender lo que ocurrió sin conocer todo acerca de este joven y eso es algo que tu, al igual que lo hice yo, debe saber. Encontrarás una persona bastante asombrosa con un corazón de oro, superando incluso a sus padres. _

_No se lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo hoy en día, pero si se que Evan Knight no ha tenido una vida fácil. Es nuevo allí y te prometo que no es una amenaza; pero se que no me creerás. Como puedo saber eso, debes preguntarte, bueno… Yo soy tú y tú eres yo, así que el conocimiento es en y de nosotros. Quiero que sepas estas, Evan Knight tiene una historia muy interesante, y no, no te la va a decir. Por lo menos no en este momento. Te sugiero que llegues a conocer a ese joven, aprenderás más acerca de ti mismo y del mundo, entenderás más de lo alguna vez imaginaste. Se que en nuestros más de cien años de vida esto parece imposible, pero créeme, es más que posible. Evan Knight es imposibilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, es posible y hace lo imposible. _

_Es la persona más honesta que conozco. El nombre Evan Knight no es su nombre de nacimiento, pero bien puede serlo. Porque une no solo a su familia, sino también a los que él llamó uno, el significado es lógico solamente cuando entiendes a lo que se refiere. No da su confianza o amor fácilmente, pero daría su vida por cualquiera, aunque no los conozca. Asegúrate de que no haga eso, te estoy confiando su vida. Solamente espero que merezcas semejante confianza. Su vida vale más que incluso la mía, y se que daría mi vida para protegerlo… solo espero que eso sea suficiente._

_En su vida ha tenido que hacer cosas que no deberían haberle pasado. Nunca se quejó, jamás discutió… tomó lo que se le daba y trató de aprender lo más que podía de esas situaciones; fue forzado a ver muchos asesinatos. El mismo tuvo que pelear para salir de una situación bajo la que muchos adultos sucumbirían. Tuvo que ver tanta maldad, y aún así, nunca dejó que ésta lo corrompiera. Pregúntale acerca de Adam, es una historia de verdad; una historia que te hará pensar y ten la seguridad de que siguió haciendo lo que aprendió ese día como si fuera una ley. Nunca llegará un día en el que él deje que su mundo se colapse a su alrededor; hace todo lo posible por hacer que su vida parezca un poco mejor, más fácil para los que lo rodean, sin importar lo que está sintiendo (Una sola persona es capaz de decir lo que estaba sintiendo y una sola persona puede sacarlo del escudo que creó para si mismo) Imposible, lo se, pero es verdad. Apuesto a que ya ha hecho algo así, porque otra razón estrías mirando sus archivos? Estas hojas de papel que estas viendo no pueden comenzar a describir la cantidad de conocimiento y habilidad que tiene. Estos archivos no pueden medir la fuerza de su corazón, tanta fuerza, si no lo experimentes de primera mano, nunca lo entenderías. _

_Tratar de explicar lo que ha vivido es imposible; pero él nunca se rindió, y nunca se quejó. Hacía lo que se le pedía; incluso simplificaba las cosas par alas personas a su alrededor, incluso después de haber visto como su padrino y el último amigos de sus padres fueron asesinados. Solamente puedo imaginar lo que le está pasando en este momento; pero se que no tengo la menor idea. Todo lo que ha hecho, siempre ha sido por aquellos que ama, su familia del corazón._

_Es el hijo de sus padres; inteligente, estudioso hasta un punto, bondadoso, comprensivo, y uno de los más grandes bromistas que he tenido el placer de conocer; hace todo lo posible por animar a aquellos a su alrededor. SI, es un Vidente, Émpata, Sanador, y muchas otras cosas, y tiene una extraña habilidad para que los problemas lo encuentren. Si bien é les todo esto, se protege para no invadir a los otros, pero también protege a los otros de las proyecciones que tiene. Encontrarás que tiene un brazalete encantado que inhabilita la mayor parte del 'poder' que su mente tiene de ver las historias e cada persona. Ama su privacidad, y respeta la de los otros, por esto sus habilidades le dificultan mucho la vida. _

_Te sugiero que no lo trates como alguien diferente. Lo sabrá, y lo más seguro es que no sea por sus dones; aunque no las tuviese aún podría leer a una persona muy fácilmente. El lo llama 'perfilar' algo que es muy bueno haciendo y lo ha hecho durante toda su vida. No necesita de sus dones para saber lo que sucede cerca de él. Es muy perceptivo de sus alrededores y de las personas en ellos. _

_Una conversación con este joven puede cambiar tu vida. Tiene la habilidad de mostrar la verdad tal como es, impresionantemente a veces. Puede explicar la vida con solo una mirada, me enseñó a vivir, no solamente existir, sino vivir. Lo más seguro es que tu no conozcas el sentimiento que tengo. Se ha transformado en algo más que un estudiante, más que un aliado, más que un amigo; se convirtió en el nieto que nunca tuve._

_Evan no necesita el peso de tu mundo sobre sus ya cargados hombros. Deja que viva su vida como quiere. Habla con el, si, pero no fuerces cosas sobre el. Hogwarts fue su primer hogar, su verdadero hogar. Espero que te haya gustado la nota adjunta, reprobado en Adivinación. No puede aguantar la materia y no cree en ella, puedes imaginar eso? Su lógica es graciosísima algunas veces y otras, tan certera que da miedo. Un momento puede causar que te quedes sentado con la boca abierta de sorpresa, y al siguiente te estás secando las lágrimas de la risa. Otra cosa que estoy seguro te estás pregunta es, la Orden del Fénix? Estoy leyendo bien? Si, Evan la conoce; cuanto, solamente el puede decir. Ha hecho ya más de lo que debía; deja que sea un chico de nuevo, algo que nunca ha podido ser._

_Una vez más, confío en que protejas a Evan Knight, y si no confías en él, déjalo ser. Todos lo que en verdad lo conocen, lo aman. Tú no lo conoces. No puedes, incluso si quisieras, pero ten en cuenta que tomará mucho tiempo. No solo eso, pero él está allí por una promesa que le pedí que me hiciera. Una promesa de la que no conocía las consecuencias, una promesa por la que tuvo que dejar a su familia atrás quizás para siempre. No quiere estar allí, así que no hagas las cosas peor para él. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore mira la carta con total incredulidad, sacando su varita hace una serie de hechizos para revelar si en verdad la había escrito, porque no recordaba haber escrito nada similar. Después de unos momentos mira a las 30 personas reunidas frente a el, confusión evidente en su cara, "es mi letra," confirma.

De ese modo causando una cantidad de conversaciones ante las noticias, Albus toma asiento entre Minerva y Alastor, y le pasa la carta a la sub directora quien la toma, manos temblando. Ella relee lo que acaba de escuchar, una vez que hubo terminado mira al viejo mago, "que puede significar esto, Albus?"

"Quiere decir que confía en este joven con mi vida, con mi corazón," contesta Albus igual de sorprendido que ella.

"Podría ser un engaño," gruñe Alastor. Ante esto, Minerva le da carta para que la leyere. Después de haberla releído y de haber hecho sus propios hechizos también se convence de fue Albus Dumbledore quien la escribió. "Igualmente," gruñe de Nuevo mostrando un poco de su sorpresa. "No hay manera de que el chico hubiese hecho todo eso," dice después de un momento, todos habríamos oído de el, se graduó de Hogwarts," continuó casi gritando antes de notar que todos lo estaban mirando. "todos lo habríamos conocido hace tiempo," repite, "donde ha estado? donde aprendió todo esto? Todos sabemos que la único manera de que alguien tan joven haya aprendido todo esto es que fuese un aprendiz, quien fue el maestro de este aprendiz? Donde están las cartas a las escuelas comentando su entrenamiento avanzado? Donde está esta supuesta 'Orden del Fénix'? Por que nunca supimos nada acerca de ese brazalete existiendo? Como es que de repente aparece de la nada?" continúa gritando en pregunta. "Y más importante, que vamos a hacer con él?"

Tom se levanta, "Yo digo que dejemos a Evan solo," dice casi rogándoles al recordar como había estado Evan la noche anterior. Recuerda las heridas, como parecía haber salido de una batalla, la sorpresa y el dolor en sus ojos grises.

"Yo apoyo eso," dicen Molly Weasley y Melissa Malkin al mismo tiempo.

El Sr. Weasley las mira, "Yo digo que hablemos con el," propone también parándose. "Por lo menos para asegurarnos de que no es una amenaza."

"Quien sabe, quizás podamos ofrecerle el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts una vez que el profesor renuncie," sugiera Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Tom suelta una carcajada, "Le pregunté si había venido para la posición, solamente me respondió, 'Dudo que el Ministerio, el Consejo Escolar y los profesores quieran que un chico de 15 años enseñe,' y creo que olvidó a los padres en esa lista."

"La carta nombraba a un Adam," dice Sirius, "Quien es Adam?"

"Adam," contesta Tom, y todos se giran a verlo, "era un chico que iba ala misma escuela que Evan. Él dijo que Adam era un nacido de Muggles en una casa parecida a Slytherin,"

"Habla de suicidio," Dice James negando con la cabeza.

"Lo estamos haciendo," replica Tom logrando que todos volvieran a susurrar entre ellos. "Bueno, casi," clarifica. "Evan y una amiga le sonreirían a este joven cada vez que lo veían, no lo conocían, pero tampoco lo juzgaban. Un día Adam los llamó a los dos y a un amigo con el que estaban y les dijo que uno de esos días en que Evan y su amiga le habían sonreído él estaba en su camino a suicidarse. Esto logró que Adam re pensara su vida y el mundo a su alrededor… le dio a Adam una razón para vivir. Evan y su amiga habían salvado, sin saberla, la vida de Adam," termina Tom esperando haber recordado todo. "Evan me dijo que desde ese día había tratado de siempre sonreír a las personas, porque nunca sabe cuando un ¡a acción tan pequeña puede ayudar a alguien," explica. "Es por Evan que cambié, es gracias a él que ya no temo llegar a conocer a las personas, es gracias a este gran chico que puedo seguir con mi vida, mi trabajo y mis creencias. Evan solamente quiere ayudar." Dice sentándose.

"Una amiga?" Le Remus, preguntándose porque Tom no les había dicho los nombres.

"Nunca me dijo como se llamaba," contesta Tom.

"Interesante," Dice Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos. "El Sr. Knight compartió algo más de su pasado con alguno de ustedes?"

"Cuando supo lo de Ginny, me preguntó como había muerto," comienza Molly. "Sabía acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos," hace una pausa y espera a que los susurros se detengan antes de seguir. "Se puso muy pálido cuando le dije lo que había pasado, no sabía," deja salir. "Acababa de decirle que uno de sus amigos había muerto y él me estaba ayudando, a mí que hace años que se," dice tratando de para las lágrimas. "Fue entonces que me dijo cosas acerca de ella que solamente alguien que la conociera podría saber, me contó que la primera vez que conoció a Ginny, ella puso su codo en el plato de manteca que estaba en la mesa," dice negando con la cabeza, eso era algo típico que Ginny haría. "Después la llamó directa, energética, honesta, con una inventiva igual (y a veces mejor) que la de los gemelos," dice comenzando a irse por las ramas.

"Una vez la hizo enojar," Sigue Melissa, sabiendo que Molly necesitaba algo de tiempo. "En verdad la molestó; y aprendió rápido a no hacerlo más. Incluso dijo que el cuando Ginny se enojaba era tan mala como Molly. Siguió explicando que era tímida, pero fuerte, nunca dejaba de hacer lo que ella creía estaba bien, que amaba a su familia, y después dijo algo que nunca supe que Ginny había tratado," termina Melissa mirando a Molly.

"Dijo que era inteligente, Buena en encantamientos, amaba volar, jugar Quiddich, que escuchaba cualquier cosa que quisieran contarle, habló acerca del juego de snap explosivo, la historia de Robin Hood y su deseo secreto, también nos dijo que cuando confesó eso se sonrojó tanto que su cara era del color de su cabello."

"Dijo que como no podían apostar, y eran demasiado como hermanos para hacer cualquier otra cosa,' sigue Melissa sonriendo, "decir historias vergonzosas era la consecuencia por perder un juego de snap explosivo,"repite. "Por lo que pude adivinar, el también tuvo que decirle algunas de sus historias."

"Después siguió diciéndonos que él no había perdido tanto como otros," trata de explicar Molly esperando que el grupo no terminara odiando al joven. No podría soportar se la causa de eso. "Trata de honrar a aquellos que se han ido viviendo su vida al máximo," continúa. "Y nos describió el momento en que perdió a una persona que consideraba un abuelo, la comparó con el dolor que da la Cruciatus, pero dijo que lo que había sentido en ese momento había sido mucho peor. Después me convenció de que Ginny querría que yo viviera mi vida, que fuera feliz. Me Explicó que ser feliz no significa tener que olvidarla, simplemente es tomar todo su amor siendo su madre," y con eso Molly termina de explicar la experiencia que le cambió la vida, y que le fue llevada por un chico de 15 años.

"Después pagó por sus cosas, incluyendo los seis guantes de Vidente que ordené," sigue Melissa, "pagó por todo," dice para la sorpresa de todos. "Vino a la tienda justo cuando me estaba yendo para retirar su orden," dice, nadie conocía es aparte de la historia. "Parecía que había estado caminando todo el día," continúa. "Le pregunté como le había ido," dice negando la cabeza ante el recuerdo. "Dijo algo así como, 'oh bien, estuve muy ocupado causando caos. Parece que a todos por aquí les gusta un misterio. Por lo menos no tengo que salir mañana; siente que he estado yendo y viniendo sin para por un año,' creo que eso fue exacto lo que me contestó," se encoge de hombros. "Después dijo que tenía mucho por hacer y se prepare para salir pero se detuvo frente a la puerta. Se giro, miró alrededor y después a mi por un momento, parecía que estaba tratando de decidir si debía continuar. Finalmente lo hizo, y me dijo, '_en su reunión esta noche, todo se basará más que nada en hechos, pero es mejor no saber algunas cosas. Ser sacado de un lugar que llamas hogar a uno completamente extraño es casi demasiado para pedirle a alguien, incluso si ese alguien no sabía. Como esto sea, una reunión de las mentes vendrá, solo cuando sea necesario_,' después se encogió de hombros. 'Lamento eso,' se disculpó 'A veces no tengo control solamente tenía que ser dicho'. Fue la cosa más extraña. Sabía que no quería decirlo, en verdad no quería pero parecía que tenía que hacerlo. Después dijo que era mejor que se fuera, que tenía mucho que hacer esa noche, que no quería ir tarde," dice tratando de recordar todo. "Después de eso, salió y me di cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde."

Lily Potter le da a Melissa una mirada aturdida, casi envidiosa en naturaleza, "Pudiste escuchar una profecía," susurra.

"Si," Dice Melissa asintiendo. "La pregunta es, que significa?"

"Bueno la reunión es esta," Explica Minerva resistiéndose; todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que odiaba la Adivinación.

"Así que todo lo que decimos aquí se base en hechos," dice Bill siguiendo donde su antigua profesora había dejado.

"Pero es mejor no saber algunas cosas," dice Charlie después de un momento. "Que cosas?"

"Parece que fue sacado de su hogar y traído aquí," dice Tom recordando la cara de incredulidad, de sorpresa que Evan tenía la noche anterior.

"Una reunión de las mentes," repite Sirius, "de quienes y que necesitan hacer?"

"Pienso," dice Molly llamando la atención de todos, "que quiere decir que cuando sea el tiempo de hablar será ese y no antes. Creo que significa que no va a decirle nada a nadie hasta que el tiempo no sea el adecuado."

Después siguen unos momentos de Silencio mientras todos piensan en esa palabras, cuando de repente James Potter salta diciendo, "No puedes hablar en serio, Sirius," suelta. "Tener a un quinceañero enseñando DCAO?" le pregunta a su amigo.

Sirius lo mira sorprendido, "Si ese chico hizo la mitad de las cosas que dice su archive, si recibió la Orden de Merlin no uno, ni dos, sino tres veces… Imagina lo que sabe," dice defendiendo lo que había dicho antes.

Lily se queda callada unos momentos antes de asentir, "Estamos casi a punto de ofrecerle a trabajo a mi hermana Petunia," le dice a su marida.

"Tu hermana es una Muggle, y una horrible para el caso," Comenta Remus y sus ojos salen de sus órbitas cuando se da cuenta a lo que su amiga se refiera.

"Exacto," sigue, "Necesitamos un profesor," dice, "pero tener a un chico como el enseñado es algo que los Gobernadores nunca aceptarían. Además, con o sin certificado de graduación, debería estar en la escuela no vagando solo por ahí. Este chico necesita nuestra ayuda, parece que esta completamente solo en el mundo," dice mirando al frente. "Se lo que hemos aprendido esta noche, pero siento que debemos ayudar a este chico. Tiene que ir a la escuela donde podemos vigilarlo y protegerlo como a cualquier otro estudiante," dice rogándole al director.

Albus parece pensarlo por un momento, "Creo que tiene razón Profesora Potter," le dice a Lily. "Pienso que Evan Knight debe estar tan cerca de nosotros como sea posible," continúa. "A quien debemos mandar para que hable con el?" dice mirando a Tom, Molly y Melissa.

"Tu," dice Molly instantáneamente.

"Si," sigue Tom, "Eres la mejor opción, él dijo que debía verte."

"Hey," dice Melissa alzando sus manos, "Siempre digo que tu," muestra su acuerdo causando que el resto se ría.

"Muy bien, iré a ver al Sr. Knight mañana," acepta Albus, aunque está ansioso ante el prospecto de conocer a ese joven

_El Caldero Chorreante _

El ahora llamado Evan Knight cierra con cuidado Hogwarts: Una Historia suspirando. Era peor de lo que había temido, este mundo era muy diferente al suyo. Parecía ser que ese mundo estaba tenía todo atrasado por un año, así que él era mayor que el Harry James Potter de ese universo.

Parecía que todo había cambiado la noche de Halloween cuando el tenía 15 meses. Voldemort perseguía a los Potters de este mundo, pero al final eligió a los Longbottom; eso significaba que Neville Longbottom iba a ser el Elegido; Pero algo en este mundo no había funcionado bien. Alice Longbottom dio su vida por la de su hijo del mismo modo Lily Potter en su mundo, pero el resultado había sido completamente diferente. Después de haber terminado con Alice, Voldemort atacó a Neville. El hechizo si rebotó contra Voldemort, separándolo de su, pero la maldición también había matado a Neville.

La paz en ese mundo no duró tanto. Todos están alborotados, su salvador está muerto. Tienen nada; nadie que les de esperanza, nadie para salvar su mundo de nuevo. Los Mortífagos siguieron siendo fieles y ayudar a Voldemort a volver mucho más rápido, permitiéndole destrozar todas las familias muggles con hijos magos; fue entonces que supo de la muerte de Hermione Granger. Murió a los ocho años, y hasta este momento sus padres siguen con vida. Esas noticias le hicieron notar lo mucho que esperaba que ella estuviera viva en este mundo.

Harry James Potter se encuentra en Hogwarts y está acompañado por sus hermanos, Destiny y Jacen Potter. La Sra. Lily Potter es profesora de Aritmancia; James Potter es jefe de la división de Aurors, seguido de Sirius Black. Remus Lupin es asistente del guardián de los terrenos y protector de los estudiantes junto con Rubeus Hagrid.

Para Evan, todo lo que consideraba querido fue destruido; para él su mundo ya no existe, por lo menos hasta que pudiese encontrar una manera de regresar, si es que la había. Entonces, Evan se da cuenta de que en verdad no le interesa si llega a conocer a sus padres o no; de hecho, preferiría no hacerlo. Lo único que quiere es bueno, ir a casa. Y no importaba lo parecido que ese lugar fuera, no era su hogar; Quiere estar con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, y George Weasley, sólo quiere irse a casa. Fue con ese ultimo pensamiento que Evan Knight cae en los horrores de la noche, pero sabe que ese era el único lugar en el que podría volver a ver a su familia.


	10. Encontrando la Familia

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 9 – Encontrando la Familia**

"No me importa!" Grita una familiar vos femenina, causando que el silencio de la noche se rompiera.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer!" Le responde también gritando otra mujer

"Tiene que haber algo, en alguno de esos libros," Grita la otra, ya no tan fuerte.

"Buscamos en todos lados," Contesta la otra, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los que estuvieran cerca escucharan.

"Solamente tenemos que seguir," replica la otra voz entre llantos. "No hay manera de que simplemente desaparezca; es técnicamente imposible. Tiene que estar en algún lugar!"

"Me preguntaba cuanta tardaría," susurra otra voz a los reunidos alrededor del fuego.

"Solamente pasó un día," Le comentan.

"Si Ron, pero eso es diferente cuando eres mujer," trata de explicar Molly Weasley. "El hecho de que hubiese aguantado tanto es sorprendente. La mayoría se hubieran desesperado hacía tiempo."

"Estamos hablando de Hermione," Le recuerda Ron.

"Pobre Ginny," Dice Neville sintiendo simpatía por la más pequeña de los Weasley.

"Ella sabe como manejar a Hermione," Dice Fred mirando a la carpa en la que estaban las dos chicas.

En ese momento comienzan a escuchar pasos que se dirigen hacia ellos. "Es oficial," Dice Bill negando con la cabeza.

"No queda nada?" Pregunta Ron y su esperanza se desvanece más rápido de lo que había creído posible, y se encuentra esperando para compartir llantos con Hermione.

"No hay nada ahí afuera," Le asegura Charlie.

"Es como si cuando desapareció todo se fue con él," Dice el Sr. Weasley sentándose junto a su esposa para tranquilizarla y también tranquilizarse.

"Que era lo que el estaba diciendo?" Pregunta George después de un momento.

"Nunca escuché que dijera algo," Contesta honestamente Neville.

El Silencio llega al grupo mientras escuchan los sonidos que venían desde la carpa cerca de ellos; sonidos que deseaban compartir, pero sabían que si lo hacía significaría dejar de creer que Harry volvería. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad podría haber sido una hora o dos, Ron trata de contener una carcajada ante algo que había pensado, en realidad algo que había recordado.

"Que?" Pregunta Hermione asomando su cabeza sin molestarse en esconder sus ojos y mejillas rojas.

"Si Ron, que?" Repite Ginny saliendo al igual que Hermione. Las dos hacen su camino hasta el pequeño grupo; Ginny se encoge de hombres cuando su madre la tira una mirada, básicamente diciéndole a Molly que la tormenta estaba lejos de termina, pero que ya no eran tan mala como antes.

"Solamente estaba acordándome de una charla que tuvimos una noche," contesta con una sonrisa. "Fue justo después de que su nombre apareciera en los diarios, otra vez."

"Oh," Dice Neville, "Yo también la recuerdo," dice el también sonriendo.

"Bueno, van a compartirla con el resto?" Les pregunta Bill echando más leña al fuego.

"Bueno," empieza Ron, "estaba harto de ver su nombre en los diarios," trata de explicar.

"Odia ser el centro de atención," Dice mostrando su acuerdo.

"Bueno, entonces nos preguntó que nos parecería si se cambiara el nombre," Dice Ron.

"Entonces le preguntamos que nombre usaría," continúa Neville.

"Lo hablamos toda la noche," Dice Ron negando con su cabeza.

"Encontraron uno?" George pregunta interesado.

"Si que lo hicimos," Contesta Neville.

"Y…?" Los apura Ginny. Cuando no contestaron tan rápido como ella hubiese querido agregó, "Nos van a decir o que?" Demanda y un poco de enojo comienza a escucharse en su voz

"Evan Knight," Dice Ron rápidamente para no tener que enfrentarse a su hermana enojada.

"Bien" Hermione expresa después de unos segundos, "Entiendo Evan, por el apellido de soltera de su madre, Evans; pero de donde viene el Knight?" Pregunta intento adivinar lo que los chicos había pensado esa noche.

"Bueno, parte de eso tiene que ver con Remus, James, y Sirius," Explica Ron. "Eran, Black y bueno Remus era controlado por la Luna, y James era parte del grupo, pero la otra parte somos nosotros," Dice sonrojándose al recordar haber sido dice que eran importante para el salvador del mundo.

"Nosotros?" Pregunta Molly susurrando.

"Si, nosotros," asegura Neville. "Verán, eligió Knight porque todos teníamos que esconder lo que estábamos hacienda y de lado de quien estábamos," dice tratando de explicar el razonamiento de esa noche.

"Siempre parecíamos hacer nuestro trabajo en las sombras, con la Piedra Filosofal, la Cámara de los Secretos, salvar a Sirius, el entrenamiento para el Torneo de los Tres Magos; todo eso pasó después de que el Sol se hubiese escondido. Es la forma que tiene Harry de incluirnos en su vida, en su nombre inventado," Continúa Ron.

"Evan Knight, dijiste?" Pregunta Bill, con un tono que ninguno de ellos le había oído usar.

"Si, por que?"

"Bueno… había una carta para los amigos y familia de Evan Knight," Dice Bill metiendo la mano en el bolsillo; saca el sobre y se lo muestra. "Estaba en el lugar de algunos de sus libros."

"Ábrela" Pide Ginny, su voz ronca.

Bill le da la carta a Hermione sabiendo que el no puede leerla en voz alta y sabiendo que ella era la única que podía mantenerse tranquila en situaciones como esa. Hermione toma el sobre, sus manos temblando; mira a Bill y el se encoge de hombros ante la silenciosa pregunta. Mira la carta y la da vuelta para ver una caligrafía que solamente había visto en cartas de Harry. "Es la letra del Profesor Dumbledore," dice al resto del grupo.

"Es?" Pregunta Bill boquiabierto.

"Bueno, léela" La apresura Ron, tratando de no mostrar esperanza en su voz.

Hermione rompe el sello; cierra los ojos y manda una plegaria silenciosa a quien fuera que la estuviese escuchando; abre sus ojos y saca el pergamino que estaba dentro del sobre. Lo abre y comienza a leer en voz alta, a medida que lee las palabras llegan a su corazón y levantan su alma, dándole una razón para seguir. La palabras en la carta le daban razones para encontrar su corazón, para encontrar a Harry.

_Saludos a todos,_

_Se que lo que están leyendo debe ser sorprendente para ustedes. Escribí esto antes de mi muerte, si, se que estoy muerto en este momento; solamente espero que mi muerte haya sido honorable y que ayudara a Harry en su camino a derrotar a Voldemort. _

_Si están leyendo esto, Harry a terminado con su destino y cumplido la promesa que me hizo; le hice prometer que diría un encantamiento que yo mismo hice. Este encantamiento transportaría a Harry a otro universo. Y no Srta. Granger él no sabía que era lo que iba a suceder, hice que lo prometiera porque se que Harry jamás rompe sus promesas. No hace falta decir que mientras ustedes leen esto el se encuentra en otro universo._

_También se que el ama cada uno de ustedes y que si hubiese sabido que era lo que el hechizo hacía, él no lo hubiese hecho. También conozco de otra profecía para Harry; el ir a este Nuevo mundo es el resto de su destino. Pero debe comenzarlo solo, quiere decir que no puede seguirlo… AÚN, es verdad, podrán ir, si así lo desean, dentro de seis meses. Pero sepan que cuando el tiempo llegue, el hechizo puede realizarse solo una vez. Todos aquellos que deseen ir deben estar en el exacto lugar donde el desapareció para ir con Harry. Sepan también que no hay manera de regresar; una vez que vayan tendrán que quedarse en este Nuevo mundo para siempre, así que prepárense para eso._

_Cuando vez a Harry, Srta. Granger, dígale que lamento todo lo que tuvo que pasar. He dejado una carta para él, llegará a él al mismo tiempo que aquellos que hayan decidido seguirlo se transporten. Vivan bien y felices, no dejen pasar un día sin decirle a los seres queridos que se los ama; porque puede que no haya otro día para repetir esas palabras._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione levanta su vista del pergamino y los mira. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que deja ver una sonrisa. "Harry está vivo," dice más que nada para si misma. Vuelve a mirar el pergamino y luego a ellos, "Seis meses," repite, "Tengo muchas cosas que preparar; cosas que empacar, oh Dios, tengo suficiente tiempo?" Dice mientras se levanta y casi sale corriendo a la tienda para guardar todas sus cosas para el viaje al nuevo universo.

Ron la mira irse y cierra sus ojos dejando que las palabras de la carta se asienten en su mente. Quiere ir, quiere estar con su hermano, pero para ir tiene que dejar atrás al resto familia. Siente que su corazón se rompe por primera vez, sabiendo que va a elegir quedarse con el resto de su familia, y que nunca podrá despedirse de Harry. Lágrima caen de sus ojos cuando se da cuenta por primera vez de que nunca volvería a ver a Harry. Se levanta y corre lejos de su familia y dentro de su propia tienda, bueno la que compartía con Harry y Neville. Tirándose sobre su cama lucha contra la necesidad de querer llorar, la necesidad de sumergirse en el dolor de su corazón. Lucha contra todo esto sabiendo que los hombres no lloran; y por primera vez en su vida, desea que no existiera esa regla.

Molly Weasley mira a su hijo biológico menor cuando escuchan las noticias, se sorprende al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces se levanta y sale corriendo y en ese momento ella sabe cual sería su decisión; se quedaría con su familia sin importar cuanto quiere ir con Harry. Se quedaría porque sabe que eso es lo que Harry querría que hiciera. Al verlo correr, lágrimas caen de sus propios ojos también. Se gira y ve al resto de su familia mirando como Ron se alejaba.

"Va a ir?" Pregunta Charlie en un susurro.

"No," Contesta Molly, "Se queda," termina tratando de no llorar aún más.

"Por que?" Pregunta Ginny con un gemido.

"Sabe que Harry quiere que se quede con su familia," Explica Arthur.

"Harry es familia," Asegura Fred extrañamente serio.

Molly mira a cada uno de sus hijos y ve la misma expresión en todas sus caras, "Si," les dice a todos con una sonrisita, "si lo es, pero la pregunta es, queremos unirnos a el en este nuevo mundo y quizás empezar esta guerra?"

"Como si tuvieras que preguntar," Dice George rodando sus ojos.

Molly vuelve a mirar a cada uno de ellos y su sonrisa se ensancha al recibir la respuesta de una pregunta silenciosa. "Creo que tengo que ir a hablar con Ron."

Ron trata de dejar salir el dolor que siente enterrando su cabeza en la almohada y gritando lo más fuerte que puede, cualquier cosa para evitar que las lágrimas en sus ojos cayeran. Da un pequeño salto al sentir una mano en su hombre y enseguida sabe que su madre. "Desearía que estuviera aquí," susurra.

"Lo se, todos lo hacemos."

"Voy a extrañarlo mama, ya lo extraño," deja salir, "iba a ser el padrino en mi boda," dice con un gemido. "Se que no es su culpa, pero lo quiero aquí mama, es mi hermano," dice casi rogando cuando gira para ver a su madre llorando.

"Lo se hijo, lo se," susurra antes de abrazarlo. "Es por eso que tenemos mucho por hacer su vamos a ir por el dentro de seis meses,"

Ron se levanta sorprendido, "nosotros?," tartamudea, "Todos?," dice de nuevo. "En serio?"

Molly ríe un poco y asiente, "nadie lo pensó dos veces," le dice. "Todos iremos con Harry cuando llegue el momento."

Ron se tira sobre su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo, "Voy a verlo de nuevo?"

"Todos lo haremos," corrige Molly

"Por fin vamos a adoptar su trasero!" Dice ron casi gritando.

"Ronald Weasley, cuida tu lenguaje!"

"Oh, lo siento mama."

"Está bien… solo esta vez," Dice Molly sonriendo, "y esta vez vamos a adoptarlo, o por lo menos a tratar," le promete a su hijo.

"Si, ya era tiempo," agrega una voz desde la entrada.

"Si papa, seguro que lo es," sigue otra voz detrás de la primera.

"Charlie," Saluda Arthur.

"Todos llegamos a un acuerdo, vamos a encontrar a nuestro hermano y asegurarnos de una vez por todos que es nuestro hermano," Dice Bill mientras entra en la carpa.

"Todos?" Pregunta Ron.

"Bueno," Sigue Bill mirando alrededor, "creo que no necesitas que te digamos lo que piensan los gemelos y Ginny, solamente estamos diciendo nuestra opinión."

"Genial," Dice Ron con una sonrisa enorme.

"Bien!" Dice Fred mientras él y George entran en el cuarto.

"Iremos a buscar las canastas de picnic," Sigue George.

"Tiempo de una salida familiar," Canturrea Fred.

"See, por ahí en este 'otra mundo' podremos abrir nuestra tienda," Sugiere George ante el horror de su madre.

"Hmmm, suena como un plan, hermano mío," Dice Fred causando que todos, incluyendo Molly, rieran.

Ahora, solamente tienen que esperar 6 meses para ir a su Nuevo hogar.


	11. El Dia Despues

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 10- El Día Después **

Con un grito de horror una figura solitaria despierta en el cuarto 19. Evan Knight se sienta en su cama, tratando de controlar su respiración. Levanta una mano hasta su cabello pasándola a través. Al siguiente instante está sacando las mantas de encima y secando las piernas a un costado. Coloca sus manos sobre las rodillas y trata de calmarse, pero sabe que no está funcionando. "Maldita sea Harry, contrólate," se susurra. Finalmente logra controlar su respiración y su visión se aclara. Deja salir un resoplido, "Odio esas," dice al levantarse.

Camina hasta el baño y abre la canilla, tirando agua fría sobre su cara mira arriba y ve su cara reflejada en el espejo, "debe haber sido una mala, querido," comenta el espejo.

Harry le sonríe, "Y pensar que fue una de las más suaves."

"Si esa es una suave, no quisiera verte después de una de las difíciles."

Harry ladea su cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre de esa personalidad en especial, "Cara, no es así?" pregunta.

"Como…" tartamudea, "Como supiste?"

"Se muchas cosas Cara," Dice Evan encogiéndose de hombros. "Tengo que pedirte un favor," continúa, "no es mucho," agrega conociendo a la Cara de su mundo.

"Que sería, jovencito?" Pregunta Cara interesada.

"No le digas a nadie lo que ves aquí," pide, "bueno, ya sabes, cosas importantes."

"Como los gritos?"

"Eso no me importa mucho en verdad," admite Evan, "Más que nada lo que digo antes de despertarme y lo que me digo a mi mismo."

"Como 'Harry, cálmate'?"

"Exacto," contesta Evan asintiendo. "El nombre aquí es Evan."

"Pero tu verdadero nombre es Harry?" Pregunta Cara.

"No voy a contestar eso hasta que me lo prometas," Dice Evan sabiendo que Cara jamás rompía sus promesas.

"Lo prometo," Le asegura, sabiendo que su interés por se chico acaba de ponerla en una situación que abría preferido evadir.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Harry, por lo menos de donde vengo," le dice Evan, "pero parece ser que aquí ya hay alguien con mi nombre," continúa mientras arregla su cuarto. Se gira al espejo más cercana sabiendo que Cara estaría siguiéndolo. "Oh, puedo pedirte que seas la única que visite mi cuarto mientras me quedo?"

"Tom ya me asignó a ti porque sabe que necesitas privacidad," explica Cara.

"Ya están juntando información," la corrige Evan. "No te preocupes," sigue al ver que Cara se tensaba. "Lo único que te pido que no les digas son mis sueños y las veces que me confundo de nombre, y cualquier otra cosa que creas que no quiero que otros sepan. Confiaré en tu juicio con esas."

"Como me conoces?" Pregunta Cara.

"Me temo que no puedo responder eso," le dice Evan suspirando al sacar su Uniforme de Oficial y capa.

"Que es eso?"

"Esto?" Evan alza su uniforme.

"Si."

"Es mi uniforme," Dice Evan y lo cuelga en el perchero del baño mientras se desviste. Cara contiene el aliento al ver las cicatrices en su pecho. "Oh, no te preocupes Cara," le asegura Evan. "La mayoría las tengo desde hace años," explica.

"Como te las hiciste?" pregunta Cara antes de toser, "Lo siento, no quería entrometerme."

"No es problema Cara, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, solamente no te molestes si no te doy una respuesta. Es justo," propone Evan.

"Puede vivir con eso," acepta Cara con una sonrisa.

"Las cicatrices son de mi tiempo con mi tía y tío, la mayoría, las otras son de mi tiempo en la escuela y la guerra," contesta al tiempo que se coloca bajo el agua.

"Lo siento."

"No lo estés," le asegura Evan desde la ducha. "Ya casi lo superé," explica. "Igualmente, salí de ahí."

"Le has dicho a alguien?" pregunta preocupada.

"No muchas personas lo saben, si eso es lo que quieres saber," le dice, justo cuando termina su baño y sale secándose, sin molestarse con el cabello.

Cuando llega hasta su uniforme, Cara decide tomar su palabra, "A quien le has dicho?"

"Oh," Dice Evan colocándose sus boxers, "um," sigue mientras busca sus pantalones, "los que saben son Albus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, y tu por supuesto, los otros sospechan, pero no preguntan."

"No me estás dando apellidos?" Pregunta Cara divertida ante las tácticas de chico.

"Aunque parezca extraño, más de la mitad se sienten raros de decir, si sabes a lo que refiero," le dice Evan sin contestar la pregunta, mientras se abotona la camisa.

"Supongo que los llamabas de otra manera?" vuelve a indagar Cara siguiéndolo al dormitorio.

"Podrías decir eso," asiente Evan al colocar la funda de su varita en un su brazo izquierdo.

"Para que te vistes así?" Pregunta Cara viendo como se viste.

Cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí mientras yo estaba soñando?"

"Oh," Dice contestando no solo su pregunta, sino también la de el.

Evan se pone sus botas negras que le llegan casi a sus rodillas, sonríe sabiendo que ella acaba de delatarse. "Exacto."

"Quien?"

"Bueno, es más un donde que un quien," la corrige Evan. "Verás, hay muchas personas que van a estar metidas en esto," dice levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta su capa. "Aunque no tengo ni idea de por que estoy hacienda esto," se murmura.

"Oh, está bien, entonces donde?"

Colocándose su capa camina hasta la puerta y hace una pausa, "Hogwarts," contesta recibiendo una mirada horrorizada del espejo. "Te veré más tarde Cara."

"Buena suerte Harry," Dice Cara mirando a la figura salir del cuarto sabiendo que acaba de conocer a un gran chico.

Evan baja hasta el pub y ve a Tom detrás del mostrador, "Hola Tom," llama mientras hace su camino hasta el hombre. "Como estuvo tu noche?"

Tom mira al joven y sonríe, "Interesante," contesta Tom mirando más detenidamente a Evan, "estás vestido para algo especial?" Pregunta curioso.

"Oh ya sabes," Evan se encoge de hombros. "Voy a necesitar el cuarto por otros dos días."

"Vas a salir hoy?"

"Parece ser, pero no se muy bien por que," Dice Evan negando con la cabeza.

"Eso suena interesante," Ríe Tom, "que vas a desayunar esta mañana?"

"Una taza de tu chocolate caliente y una tostada," Contesta Evan, sin pensar mucho.

"Muy bien," Tom sale a buscar la orden. Cuando vuelve coloca todo frente a Evan. "Así que a donde estás yendo hoy?" Pregunta coloquialmente, aunque sabe que está tratando de conocer el lugar para poder decírselo al Profesor Dumbledore.

"Hay una tienda en Hogsmeade que quiero ver," Contesta, "después veré a donde me lleva el día."

"Hogsmeade, huh?" Tom niega con su cabeza. S pregunta si el muchacho sabe que está dando mucha información, información de rastreo.

Evan levanta su taza y sonríe un poco, "Nada de que preocuparse Tom, se que puedo confiar en ti," Dice sorprendiendo a Tom.

"Uh," Comienza Tom, pero Evan levanta su mano y vuelve a poner la taza sobre el mostrador.

"Se muchas cosas," explica Evan, "No necesito saber exactamente que está pasando, pero aprendo rápido," dice arqueando una ceja. "No tengo que saber como leer tus pensamientos para leerte."

"Entonces como supiste?" Pregunta Tom sin darse cuenta de que acaba de confirmar lo que había querido hacer.

"Todo se trata de leer el cuerpo," Evan toma otro sorbo. "Lo he estado hacienda toda mi vida. Me ha salvado muchas veces," continúa. "Aunque también me ha metido en más que un aprieto."

"Como sabes que puedes confiar en mi?"

"Hay muchas respuestas para eso," suspira Evan. "Algunas las sabes, pero la mayoría no," susurra. "Se que no eres malo porque no hay oscuridad en tu alma, no sabe como ser malvado y si lo hicieras, las cosas resultarían bastante mal," Explica Evan.

"Puedes ver auras?" Pregunta Tom incrédulo.

"Yo no dijo eso," contesta Evan sin dar en verdad un respuesta.

"Es tu nombre verdadero Evan?"

"Te refieres a mi nombre de nacimiento?"

"Si," Dice Tom.

"No,"

"Cual es tu nombre entonces?"

"No le diré a nadie mi nombre de nacimiento aún, quizás nunca," Dice Evan confirmando lo que Tom había escuchado la noche anterior. "Pero también podría ser Evan Knight."

"Fuiste a Hogwarts?"

"Si," Responde Evan terminando su tostada.

"Entonces como es que te conoce?"

"Por conocerme te refieres a conocer mi pasado, que es algo que nadie aquí sabe, y espero mantenerlo así."

"Por que no quieres que nadie conozca tu pasado?" Pregunta Tom con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Si," Dice Tom después de un momento.

"Algunas vez quisiste ser algo que nadie te dejaba ser?"

"Si," Contesta con un suspiro.

"Bien," Evan asiente.

"Que tiene eso que ver?" Pregunta Tom confundido.

"Lo único que siempre quise ser es ser normal," comienza a explicar Evan, "pero la única cosa que nunca pude ser fue ser normal," dice. "Si conocieses mi pasado, no pensarías que soy normal," Evan levanta su mano para evitar que Tom lo interrumpiera. "Lo que aprendiste anoche ya me impide ser completamente normal; si soy un Vidente y Émpata, pero no quiero serlo y hago todo lo que puedo para bloquear las sensaciones," explica para la sorpresa de Tom. "No quiero ser más diferente de lo que ya soy, aquí por lo menos," se encoge de hombros. "Así que hasta que no tengo otra opción, mi pasado permanecerá siendo un secreto, como lo dice mi archivo."

"Puede que no entienda todo, pero respeto sus deseos," promete Tom.

"Eso es todo lo que pido," dice Evan bajándose del asiento. "Una cosa más, el lugar a donde voy no es exactamente Hogsmeade, pero está cerca de allí, así te dejo con un agujero en la información, una locación no específica," dice al ahora boquiabierto hombre. "Puede que sea honesto, pero la honestidad no tiene una dirección exacta," sonríe. "Te veré más tarde Tom."

"Es uno raro," se murmura Tom negando su cabeza en asombro. Después de un momento Tom vuelve a su tarea, informando a Dumbledore del cambio de planes, um, o algo así. Tom va al cuarto trasero y tira un poco de polvos flú en el fuego, "Hogwarts, Oficina del Director," dice después de colocar su cabeza en la llamas verdes.

Después de unos segundos de marea, Tom puede ver claramente la figura de Albus sentada detrás de su escritorio con sus cejas arqueadas en sorpresa. Minerva McGonagall está sentada delante del director, mirando a Tom con curiosidad.

"Tom," Saluda Dumbledore, su cabeza inclinada.

"Parece que Evan va a salir hoy," Dice Tom yendo directo al punto.

"En verdad?" Pregunta Albus reclinándose en su silla, "te dijo a donde iba?"

"Bueno… si y no," Tom trata de explicar lo que l muchacho le había dicho.

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunta Minerva.

"Bueno, parece que sabe acerca de la reunión, pero no me explicó nada más aparte de su archivo, de hecho me dijo que el resto de su vida es confidencial, como dice su archivo," hace una pausa. "Me dijo que estaría alrededor de Hogsmeade, pero no fue específico."

"Hay más?"

"No se porque, pero le pregunté por su nombre," admite Tom con vergüenza.

Albus y Minerva se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus sillas interesados, ante la respuesta del joven ante una pregunta como esa, "que contestó?" Pregunta Albus.

"Primero me preguntó si me refería a su nombre de nacimiento, cuando le dije que si, me dijo que Evan Knight no es su nombre, pero que podría serlo. Se negó a darme su nombre real y quiere dejar su pasado así. SU pasado quiere dejarlo como un secreto."

"Dijo por que?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"Me dijo algo de querer ser lo más normal posible. Sabe que lo que sabemos de él lo hace menos normal para nosotros, pero parece que su pasado haría que pareciera más diferente de alguna manera. Quiere dejar su pasado en secreto a menos que sea absolutamente necesario."

Albus vuelve a recostarse en su silla ante los eventos, después de unos segundos sus cejas se arquean ante una pregunta personal. Girándose hacia Tom le dice, "Sientes que fue honesto contigo?"

"Totalmente," Contesta Tom.

"Entonces porque no te dijo exactamente a donde iba?" Dice Minerva extrañada.

"Dijo que la honestidad no venía con una dirección exacta," Responde Tom, recibiendo una risa por parte de Dumbledore.

"Elusivo, pero honesto," Agrega Albus.

"Como tu," Minerva asiente al decir eso.

"Hay algo más?"

La cabeza de Tom desaparece por un momento, necesitaba hablar con alguien fuera de la Flú. "Parece que tuvo una conversación con Cara," Contesta, su voz llena de asombro.

"Que tiene que decir Cara?" Pregunta Minerva interesada, sabiendo que esa personalidad es una de las más buenas y confiables que ha conocido.

"Dice que le hizo prometer n decir algunas cosas, pero no quiere decir que cosas," Tom se encoge de hombros. "Pero si me contó que él la conocía de antes, que no tuvo que decirle su nombre."

"Esa es la Segundo persona con la que ha hecho eso," susurra Minerva.

"Parece ser que no le importa si sabemos que se despierta gritando de sus sueños, pero no quiere que nadie sepa de que se tratan," Dice Tom preocupado. "Sabía que se había vestido bien esta mañana, pero Cara me dijo que es un uniforme, pero es diferente a cualquier uniforme que yo haya visto, está vestido muy elegante si preguntan."

"Como vamos a protegerlo si el va a buscar problemas?" Minerva deja salir un suspiro resignad.

"Fácil," dice Tom, "dijo que iba a estar cerca de Hogsmeade, solamente busquen por cualquier tipo de problemas cerca de ahí."

"Tienes razón Tom, tienes razón," accede Albus. Los dos profesores se despidieron de Tom y él volvió a su trabajo. Albus se reclina en su silla y acaricia su larga barba pensando en lo que acababan de contarle.

"Que hacemos ahora?" Pregunta Minerva.

"Esperamos y vemos que va a hacer el Sr. Knight," Dice Albus con voz suave. Antes de que la profesora pudiese contestar alguien golpeó la puerta, "Entre"

Lily entra y pasa su mirada de un profesor al otro, "está todo bien?" Pregunta mientras se siente en la silla que Albus le indica.

"Nos desconcertamos ante nuestro joven rompe cabezas," Admite Albus.

"Pensé que iba a ir a visitarlo hoy?"

"Parece ser que salió," Contesta Minerva.

Lily mira su reloj, "son solo las siente y media, que está hacienda levantado a esta hora?" pregunta. "Ni siquiera puedo hacer que James esté levantado a esta hora cuando no tiene que trabajar, sin hablar de Harry, Jacen y Destiny," explica viendo las caras confundidas. "No es normal en un hombre, mucho menos en un chico, el estar activo a esta hora de la mañana."

"Lo es," Dice Albus después de un momento, "si ayuda a evitar sueños," termina recordando lo que Tom le había dicho acerca de las personas sabiendo que se despertaba gritando de sus sueños.

"Acerca de que tiene que sonar?" Pregunta Minerva.

"No lo se,"

"Y como es que sabe que puede estar evitando sus sueños?" Pregunta Lily confundida.

"Cara dijo que a él no le importa si las personas saben que se despierta gritando, siempre y cuando no nos diga acerca de que son los sueños," Explica Minerva repitiendo las palabras de Tom.

"Cara dijo eso?" Lily muestra una expresión preocupada. "Para que Cara mencione algo así, quiere decir que los gritos deben ser bastante fuertes."

"En eso concuerdo," Dice Minerva.

"Sabemos a donde fue?"

"Sabemos el área general, pero ningún lugar específico," Contesta Albus, risa clara en su voz.

"Por que siento que hay más detrás de esa oración?" Reflexiona Lily en voz alta.

Antes de que pudieran explicar hay otro sonido detrás de la puerta, solo que esta vez nadie golpea y Severus Snape abre la puerta bruscamente, "Hogwarts está siendo atacada" Grita justo antes de darse vuelta para salir corriendo volviendo sobre sus pasos. Las tres personas en el cuarto rápidamente se ponen de pie y salen, varitas en sus manos, sabiendo que se podría ser su último.


	12. Caos e Introducciones

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 11 – Caos e Introducciones**

Los cuatro profesores entran el Gran Salón corriendo. "Siniestra," llama Albus, "alerta al Ministerio," ordena recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer antes de que ella saliera corriendo del lugar. "Filius," dice al hombrecito frente a él, "alerta a la Orden," pide y Flitwick asiente antes de salir tan rápido como sus piernas pueden llevarlo. Hay una tensión en el cuarto que todos conocen, esos podrían muy bien ser los últimos momentos de sus vidas; porque no había manera en la que pudiesen luchar contra una armada de Voldemort, no ahora, no cuando hay tan pocos de ellos. "Prepárense para la batalla," Ordena Dumbledore.

Mientras todos hacen su camino hacia las puertas principales, Minerva le susurra a Albus, "Que vamos a hacer?"

"No lo se," Admite el director, "no tuve ninguna advertencia."

"Vamos a morir," Declara Minerva abatida.

"Vamos a hacerlo si sigues pensando así," contraataca Albus.

"El Ministerio y la Orden no tienen suficiente tiempo para llegar aquí," señala Minerva, "que vamos a hacer?"

"Espera un milagro," contesta Albus.

"Por lo menos no hay ningún estudiante," Pueden escuchar decir a Pomona Sprout. Nadie puede dejar de estar de acuerdo con ella, incluido Severus.

Empujan las puertas y sus corazones parecen golpear el suelo al ver la armada caminando hacia ellos. "Estamos acabados," Proclama el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y después hace la cosa más sorprendente; deja caer su varita y sale corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

"Debo admitir," Dice Albus incapaz de contener a una pequeña risa de escapa sus labios, "que ese es el tiempo más corto que una persona ha estado en este trabajo, un nuevo record."

"Por favor, díganme que no nos va a ofrecer sorbetes de limón?" Lily ríe ante la pregunta y se mueve a un costado en posición para defender Hogwarts costara lo que costara, incluyendo su vida.

"Querrías algunos?" Pregunta Albus tratando de sonar esperanzado mientras el también toma su posición.

"Ya basta niños," llama Severus colocándose en su propio lugar.

"Oh Dios," Dice Sprout incrédula, "Severus acaba de decir una broma?" ríe.

"Estoy rodeado de chimpancés," devuelve Severus; antes de que alguno pudiese contestar a eso, la armada frente a ellos se hace ver, se fuerza a ser el foco de atención de los protectores de Hogwarts.

Para aquellos que son de origen muggle o conocen películas muggle la vista frente a ellos les trae a la mente la batalla de Gettysburg durante la Guerra Civil. Filas y filas de criaturas oscuras lideran el camino par alas fuerzas humanas de Voldemort; las primeras dos consisten en dementores, seguidos de varias hileras de diferentes demonios, después una de gigantes junto con lo que parecían ser trolls, y después seguían las supuestas fuerzas humanas.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el profesor de DCAO," Dice Vector con voz desesperada, "odio decirlo, pero a menos que tengamos ayuda pronto, estamos muertos."

"Cuando diga comienza con nuestra defensa," Ordena Dumbledore sabiendo que lo que la profesora de Aritmancia decía era verdad. Mientras la armada se acerca en lo que parece ser velocidad rápida, Albus grita sobre la armada rugiente, sintiendo el frío de los dementores, "aquellos que puedan producir un Patronus háganlo, el resto hagan lo que puedan, AHORA"

En ese instante la batalla de sus vidas, la batalla de Hogwarts comenzó. Una batalla que cada uno piensa secretamente sería su última, una batalla que decidiría el camino que seguía esa guerra. Con la caída de Hogwarts vendría la caída de las esperanzas de todos de que la paz volvería al Mundo Mágico, al Muggle también. Minutos después, la derrota inminente se les presentó a todos, cuando el último Patronus falla y sus pensamientos son invadidos por el frío, sus mentes reviviendo los peores momentos de sus vidas.

Un sonoro CRACK se escucha causando una pausa en el avance del enemigo mientras trata de entender que fue ese ruido y donde está su nueva amenaza. Esta acción les da a los Profesores el tiempo necesario para recobrarse. "Que fue eso?" Pregunta Pomona.

"Si no supiera mejor," Contesta Lily tratando de recuperar el aliento, "Diría que alguien acaba de aparecerse."

"Pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible," Deja salir Minerva mientras trata de controlar su respiración y sacar el sentimiento que los Dementores habían generado.

"Ah," Se hace escuchar una voz extraña que parecía muy divertida. "Creo que tengo razón al decir que yo hago lo imposible," continúa la voz al momento que todos giran para enfrentarlo; solo para encontrar una figura encapuchada escondida detrás de una capa, saben que es un hombre por su voz, pero no saben nada más acerca de la persona.

"Quien eres?" Demanda Flitwick uniéndose al resto.

"Quien soy no es importante," Dice el recién llegado, levantándose de los escalones de entrada. "Lo que es importante es prevenir que este ejército gane," continúa bajando uno escalones, acortando la distancia entre él y los otros. "Los que puedan producir un Patronus Corporal háganlo al mismo tiempo que yo, el resto, no se preocupen por los Dementores, encárguense del resto," Ordena mientras continúa sus camino bajando las escalones.

"Quien es ese?"

"Como dice, ese no es el asunto por el momento," señala Albus, "Hagan lo que dice."

La figura desciende el resto de los escalones y saca una varita, apuntando al frente, cierra los ojos y ve la cara de las personas que sabe que no volverá a ver. Susurrando el hechizo, su nuevo y mejorado Patronus aparece frente a él; de hecho, son cuatro las figuras frente a él, su original, la de un ciervo, la figura de un perro semejante al grim por Sirius, un hombre- lobo por Remus, y un fénix a los que se les unieron las formas de los profesores capaces de producir un Patronus.

La figura comienza a caminar hacia la ahora dispersante línea de Dementores, forzando a sus patronus hacia ellos con fuerza. Sabe lo que necesita hacer, lo ha hecho antes; puede que no le agrade la idea, pero sabe que es requerido para que el día termine como debe. Levantando su mano izquierda saca otra varita, luego levanta la derecha y se concentra en la palma de su mano. Un plan que creó después de informarle al Ministerio del ataque, _ya debería estar por llegar_, pensó para sí, justo entonces los sonidos de múltiples apariciones se pudieron oír sobre los gritos del ejército. El único problema er que estaban detrás de la armada cuando los necesitaban frente a ella. Eso era lo que había estado pensando desde aquella mañana. "_Ilusión_," susurró, hacienda un gesto con su mano derecha a un lado y detrás de él

Casi instantáneamente la batalla aumentó en ferocidad; un gran número de personas salieron de detrás de la escuela y se unieron a la figura para luchar. Los profesores seguían disparando maldiciones y hechizos, pero hubo una gran pausa cuando vieron llegar a los recién llegados, preguntándose como había entrado a Hogwarts; pero este parecía ser la última cosa en sus mentes ya que la batalla frente ellos requería toda su atención. Sprout grita en dolor cuando una maldición alcanza su brazo, por suerte no es nada permanente, pero si la saca de la batalla.

Evan y sus nuevas fuerzas se abren paso a través de los Dementores restantes, el resto había emprendido la retirada. Momento después se encuentra cara a cara con un demonio, sonríe y hace una reverencia causando que la figura pause en curiosidad al ver un signo solo conocido por los demonios, un signo de desear hablar; algo que debe ser concedido de acuerdo con las leyes demonológicas. "Si se van ahora, no serán heridos," ofrece Evan.

"Por que debo creerte, humano?"

Evan sabe que cuando hablas con un demonio generalmente lo haces con todos, mira a la figura frente a el antes de levantar su mano libre y sacarse la capucha; permitiendo que el demonio viera no solo su cara, sino también sus ojos ahora negros, esto causa que la criatura pause, al igual que el resto de ellos. "Conozco sus secretos," les dice Evan, "si se van ahora y no vuelven jamás no los mataré, si deciden quedarse, su muerte es suya."

"Por que debo confiar en ti?" pregunta el demonio después de hablar con el resto.

"Esta lucha no es suya," señala Evan y el demonio asiente dudoso. "Saben que no recibirán nada por sus servicios; prometo esto, si se van ahora nada les pasará hoy. No prometo mañana o la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, lo que espero nunca pase. Pero hoy, prometo dejarlos ir, nada más ni nada menos, tómenlo o déjenlo," ofrece Evan.

El demonio mira a su izquierda, luego a su derecha y finalmente a Evan, "muy bien humano, pero antes de que nos vayamos, podrías darnos tu nombre?

"Aquí me conocen como Evan Knight," se encoge de hombros, "pero mi verdadero nombre es Harry James Potter," contesta honestamente. algo que sabe debes ser con los demonios ya que ellos pueden sentir las mentiras; algo que Voldemort nunca se molestó en aprender, algo que ya lo había salvado de una muerte inminente más de una vez.

"Hablas con verdad, joven Knight," dice el demonio y el resto de ellos hacen una reverencia y desaparecen como si la tierra los hubiese tragado.

"Pensé que verían las cosas a mi manera," Evan hace otra pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y se continúa hacienda lo mismo con los gigantes y trolls ignorando los gritos de sorpresa de las personas detrás de el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva mira como la figura hace una reverencia frente al demonio, "que… está…haciendo?"

"No lo se, pero el demonio no lo atacó todavía," señala Lily curiosa.

Entonces la figura en cuestión baja su capucha dejando a todos atónitos, "es un niño," dice Severus mostrando extrañamente emoción.

"Creo que hemos encontrado los problemas," murmura Dumbledore al ver que los demonios hacen una pausa en su ataque.

"Crees que el es…?" comienza Minerva.

"Quien más podría ser?" interrumpe Albus.

"Por que está hablando con ellos?" Sprout pregunta mientras intenta seguir peleando, "y que demonios está diciendo?"

"No lo se," dice Lily, "pero parece que lo que sea que eso sea está funcionando," continúa al ver que los demonios se giran hacia la figura y devuelven la reverencia y para la sorpresa de todos, los demonios parecieron ser tragados por la tierra.

"Interesante," Dice Dumbledore asombrado.

"Extremadamente," Acuerda Severus en shock.

"Eso deja nada los gigantes, trolls y Mortífagos," Dice Flitwick jovialmente.

"Si," Dice Snape incrédulo, "porque seguro que eso va a ser fácil."

"Los del ministerio dijeron que ya habían enviado tropas aquí," Siniestra grita al salir corriendo a través de las grandes puertas para ayudar.

"Como supieron?" Pregunta Minerva usando un hechizo paralizante contra un gigante.

"Dijeron que recibieron una llamada anónima y que era mejor asegurarse."

"Así que fueron Aurors los que se aparecieron detrás de los Mortífagos," Dice Lily esperando que su esposo estuviese allí, pero al mismo tiempo, esperando que no.

"Aparentemente," Contesta Minerva.

"Entonces quienes son estos?" Flitwick indica a la armada frente a ellos.

"Ni idea," Le dicen Minerva, Lily y Albus al mismo tiempo.

"Buenos, quienesquiera que sean, les debemos una," admite Flitwick encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso hacemos," Dice Albus asintiendo.

Evan mira a la masa reunida frente a él y sabe que la batalla había terminado. Voldemort había llamado una retirada; sabe acerca de los demonios negándose a luchar en esa pelea. Parece ser que ese era su gran plan en esa batalla en particular. Mira como los Trolls, gigantes y Mortífagos salen de las barreras de Hogwarts para aparecerse o usar un traslador, en el caso de los Trolls y la mayoría de los gigantes. "Esos Trolls si que apestan," susurra Evan tratando, sin mucho resultado, de sacar el olor de su sistema. Mirándose se da cuenta por primera vez de que no salió de esa batalla sin un rasguño, "parece que vamos a tener que lavarte, otra vez," le dice a su capa y uniforme mientras trata de olvidar el frío y los escalofríos que su encuentro con los Dementores le había dejado. Sintiendo una presencia, mira al cielo y sonríe.

El grupo de aliviados profesores miran como el extraño levanta la vista hacia cielo como si esperara algo; Albus hace lo mismo y no puede dejar de asombrarse y mira rápidamente a la figura en el suelo.

Evan suspira y coloca su varita de nuevo en la funda y estira un brazo tambaleante, malditos sean esos Dementores, para que no uno sino dos fénixes se posaran en el, Fawkes en su brazo y Artoo en su hombro.

"Hola Fawkes," Saluda Evan con una pequeña sonrisa, "Veo que conociste a Artoo," dice mirando a su 'mascota' para ser saludado con un choque de cabeza. Evan ríe; eso era algo muy extraño para un fénix. Significaba que el fénix te había más o menos adoptado en su clan, y el hecho de que una de sus formas animagas fuese un fénix ayudaba. No solo era su forma animaga un fénix, sino que también podía comunicarse con todos los animales, no solamente serpientes, con todos. Por lo menos eso parecía.

Saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de chocolate para contrarrestar los efectos de los Dementores. Fawkes deja salir una suave nota a modo de salido para el grupo que se les acercaba. Evan los mira escéptico hasta que ve a alguien que sabía vería, pero pensaba que se había preparado mejor. Traga el chocolate mientras su padrina se acerca a el, mirando a las aves.

"Se que conocen a Fawkes," Dice Evan lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sirius y el que suponía era su padre escucharan, "Pero dudo que hayan conocido a Artoo," Termina ladeando su cabeza hacia su amigo.

"Quien eres?" Demanda Sirius tratando de salir de la sorpresa al ver a ese chico en el medio de la batalla, liderando soldados, "y quienes son ellos?" pregunta apuntando con su varita a uno de los lados del chico.

Evan mira a Sirius por un momento, y después a su izquierda para ver a los soldados de ilusión todavía ahí, "Maldición, no puedo creer que me olvidé de ellos," murmura sin mirar a Sirius. "Voy a, bueno," trata de explicar pero decide que como sus soldados todavía tiene sus varitas apuntado al frente, Sirius no haría nada aún.

Sirius mira asombrado como el niño frente a el maldice por lo bajo y comienza a decir algo antes de detenerse. Se endurece cuando el chico levanta su mano derecha y cierra los ojos en lo que asemejaba concentración, "desilusión," murmura y Sirius salta hacia atrás cuando el ejército detrás del chico desaparece como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

"Que demonios…" Deja salir Sirius. Pero es cortado cuando ve a James correr para atrapar a su esposa, entonces Sirius recuerda que Lily iba a estar en la escuela ese día. Comienza a tener un ataque de pánico frente a lo que le podría haber pasado, temeroso de que no hubiera sobrevivido.

"Está bien," Susurra Evan mirando a Artoo.

"Que?" Pregunta Sirius mirando al chico frente a él tratando de controlar su respiración.

"Ella está bien," repite Evan con una sonrisa gentil, "un poco cansada, pero no está lastimada," continúa.

"Y como es que sabes eso?"

Evan suspire y mira directamente a Sirius, "Se," susurra. Volviendo a dirigir su mirada a Artoo, "Estoy bien," le dice como si contestara el canto del ave. El fénix hace una pausa mirándolo de arriba a abajo, pero antes de que Artoo pudiera responder Fawkes vuelve a cantar, Evan lo mira con sus cejas arqueadas. "Oh," le dice causando que Sirius lo mirar extrañado, aunque no era muy diferente de su mirada sorprendida. "Artoo puede decirte donde, yo tengo que irme," le dice Evan a Fawkes, "y también deberías tu, tu día está llegando y necesitas descansar, sabio," Evan mira a Fawkes en los ojos. Fawkes vuelve a cantar y sale volando hacia el castillo. "Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, no?" Grita Evan divertido.

"Quien eres?" Vuelve a demandar Sirius.

"Oh relájate," contesta Evan al tiempo que Artoo levanta vuelo y avisa que se iba. Evan mira al fénix y asiente; mira de nuevo a padrino, se encoge de hombros y se da vuelta para enfrentar a la figura detrás de el. Evan mira a Albus Dumbledore por un momento notando la mirada sobresaltada en sus ojos, entonces hace una pequeña reverencia, "quería verme, señor?" Pregunta levantándose, al hacerlo encuentra al grupo de profesores detrás del director. Mira directamente al viejo mago levantando una ceja, su cara mostrando diversión.

"Parece que le debemos una, Sr. Knight," Dice Albus aún sorprendido por el respeto que el joven le había mostrado.

"No me deben nada," Replica Evan ignorando a los que se encontraban detrás del director cuando contuvieron el aliento.

"Eres Evan Knight?" Demanda Sirius mientras bajaban su varita y caminaba hacia James y Lily que estaban mirando sin pestañear al joven que se parecía tanto a ellos. Bueno todo menos los ojos amarillentos.

Evan cierra los ojos por un momento forzándose a relajarse, y al abrir sus ahora grises ojos mira a Sirius, "Y tu eres Sirius Black," le dice, "que tiene eso que ver con cualquier cosa?"

"Como supiste quien es?" Demanda James mirando al joven solamente para ser ignorado. Eso jamás le había pasado a James y se sorprende ante la tristeza que lo invade.

Evan levanta el chocolate hasta su boca, "Nunca me han gustado los Dementores," murmura para si antes de girar hacia el director, "Lo siento profesor. Quería verme?"

"Que pasó con el ejército?" Pregunta Minerva de repente.

Evan dirige sus ojos hacia ella, "Profesora McGonagall," saludo suavemente. "El ejército," comienza a explicar, "Como la está llamando," continúa ignorando su mirada curiosa, "era una ilusión."

"Una ilusión?" Cuestiona Lily.

"Tenía que estar perfectamente alineada con la parición de los Aurors, los 30 minutos estándar," continúa como su no hubiese escuchado nada. "No funciona muy seguido, pero," se encoge de hombros, "sabía que lo haría hoy."

"Fue una muy Buena ilusión," Dice Flitwick sin molestarse en esconder su asombro.

Evan niega con su cabeza, "preferiría olvidarlo," pide ante la sorpresa de todos. Volviendo a Dumbledore, "Señor," dice para tratar de evadir las preguntas.

"Necesitamos…?" Comienza Sirius pero se detiene cuando Evan lo mira.

"Voy a enviar una lechuza con mi reporte," dice sin inmutarse.

"Parece que nos tienes a en desventaja," Dice Albus antes de que Sirius siguiera.

Al escuchar eso Evan mira a Dumbledore con una ceja arqueada, "no de acuerdo con mis fuentes," Dice divertido ante las palabras del director.

"Fuentes?"

Evan niega con la cabeza, "que puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Cuantos años tienes?" Pregunta Lily.

Evan levanta su mano y frota su frente, específicamente su cicatriz cerrando los ojos. "Me gustaría terminar con esto rápido para encargarme de," comienza señalando su ropa con su mano derecha, "esto," termina ignorando como todos contuvieron el aliento por la sorpresa. "Así que si pueden hacerme el favor de no actuar como si supieran nada acerca de mi," dice abriendo los ojos.

"Por que presumes que sabemos algo acerca de ti?"

"Muy fácil Profesor Snape," Dice Evan con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Desperté la curiosidad del Sr. Ollivander," contesta con divertido cuando sus palabras causaron que Snape sonriera, o por lo menos que dejara de fruncir el ceño tanto.

Albus ríe un poco, "eso hiciste," concede. "Te gustaría continuar con este en mi oficina?" pregunta y se sorprende cuando Evan se aleja de él.

"Preferiría no hacerlo," dice Evan tratando de controlar su voz.

"Estás bien?" Cuestiona Lily sonando preocupada.

Evan suspira, "Los Dementores y yo no nos llevaos muy bien," se encoge de hombros. "Va a tomar horas para que el sentimiento deje mi alma, y las voces mi cabeza," admite suavemente. "Así que apreciaría no tener que quedarme aquí discutiendo cosas que ya saben por mi archive y que todos les han dicho."

"La enfermera podría examinarte," Ofrece Minerva dándose cuenta de que debía sentir los efectos de los Dementores más que cualquiera de ellos porque era el que más se había acercado.

"No hay razón para molestar a Madam Pomfrey por mi," Niega rápidamente Evan.

"Puede ayudarte," Agrega Lily.

"También puede darles una explicación detallada de mi historia médica y examen de mi condición, gracias, pero no gracias," Deduce Evan. "Quiero mantener mi información personal así, personal, muchas gracias."

"No muy confiado, cierto?" Pregunta Sirius con una risa.

"No tengo ninguna razón para confiar en ustedes, de la misma manera en que ustedes no tienen razones para confiar en mi," Contrarresta Evan.

"Tienes que empezar en algún lugar," señala Lily, sin entender por que sus palabras dolían tanto.

"Están aquí, no? o es, estoy aquí, no?" Dice frotando su frente como si quisiera ahuyentar algo.

"Que les parece si comemos en el Gran Salón, es hora de almorzar," Ofrece Albus, sin saber por que parece tan importante que ese joven estuviera cerca de él. Pasando una mano por su cabello, Evan piensa en la propuesta. Mira a Dumbledore, en verdad mirándolo, y después asiente no muy seguro para la ruidosa felicidad de todos.

"James," dice Sirius, "espero un reporte completo," Dice dando a entender que el se encargaría de los Mortífagos y los aurors que estaban allí y que él podía quedarse con su esposa. James le agradece con una sonrisa; y con eso Sirius se despide del resto del grupo, mientras ellos se dirigen a las puertas del colegio.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviewes! Aunque algunos más no me harían mucho mal :D_


	13. Encontrando razones para continuar

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 12 – Encontrando razones para continuar**

Evan se mantiene atrás mientras el grupo lidera el camino. Siente la presencia de un hombre que desde el momento en que se habían conocido en su mundo, se había odiado, pero con quien, después de un tiempo, pudo trabajar con. Desde ese momento se habían hecho amigos, para el complete asombro de Ron y Hermione. Eso fue hasta que su posición como espía fuera descubierta y fuera asesinado cruelmente. "Como se siente, profesor?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus comienza a caminar con el resto hasta que se da cuenta de que el muchacho no está exactamente con ellos. Gira y ve como Knight se detiene y se da vuelta; no puede dejar de sorprenderse ante el hecho de estar sintiendo algo parecido a preocupación por alguien que era tan similar a James Potter. Sabe que Knight estaba a punto de irse, así que decide evitarlo. Al llegar detrás de él el joven le hace una pregunta y no puede dejar de sorprenderse ante tal pregunta, pero esa sorpresa no es nada comparada con la preocupación que escucha en la voz del chico; Preocupación por entre todas las personas, hace una pausa antes de contestar, "he tenido mejores días," decide decir sin entender porque siente la necesidad de ser completamente honesto con el, aparte de saber que si fuera a mentirle lo espantaría; algo que, aunque no tiene idea de porque, desesperadamente qué.

Evan se gira hacia uno de sus viejos profesores y amigos. "Entiendo."

Severus levanta su mano izquierda indicando las enormes puertas, "podemos?"

Evan sonríe y siente que hay esperanza en ese mundo, algo que había pensado estaba perdido. "En verdad no creo que debería."

La respuesta confunde a Snape pero al mismo tiempo está contento de que ese extraño muchacho confiara en el. "Pasa algo?"

Evan mira a sus pies tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, y luego dirige su mirada a los ojos del profesor, "No se lo que estoy hacienda aquí," admite, por primera vez, sonando como si tuviera 15 años.

"Por que viniste?"

"A Hogwarts o aquí en general?"

"Ambos."

"A Hogwarts porque soñé… soñé sus muertes y la caída de Hogwarts… no podía dejar que cayese," dice logrando que Severus contuviese el aliento ante lo que podría haber pasado si ese muchacho no se hubiese presentado. "Aquí," continúa después de un momento, "por una promesa. Pero no se las razones por las que esa promesa me trajo aquí," hace una pausa. "tiene sentido?"

Severus asiente notando la confusión en el chico, "no puedes volver entonces?"

"Desearía poder. Pero según mis estudios y mis presentimientos, estoy atrapado aquí."

"Y dejaste…?" comienza Severus.

"Mi familia, mi vida, mis seres queridos, todo," termina Evan con una sonrisa ante los recuerdos, "si."

"Y no quieres estar aquí?" Pregunta Snape indicando a la escuela.

"Este lugar fue mi primer hogar, pero no es lo mismo."

"Como no es lo mismo?"

"Conozco cada recoveco, y puedo nombrarte todos y cada uno de los pasadizos secretos ahí dentro… Puedo hablarte de lugares que ni siquiera los profesores conocen, puedo incluso decirte porque las escaleras se mueven, pero lo que no puedo decirte es como esta," Evan hace un gesto indicando el castillo, "versión del colegio siente, no he estado aquí los últimos 5 años de mi vida; no he estado aquí sintiendo, entendiendo, llegando a conocer esta escuela," hace una pausa. "Es como llegar a tu casa y darte cuenta de que no es tu casa, solamente una imitación."

Severus lo piensa un momento y se sorprende tratando de entender lo que le habían contado, lo que le habían confiado. Llevando su brazo izquierdo hacia su barbilla pensado, sus ojos se agrandas en horros ante lo que le había mostrado el chico frente a él. Rápidamente, deja caer su brazo y trata de encontrar una manera de decepcionar a Knight. Para su sorpresa, Evan mira su brazo y después a su cara con un brillo divertido en sus ojos grises, no, no eran grises, eran más verdosos ahora; y está seguro de que no habían sido de ese color antes. "Está bien, profesor," le dice Evan.

"Como puedes decir eso?" susurra Severus. "Acabaste de poner tu vida en peligro para luchar contra Mortífagos pero no tienes problemas hablando con uno?"

"No tengo problemas hablando con usted," corrige Evan.

"Es lo mismo."

"En verdad?" Devuelve Evan, atrapando la atención de Snape. "No lo creo," continúa. "Verá, si fuera un Mortífago, como dice, hubiese matado a los profesores mucho antes de que yo llegara aquí," explica Evan. "Además, a un Mortífago le importaría lo que los otros piensan de él? Algunas vez encontró un verdadero Mortífago con una conciencia? Se que yo no, y me he encontrado con muchos, y usted no es uno de ellos."

"Entonces no te molesta?"

"No me molesto, siempre y cuando yo no te moleste," ofrece Evan.

"Que cosa?" Pregunta Severus sabiendo que no habría algo que no aceptara de ese chico.

Evan levanto s mano hacia su cicatriz. "Estoy marcado, que puedo ver, sentir, oír, saber cosas; que soy anormal."

"No eres anormal," gruñe Severus tratando de convencerlo, y al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose de sentir preocupación por ese chico, un chico que acababa de conocer.

Evan sonríe, "y tu no eres un Mortífago," dice sombrando a Snape al silencio.

De repente Severus Snape deja salir una verdadera sonrisa sintiendo un paso levantado de su alma. Ese chico había hecho algo que nadie más había podido hacer; le había hecho entender que no es malvado porque no eligió serlo; no es malvado aunque tuviese la marca del mal en su brazo. Después de un momento decide contestar la primera pregunta de Evan. "Debes o no debes entrar?" le dice suavemente. "Dale una oportunidad, puede que no sea tan Buena como la original, pero quizás, quizás pueda ser aún mejor," ofrece una vez más extendiendo su mano hacia las puertas.

"Tomaré su consejo, profesor," dice Evan, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hasta el edificio, con Severus Snape de entre todas las personas, a su lado.

* * *

_Muy corto, yo se... voy a tratar de subir el otro rapido, probablemente cuando termine con el próximo capitulo de Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo... así los subo juntos :) Review D_


	14. Ser Juzgado y Sentenciado

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 13 – Ser Juzgado y Sentenciado**

Albus Dumbledore pausa y gira su cabeza para ver algo que nunca creyó posible; Severus Snape parecía estar teniendo una _conversación_ con un _adolescente_ y parecía estar siendo _respetuoso_. Con una pequeña sonrisa vuelve a caminar sabiendo que ambos están en Buenos manos; incluso si Evan es, bueno, muy parecido a un Potter.

Luego de unos momentos todos menos ellos dos y la profesora Sprout que se encontraba en la enfermería, se encuentran en el Gran Salón. Minerva mira alrededor, "donde está?"

"Nada de que preocuparse," trata de calmarla Albus mientras toma su asiento en la mesa.

"Donde está Snevillus?"

"James podrías dejar eso," demanda Lily, "Cuando vas a crecer?" Pregunta enojada por la rudeza de su esposo.

"Me temo que eso no es posible," les llega una voz suave; todos giran las cabezas para encontrar a Evan y Severus parados en la entrada del Salón.

"Estoy empezando a creer que tienes razón," accede Lily con una sonrisa viendo como los dos se sientan lo más lejos posible del resto.

"Te llevó bastante," deja salir Minerva.

"Hey," reniega James indignado causando que todos rieran.

Evan apoya los codos sobre la mesa y cierra sus ojos, expandiendo sus sentidos llegando al edificio. No puede, y tampoco quiere, detener la sonrisa que se asoma en su cara y en su alma cuando el castillo lo saludo como al hijo que piensa que él es. Le parece que su historia con el castillo siempre había estado allí o había venido con el. Con un suspiro siente que un peso, que no había notado estaba en su corazón y en su alma, se levanta. Sintiendo más en paz Evan se reclina hacia atrás y abre los ojos para encontrar a Severus mirándolo. "Imitación o real?" Pregunta logrando que todos en la mesa se preguntaran de que demonios estaba hablando.

Evan piensa por un momento, tratando de encontrar la verdad, "Se siente como mi hogar, pero el amueblado es diferente."

"Te recibió bien, entonces?"

"Parece que ella me conoce bien," contesta Evan asintiendo levemente.

"Ella?" Pregunta Severus.

"Parece, bueno, rudo de mi parte llamarla una cosa," explica Evan. "Toda mi vida me he preguntado que se sentiría tener…" hace una pausa, "ella solo…" Al final encoge los hombres al no encontrar las palabras, "es como si me diera la bienvenida a mi hogar," dice después de un momento. "Yo la protejo y ella a mí," sigue viendo la curiosidad en los ojos del hombre. "Este fue el primer lugar en el que pude ser yo, yo mismo y tomé una hoja del libro de una amiga y la llame a ella, ella."

"Te protege?" Pregunta Severus sabiendo que es el único que está entendiendo la conversación.

"Ella tiene mucho secretos, lugares que no todos conocen, pero eso se sabe," continúa Evan con voz suave. "Lo que no se sabe es que ella es sensible."

"Sensible?" Repite asombrado.

"Ella fue la primera a la que le conté todo, ella fue la primera en ver todo lo importante, nunca le dijo a nadie y me hacía sentir mejor cuando lo necesitaba."

"Pero, sensible?"

"Pregúntale algo, algo que solamente ella pudiese saber, bueno, además de ti," sugiere Evan

"La llamas simplemente ella?" Pregunta Severus.

"No," Dice Evan con un extraño brillo en los ojos, "La llamo Lily," dice encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando que todas las miradas se dirigieron a Lily Potter.

"Como sabré cuando Lily conteste?"

"Hay dos maneras de hacerlo," ofrece Evan, "Puedo decirte lo que siento o puedo transferir el sentimiento hacia ti."

"Transferir?"

"Para eso tengo que estar en contacto contigo," dice cuidadoso, "y tienes que dejarme entrar," continúa y luego piensa por un momento. "No tiene nada que ver con Legeremancia o Occlumancia; es más como abrir tu mente a las sensaciones, abriendo tu mente a la posibilidad."

"La pregunta tiene que ser acerca de mi?" Pregunta Severus sin creer que en verdad lo está considerando.

"No," contesta Evan después de un momento. "Pero si no tiene que ver contigo solamente tendrás un sentimiento, no pensamientos," explica.

Severus se reclina en su silla, "que clase de contacto?"

"Solamente mi mano alrededor de tu muñeca," dice Evan. "Hermione y yo hacemos esto seguido; Ron cree que es genial, Gin y Neville son algo tímidos con los sentimientos, con las respuestas. A Hermione le encanta hacerlo en la biblioteca, las dos se llevan espléndidamente"

Severus se da cuenta de que acababa de recibir información que Evan no quería dar, información acerca de las personas que había tenido que dejar. Eso era un rompecabezas para el, porque sabe que ese chico no había estado allí nunca, pero actúa como si lo hubiese estado. Severus sorprende a todos cuando se arremanga un poco para dejarle acceso a sus muñecas, así dejando que todos vieran la Marca Tenebrosa. Minerva aguanta la respiración esperando a ver la reacción de Evan al estar frente a un Mortífago. Incluso Albus está sorprendido, había tratado por años de convencer a Snape de que la marca en su brazo no lo definía como persona.

"Donde quieres que coloque mis manos?" Le pregunta Severus. Todos se les quedan mirando en total asombro, saben que Evan había visto la Marca, pero parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

"Frente a ti, sobre la mesa está bien," Contesta Evan mientras comienza a sacar algo desde sus muñecas, "puedes hacerle tu pregunta mientras yo saco mis guantes."

Severus sonríe, "Lily," dice mirando al techo encantado del Gran Salón, "cuales fueron tus primeros sentimientos hacia Evan y como fueron cambiando durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí?" pregunta y mira a los ojos cerrados del joven frente a el que estira sus brazos y coloca sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas tan gentil como un fantasma.

"Cierra los ojos y deja que las emociones pasen," susurra Evan.

Severus cierra sus ojos y trata de relajar sus sentidos, solamente para quedarse sin aliento por la sorpresa un Segundo después. Puede sentir el placer de ver a alguien Jove, un bebé, y un bebé con un futuro doloroso. El placer después cambia a tristeza al saber que futuro de ese joven ya fue dicho y escrito. Deja salir el suspiro que había estado guardando cuando los sentimientos pasan hacia el momento en que Evan fue sorteado; gracia era muy evidente, gracia por su timidez y tristeza por su pérdida. De pronto contiene la respiración una vez más cuando muchas emociones diferentes comienzan a pasar por él rápidamente, orgullo, amor, dolor, horror, miedo, tristeza, preocupación, cuidado, aceptación, y lealtad, una lealtad pura y profundo como nunca antes había visto. Después los sentimientos muestran una ausencia, y después una reunión, una reunión tan esperada y querida; un amor por un hijo y una bienvenida a casa.

Severus sonríe al sentir que Evan saca sus manos, una sonrisa que todos saben nunca habían visto en su cara, por lo menos por décadas. "Eso pasó hace unos momentos, no?"

"Si," contesta Evan colocando los guantes de nuevo en sus manos.

"Fue asombroso," susurra Snape, "gracias."

"Fue un placer," dice Evan. "Para que sepas que también te protege a ti."

"A mi?"

"Cuantos lugares aquí conoces que te dejan saber si alguien está viniendo," contesta Evan. "Lo hace porque sabe que lo necesitas, tu luz de noche personal."

"Siempre me había preguntado por eso," admite Severus. "Por lo menos ahora se que no estoy hablando conmigo mismo."

"Difícilmente."

"Cuantos supiste de ella?" Severus se sorprende que ahora también esta llamando al castillo un 'ella'.

"Extrañamente, después de ducharme," Evan tiene ahora uno de los famosos sonrojos Weasley.

"Apuesto a que fue algo extraño," dice tratando de reírse.

"No te das una idea," sonríe Evan. "No sabes lo rápido que me cubrí, solamente para terminar sentado en el suelo," dice riendo, causando que todos dejaran salir una pequeña carcajada.

"Quien es Lily?" Pregunta James totalmente perdido.

Severus salta al escuchar la voz de James. Había olvidado que no estaban solos, eso jamás le había sucedido antes. "Potter," escupe Severus pero se corta al escuchar un resople viniendo de Evan.

"Lily es Hogwarts como Hogwarts es Lily."

"Nombraste a la escuela Lily?" Pregunta Minerva.

"Medio como que, nos nombramos," Evan se encoge de hombros. "Verás, ella tiene un sentido del humor, un sentido de ironía."

"Tu la nombraste Lily," dice Lily sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, "como te llama ella?"

"Me llama su pequeña Fénix," susurra Evan.

"Pequeño Fénix?" Repite James, "es por eso por lo que Fawkes y el otro fénix vinieron a ti?"

"Si y no," contesta Evan. "Fawkes me estaba regañando por no haber venido a visitarlo en cuanto llegué, estaba un poco molesto conmigo," admite. "Solamente para que sepan, nunca, y digo _nunca_, denle una excusa para estar molesto con ustedes."

"Y el otro fénix?" Pregunta Albus.

"Artoo?"

"Así lo llamaste," James asiente con la cabeza.

"Artoo es mi familiar, junto con Hedwig."

"Es casi imposible que alguien tan joven tenga un fénix como familiar."

"Artoo nos adoptó a mi y a mis amigos."

"Te adoptó?" Pregunta Albus.

"Me llama hijo, Fawkes me dice pequeño y la última vez que nos vimos me llamó su nieto reacio," dice Evan encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dices que te llaman así?"

"Quieres saber como se lo que dicen?" Pregunta Evan. "Los entiendo," dice después de ver a McGonagall asentir. "Artoo y Hedwig son más que familiares, son más que amigos, son parte de nuestra familia," explica. "Todos los aman y ellos aman a todos. Ya es un hecho que son familia. Están con nosotros cuando comemos, siempre están ahí cuando nos sentimos mal; incluso ayudan en la conversación. Los dos son mejores amigos, lo que es raro dado que Hedwig es una lechuza," dice sorprendiendo a todos. Era bien sabido que aunque a un Fénix no le molestaba la presencia de una lechuza, se negarían a 'compartir' su amo con una, o con cualquier otro animal volador para el caso.

"Como conociste a…"

"Artoo," ayuda Evan.

"Arto."

Evan sonríe, "No es así, Ron tenía el mismo problema," dice recordando el día. "Artoo es un nombre que viene del mudo muggle, se escribe A, R, T, O, O, pero es la abreviación de R2D2 de la serie _La Guerra de las Galaxias_. Y por como conocí al renacuajo," dice mirando hacia el techo, solo para notar que la criatura estaba volando hacia él. Cuando Artoo escucha sus palabras deja salir unas cuantas notas. "Y sabes que estoy bromeando, loco," replica Evan y el ave aterriza en la silla al lado de la suya. "Fuiste un regalo de cumpleaños," le dice al fénix acariciándolo.

"Sabes acerca de los nombres para los fénixes?" Pregunta Albus al dar una suave palmada causando que apareciera comida frente a ellos.

"Si," Dice Evan tomando una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Mirando de nuevo arribe, "gracias por decirle a los elfos," agrega. Dándose cuenta de a quien le estaba hablando, Severus sonríe una vez más. Todo el resto tenía juega de calabaza, pero Evan tenía chocolate caliente, esto confunde a todos, pero deciden dejarlo pasar. "Se que Fawkes pertenecía a su padre antes que a usted, por lo tanto no conoce la importancia de su nombre," continúa Evan después de tomar un sorbo. "Tuve a Artoo cerca de una semana, mis amigos pensaron que les estaba jugando una broma," dijo con una sonrisa. "Fue gracioso, Ron no creía que era mío y empezamos a tener una Guerra de almohadas," sigue negando con la cabeza. "Seguía diciendo que no, a lo que yo respondería que si, hasta que tratando de decir que tenía harto me golpeó en la cabeza con la almohada y la palabra harto salió mal."

"Hermione reconoció la importancia del personaje y supo que en verdad le quedaba bien." Continua. "R2D2 es un amigo leal y de confianza de Luke Skywalker, alguien a quien Luke sabe puede confiar con sus secretos y su vida, pero lo más importante es que puede confiarle la vida de su familia, y eso es algo que se puedo confiarte," le dice al ave. "El nombre tiene su significado, mucho más poderoso de lo que pensamos al principio, porque no es sólo mi familiar, es de Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville y mío. Es una parte de nuestro clan mezclado, pero todos trabajan muy bien juntos," Dice Evan sin dejar de acariciar a Artoo. "Los extraño," Artoo canta más fuerte y asiente. "Se que tu también."

"Deben ser Buenos amigos," Dice Severus después de un minuto de silencio.

Evan lo mira y asiente. "Nos conocimos," hace una pausa, "la mayoría nos conocimos en el Expreso o un poco antes. Ron y yo fuimos amigos re inmediato. Hermione se nos unió en Halloween, nos convertimos en 'el trío de oro' después de eso," dice sonriendo. "Hermione tiene un extraño sentido de definición," murmura pensando en su definición de 'lectura ligera'. "Ginny y Neville se nos unieron después de 4º año," se encoge de hombros. "Éramos amigos antes y todo, simplemente no eran parte del, um, grupo," trata de explicar. "Ginny estaba medio atrapada, Ron siendo su hermano y todo, yo también tomé la tarea de protegerla. Su primer año probó eso. Con el tiempo pasamos a ser hermanos también. Los cinco somos inseparables, donde está uno, generalmente estamos todos o estaremos ahí muy pronto. Pasamos de ser amigos hace mucho y fuimos directamente a familia, no más allá de familia."

"Les importan tus ha…" Comienza James pero Lily lo para golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"Si les importan mis habilidades?" termina. "Era cuidadosos al principio. Lo extraño es que ellos son los que más puedo sentir. Las personas que conozco o con las que soy familiar son la que puedo sentir. No puedo sentir a las personas que no conozco. Excepto por las miradas y cuando prácticamente me lo están gritando," trata de explicar. "Por ejemplo, no podrían sentirte a ti," dice mirando a James y después a Lily, "o a ti," continúa. "Si me sacara la banda del brazo," hace una pausa, mirando a Dumbledore, "brazalete," se corrige divertido. "Podría tener una idea de lo que están sintiendo o pensando, pero es limitado y molesto," termina encogiéndose de hombros tomando otro sorbo de su taza.

"Entonces… no eres uno completo?" Dice James ganándose otro golpe.

"No, gracias a Merlin," contesta Evan, "Si hubiese sido uno complete me hubiera vuelto loco hace mucho," hace una pausa, "bueno, más loco de lo que ya estoy," se corrige causando que todos rían.

"Como…" Empieza Flitwick pero se detiene sin saber que es exactamente lo que iba a preguntar.

"Para que puedo escuchar o sentir algo de un extraño con mi banda, um, brazalete puesto," comienza, "tengo que tener contacto físico, por eso compré los guantes, para evitar conocer a alguien sin que lo sepan, sin contra el hecho de que a veces gritan sus pensamientos y emociones," hace una pausa. "Aunque esta habilidad ayudó en la Guerra, no me gusta usarla. Hermione se enoja mucho cuando trato de evitar contacto físico," allí se detiene. "De todos modos, la parte de la visión es también física hasta cierto punto, bueno, si es que va a ser localizada," hace una pausa. "Estoy aquí," se encoge de hombros. "A veces puedo ver cosas, eventos y cosas así, pero desde que tengo la banda o brazalete no es información personal, solamente general. Como una batalla. Un ataque desconocido, algo que puedo ser prevenido o por lo menos visto. Hermione les dice visiones prevenibles del futuro, porque cada una de ellas me dio información suficiente para prevenirlas, o solamente puedo verlas, sin poder hacer nada. Hermione me dice que tengo que salvar algunos, pero no puedo esperar salvar a todos, para algunos es el tiempo y para otros no," trata de explicar.

"Así que no siempre pasa?"

"Una vez no pude ayudar a Neville a encontrar su varita, se nos hacía graciosísimo. No la encontré hasta que la necesitó. Pero, como hizo para llegar al techo de la carpa, es algo que nunca vamos a saber; sigo creyendo que los gemelos tuvieron algo que ver con eso," comenta con una pequeña sonrisa. "La única razón por la que la pude encontrar es porque conozco el aura de Neville, y ésa se transfiere un poco a la varita con el uso, es lo que hace a la varita personalizadas," trata de explica. "Así que no pasa siempre; me he vuelto muy bueno en Occlumancia y eso ayuda para no escuchar lo que otros piensan o que ellos puedan escuchar los míos cuando sin querer los proyecto."

"Puedes," James hace una pausa para pensar y es evidente que lo que Evan le había dicho era verdad, porque aunque había podido saber lo que Flitwick había querido preguntar, no tenía ni idea de lo que James quería decir. "Ya sabes," trata de continuar, "encenderlo?"

"Te refieres a si puedo forzar una visión, una emoción?"

"Bueno, si," dice James asintiendo.

Evan hace una pausa y toma otro sorbo de lo que parecía ser una taza sin fondo. "Si," termina diciendo en una voz aún más suave que su usual.

"Entiendo que no te gusta hacerlo?" Le pregunta Albus.

"No, para nada."

"Por que?"

"Muchas razones," comienza, "hay diferentes maneras de encenderlo," trata de explicar. "Creo que el Sr. Potter estaba preguntando por visiones de batallas y cosas así," mira a James buscando confirmación, cosa que recibe. "Esto es mucho más difícil que saber s hay un profesor a la vuelta de la esquina, o si Hermione finalmente se va a confundir en una respuesta; entre más mundano, más fácil… y menos doloroso. La última vez que traté de ver una batalla estuve inconciente por una semana y media," comenta al ahora sorprendido grupo. "Molly, Hermione y Ginny me pidieron, mejor dicho prohibieron, que no hiciera algo así de nuevo, jamás," dice con una pequeña risa ante el recuerdo. "Tendrían que haber visto el sermón combinado, aunque no recomendaría oírlo. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que oí a Molly y Hermione maldecir," niega con la cabeza. "Hacer enojar a cada una por separado es malo, pero juntas," dice con un escalofrío causando que todo rieran. "No hace falta decir que no lo hice desde entonces."

"Entonces, forzar una visión duele?" Pregunta Severus, pensando que lo que había hecho antes había lastimado al chico.

"Si trato de forzar una visión si, extender mis sentidos, por otro lado, no," aclaró Evan.

"Extender los sentidos?" repite Lily.

"Oh," fue la respuesta tan brillante de Evan. "Cuantos de ustedes saben algo acerca de la Guerra de las Galaxias?" pregunta. Lily, Minerva, James, y Albus levantan sus manos un poco. Evan mira a Severus, "tu sentiste de lo que estoy hablando?" le pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento. "Es como la Fuerza, hay una especie de sentidos que todos tienen. Hermione lo llama Sombreado o Eco de Sombras, como cuando te recuestas contra una pared dejas una huella de tu personalidad allí, yo puedo sentir eso siempre y cuando no hayan pasado más de tres semanas. Y bueno, también, de alguna manera, todas las personas fuerzan su personalidad fuera de ellos, es lo que te ayuda a saber si te puedo llegar a caer bien una persona, un sentimiento," explica. "Como la Fuerza, nos rodea a todos, es como expandir la fuerza para sentir a otros," señala. "Ahora, cuando yo hago eso con mis sentidos es como expandir mi fuerza para sentir a las personas, o es que estoy empujando mi personalidad para sentir otras personalidades."

"Como es que no solamente diste tus TIMOs, sino también tus EXTASIS?" Cambia de tema Albus, sabiendo que está escuchando por lo menos parte de la verdad.

"Parece que las cosas en mi vida se me están yendo de las manos, así mi directorios posible que pudiera defenderme. Una vez queque empecé se esperaba que continuara, así recibí el entrenamiento Militar, de Auror y de Inefable al mismo tiempo," Dice Evan, repitiendo lo que ya sabían por su archivo.

"Ese tipo de entrenamiento toma hasta 6 años," señala James.

"Cuando tiene amigos como Ron y Hermione, las cosas parecen ir más rápido," contesta elusivamente.

"Cuanto tiempo te llevó?" pregunta Lily.

"Me temo que no me creerías si te lo dijera," Evan vuelve a levantar su taza.

"Quiere decir que no vas a decirnos?" dice Minerva.

"No," dice Evan volviendo a bajar la taza. "El tiempo que estuve aquí," comienza, "Fui capaz de aprender los hechizos más difíciles mucho más rápido de lo que los profesores creían posible. Para el final d mi primer año, ya podía hacer hechizos de cuarto fácilmente. En tercero aprendí a hacer mi Patronus," pausa a escuchar los sonidos de sorpresa.

"Los estudiantes aprender la teoría en séptimo, pero no muchos pueden hacerlo."

"Las circunstancias casaron que tuviera que aprender a defenderme de los Dementores, así que le pedí ayuda a mi profesor de DCAO," contesta. "Así que cuando el tiempo vino para que lo aprendiera, tomó mucho menos tiempo del que creerían. Mi director me tomó como un aprendiz y me enseñó todo lo que sabía; que era bastante. Hermione sigue estando celosa, pero se le está pasando ahora que le estoy dando clases," hace una pausa, "por lo menos, estaba."

"Cual es tu posición en la Guerra?" Pregunta Lily recordando la lista de libros que había comprado.

"De que tipo de posición está hablado?"

"Estás de acuerdo con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?" Flitwick aclara.

Evan niega con su cabeza al escuchar a Flitwick, "Se hace llamar Voldemort," corrige el joven causando que muchos de ellos se le quedaran mirando o temblaran un poco.

"Interesante," dice Albus.

"Que se que su nombre no es Voldemort o que no tengo problema en decirlo?"

"Ambas."

"Por que debo temer su título, porque debo tener_le_ miedo?"

"Todo el mundo le teme," dice Lily.

"Esto te incluye?" Le pregunta Evan mirándola. "Además, no soy todo el mundo, soy yo."

"Nadie lucha con el y vive para contarlo," explica James.

"Bueno, yo, primero, se que Moldywarts necesita un baño," Dice Evan y luego se gira a Severus que acababa de ahogar una bufar en incredulidad. "Que?" Pregunta divertido.

"No solamente dices su nombre, también haces bromas con él."

"Que es lo peor que puede hacerme?"

"Matarte," susurra Lily.

Evan la mira, "a muerte no es más que el primer paso hacia la siguiente gran aventura," devuelve. "Piensa lo que podré hacer, a quien veré," le dice. "Veré a mis padres, mi padrino, finalmente averiguar por mi madrina, veré a mi primer amigo, los ultimo amigos de mis padres, los Granger, mi director y directora, estaré libre del peso que me dio el destino," continúa. "No tengo miedo de morir," dice frente a su mirada sorprendida. "Cuando me llegue, voy a abrazarla."

"Entonces, quieres morir?" pregunta James extrañado.

"No," contesta Evan. "Decepcionaría a mis amigos y familia si lo hiciera. Quiero vivir mi vida lo mejor que pueda, pero no me escaparé de la muerte, y tampoco le temeré," dice. "Así que vuelvo a preguntar, que es lo peor que puede hacerme?"

"Puede hacer que enloquezcas," vuelve a tratar Lily.

Evan piensa por un momento, "podría," acepta. "Pero hay algo acerca de mis habilidades que me mataría antes de que eso pasara," explica. "Por lo tanto, volvemos a la muerte."

"Está el dolor," dice James pensando en la maldición Cruciatus.

"Es verdad, pero," los James se ensanchan al ver que Evan había pensado todo esto bastante. "Que es más doloroso para mi que mi propio dolor? Es el dolor de mi familia y otros," explica al asombrado grupo.

"Entonces estás contra él?" vuelve a preguntar Flitwick.

"Más de lo que sabes."

"Lo odias?" Pregunta Albus.

"No," contesta rápidamente. "Odiarlo es ponerme a su nivel, pero odio lo que hace."

"Alguna vez sentiste la maldición Cruciatus?" Inquiere Minerva tratando de saber a que dolor se refería.

"Si," la respuesta causa que mucho se asombren aún más, "muchas veces."

"Cuántos años tenían la primera vez?"

"Tenía catorce."

"Así que hace un año?" Pregunta Lily.

"Casi dos."

"Quien te puso bajo la maldición?" Sigue James.

"Esa respuesta tomaría una explicación muy larga, una lección de historia largísima. Por eso, pediré que me hagan esa pregunta más tarde."

"Entonces, no nos dirás?" Pregunta Lily triste, odiando sentirse triste sin saber por qué.

"No ahora."

"Porque se relaciona con tu pasado," Dice Minerva recordando lo que había dicho hacía poco acerca de Madame Pomfrey y lo que Tom les había contado.

"Porque para entender del todo tendrían que saber todo acerca de mi y de donde vengo."

"Pero no es una mentira?" Pregunta Minerva.

"No les he mentido; simplemente no les he dado la información que me pedían," señala Evan. "Dirigí las preguntas hacia otro contexto, si quieren ponerlo así."

"Pero, por que no lo respondes?" Pregunta Lily.

"Es personal."

"Y?" James estaba casi gritando por la frustración.

"Que te parece si te hago una pregunta personal igual de dolorosa?" Devuelve suavemente Evan antes de que Snape pudiese decir algo. Evan conocía la mirada en la cara del hombre, había estado al final de esa mueca más una vez, y había le costado muchos puntos.

"Adelante," Dice James, sin pensar.

"En verdad no creo que quieras."

"Lo contestaré y después tendrás que responder la pregunta que te hicimos," ofrece.

Evan se toma un tiempo para pensar, y se da cuenta que el problema es la respuesta. "Muy bien Sr. Potter, si puede contestar mi pregunta, entonces responderé la suya," dice asintiendo. "Pero si no lo hace, tampoco yo lo haré," ofrece, y James frota sus manos en excitación, pensando que no había nada que ese chico pudiera preguntar que el no fuera a responder.

"Trato."

"Tiene muchas partes, mi respuesta llevará mucha explicación también."

"Pregunta," James casi ríe ante lo fácil que iba a ser.

"Muy bien," dice Evan mirándolo directamente, "no puede decir que no se lo advertí."

"Fui advertido y acepto el riesgo," accede James, sin entender porque Evan piensa que no iba a responder.

"Muy bien," dice Evan levantando nuevamente si taza tomando otro sorbo. Cuando el chocolate entra su sistema, puede sentir la sensación calmante que éste le da después de un encuentra con Dementores. "En la noche de Halloween, cuando tu hijo mayor tenía un año," comienza Evan abriendo sus ojos y mirando directo a los de James reconociendo miedo en ellos. "Sirius era su guardián secreto; trató de convencerlos de no hacerlo, trató de que eligieran a alguien más, quien? Iban a esconderse no solo para protegerse a ustedes mismos, sino también a su hijo, algo que nunca le dijeron a nadie," sigue asombrándolos. "No diré porqué, pero sepan que si lo se. Pero, también se que por alguna razón, Voldemort eligió a otro. Pasaron cosas, cuales fueron esas cosas? Por que hicieron las elecciones que hicieron? Sabían quien era el traidor era noche? Cuales fueron sus sentimientos durante su tiempo Escondido? Cuales eran tus pensamientos acerca de la profecía y lo que le pasó a los Longbottoms? Como habría actuado en su situación? Hubiera querido sobrevivir si algún miembro de su familia hubiese muerto? Planearon todo de ante mano, para la situación, para su futuro y el de Harry? Entendías las consecuencias de tus acciones o las repercusiones que tendrían en el futuro, tanto para el Mundo Mágico como para tu hijo? Básicamente una explicación de los eventos, pensamientos, sentimientos de ese tiempo oscuro en tu historia," Termina Evan, solamente para encontrarse con silencio puro.

James se queda mirando al joven frente a él. Sabe que no hay manera en que vaya a contestar esas preguntas, no puedo encontrar una manera de decirle a ese chico lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre ese, jamás. Todos saben que es tema que debía dejarse solo; bueno, todos menos este chico. Minerva sale de su silencio para pasar a mirar al chico con reproche, "esas preguntas son injustas."

"Si que lo son," accede Evan asintiendo, así sacando posibilidad para un argumento. "Pero la suya no es menos injusta."

"Mucho pasó durante se tiempo," señala Albus enojado.

"Entiendo."

"Entonces haz otra pregunta," demanda Flitwick.

"Mi pregunta se queda," contesta con una voz un tanto fantasmal mirando al profesor.

"Pero dijiste que entendías," dice Siniestra casi rogando.

"Más de lo que ustedes pueden imaginar."

"Entonces haz otra pregunta," Vuelve a demandar Flitwick.

Evan suspira y coloca su codo sobre l mesa llevando su cabeza a su mano. Cierra sus ojos y deja pasar imágenes a través de su mente. Imágenes de cuando sus padres fueron asesinados y esa noche en el cementerio y los eventos que siguieron a esa horrible noche, "el evento que quieren conocer," comienza con sus ojos aún cerrados. "Resultó en que yo estuviera en la Enfermería con los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus siendo colocada en mi no una, sino dos veces por un largo período de tiempo; también estaba en tal estado de shock, casi al punto de ser cata tónico. Vi cosas que nadie, nunca, debería ver; fui forzado en situaciones por las que nadie debería pasar, parte de mi fui usada involuntariamente también," hace una pausa y respira hondo.

"Le dije solo a dos personas lo que pasó esa noche. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, y Neville solamente saben lo que le fue dicho a todo el resto al final del año; ellos no saben lo que pasó esa noche," continúa Evan, quien aún no abría sus ojos ni levantaba su cabeza. Sus dedos trazan su cicatriz tratando de sacar la memoria de dolor. "Me dieron poción para dormir sin sueños casi al mismo momento en que entré a la enfermería," dice después de un silencio mientras todos toman la seriedad de sus palabras. Saben que esa poción no es usada libremente, y el hecho que se la tuvieran que dar de inmediato decía mucho.

"Ahora," Dice Evan levantando su cabeza para mirarlos, encontrando que todos los están viendo asombrados. "Dices que mi pregunta es injusta," dice casi gruñendo. "Ellos no murieron, no fueron gravemente heridos," sigue mirando directo a Flitwick, "Tuve que ver el asesinato de un compañero," esta vez si gruñe. "Ahora Profesor Flitwick puede justificar hacerme esa pregunta cuando yo no lo conozco y usted ciertamente no me conoce?" Pregunta en una voz muy calmada. El lugar cae en un silencio aún más profundo mientras todos continúan mirando al chico de 15 años, un chico que parece tener una justificación para no responder su pregunta; un chico que parece estar igual de justificado en no confiar en ellos, un chico que no es para nada un chico. "No lo creía," susurra.

"Quien es esa lista es tu tía y tío?" Pregunta Severus después de un momento. Sabe que lo acaban de escuchar es verdad y siente lo que le pasó a Evan. Sabe que el chico no quiere compartir esa información, ese dolor, y lo entiende.

Evan lo mira extrañado, "Tía y tío?" repite. "Oh," dice después de unos segundos, "ninguno,"

"Que sintieron por lo que pasó?" vulva a preguntar, "fueron ellos a los que les dijiste?"

Evan tiene que para una carcajada, "Dios, no! Nunca les dije nada de esto," dice negando con su cabeza. "Como se sintieron es otra cosa," continúa. "Estaban decepcionados de ver que yo era el que salió vivo," termina mirando a Severus en los ojos, mostrándole que era verdad.

"Estás exagerando," acusa Siniestra.

"Difícilmente."

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunta suavemente Lily.

Evan la mira unos momentos, "tienes una hermana a quien no le gusta la magia para nada, cierto?"

Los ojos de Lily se ensanchan, "See, pasando la paranoia hasta el punto de ser violenta."

"Le darías a un niño potencialmente mágico para que lo cuidase?"

"Ni loca," contesta de inmediato, sin necesidad de pensarlo.

"Bien," asiente Evan, aunque no puede dejar de pensar 'que si no tuvieras un decir?'. "Mi tía y ti eran igual que ella," dice sonriendo ante la verdad de esa frase. "Me prohibieron pensar la palabra _magia_ en la casa; no se permitía tener imaginación si no se podía comprobar científicamente. Era una cosa que tenían que aguantar, no querían nada que ver conmigo. Por que querría decirles algo y por que querrían ellos que yo viviera?"

"Quieres que hable con ellos?" Pregunta Severus sabiendo que si Evan dice que si tendrá la posibilidad de probar unas cuantas pociones interesantes y ver como reaccionan contra muggles.

Evan mira a Snape y le sonríe, "nah, está bien," dice negando con la cabeza y después la sonrisa sale de su cara de repente.

"Evan?"

"Me sigo olvidando," susurra el joven mirando a su taza. "Fueron asesinados justo después de cuarto año"

"Por lo que dijiste, entiendo que no te agradaban," dice Albus, "Si es así, entonces, porque te importa?"

"Puede que no los haya querido," Dice Evan mirando al hombre que había considerado un abuelo, "pero no les desearía dolor," explica. "Tuve que parar a los Wea…" habla, pero se detiene, "Tuve que detener a m familia para que no los lastimara, especialmente después," una vez más se detiene, dejando más preguntas que respuestas. "Fueron asesinados en el hotel en el que se estaban quedando durante las vacaciones," continúa. "Tuve que identificar los cuerpos," hace una pausa, "Tuve que identificar a la única familia que me quedaba," sigue mirando al director. "Puede que nos los haya querido, pero lo único que siempre quise fue no estar más bajo su cuidado, nunca que algo les pasara. Eran familia, solamente por sangre, si, puede que nos lo haya amado, pero eran familia."

Todos piensan acerca de esto cuando finalmente empiezan a almorzar; cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras repasaban lo que habían aprendido ese día, lo que habían visto ese día. Después de unos 20 minutos, todos parecen haber terminado. Pero Lily estaba preocupada acerca de su joven visitante, lo había estado mirando durante todo el almuerzo y no había comido mucho, más que nada había comido budín de chocolate y chocolate caliente. Una vez que estaba claro que todos habían terminado, Albus limpia la mesa de todo menos de la taza de Evan, algo que está sorprendido de ver ahí.

Evan se reclina negando con su cabeza, sabe que Hogwarts es la misma, pero las personas en ella parecen ser el mayor problema. No confían en él, y para ser honestos, él n confía en ellas tampoco; es era algo que nunca creyó decir acerca de Albus Dumbledore y es algo que lo lastima más de lo creyó posible. No es suficiente separarlo de su vida, sino que ahora tiene que sufrir la desconfianza de todos los que considera queridos, ahora tiene que sufrir ser separado de su cariño y amor, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, descansa su cabeza en sus manos, sabiendo que su vida ya no tiene un sentido, ya no tiene razón para continuar, si no hubiese hecho esa promesa… Su familia no está allí, ellos son su razón de vivir, y cómo los extraña.

Artoo canta suavemente al lado de su amo. Evan mira a su amigo y ladea su cabeza un poco, "Lo se," susurra. "También lo siento," dice. "Por que aquí Artoo? Por que hizo esto?" le pregunta. "Sabe lo que es importante para mi. No quiero estar aquí; mi familia no está aquí, no tango nada que me ate aquí, no tengo razón," continúa.

Artoo canta como respuesta ante la inquisitiva. "Esta no es mi lucha," susurra después de un momento, "ya cumplí con mi destino; no voy a hacerlo de nuevo, no puedo," susurra negando con su cabeza. Artoo salta a la mesa, frente a Evan y canta una vez más. Evan hace una pausa y parece pensar lo que Artoo le acaba de decir, "tu pedido es razonable," acepta sin saber que es el centro de tención. "Que sugieres como próximo movimiento?" Artoo responde después de un momento y Evan asiente. Después de unos minutos, Artoo toma vuelo dejando atrás a su amo.

Evan mira a Artoo irse y luego se gira a Dumbledore, "Creo que no cubrimos lo que debíamos," señala sin cambiar el tono de voz. "Así que si fuera tan amable de ir al punto por el quería verme…"

Albus parpadea en sorpresa, la única muestra de emoción. "Quería verte para saber si te gustaría entrar a Hogwarts."

"Por que quiere que yo venga cuando no lo necesito? "

"He visto tus archivos," dice Albus tratando de llevar la conversación a otro punto del que estaba yendo.

"Entonces sabe que soy un adulto independiente por ley y que he pasado legalmente ambos exámenes y tengo entrenamiento y habilidades suficientes para encontrar un empleo."

"Visión?" Pregunta Flitwick.

"No, Buscador," corrige Evan con una extraña ante la confusión que se ve en las caras de todos. "Ya saben, como buscador," clarifica pero niega su cabeza ante la lentitud. "Como en Quidditch," finaliza.

"Probablemente estés mejor como Vidente," Dice Siniestra negando con su cabeza.

Evan hace lo mismo, "No me gusta Ver, profesora y no quiero que todos sepan acerca de eso," señala. "No creo en la Adivinación, algo que cualquiera sabría al conocerme," hace una pausa, "o por lo menos, si se tomaran el tiempo de conocerme," explica. "Pero esto no nos lleva a ningún lado," dice. "Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer, así que si no les molesta no puedo perder más tiempo"

Cuando no hay movimiento, Evan se gira hacia Severus y asiente levemente. "Fue un honor, profesor; espero poder hablar con usted pronto. Si me perdonan, debo irme," dice levantándose, recibiendo el asentimiento de Snape.

Evan se gira hacia la puerta, "Sr. Knight," llama Albus. Evan da la vuelta ero no vuelve a su silla. "No hemos terminado."

"Yo creo que si," contrarresta Evan. "No tiene confianza para mi en su corazón," dice suavemente, pudiendo apenas controlar sus emociones. "No voy a quedarme en un lugar donde soy solo bienvenido por dos. No soy bienvenido aquí," les dice, "algo que es nuevo para mi," dice por lo bajo, pero Snape alcanza a oír. "Aunque me dula mucho decirlo, no confía en usted tampoco," dice Evan sacando lo último de su garganta. "No lo conozco, y usted no me conoce," continúa.

"Las preguntas que me fueron hechas hoy son más de las que debería haber permitido, pero se los permití y ustedes me acusaron de mentir," dice primero mirando a Minerva y pasando su mirada a Flitwick, "y de ser injusto," continúa. "Cosas que, si me conocieran nunca habrían sido dichas. Fui juzgado y sentenciado mucho antes de que me vieran," Dice sorprendiendo a todos. "Considérense probados," dice para el horror del grupo, "y sus puntajes están muy lejos de pasar, de hecho, la mayoría reprobó," les informa. Hace una pequeña reverencia, "buen día," dice, elevándose a su altura completa y saliendo del Gran Salón, ignorando las llamadas de que se detuviera.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de la figura del joven Severus se queda mirando, sin ver realmente, y después pasa la mirada al grupo de personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de él. Se estira y toma la taza de chocolate de Evan y la pone de su lado de la mesa. Mirando dentro de la taza se da cuenta de que ese chico acababa de cambiar sus mundos como los conocían. Les mostró sus prejuicios y dejó que el resto también lo hiciera. Les mostró su crueldad por lo que era y les señaló todo, perdiendo su compostura, o control solamente al hablar de aquella noche. Una noche de la que Severus sabe está contento de no conocer los detalles y odia el hecho de que sus colegas hubieran tratado de sacarla a la fuerza.

"Tiene razón," murmura sorprendido. "No soy un Mortífago," dice levantándose de su lugar en la mesa, "ustedes lo son," declara acercándose a las puertas. "No tienen compasión por otros humanos y lo hicieron pasar por cosas que no debería," dice casi gritando girándose. Mira a los ojos del primer hombre que había respetado, "se supone que eres la persona en la que todos pueden confiar, se supone que debes ser accesible, pero no lo fuiste," gruñe. "Lo alejaste cuando deberías haber tratado de acercarte a él," acusa. "Que les pasa a todos? Acaban de actuar peor que un montón de Mortífagos," grita antes de bufar y salir del Gran Salón.


	15. Repercusiones de la Familia Avergonzada

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 14 – Repercusiones de la Familia Avergonzada**

_Valle de Godric_

Sirius Black empuja la puerta, sabiendo que al menos debería golpear, pero estaba muy ansioso como para que le importase; quiere saber lo que se había perdido; quiere saber que pasó con el chico. Entra prácticamente corriendo al salón de estar y lo encuentra vacío, de inmediato sabe que eso no es bueno. Porque sabe que los chicos habían sido enviados a sus cuartos, y eso no pasaba muy seguido. Es esa primera vista que le dice todo, o por lo menos la primera parte de todo. Haciendo su camino hacia el estudio, donde sabe que estarán, se pregunta que podría haber salido tan mal.

Al llegar a la puerta, suavemente toca y cuando no recibe respuesta abre la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que si no lo habían escuchado era porque el cuarto tenía un hechizo silenciador. "Soy yo."

"Canuto?" Pregunta James abriendo la puerta del todo dejando ver a su amigo.

Sirius ve el ceño fruncido en la cara de James y supo que lo que se suponía iba a ser una conversación fácil con un niño terminó siendo cualquier cosa menos eso, "Que pasó Cornamenta?"

"Oh Sirius," Se escucha la triste voz de Lily al lado de. "Fuimos…" comienza pero no puede decirle la verdad de lo que había pasado.

"Bien…" Dice Sirius extrañado cerrando la perta tras él, "siéntense," les dice dirigiéndolos hacia el centro de la habitación. "Ahora," pauta una vez que están sentados, "díganme que pasó."

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Lily y James se tunarían para contarle lo que había pasado ese día. Lily finalmente pudo decirle lo que estaba pasando desde su lado de la batalla. Trataron de recordar todas las preguntas que habían hecho en el Gran Salón; incluso trataron de explicarle las respuestas de Evan palabra por palabra, y eso llevó a la pregunta que había sido el comienzo del final. Cuando Sirius escuchó lo que el chico le había preguntado a James, su primer instinto fue querer matarlo; eso hasta que le dijeron la siguiente parte y se dio cuenta de que la pregunta de Evan era válida después de todo. Una vez que terminaron de relatar la reunión que debía haber sido fácil pero terminó siendo cualquier cosa menos eso, Sirius suspire y cierra los ojos.

"Eso pudo haber ido mejor," admite.

"Solamente espero que no lo hallamos espantado," suspira tristemente Lily.

"El problema es," dice James, "Que creo que lo hicimos," declara. "Se que si yo estuviera en su lugar no nos daría otra oportunidad."

"Tampoco yo," se fuerza a decir Sirius.

"Que vamos a hacer ahora?" Pregunta Lily, ante lo que los dos hombres simplemente se encogen de hombros.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Gran Salón_

Albus Dumbledore entra en el Gran Salón, dejando que su mente reviva lo sucedido ese día, a esa reunión en la que deberían haber sido más abiertos con la persona con la que estaban hablando, pero estaban muy ocupado atacándolo con preguntas como para tratar de conocerlo. Parecía que había reprobado en uno de los exámenes más importantes que habían tomado. Levanta la vista y encuentra a la mayoría del personal en los mismos lugares que esa mañana.

"Que hice?" Escucha decir a Filius, quien estaba negando tristemente con su cabeza. "Que tipo de Jefe de Casa soy cuando no escucho objetivamente a las personas?"

"Tenía razón," Comenta Minerva después de un momento, mientras Albus se dirige al lugar que había ocupado esa mañana también. "Prácticamente lo condenamos a Azkaban por respirar, por salvar nuestras vidas," susurra, hablando más para si misma que para los otros.

"Fui advertido," Dice Dumbledore con un tono arrepentido, "pero no hice caso…"

"Todos fuimos advertidos," Corrige la aguda voz de Flitwick. "Nos dijeron que fuésemos honestos, directos y que no lo juzgásemos, pero no fuimos nada de eso," termina tomando algo de su cena.

Severus Snape no pudo dejar de bufar ante esas palabras, aunque si estaba de acuerdo. Ellos habían juzgado a Evan, lo habían juzgado duramente y, por primera vez en su vida, puede decir que no siguió al resto; dejó que estas ovejas se tiraran por el precipicio mientras que él miraba en la distancia. Encuentra que le gusta el sentimiento de tener razón; le gusta ver a sus colegas ahogarse en auto compasión. Negando con su cabeza dirige su atención a su comida, tratando de controlarse para no gritar el, 'ja, ja, yo pasé y ustedes no!" que estaba en su mente.

En ese momento, una lechuza entra y se dirige al director, instantáneamente la reconoce como la de Tom. "Ahora es cuando conocemos nuestro destino," murmura Albus a McGonagall mientras desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza, solo para verla volar de nuevo al exterior. Abriendo el sobre, se da cuenta de que en verdad no quiere conocer sus destinos; sus destinos ganados a los ojos de un chico de quince años. Un destino que lo seguramente merecían. Con un brillo extraño en sus ojos se dispone a leer la carta.

_Director Dumbledore;_

_Recibí su lechuza y estoy ahora respondiendo a ella. Tuve que calmarme antes de poder escribir, porque se que de no haberlo hecho habría escrito cosas que no debería; porque creo en lo que me ha dicho un chico de 15 AÑOS. No voy a ponerme a tu nivel o rudeza. _

_Puede que no sepa todo lo que sucedió, pero si se que Evan tiene todas las razones para odiarlos y ninguna para creer en ustedes; pero no los odia, y cree en ustedes. Como y por que, no lo sé; está entristecido por lo que sucedió hoy, pero está decidido a no dejar que lo que pasó lo guíe. Parece ser que han fallado en uno de los exámenes más fáciles y más importantes que pudieran haber tomado; bondad. _

_Parece ser que Evan no estaba tan inactivo como había pensado después de lo que le hicieron hoy. Hizo cosas que conocen y otras que no, resulta que ha estado muy ocupado después de todo; Porque Evan Knight ya no será un residente del Caldero Chorreante, aunque ha pagado por otros dos días y me dijo que me lo quedase, diciendo que algún día una familia podría necesitarlo. De todos modos, Evan es ahora el orgulloso dueño de una propiedad; no cualquier propiedad sino una imposible de encontrar y con un Guardián Secreto, para ser honestos, creo que el es el Guardián. _

_Se que si Evan no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será. Parece que no quiere que ni usted, ni los otros lo puedan encontrar, y no puedo culparlo. Jamás creí que alguna vez que sentiría avergonzado del gran Albus Dumbledore, pero me encuentro sintiéndome así. En las acciones que la mayor parte de los profesores de Hogwarts mostraron hoy me doy cuenta de que ya no los respeto tanto como lo hacía ayer. No creo que puedan volver a ganarse ese respeto; no creo que deje que lo hagan._

_Piensa que estaría aún más enojado si Evan no me hubiese prometido venir a visitarme de vez en cuando; es este hecho, además de otro, el que me permite seguir trabajando con usted. Evan no está enojado con ustedes, con ninguno de ustedes; decepcionado, más de lo que se imaginen, lastimado, aún peor de que si hubieron usado la Cruciatus en él, pero no los odia, simplemente no sabe si quiere tener algo que ver con ustedes._

_Me preguntó si puede haber esperanza, y desafortunadamente tengo que contestar, si. Evan podrá, eventualmente, perdonarlos, pero no va a ser fácil. Extrañamente, la única persona en la que confía es Severus Snape. _

_Como pudo haberle hecho eso? Acababa de salir de una batalla contra Dementores, acababa de salvar sus patéticas vidas y le agradecieron golpeándole, y fuerte. Estoy extremadamente furioso en este momento, y voy a pedirles que me dejen solo por un tiempo, para que pueda calmarme. Enviaré una lechuza cuando esté listo, pero sepa que ya no lo respeto tanto y dudo que alguna vez vuelva a hacerlo; creo que Molly y Melissa estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Evan es un buen chico, y merece más respeto del que le mostraron. Le he visto mostrar más respeto a Malfoy que lo que le mostraron a Evan._

_Tom_

Albus relee las palabras en el papel y, extrañamente, entiende lo que Tom está diciendo; entregándole la nota a Minerva, se encuentra más avergonzado de si mismo de lo que Tom jamás estaría. Lo que ocurrió ese día había estado mal, no había otras palabras; lo que hicieron estaba simplemente mal. Violaron la confianza de otra persona. Extrañamente, encuentra algo de esperanza en lo que Tom había escrito; Evan podría darles otra oportunidad; pero no puede evitar preguntarse si quizás sería mejor dejar al joven solo.

_Fuera de Hogmeade_

_Propiedad Número JFB 1701-D_

Evan mira arriba y sonríe, dándose cuenta de que finalmente está tan cerca de su hogar como puede; mira abajo al nombre escrito con su letra, Santuario Knight, y su sonrisa se ensancha. Pudo recuperar su hogar y sabe que lo reconocerá, igual que Hogwarts lo había hecho, ya que esta era la casa de Godric y Rowena Gryffindor hacía tantos años. Se acerca a la reja y coloca su mano contra el metal frío, instantáneamente un brillo dorado aparece alrededor de él y la puerta de metal; cuando saca su mano se aleja uno pasos para admirar su trabajo.

Un K dorada estaba en el centro de la reja, lista para abrirse por la mitad cuando alguien fuese digno de entrar. Desliza su dedo índice por cada letra, H, Hermione, J, Jane, G, Granger, R, Ron, B, Bilius, W, por Weasley; vuelve a sonreír sabiendo que cada W significa la mismo. Llegando al centro comienza a bajar, G, Ginevra, M, Molly, N, Neville, en este punto comienza en el lado opuesto A, Albus, D, Dumbledore, M, Minerva, M, McGonagall, S, Severus, S, Snape, una vez llega al centro, S, Sirius, B, Black, R, Remus, L, Lupin, A, Arthur, G, George, F, Fred, B, Bill, C, Charlie. Una vez que pasó por cada una de estas letras regresa al centro y hace su camino hacia la derecha, L, Lily, P, Potter, E, Evans, K, Knight, H, Harry, J, James, P, Potter, J, James, P, Potter. Así esta letra contiene todo lo que considerada querido, su familia, su vida.

Con gentileza empuja el centro de la gran K y las puertas se abren para recibirlo. Se toma su tiempo caminando hacia un hogar al cual le faltan algunas cosas, pero es lo más cerca que puede llegar. Sabe que le falta la presencia, las pertenencias de su familia; por lo menos sabe como moverse dentro y es bien recibido, porque solo aquellos que son recibidos son bienvenidos y están destinos pueden verlo. Así lo había planeado Godric y Rowena, lo había planeado para el, para encontrarlo y llamarlo hogar, lo hizo, lo hace, y seguirá haciéndolo. Ahora, a tipear su reporte para enviárselo a Sirius en la mañana.

* * *

A/N: Gracias a los que me avisaron de ese parrafo en ingles. Soy horriblemente despistada, y lo acepto, asi que si me llega a volver a pasar, avisenme, por favor!!


	16. Cuestion de Vida o Vida

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 15 – Cuestión de Vida o… bueno… vida**

_Cerca de un mes después_

_Cuarteles Generales de la Orden del Fénix_

Con un suspiro, Severus Snape hace su camino hacia los nuevos cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix; el lugar anterior había sido abandonado rápidamente debido a los Mortífagos. Severus hace una pausa para mirar alrededor, y para su sorpresa encuentra que prefiere el anterior lugar a esa excusa de edificio. La palabra 'condenado' aparece en la punta de su lengua, pero se obliga a no dar su opinión del lugar.

Severus fuerza sus pensamientos al lugar donde se encontraba. Rápidamente encuentra la silla más seguro, ubicada al final del, si se lo podía llamar así, auditorio. Con cuidado, resultado de haber sido un Mortífago la mayor parte de su vida, Snape busca en la silla algún tipo de maleficio y, encontrando ninguno, toma asiento. Una vez senado, su mente le recuerda, no por primera ni última vez, lo mucho que odia estas reuniones mensuales. Prefería las más selectas, donde las cosas pasaban o por lo menos eran discutidas; estas reuniones mensuales eran para los pobres miembros que no formaban parte del círculo interno; del consejo como era llamado. Severus querría ir sobre lo discutido en la última reunión de Mortífagos, que tener que escuchar las viejas noticias.

Por supuesto que entiende la importancia de estas reuniones, pero eso no significaba que las disfrutase. Albus, el viejo, seguía convenciéndolo de venir, si se podía llamar convencer a lo que hacía; era algo más como que el gran y poderoso Albus Dumbledore, hacía creer a la gente que fue era en sus mejores intereses concurrir y las personas no se daban cuenta de que habían sido engañadas hasta el final de la reunión. Pero de todos las noches en las que había tenido que atender a una de estas reuniones, esta era una a la que preferiría no haber venido.

Severus Snape mira al grupo reunido y hace una mueca. También sabe de lo que se va a hablar ese día, y también sabe lo que le van a pedir hacer; lo que ellos no saben, es que él se a negar a tomar parte en el asunto. No había sido él el que había arruinado todo. Por primera vez, Severus era la única persona que no se había portado como un tonto. El no iba a decir nombres, pero si habría algún comentario acerca de Potter. Mientras su fría mirada escanea el cuarto, el único pensamiento que pasa por su mente es, 'En que grupo patético de personas se han convertido'. No, decide cruzándose de brazos, él no había cavado sus tumbas y no sería el que los sacaría de ellas tampoco.

"Gracias a todos por venir," llamó una voz por sobre el resto de las otras de casi treinta personas; Una voz que todos sabían pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore. Un silencio respetuoso llena el cuarto.

Bueno, casi todos se silenciaron por respeto, excepto por cuatro personas, quienes estaban calladas pero en sus rostros se podía distinguir una mueca de disgusto, estando sentados apartados del resto. Cuatro personas que sabían, junto con algunas otras en ese cuarto, lo que ese hombre había hecho recientemente; cuatro personas sentadas en las sillas más alejadas, cerca del final del cuarto; cuatro personas que parecían tener un pacto silenciosos, una extraña y limitad amistad. El Grupo de Protección de Evan Knight, algo que divierte a Severus muchísimo, mientras él dirige su mirada hacia Tom, que parece estar casi tan incómodo en esa reunión como Snape mismo. A cada lado de Tom, Melissa y Molly están sentadas, brazos cruzados mirando los eventos delante de ellas fríamente. Estos eran sus compañeros de club, y extrañamente, encuentra que los respeta; aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

"Algún hecho a mencionar antes de seguir con nuestra itinerario?" Pregunta Albus en general. Todos saben cual es el itinerario planeado; toda esa reunión es básicamente para comenzar a planear lo que se podría llamar Operación Evan Knight. Parece ser que todos los que se encontraban allí estaban dispuestos a hablar de un chico, no, joven, al que no le gustaba que hablasen de él.

"Muy bien," dice Albus, "Minerva," señala con un pequeño asentimiento.

McGonagall se para y se dirige hacia el centro del auditorio, ignorando el podio como le era usual.

"Parece ser que ha habido muy poco, prácticamente nada, de contacto con Evan Knight en casi un mes," comienzo recapitulando las cosas que ya sabían, bueno cosas que el consejo sabía. "Los contactos conocidos son algunos de los dueños de tiendas en el Callejón Diagon, y el grupo de miembros del consejo que conoce al Sr. Knight no ha dicho nada acerca de hacerlo visto," dice enviando una mirada endurecida a las cuatro personas al final del cuarto, recibiendo como respuesta el mismo tipo de mirada.

"Esta bien?" Pregunta Lily Potter desde su lugar, entre Sirius y James, mostrando su preocupación por el chico, una preocupación que confunde a Severus; lo confunde porque la mujer no había mostrado nada semejante a eso por Evan la última vez que lo había visto.

"Por suerte," farfulla Minerva, "Todos los reportes dicen que está bien," Minerva contesta, mostrando su enojo ante la falta de información.

Que estaba haciendo?" Pregunta la Sra. Diggory desde la cuarta fila.

"Estaba retirando unos ingredientes para pociones, cerca para escobas, algunos libros, y un kit para el cuidado de la varita," explica Minerva.

"Tom," Dice la Sra. Diggory, y todos se giraron a verlo. "Has visto al Sr. Knight?" Pregunta, sabiendo que el hombre no mentiría.

Tom le dirige una sonrisa de suficiencia, "He visto a Evan muchas veces, incluso antes que todos ustedes; si no recuerdas, se estuvo quedando en el Caldero Chorreante."

"Lo has visto desde ese día?" Aclara el Sr. Diggory.

Tom mira a Melissa en duda, y luego a Severus, quien, sorprendentemente, niega su cabeza, "Me temo que no puedo responder eso," dice.

"Así que si lo viste," Deduce el hombre, a lo que Tom se encoge de hombros.

"Si no estás aquí para ayudar a la Orden," prácticamente grita la Sra. Diggory, "entonces estas aquí para llevarle información a El Que no Debe Ser Nombrado," acusa.

Severus se levanta de su silla, y la mujer se acobarda ante la expresión en su rostro, "Creo que no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando," gruñe.

"Por favor, cálmense todos," interrumpe Albus, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Snape.

"Por que están aquí si no son útiles?" Se dirige la Sra. Diggory al director.

"Porque _si_ son útiles,"

"No nos dirán nada acerca de esta nueva amenaza," escupe.

"Evan Knight no es una amenaza," Dice Molly, levantándose.

"Entonces por que estamos aquí, hablando de él," Demanda la otra mujer.

"Porque, mujer tonta," dice Severus ante que cualquier otra persona "Hay algo especial acerca de este chico, y ninguno de nosotros lo conoce o entiende."

"Eso no explica nada," Grita ella, levantándose para enfrentarlo.

"O si?" Contesta con una mueca.

"Por favor," Dice Albus llamando su atención, su voz una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. "Siéntense," ordena; a regañadientes, los dos hacen lo ordenado. "El Sr. Knight fue capaz de luchar contra los Dementores y les dijo algo a los Demonios que los hizo reconsiderar su ataque contra Hogwarts, fue él quien alertó al Ministerio y salvo la escuela.

"Todo nos lleva a creer que no es una amenaza para nosotros, o para Hogwarts," informa mirando hacia Lily y luego al grupo en general. "Estamos aquí para arreglar un error que hicimos, uno que jamás debió haber sucedido," continúa, "Pero par hacerlo, debemos encontrarlo primero," termina mirando a la Sra. Diggory, "Tom, Molly, Melissa y Severus fueron, aparentemente, capaces de formar una amistad con el Sr. Knight y están aquí para protegerlo. Saben lo que sucedió, conocen de nuestro deshonor, y no nos dirán si han visto o no a Evan Knight. Entiendo su razonamiento, entiendo por qué, y espero que los dejen ser, ya que nos dirán lo que necesitamos si algo llegaran a salir drásticamente mal; no tengo dudas, pero debemos pagar por nuestros errores," finaliza Albus, terminando su discurso.

_El Santuario de Knight_

_Al mismo tiempo que la reunión_

El sonido de papel moviéndose y el de una pluma escribiendo, junto con el ocasional sonido de la tinta llenaban el cuarto. Si las paredes de esa casa pudiesen hablar, solamente diría lo bien que se sentía el tener a alguien viviendo en la casa de nuevo, aunque también comentarían acerca de la obsesiva que era su nuevo inquilino, con el estudio, con la escritura y el entrenamiento; aunque el joven sale de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo hace con su verdadera apariencia.

Si un edificio pudiese volverse sobre protector, ese era el Santuario de Knight; la mansión hacía lo posible por ayudar a su joven amo, siendo cuando gritaba en sus sueños, cuando se exigía demasiado y caía de la baranda en la que ejercitaba en el gimnasio, incluso cuando se sienta en la que ya se había vuelto su silla favorita haciendo su trabajo. Si un edificio fuese capaz de sentirse feliz ante su capacidad de recordar, mantener la memoria de todas las posibles, bueno, importantes, dimensiones, este edificio sería más feliz que tres reyes, pero en ese momento, estaba triste.

Evan Knight levanta la vista y mira a su alrededor, un extraño sentimiento de anticipación llenando su alma; tanto dolor, confusión, y desesperanza como la que nunca antes hubiese sentido, bueno, por lo menos, no desde que Lunático había muerto. Levantándose de su silla se dirige a la ventana y contempla la maravillosa vista que es Hogwarts, viendo nada, se gira y da un paso de nuevo dentro del cuarto cuando una fuerte ola de dolor pasa por su cuerpo, tomando una bocanada de aire, cae al suelo, su mano se dirige hacia el lado izquierdo como si tratara de mantenerlo junto, de mantenerlo dentro.

Cierra sus ojos y trata de averiguar de donde provienen los sentimientos; ve una casa, muy familiar; 'La Madriguera' se recuerda, aunque trata de alejar los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado a La Madriguera de su mundo mientras trata de localizar la fuente del dolor; mirando a su alrededor hacia el bosque, ve algo, instantáneamente corre hacia el lugar, tratando de asegurarse que no es lo que espera que no sea. Cae a sus rodillas junto a la persona que, en su mundo, había sido el tío que el esposo de Petunia jamás había sido. "Lunático," susurra, la figura se mueve en señal de pánico, "Shhh, no tengas miedo, estaré allí en un momento," promete al hombre que se encuentra tendido en el suelo, rodeado por su propia sangre.

Abriendo sus ojos, Evan se obliga a levantarse y sale corriendo de la biblioteca, para aparecer cerca de Remus Lupin. Forzando a sus pies a moverse más rápido cuando siente una nueva ola de urgencia pasar por su alma, un sentimiento de muerte se queda en su corazón. Moviendo su cabeza, Evan murmura con cada exhalación, "Tengo que llegar; no puedo fallarle como le fallé a mi Lunático."

Evan se niega a dejar a este Remus morir si puedo evitarlo; sale corriendo de la mansión y automáticamente se aparece al borde de La Madriguera, ignorando la barreras que había alertado continúa corriendo por el borde del bosque, sin para un minuto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin se tambalea en el camino, no muy seguro de hacia donde se dirige, pero sabiendo que necesita ayuda; la puñalada en su costado poco a poco acorta su vida mientras la sangre brota de la herida. No puede evitar sonreír levemente al ver el final del bosque delante de él pero tropieza y cae; trata de levantarse, pero no encuentra la fuerza para hacerlo, moviéndose lo más que puede con su brazo izquierdo, colapsa a causa del dolor y el cansancio. No puede evitar pensar que moriría en aquel lugar, que allí terminaría todo, mira hacia el cielo y una sonrisa triste llega a su cara, solamente para escuchar a alguien llamarlo; mira a su alrededor, preguntándose si es el ángel de la muerte quien lo llama, la sonrisa que se había esfumado de su cara vuelve ante las palabras 'no tengas miedo', las palabras que lo confortan más de lo que creía posible.

Casi dos minutos después, Remus comienza dudar de las palabras y siente el miedo llenar su alma al escuchar unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él, gira su cabeza y encuentra un par de ojos violáceos, sus ojos se ensanchan y trata de escapar de este extraño. "Shhh," la misma voz de hacía unos minutos bota de la boca del joven, "Vengo a ayudarte," promete. Remus no puede hacer nada para defenderse, pero cuando el extraño lo coloca entre sus brazos, sabe que en verdad no tiene nada que temer.

"Vas a estar bien, Lunático," vuelve a prometer el joven. "Donde puedo llevarte?"

"No se," toce Remus, "no puedo… Hogwarts," admite y comienza a maldecirse a si mismo.

"Bien," le susurra Evan, "Te tengo, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase," susurra mientras trata de acumular la mayor energía posible a su alrededor para evitar que el hombre muriese, lo que Evan sabe podría pasarle a Remus en cualquier momento.

Remus siente un suave calor rodeándolo, y las dudas que tenía se disipan; Remus suspire al dejar que la oscuridad lo tome para llevarlo al reino de los sueños.

Evan mira al hombre un Segundo, y luego a las figures que se acerca detrás de él, sonría para si al reconocer a las personas. Bill llega primero, con su varita apuntándole, "Como llegaste aquí," demanda al chico frente a él que sostenía la figura de otro, aunque no puede decir de quién.

"Relájate Bill," dice Evan, sorprendiéndolo. "No voy a lastimarte, y dile a tu madre que le mando un saludo," luego de eso centra toda su atención en el lugar al que quiere ir.

"Quien le digo que la Saluda?" Pregunta Bill, sabiendo que su calma con este extraño podría significar la muerte, pero no puede lograr sentir temor.

Un brillo azulino rodea a ambas figures, solamente el eco de la palabra que el chico había murmurado llega al mismo momento que Charlie alcanza el lugar,

"Evan," la amable voz susurra, siendo oída solo por aquellos dos hombres.

"Evan?" repite Charlie, "Como en Evan Knight?"

"Supongo," dice Bill al momento en que se arrodilla y toca la sustancia en suelo con dos de sus dedos, "Sangre," comenta luego de examinarla unos segundos.

"De él?" Pregunta Charlie, esperando que no lo fuera, después de todo, no quería ser él quien le explicar _eso_ a su madre.

"No, es de la otra persona," dice Bill levantándose, "Evan fue el que hizo sonar la alarma," continúa girándose para ver a su hermano. "De alguna manera supo donde estaba ese hombre y vino a ayudarlo."

"Pero…. Como?" Pregunta Charlie, mientras los dos comienzan el camino de regreso a la casa.

"Es Émpata," le recuerda Bill.

"Duh, me había olvidado," ante eso Charlie recibe un suave golpe en el brazo.

"Espera a que mama se entere que él estuvo aquí y ella no," ríe Bill.

"Creo que me voy a ir antes de que llegue," comenta Charlie, "mis oídos todavía no se recuperan de la última vez q les gritó a los gemelos, y no creo que puedan soportar más."

El santuario de _Knight_

_Una hora más tarde_

Remus Lupin gime mientras la retorna al mundo de los vivos; salta al sentir algo tocar su cara, algo frío; trata de enterrarse más en el calor que lo rodea.

"No, Remus," le dice una voz, "necesitas tomar esto, después puedes volver a dormir," le informa la voz y Remus siente su cabeza siendo levantada. Una copa se coloca frente a sus labios y él toma un pequeño sorbo, sabiendo que las pociones tienen un sabor horrible en un buen día, y que como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento solamente lo empeoraría. Cuando le líquido llena su boca, se sorprende al sentir un sabor dulce y rápidamente toma el brebaje.

"Eso es suficiente, puedes volver a dormir ahora," informa la amble voz, y su cabeza vuelve a tocar la almohada. Remus no puede evitar sonreír ante la amabilidad que siente y deja que la oscuridad vuelva a rodearlo.

_Valle de Godric_

_Más tarde esa misma noche_

En la oscuridad de la noche o mañana temprana, depende como se viese, la luz de la Luna ilumina la casa de los Potter. Aunque el casual caminante, como se puede ser casual alas dos de la mañana no viene al caso, podría ver una pequeña luz brillando en una ventana del Segundo piso. Un cuarto cuya luz casi nunca se apaga, aunque los caminantes no supieran la razón por la que la luz se encuentra encendida tan tarde, o por qué las personas dentro de la casa se encontrarían despiertas a esa hora.

En esta noche, no son solo dos las personas despiertas; esta noche hay alguien más, otra persona que parece tan preocupada, triste y despierta como las otras dos; y las razones para esto están muy claras y para algunas otras personas, en otros lugares, que también estaban despiertas, lo sabrían; era, de acuerdo con uno de los dos hombres en esa casa, por 'esa estúpida, inútil, reunión que no sirvió de nada'; y la mayoría de las personas estarían de acuerdo con la pelirroja que en ese momento sermoneaba al hombre, 'Sirius, podrías hablar despacio o mejor, no hablar, hay gente durmiendo', aunque eso no impedía a dicho hombre de maldecir fuertemente.

El resto del vecindario entendería si supieran lo que estaba en las mentes de estas tres personas; dado que no tenían acceso a esa información, el resultado era varios gritas de; 'podrías callarte,' 'por que no paras de una vez,' 'si te das cuenta de que son las dos de la mañana, no?' 'Hay gente tratando de dormir por acá,' y algunas sugerencias útiles, aunque ignoradas.

Ahora, casi media hora después, el mismo hombre seguía con lo mismo, aunque ahora las otras personas no podían oírlo, por suerte, mientras seguía preocupándose por otro hombre que debía haber estado en la reunión unas horas antes. Y es la misma suerte que el resto de las personas no pueden oír los pensamientos de las otras dos personas.

"Es justamente eso, no estaba," Prácticamente ladra Sirius, mientras camina de un lado a otro.

"Cuando fue la última vez que lo viste?" Pudo ser oída la voz de James por sobre los murmullos y maldiciones de Sirius, sus piernas sobre el sillón para apartarse del camino de Sirius.

"Hace dos semanas," gruñe Sirius.

"Este se está transformando en un día horrible," suspira Lily, está sentada en una silla frente a su esposa, sus piernas de la misma manera que las de él.

"Que pudo haberle pasado?" Pregunta Sirius al momento en que se sienta en la silla entre sus dos amigos.

"No lo sé, pero… conocemos Lunático… va a estar bien," Dice James, sabiendo que no sonaba muy convencido.

"No fue a la reunión de hoy, y me prometió que estaría allí, no me llamó anoche para verificar la hora, la última vez que hablé con él fue hace dos semanas y fue muy corto. Me dijo que había un problema, pero no me podía decir lo que era, y eso fue todo," Deja salir Sirius haciendo una gran imitación de un perro gimoteando. Y con eso resume su caminata y eso es lo que les muestra a James y Lily que Sirius está tratando de vencer su pánico, de controlar sus emociones, aunque se control está disminuyendo rápidamente, dado que Sirius está mostrando algunas de sus cualidades caninas.

En ese momento; se escucha un sonido en la ventana del estudio y encontraron la más Hermosa lechuza Blanca que había visto devolviéndoles la mirada.

"De quien es?" Pregunta Lily mientras se levantaba para dejar entrar al ave y sonríe cuando la lechuza su posa en el escritorio y deja ver la carta en su pata para que la sacaran. Lily retira la carta y le da a la lechuza una golosina; el animal la toma y rápidamente sale volando por la ventana. "Hermosa criatura," susurra para sí; mirando a la carta en sus manos, nota que no reconoce la caligrafía, pero abre el sobre de todos modos.

_Potters y sin ninguna duda Black,_

_Estoy seguro de que qué yo les esté escribiendo es lo último que esperaban, aunque admito que no hago esto por querer hacerlo. No estoy seguro de cómo decir esto, o si debo hacerlo, dada nuestra última reunión. _

_Antes de que me distraiga, tengo noticias importantes que darles. Encontré un amigo suyo; si, se que estoy siendo un vago, pero en mi vida aprendí a no ser muy directo con este tipo de cosas. Encubrir es una cosa, decir todo a todos es otra; El Profesor Lupin me enseñó eso, o fue Moody? No, fue Moody, oh aquí vamos de nuevo. De todo modos, su amigos que ustedes saben fue puesto en esta carta fue localizado en la casa de nuestros amigos pelirrojos este día. _

_Era un verdadero desastre, si puedo decirlo. Me dijo que no podía ir a la escuela por esta enfermedad que tiene; tendrán que informarle a los profesores. Laguna está casi llena, y si, se lo que eso significa. Él está bien, un poco cansado, pero ya no está lastimado. Si no han logrado descifrar de quien hablo, entonces no son, en verdad, sos amigos; si no conocen al hombre recostado en la cama en mi casa, entonces no fueron a la escuela juntos y no rompieron todas esas reglas para estar con él._

_Ahora, si disculpan estas palabras apresuradas, debo ocuparme de él, se está despertando. _

_Creo que es momento de aullarle a la Luna._

_Knight_

Lily hace una pausa y vuelve a leer la carta.

"Lily," la llama James. "Está todo bien?"

"No estoy segura," admite. "Creo que localizamos a Remus," exclama, arqueando sus cejas.

"Que significa ese _creo_?" Pregunta Sirius, y Lily le da la carta; mientras la lee, Sirius bufa ante el título, "el Profesor Lupin," ríe. Sus ojos se conectan con la firma y mira directamente a Lily, "el chico?"

"Creo que si," asiente Lily y le entrega la carta a James.

"Creen que esté bien?" Pregunta James luego de terminar la carta.

"Creo que si," suspire Lily tranquilizada.

Sirius vuelve a tomar la carta y toma un gran bocanada de aire, "él sabe lo que Lunático _es._"

"Que?" tartamudea James.

"Justo aquí, dice 'la Luna está casi llena, y si, se lo que eso significa'," lee Sirius,"Sabe lo que Lunático es," repite.

Lily toma la carta, "y parece que Remus no puede ir a. Lo dice aquí, 'dice que no puede ir al colegio por esta enfermedad suya, tendrán que avisarle a los Profesores," lee sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que el chico les había dado más información de lo que ella había creído al principio.

"Inteligente," declara Sirius admirado. Lily se gira hacia él con una ceja arqueada, "nos dio una prueba de que es quien dice ser," explica tomando la carta. "Justo aquí 'él está bien, cansado, pero ya no está lastimado," murmura y vuelve a mirarla' me dijo eso en después de la lucha, aunque estaba hablando de ti."

"Muy inteligente," concuerda James, "incluso nos dijo donde lo encontró, 'localizado en la casa de nuestros amigos pelirrojos' esta mismo día', lo encontró cerca de lo de los Weasleys," replica James estupefacto.

Lily toma la carta de las manos de su esposa, "dice que Remus está en cama, y que estaba despertando cuando Evan escribía esto. Eso significa que va a estar bien" suspira dejándose caer en la silla.

James se levanta y camina hasta la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos Floo, se arrodilla frente a él, "La Madriguera!" grita colocando su cabeza en las llamas verdes.

_La Madriguera_

"Papá?" Dice una voz sorprendida de ver la cabeza de su padre en la chimenea.

"Hola Harry, está Molly?"

"Está bajando, creo," dice, escuchando el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras. "Sra. Weasley," llama Harry, "Floo," explica cuando Molly aparece y ve la cara en la chimenea.

"James?" Pregunta sorprendida.

"Harry, sube," ordena a su hijo, quien le da una mirada desafiante antes de subir al cuarto de Ron. "Molly, todo libre?"

"Si," asiente Molly cuando Arthur, Bill y Charlie entran en la salón.

"Acabamos de recibir una carta de Evan," explica James, "dice haber estado cerca de tu casa hoy."

"Estuvo," responde Bill antes de que su madre pudiese contestar. "Se apareció en medio de una corrida, algo que, de paso, pensé que era imposible, y siguió hacia el bosque, lo seguimos," explica Bill

"Y si que puede correr," agrega Charlie.

"De todos modos, cuando llegamos no estaba solo," sigue Bill, "no pudimos ver a la otra persona," explica.

"Esa persona, parecía bien?" pregunta James.

"No," contesta cuidadosamente Bill. "Evan nos pidió que saludáramos a mama de su parte y despareció en una luz azul con la otra persona en brazos,"

"En brazos?" Repite James con voz ronca.

"Se, el otro parecía estar apenas vivo," explica Charlie.

"Saben quien era?"

"De acuerdo con la carta, es Remus," Dice James sorprendiendo a todos.

"Oh, Merlin," suspire Molly dejándose caer en la silla más cercana.

"Esta bien?" susurra Arthur, tratando de reconfortar a su esposa y a él mismo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"La carta dice que ahora está mejor, que va a estar bien," suspire levemente James.

"Si Evan dice que va a estar bien, lo estará," promete Molly a la triste cara frente a ella.

"Eso espero," dice James, "gracias."

"Lo siento mucho, espero que puedas dormir bien," se despide Molly, la cara de James desaparece y ella se gira a sus dos hijos, "estuvo aquí?"

"Si mamá," contesta Bill sonriendo. Había pasado solo un mes desde que su madre había conocido al chico, pero nada había vuelto a ser como antes, todo había mejorado. La noche que se había unido a su madre par alas galletas y la lecha y habían pasado la noche hablando de Ginny, Fred y George también se les habían unido y les había hecho bien a todos. Lo que en verdad querían hacer, pero no podían, era tener un funeral en su honor, pero, para eso, necesitaban saber donde estaba.

"El pobre chico," suspire Molly en respuesta, "tener que ver a otra persona lastimada."

* * *

El anterior fue un capitulo muy corto, no me daba para dejar eso nada mas

Bueno, diganme que les parece, reviews!!! ;P

Chauss

Aryes


	17. Persona de seguridad y amenazas

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 16- Una Persona de Seguridad y una Persona de Amenazas**

_El Santuario de Knight_

La luz penetra a través de la ventana más cercana y, en su humilde opinión, estaba dirigida directamente a sus ojos; sabe que no dirigida exactamente a él, que no es eso lo que en verdad está pasando, pero se siente así. Dándole la espalda a la luz, tratando de sumergirse aún más en el calor que sentía, un calor que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, que llegaba a su alma; el sentimiento de ser cuidado y estar seguro sin importar qué. Suspira y trata de regresar al sueño que estaba teniendo; un sueño recurrente, una historia diferente de una vida diferente. No entiende por qué tiene esos sueños, no es que odiase su vida, pero no puede dejar de pensar en ayudar a este otro Harry.

"Buenos días," le susurra una voz suave y amable que logra que salga de sus pensamientos y vuelva al presente, cuando quiera que fuese eso.

Remus abre sus ojos para encontrar que no podía ver mucho de nada, y luego ríe por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que había puesto la sábana sobre su cabeza en un intento de bloquear la luz, con su brazo saca la sábana para ver el cuarto más magnífico como jamás había visto en su vida; los colores, una mezcla entre los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que extrañamente se complementan muy bien. Sus ojos, aún con algo de sueño y restos de pociones, ven como una figura coloca algunas cosas sobre la mesa de noche, y ahí le llega; no solo no sabe donde está, sino que todo lo sucedido antes vuelve a su mente, "Donde estoy?"

"Estás en mi casa, yo la llamo el Santuario de Knight," le dice la voz que había estado escuchando en sus sueños desde hacía tiempo; los ojos de Remus se ensanchan al reconocerla.

"Harry?" Pregunta tentativamente.

"Evan," Corrige la figura, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No," Dice Remus usando sus brazos para levantarse, sorprendido por al falta de dolor, "El otro Harry, el de mis sueños," aclara, deseando que la figura se girase para poder ver de quien se trataba.

El Silencio recibe esas palabras y la figura detiene su trabajo, "Por que soñarías con otro Harry?"

"No lo sé," Admite Remus, sabiendo que él mismo se había hecho hace pregunta millones de veces, "Solo se que el lugar donde él está es diferente, más duro, no se cómo"

La figura suspira, "Me estaba preguntando," dice al girarse causando que Remus contuviese el aliento.

Una sonrisa melancólica cruza la cara de Remus al ver la cara de sus sueños, una cara que a comenzado a querer más que al Harry Potter que conoce, al Harry Potter de este mundo, "Harry," vuelve a susurrar, indicándole que se sentase a su lado; Evan lo hace, sabiendo que ese es el Remus con el que había estado compartiendo sueños, si ese es también en mundo en el que Dissy está, Evan sabría que hay otras razones por las que él está aquí aparte de lo que Dumbledore le había dicho.

Cuando Evan se sienta, Remus lleva su mano hacia su cicatriz, "Recibiste esto cuando ellos murieron," dice Remus, Evan asiente solamente para ser sorprendido al encontrarse entre los brazos de Remus, siendo abrazado, "Te he estado esperando," susurra Remus mientras lágrimas de felicidad caen de sus ojos.

"Te extrañé," Admite Evan, su voz algo entrecortado por la fuerza del abrazo.

"También los extrañas a ellos," dice gentilmente Remus, recordando todo lo que este chico había sufrido. Remus suelta a Evan lentamente y lo mira directo a los ojos, sus facciones amables mientras ve como Evan lucha por no reaccionar antes las palabras; Remus había visto muy poco de el 'mundo de sus sueños', del mundo de Evan, pero sabe y entiende cuanto ese chico amaba a sus amigos.

"Como pudo hacerme esto?" Pregunta Evan, "Como pudo sacarme de casa, separarme de mi familia y mandarme aquí sin ellos?" Continúa tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"No lo sé," Admite Remus. "Se que no soy el Remus que querías tanto, pero voy ayudarte," promete sabiendo que le debe a ese joven su vida, en más de un sentido; no solo se la debe por haberlo salvado esta vez, pero también por haberlo salvado en el mundo del sueño. "Espera a que Destiny te vea," susurra Remus con una sonrisa ansiosa, "Le vas a encantar," mientras Remus ríe un gemido sale de la figura aún entre sus brazos.

Después de un momento, Evan se separa y mira a la imagen exacta del hombre que había aprendido a respetar y querer, "Estás bien?"

"Esto mejor que bien," contesta con una sonrisa genuina.

"Te duele algo?" Evan señala al costado de Remus, sabiendo que no debería haber dolor, esperando que no lo hubiese.

"Nada," Confirma Remus con otra sonrisa fiada.

"Bien," sonríe levemente Evan, y se levanta y vuelve su atención a la mesa de noche.

Entonces, recuerda, "Cuando es Luna llena?" Pregunta preocupado y Evan vuelve a sentarse a su lado.

"Ya pasó," contesta Evan tomando la copa de la mesita y lo coloca en las manos de Remus.

"Pero no podría…," Dice sorprendido, "tú," se detiene pensando lo peor.

Evan lo mira directo a los ojos, "Lo se," confirma con un asentimiento; sin mover su mirada continúa, "Y no importa," insiste antes de que el hombre pudiese protestar.

"Como puede no importar?"

"Sabes quien y qué soy, cierto?"

"Eres un Harry James Potter de un mundo diferente; Émpata y Vidente,"

"No olvides Sanador," señala Evan con una sonrisa.

Remus no puede evitar sonreír, "Como podría?" dice. "Pero no te importa lo que soy? "

"Has estado en mis sueños desde hace un año, desde que el Remus de mi mundo fue asesinado," comienza a explicar, señalándole la copa a Remus, "Sabía lo que el Remus de mi mundo era," le dice al hombre que tenía enfrente, "Familia," asegura antes de que Remus pudiese contestar, "Y la familia es siempre familia, sin importar qué," termina y hace que Remus tome la poción.

"Entonces, no te importa?" vuelve a preguntar Remus, devolviendo la copa vacía, solo después de terminarla se da cuenta de que nunca preguntó que era, pero confía en Evan, o tiene por qué preocuparse.

"Te importa lo que soy yo?"

"Por supuesto que no Harry," contesta Remus seguro, "No hay nada que pudieses hacer para impedirlo," Exclama Remus como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"Exacto," dice simplemente Evan.

"Gracias, Harry," susurra Remus.

"Mejor acostúmbrate a Evan," ríe Harry causando que Remus hiciese lo mismo.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Puedes,"

"Ganaron?" Pregunta sabiendo que Harry entiende de lo que está hablando.

"Si," Susurra Evan distantemente mirando la pared detrás de Remus; el hombre-lobo sabe que no está en verdad viendo la pared, sino algo más siniestro, más doloroso.

"Cuando?"

"El día que llegué aquí," Contesta Evan, confirmando las sospechas del otro hombre.

"Y que te trataran de esa manera,"

"Fue difícil," admite Evan.

"Fue?" Pregunta Remus con un tono de que sabe que no es exactamente así.

"Es," se corrige Evan.

"Es entendible," razona Remus, "Los amas, y no hay manera de que los olvides,"

"Jamás,"

Entonces, Remus recuerda cuando sucedió todo, "Tengo que decirle a los otros que estoy bien,"

"Les mandé una lechuza diciéndoles que te había encontrado, pero será mejor que tu también lo hagas," accede Evan levantándose, "Duda mucho que me hayan creído, y además, hace una semana que mandé la carta, deben estar preocupados," explica entregándole pergamino y una pluma, "Vas a quedarte en cama por otro día, como muy poco, y después puedes seguir tu camino," dice, dando a entender que el reposo no es cuestionable. "Aunque, tengo que pedirte, que no le digas a nadie donde estuviste," pide y cuando Remus abre su boca para protestar, Evan lo detiene, "no te pido que no digas con quien estuviste, eso me tiene sin cuidado, pero por favor no des el nombre o la ubicación de este lugar,"

"Eso puedo hacer," acepta dudoso Remus.

"Es todo lo que pido," dice Evan, "No me molesta el resto, solamente quiero que el Santuario de Knight siga siendo un Santuario,"

"Entiendo,"

"Te dejaré solo para que escribas," dice Evan antes de silbar dejando que una lechuza Blanca entrase en el cuarto; la Hermosa ave se posa en el brazo extendido de Evan y él le susurra, ella muerde cariñosamente su dedo mientras el la acaricia. Hedwig siente y vuela hasta la silla más cercana a la cama, "Ella es Hedwig," comenta Evan, "llevará la carta cuando termines,"

_Hogwarts_

_EL Gran Salón_

Lily Evans- Potter está sentada en la mesa durante el almuerzo, tratando de terminar los programas, pero parecía no poder hacer nada estos días, y ella sabe por que le sucede esto; está preocupada por Remus, teme por su seguridad, y extrañamente no tiene nada que ver con Evan Knight, sabe que Evan está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a su amigo, solamente teme que no hubiese nada que él pudiera hacer.

"Llegó el correo," informa McGonagall viendo a algunas lechuzas entrando el Salón; Lily dirige su mirada hacia arriba, desinteresada, hasta que ve una lechuza conocida, una lecha blanca. La lechuza se dirige hacia ella y la preocupación que siente por Lunático aumenta; la el ave extiende su pata, mostrando su carga; Lily extiende su mano temblorosa, sabiendo que esa carta contiene el destino de su amigo. Un segundo después de haber sido liberada de la carta, la lechuza despega y desaparece de la vista. Lily mira al pergamino ansiosa, solamente para suspirar de alivio, reconoce la caligrafía, con una sonrisa, abre la carta sabiendo que son buenas noticias.

_Lily, James, y Sirius,_

_Explicaré rápido por que te mando la carta a ti Lily, antes de empezar con el resto; hay cierta información en esta carta que debe llegar a Albus lo más rápido posible; por favor asegúrate de esto, gracias._

_Parece que tengo mucho que explicar, pero, ates que nada; Estoy bien. Parece ser que mi joven anfitrión cuidó bien de mí, incluso durante la Luna llena. Me ayudó cuando pensé que iba a morir; no hay otra manera de decirlo, estaba tocando a la puerta de la muerte cuando Evan me trajo para otra oportunidad._

_Me estaban siguiendo y sabía que Hogwarts estaba siendo vigilada; el profesor de DCAO es un Mortífago; esa es la información que tenía que dale a Albus, a todos ustedes. Evan me preguntó donde podía llevarme y cuando le dije que no podía ir a Hogwarts, me trajo a su casa, y que hermoso es este cuarto._

_No es que me tenga encerrado; de hecho me acabo de despertar. Me dijo que debía quedarme en cama otro día y después verá si estoy listo para moverme; aunque me siento perfectamente bien, incluso con la Luna llena de hace dos días._

_Si, sabe lo que soy y no le importa. Evan es una persona en verdad extraña, y fascinante; demasiado amable, quizás, pero se ganó mi respeto y gratitud. Solamente deseo que hubiese alguna manera de librarlo de su dolor; aunque se que no puedo, ese dolor es tan profundo que sólo sus seres queridos, su familia, pueden ayudarlo. Se que sus parientes no son lo que el considera familia, pero yo hablo de su familia del corazón, de su corazón; y puedo decir que convertirse en un miembro de ella vale todo el esfuerzo._

_Me ha dado muchas pociones para ayudar a recuperarme, y lo mejor de todo, hizo que tuvieran buen sabor! Pero en serio, saben muy bien, ni una sola arcada._

_El cuarto en el que estoy es _enorme,_ con los colores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y se ven muy bien juntos. Nunca lo pensé, pero deberías verlo Lily, estoy seguro de que te gustaría._

_Es mejor que termine, la poción está hacienda efecto y Hedwig se está molestando, teniendo que esperar a que termine; una Hermosa criatura en verdad. Si todo sale como planeado, te veré en unos dos o tres días._

_Remus Lupin_

La sonrisa de Lily se ensancha, y el único pensamiento en su mente es que la carta es, en verdad, muy _Remus_. Deja salir el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

"Lily?" la llama una voz, recordándole donde y con quien estaba.

Girándose hacia el director, responde, "Si?"

"Está todo bien?"

Lily mira cuidadosamente alrededor de la mesa y nota la presencia del profesor de DCAO, "No estoy muy segura," dice, tratando de comunicar que no debía preguntar nada más; Albus asiente, entendiendo el significado.

"Quisieras hablar en privado?"

"Si, eso estaría bien,"

"Vamos a mi oficina?" Ofrece Albus y ella asiente. Una vez dentro del cuarto, el director se gira para mirarla, "Que decía la carta?" pregunta, y Lily le entrega la carta, pensando que sería mejor que él mismo la leyese. Albus Dumbledore procede a leer la carta, recibiendo una gran sorpresa, "parece que una vez debemos agradecerle al Sr. Knight por habernos salvado,"

"Que hacemos ahora?"

"Lo observamos," dice Albus, dándose cuanta de lo cerca que se encontraban de integrar a esa persona a sus filas; casi le daban a Voldemort la llave hacia la Orden, "Además, eventualmente tendremos que encontrar un nuevo profesor de Defensa," suspira, "Una vez que tengamos prueba de las alianzas de William, tendremos razón para su despido, pero me temo que hasta entonces no podemos hacer nada," explica reclinándose en su, "Este es el segundo este verano,"

"Con algo de surte, no tendremos que empezar las clases con él como profesor,"

"Es una alegría que Remus esté bien," comenta Albus luego de una pausa.

Lily sonríe, "Si, lo es,"

"Parece que logró hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo," indica pensativo Albus.

"Acercarse a Evan," completa Lily.

"Si," dice Albus y una sonrisa divertida cruza su cara y el brillo en sus ojos aumenta, "crees que el Club de Protección a Evan Knight acaba de ganar un nuevo miembro?" pregunta riendo.

Lily sonríe ante la pregunta y responde, "después de esto," comenta levantando la carta, "serían dos miembros nuevos,"

"Si," accede Albus, "Sirius estará junto a Remus,"

"Eso hará," Conviene Lily negando su cabeza suavemente, "la pregunta es, cuanto tardará James en seguirlos?"

"O para que tu lo lleves?" Contrarresta la pregunta causando que la pelirroja se sonrojase, "Es solo cuestión de tiempo, creo,"


	18. Bienvenido al Club

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 17- Bienvenido al Club**

_Cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix_

_Cinco días más tarde_

Minerva McGonagall mira asombrada como Sirius Black, reconocido especialmente por sus entradas tardías, camina en el salón de reuniones, _temprano_. No puede dejar de preguntarse qué había logrado que llegara temprano a cualquier lugar, había llegado tarde a casi todos sus exámenes de EXTASIS. Lo sigue con la mirada mientras se dirige al frente del salón tomando el mismo asiento de siempre, junto a James, y Lily, que aún no habían llegado. Sabe, por la conversación que había tenido con Albus, que Remus Lupin iba a hacer una aparición esa noche, habiendo sido liberado de los cuidados de Evan hacía solo unas horas; tiempo suficiente, aparentemente, para que fuera a cambiarse y se dirigiera a la reunión. Ante ese pensamiento, Minerva finalmente entiende que había causad que _Sirius Black_ llegase _media hora_ temprano a un reunión, un verdadero record para el y algo que McGonagall pensó no ver nunca en su vida.

Sirius Black suspire impaciente al dejarse caer en su silla; se mueve de un lado a otro, esperando que el tiempo pasase más rápido y que Remus llegase de una buena vez. No había podido pensar desde que recibió la carta de Lily diciéndole que Remus estaba con Evan, aunque ya no estaba tan preocupado como antes, Remus estaba a salvo… solamente que no estaba con ellos. Se había decepcionado al saber que tendría que esperar hasta la reunión para verlo, así que allí estaba… temprano, para variar. Exhala y su pierna izquierda comienza a subir y bajar rápidamente; pausa en su acto nervioso al escuchar una puerta abrirse, girándose en su silla, esperando ver a su amigo entrando, se ve decepcionado al ver al Sr. y la Sra. Diggory cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

La opinión que Sirius tenía de la pareja era bien conocida, y no él no hace nada para ocultar el hecho. Con un gemido vuelve a girarse para encontrar a Minerva McGonagall que, aparentemente, encontraba su reacción graciosa; se confunde aún más cuando su antigua profesora niega su cabeza en su dirección.

"Que?!" pregunta defensivo, y luego se encoge de hombros al recibir una ceja arqueada como respuesta. Tan concentrado estaba en su interacción con la mujer que casi se cae de su silla cuando alguien coloca una mano sobre su hombro, causando que McGonagall contuviese una carcajada. Maldiciendo, mira a su profesora con rabia un Segundo antes de levantar su cabeza para maldecir al dueño de la mano personalmente, solamente para sonreír enormemente.

Inmediatamente se levanta, toma la mano del hombre detrás de él y le da un abrazo capaz de competir con el de la Sra. Weasley,

"Lunático," dice Sirius, "Ni se te ocurra volver asustarme así," gruñe sonando casi como un perro; se separa para ver la apariencia de su amigo y se alegra de verlo aún mejor que en sus días en Hogwarts, después vuelve a atraparlo en un abrazo

Remus Lupin sonríe, "Lo siento, Canuto,"

Sirius se separa y vuelve a mirarlo, "de verdad estás bien?"

"Evan se aseguró de que no me quedara ni una cicatriz," le aseguró con una sonrisa aún más grande. Remus mira pasando a Sirius por un momento para encontrarse con la cara de la Profesora McGonagall, asiente a modo de saludo antes de volver su atención a su amigo.

Sirius arquea una ceja ante s comentario, pero decide no interrogar a su amigo, por lo menos ahora. Sirius sonríe y mira a Remus a los ojos, "Así que, Lunático, querido amigo, donde te vas a sentar hoy?"

Remus mira sobre el hombre de Sirius hacia la profesora, como preguntándole de que demonios estaba hablando su amigo y de nuevo a Sirius, "Sentarme?"

"Somos o no parte del Club de Protección a Evan Knight?" Pregunta sonriente Sirius, y Remus arquea su ceja aún más, preguntándose si su amigo se había vuelto finalmente loco.

Finalmente, Remus entiende, "Oh, si somos," contesta Remus con una enorme sonrisa y un asentimiento.

"Muy bien, entonces vayamos atrás con el resto del Club, pero moriré antes de sentarme al lado de Snape," dice Sirius mientras arrastra a Remus desde su lugar a través del pasillo; mientras caminaba, Sirius, coloca a Remus delante de él y lo empuja por los hombros. Minerva los mira alejarse y niega con su cabeza ante la forma de ser de ambos; sabe que no están relacionados por sangre, pero lo están aún más por los lazos de su hermandad. Sonríe al ver como Remus trata de saludar a todos a su paso, pero Sirius sigue empujándolo.

Unos minutos más tarde Lily y James entran el salón, y hacen su camino hacia el frente, sin sorprenderse de no ver a Sirius allí, pero asombrados de que Remus, el Sr. Siempre Puntual, no estuviese allí. Por lo menos, James está sorprendido; Lily siente que para la ocasión, Sirius habría llegado ates así que comienza a mirar alrededor.

"Donde está Remus?" Pregunta James confundido.

Lily finalmente mira hacia la parte de atrás del salón, "Están allá James," dice sonriendo e ignorando la mirada intrigada de James, señala a sus dos amigos.

James se gira lentamente, aún confundido, hasta que sus ojos encuentran ala persona por la que acababa de preguntar, pero no sólo a él, sino que Sirius también estaba allí. James conoce el significado de que se estuviesen sentando allí, cuando la razón finalmente cae por complete, se gira hacia su esposa, esperando no tener que pedirle. Sabe que ahora que sus dos amigos están allí atrás, no solo protegerán los secretos de Evan, sino también su privacidad. El hecho de que Evan había salvado a su amigo aquella semana y a su esposa en la batalla de Hogwarts era suficiente para aceptar las creencias del Club, aunque aún no sabe como lidiar con la pregunta que Evan le había hecho en el Gran Salón.

Lily ve la expresión de cachorro perdida en la cara de su esposo, y no puede evitar reír, "No tienes que pedírmelo," le asegura, negando con su cabeza, "También nos unimos," confirma, dejando salir otra carcajada; solamente para encontrar que el aire ya no llega a sus pulmones porque estaba atrapada en un fuerte abrazo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, James se separa un poco y le da un beso; no que fuera a quejarse o algo.

La pareja se separa para escuchar a dos personas silbando desde la parte de atrás del salón; Lily niega su cabeza en señal de resignación y deja que James la guíe. Una vez que llega a la fila que contenía al dúo risueño, Remus se levantó y los saludó a ambos con un abrazo. Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos con la apariencia de Remus, ambos se sentaron en las dos sillas que tenían los abrigos de sus amigos… extraño, era como si las estuviesen reservando.

"Que les tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Sirius bromeando.

"Estaba siendo atacada," estaba siendo Lily.

"Creo que nos dimos cuenta," termina Remus con una carcajada.

"Como estás Lunático?" Pregunta preocupado James.

Remus ríe por lo bajo ante la mala maniobra, "Estoy bien," dice con una sonrisa, notando la incrédula expresión en la cara de James se encoge de hombros, "Evan me cuidó muy bien," aseguró sentándose hacia atrás en su silla y levantando los brazos como diciendo, 'mira mami, no duele'.

Sirius mira el estómago de Remus, "Podemos ver eso," ice palmeando que acababan de ver.

"Ja, Ja, Ja Canuto; que nunca se diga que no eres observador," Dice James rodando los ojos.

Lily decide volver a cambiar el tema, "Como esta?"

"Extraña su hogar," Contesta seriamente Remus, "Extraña mucho," repite triste, sabiendo que esas palabras no llegan a medir la realidad.

"Así que… como es la Casa de Knight?" Pregunta Sirius bromeando.

"Inmaculada," señala Remus, "Todo tiene un lugar, nada está fuera de sitio, y habla de tener una biblioteca," dice con admiración. "Tiene libros de los que nunca escuché hablar!" Continúa con un tono de voz soñador.

Antes de que alguno pudiese comentar, la reunión comienza. "Gracias a todos por haber venido esta noche," dice Albus al tiempo que Molly se sienta al lado de Remus junto con su esposo e dos hijos mayores; los tres Weasleys sorprenden al resto de la Orden al haberse sumado pequeño Club. Junto a Molly está su esposo, al lado, Charlie y por último Bill Weasley; Melissa Malkin está sentada junta a Bill, seguida de Tom, y terminando el grupo de Protección a Evan Knight se encuentra Severus Snape.

Albus mira a todos, notando que aunque grupos son esporádicos, esa era una de os reuniones más grandes, parecía haber más de 50 personas en el salón; luego regresa su mirada a la fila, el brillo en sus ojos multiplicado.

"Parece ser que lo miembros de su grupo han aumentado," les dice a los miembros originales, recibiendo asentimientos como respuesta. "Regresando al tema… hace unas dos semanas Remus Lupin descubrió noticias muy perturbadoras," les dice a todos. "Aparentemente William Thomas, el nuevo profesor de DCAO es un Mortífago," informa para el horror de todos, bueno no todos, los Merodeadores y Lily ya lo sabían. "Remus casi pierde su vida trayendo estas noticias, afortunadamente hoy está aquí con nosotros," señala a Remus, indicándole que era su turno de hablar.

"Estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de Mortífagos, entré en un bosque después de haber sido apuñalado," Remus señala al lugar donde la herida había estado, "Seguí corriendo, esperando poder darle la información a alguien, pero cuando llegué al final de los árboles ya había perdido mucha sangre," explica, "Colapsé pensando que iba a morir y que no podría avisar a nadie," dice casi tartamudeando al recordar lo sucedido. "Entonces apareció Evan Knight," informa para la sorpresa de la mayoría. "Evan me preguntó donde podía ir; le contesté que Hogwarts estaba fuera de cuestión, así que me llevó a su casa," dice sorprendiéndolos aún más. "Evan logró curar mis heridas y me ayudó a recuperarme, permitiendo que pudiera informarles a todos ustedes de lo sucedido,"

La Sra. Diggory mira al hombre con desconfianza, es una de las más abiertas opositoras de hombres- lobo, "Este Evan pudo ser parte del ataque"

"No, no pudo," contradice Bill Weasley levantándose. "Evan apareció tocando las barreras, corriendo si les importa saber," termina mirando a la mujer con disgusto.

"Corriendo?" Preguntan Minerva y Filius al unísono.

"Corriendo," confirman Bill y Charlie.

"Eso no es posible," Gruñe Moody su ojo mágico fijo en los dos hombres.

"Lo hizo," Charlie se encoge de hombros, "Y si que puede correr," agrega y Bill asiente a su lado.

"Cuando llegamos hasta Evan, ya había llegado a Remus; no sabíamos quien era el hombre, pero sabíamos que estaba mal aún antes de ver toda la sangre," continúa Charlie.

"De todos modos," dice Bill, "Un poco después de que llegáramos, un brillo azul los rodeo y…," hace una pausa, "desaparecieron," termina; y luego dirige su mirada a Remus solamente para encontrarlo mirándolo con interés y sorpresa.

"No sabíamos que eras tu,"

"Entendible," asegura Remus tratando de sacar la culpa que los chicos Weasleys podrían haber cultivad. "Gracias por decirme esa parte," continúa Remus asintiendo, "Voy a tener una larga charla con Evan," dice para si. "Una muy marga charla," repite antes de notar las miradas extrañadas en la cara de los dos chicos, "Dice haberme encontrado por accidente," Aclara Remus, el tono de su mostrando que lo encuentra gracioso, "Aunque me pregunto que es lo que él llama accidente," piensa en voz alta, "Creo que lo Vió pero no quiere admitirlo,"

"No le gusta eso, es verdad," accede Molly.

"No, en verdad que no," asiente Remus, y luego dirige su mirada a Albus, "Que vamos a hacer con el Mortífago,"

"Vamos a vigilarlo ahora que sabe lo que es," responde Albus.

"Solamente despídelo," Demanda la Sra. Diggory.

"Si lo despidiera sin ninguna razón, entonces el Ministerio trataría de controlar la escuela; no podemos dejar que eso pase. Esperaremos a que William cometa un error," aclara, sin notar que había adoptado su 'voz de profesor'.

"Lo que significa que vamos a necesitar a un profesor nuevo pronto," dice Sirius riendo por la maldición de ese trabajo y la cantidad de personas que lo había hecho. "Parecería que nadie se quiere quedar," bromea y recibe un golpe en el brazo por parte de Lily. "Hey!"

"Me temo que tienes razón," dice Albus asintiendo y con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

"Yo digo que se lo ofrezcamos a Evan," comenta Sirius en voz alta mientras pretendía contarle un secreto a Remus.

"Sirius, creo que está sobre calificado para la posición," contesta Remus sorprendiendo a su amigo.

"Sobre calificado?" Pregunta incrédulo, "Como es que alguien está sobre calificado para manejar un cuarto lleno de mocosos llorones," hace una pausa, "Oh, lo siento Snivellus, no quería robar tu línea,"

"Siendo un chico también," dice Remus encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando las miradas de odio entre Sirius y Severus.

"Bueno, su sola presencia exige respeto," dice Sirius pausando, "de la mayoría de las personas,".

"Exige?" Repite Remus algo ofendido por Evan, "No creo que a él le guste eso,"

"Que hay de no gustar?"

"Evan es así," explica Remus, "odia la atención, prefiere esta Escondido en las sombras que ser visto," explica a su estupefacto amigo, al todas las personas allí.

"Pero," trata de decir Sirius, "Sabe como divertirse?"

"Con su familia y amigos," dice triste Remus.

"Pero… no es que está solo aquí?" pregunta James frunciendo el ceño.

"Muy solo,"

"Por que se limita a su familia y amigos?"

"Es muy tímido," dice Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y honesto," agrega Severus., "Aunque tengo que decir que estoy por cometer el peor error de mi vida…" dice para el asombro de todos, "Y voy a concordar con el idiota de Black," continúa Severus, dándole una mirada de odio a la persona a la que se está refiriendo. "Evan sería un excelente profesor de Defensa," termina poniendo su opinión en la discusión no- oficial que Sirius había abierto al ofrecer a Evan para el puesto.

Luego de unos momentos de incredulidad susurrada entre los presentes, Albus vuelve a hablar, "Bueno," dice captando la atención de todos los presentes. "El siguiente tema es la inacción de Voldemort y sus seguidores… alguien puede darnos una idea de lo que están tramando?"


	19. El espectro

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 18- El Espectro**

_El Santuario de Knight_

_Una semana después_

Oscuridad como la que Evan jamás había visto comenzó a llenar el área alrededor de su alma, como si tratara de sacar la luz de su propio ser; Evan trata de respirar mientras el odio puro trata de ganarle, trata de fusionarse con él, congelando su alma ante el frío de la emoción más oscura. Evan conoce esa sensación, sabe lo que está pasando, ya había tenido que pasar por esto antes, y reconoce lo que sucederá. Evan trata inútilmente de despertarse, sabiendo que no servirá; nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte antes, jamás había sentido tanta desesperación ante los sentimientos que recibía. Evan intenta proteger su alma, sabiendo que era imposible, se encuentra sudando por el esfuerzo hecho para tratar de detener la fuerza invasora. Evan sabe que aunque fuese capaz de proteger su luz interior, tarde o temprano debería observar el odio, las acciones de aquellos que lo llevaron allí; sabe que su alma está por ser tocada por el equivalente de ser abrazado por cientos de Dementores. Su alma siente con resignación como Evan abre lentamente sus ojos mentales para ver un salón en el que nunca había estado, pero no puede dejar de ver las similitudes que tenía con el que se encontraba en su mundo; lo único que puede pensar es; diferente lugar mismo decorador.

Evan pasea su mirada alrededor del 'cuarto del trono', el amplio espacio con poca iluminación. Mira a todos aquellos reunidos, que estaban de pie, habiendo solo una silla, ese hecho cruza su mente y centra su mirada en la persona al centro, la figura ocupante del único mueble en toda la sala. Pestañando, Evan rápidamente nota que Tom Riddle no se ve ni la mitad de atemorizante de lo que su doble se veía en su mundo. El piso del salón es de piedra, fácil para limpiar sangre, y algunas brillantes escamas de serpiente se encuentran dispersas sobre él. El techo da una clara vista del cielo, parecido al del Gran Salón en Hogwarts; las paredes del mismo material, oscuras y tenebrosas… el sentimiento transmitido siendo el de muerte. Mirando desde su lugar, Evan rápidamente se esconde en las sombras, transformándose en un espectro una vez más.

"Colagusano," silbó una voz con una vez llena de odio que Evan había esperado no tener que volver a escuchar jamás.

Una forma muerta desde hace tiempo en su mundo se arrastra sobre sus rodillas, para literalmente besar los pies de Voldemort. "S…s…si a…a…amo?"

"Veo que me has fallado una vez más," dice Voldemort con disgusto y un poco de ansiedad, como si esperase alo; algo que Evan sabría llegaría de un modo u otro.

"F…fui in…incapaz d…de p…pasar las barreras mi a…amo," gime Peter.

"Es la casa de los Weasleys," escupe Voldemort sonando más como una serpiente que un humano.

"Tienen barreras especiales… complicadas, no me reconocían," trata de explicar, aunque sabía que su castigo ya había sido elegido.

Voldemort sonríe maliciosamente, dirigiendo su varita a la figura temblando frente a él, "_Crucio,_" silba, mirando las uñas de su mano libre, "Me canso de tu incompetencia," dice Voldemort sus ojos dejando su estúpida excusa de leal sirviente, a otro, que anticipa no es tan inútil, pero sabe que más fallos llegarán.

Después de un momento, se cansa de esto y mira a Lucius, "Sigues con problemas con tu dinero para encontrarle a tu incompetente hijo un abogado?" pregunta; sus sirvientes parecen incapaces de hasta mantener a un montón de mocosos bajo control, como esperan actuar bien en el campo de batalla?

"Si, m…mi Lord," dice Lucius hacienda una reverencia profunda.

"Vende se pedazo de vermín, Dobby creo," demanda Voldemort.

"Nadie querrá comprarlo, mi Lord," dice Lucius lentamente, temiendo ser el blanco de la próxima maldición.

"Estás cuestionándome?"

"No m…mi Lord, lo… lo venderé mañana,"

"Asegúrate de hacerlo," termina Voldemort, "hay algo acerca de ese elfo…"

"William," llama Voldemort

"Si, mi Lord," otra figura en túnicas de Mortífago se adelante, hacienda una reverencia. El espectro escucha la voz, dando un paso adelante, revelándose a la luz solo por un instante, solo para retraerse nuevamente. La mente de Evan juega con la voz en su cabeza y se da cuenta que sabe quien es William.

"Has colocado los aparatos?" pregunta Voldemort luchando contra el impulso de reír de triunfo.

"los aparatos han sido colocados en Hogwarts, como ordenaste, amo,"

"Donde los has colocado exactamente?" pregunta impaciente Voldemort ante el prospecto de deshacerse de la estúpida escuela y su director. William procedió a explicarle los lugares en los que se encontraban los aparatos y explicó cual era el propósito de cada uno. El espectro escucha sin saber lo que quiere hacer, como debe proceder, debería importarle 'William'?

"Muy bien," dice Voldemort un tiempo después, "Parece que finalmente encontré a alguien que puede y seguirá mis órdenes sin dudar," prácticamente gruñe, sus ojos rojos dirigidos s Lucius y al aterrorizado Colagusano. "Váyanse," dice distante, y luego agregue, sin darle importancia, "Y Lucius," llama al hombre, quien se gira para enfrentarlo. "Nunca vuelvas a cuestionarme, _Crucio_!"

Cruzando el país, en la cima de la colina que resguardaba Hogsmeade y Hogwarts, una figura sudorosa se despierta gritando con todas sus fuerzas en su cama, mientras agonizantes olas de dolor llegan a su cicatriz y a todo su cuerpo. Después de un momento, la figura calla, respirando hondo, tratando se calmar el dolor, sus músculos tensos, no solo por su agotamiento, sino también por el dolor que su visión le había transmitido; parpadeando trata de obtener una visión más clara, trata de encontrarla, la necesita. "HERMIONE," grita instintivamente la figura, momentáneamente olvidando que está solo en ese mundo horrible que es forzado a llamar hogar; un mundo que parece aún más cruel que el suyo, Evan lucha por forzar las lágrimas a no salir al recordar que Hermione no está allí, no está allí para calmarlo, no está allí para ser su conciencia… no está allí.

Evan deja caer sus piernas a un lado de la cama, las sábanas aún cubriéndolo, sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras continúa luchando contra su cuerpo para normalizar su respiración, mientras trata de entender cual es su próximo movimiento. Memorias de mejores tiempo llegan a su mente mientras presiona sus dedos contra su cicatriz, como si tratase de empujar el dolor, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. De repente, una visión de otro tiempo se filtra en su mente, una visión que sabe ha sucedido pero no recuerda tan claramente como su mente le está mostrando en ese momento.

"_Harry," le susurra una suave vos mientras trata de no gritar ante la visión que acababa de tener__, sus codos sobre sus rodillas, sus pies tocando el frío suelo de la tienda, su cabello y cuerpo llenos de sudor, su ropa de noche pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel… Escucha la vos y abre los ojos para encontrarse con un par de grandes ojos marrones, llenos de preocupación, desde su lugar arrodillada frente a el._

"_Hermione__," susurra Harry con su boca seca, solamente para ser tomado entre sus brazos mientras ella se sienta a su lado.; rápidamente devuelve el abrazo y ella comienza a mecerlo, como si fuese un bebé. "__Odio esto Hermione, odio ser el niño que vivió, no se qué hacer,__" dice desesperadamente._

"_Haces lo único que sabes como hacer,__" contesta Hermione colocando su barbilla sobre su cabello indomable. "__Haciendo lo correcto, nunca lo que es fácil Harry. Tú más que nadie sabes esto,"__ confirma, tratando de consolarlo, "__Pero es lo único que puedes hacer en estas situaciones y estoy tan orgullosa de ti por eso, por todo.__"_

"_Gracias,__" susurra Harry después de un momento._

"_Por que?__" Pregunta divertida Hermione._

"_Por ser tu,__" contesta, "__Se que te tomo por sentado,"__ dice hundiéndose más en el abrazo, "__pero si te quiero,__" susurra, "__No se lo que haría sin ti y no quiero enterarme,__" dice antes de perder la batalla contra el sueño._

_Hermione sonríe mientras vuelve a acostarlo, "__Y yo a ti, Harry, de todas las formas,__" susurra Hermione Granger mirando a la cara de su amigo, dejando que las lágrimas que había forzado dentro bajaran a sus mejillas._

_Levantándose le da un suave beso en la frente, "__Y yo a ti, más de lo que sabes. Duerme bien, mi dulce Harry, duerme bien,"__ vuelve a susurrar antes de regresar a su propia tienda, perdiéndose la mirada que el pelirrojo que comparte la carpa con su amigo le dirige y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras los veía Hermione. Negando con su cabeza, Ron vuelve a dormir, preguntándose una vez más como era que Hermione lo hacía… cómo sabe cuando y cómo Harry la necesita._

Harry lentamente abre sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor; sabe que nunca había visto esa memoria de esa manera y no puede evitar sentir una conexión con Hermione, y al mismo tiempo, más solo de lo que jamás se había sentido. Cree que Hermione estaría, en ese preciso momento, buscando por alguna manera de cruzar dimensione para tratar de aliviarlo; se siente agradecido y sabe que nunca había querido llorar tanto como en ese momento. Cómo los extraña! Y aunque está seguro de que no puede salir de ese cruel mundo, quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás y quedarse en casa.

"Gracias Hermione," susurra Harry para sí. Respira hondo, tratando se calmarse y juntar el valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, antes de tirar las sábanas de la cama; se levanta e inmediatamente tira su pijama, lleno de sudor, a un lado de su cuarto, no era como si pudiese ir a donde quería con su ropa de dormir, y mucho menos unas mojadas! En momentos está tan preparado como podía, con un suspiro comienza su viaje; lo único que le permitía seguir eran las palabras de Hermione… hacer lo correcto.

_Valle de Godric_

_Casa de James y Lily Potter_

Un suave golpe en la puerta resuena en la casa; Harry levanta su vista del diseño de la siguiente broma que él y Ron harían una vez que empezaran las clases y sonríe esperanzado; está esperando a que su mejor amigo Ron llegase, eso, si sus padres lo dejaban venir tan tarde, para poder continuar con los planes de la broma.

"Yo abro," grita Harry, sabiendo que sus padres iban a enojarse con él por despertar a su hermano y hermana, salta del sofá en el que estaba y corre a la puerta. Abriéndola de golpe, sin seguir las reglas de ver quien era antes de abrir, hace una pausa al ver a la persona frente a él, "Quien eres tú?" gruñe.

"Soy Evan," contesta suavemente el chico frente a él, mirándolo casi con disgusto, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad.

"Que quieres?" demanda Harry son importarle quien es el visitante, solamente molesto porque no había sido Ron.

"Estoy aquí para hablar con el Sr. Lupin," informa Evan mirando a esa versión de si a los ojos, son gustarle lo que ve.

"Remus?" escupe Harry disgustado.

"Si, y el Sr. Black," termina Evan, entendiendo el tono del chico; parecía ser que a este Harry Potter no le gustaban los hombres- lobo.

"Espera," dice al tiempo que cierra la puerta de un golpe, dejando al visitante afuera, "Tío Canuto, Lunático!" grita, volviendo al sofá para regresar a sus planes.

Harry escucha pasos sobre él y sabe que se meterá en problemas por gritar, pero no le importa mucho, puede safarse. Los pasos se detienen, y Sirius y Remus lo miran desde la escalera, "Que pasa Harry?" pregunta Sirius.

"Hay un chico en la puerta buscándolos," les dice Harry con un tono aburrido, mientras borra una parte del plan que parece no funcionar con el resto; no levanta la vista, no tiene razón para hacerlo, no le importa lo que hagan o con quien, solamente están entre su planeamiento y él.

"Un chico?"

"Preguntó por el Sr. Lupin primero," deja salir Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, deseando que lo dejaran solo de una buena vez, "Después por el Sr. Black."

"Donde está?" Pregunta Sirius mientras él y Remus miran hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar al visitante.

"La puerta principal," gruñe una vez más Harry.

"No lo dejaste entrar?" dice incrédulo Remus, solamente para recibir una mirada enojada de Harry.

"Dijo su nombre?" continúa Sirius tratando de disipar la hostilidad, odiando la manera en la que Harry trata a su amigo, odia que todo eso comenzara cuando Harry se enteró de que Remus era un hombre- lobo. Nada era lo que solía ser, y a Sirius no le gusta la manera en la que su ahijado se comporta.

"Algo como Kevin o lo que sea," dice Harry rodando sus ojos devolviendo su atención a sus hojas, olvidando que los hombres estaban allí.

Sirius y Remus comparten una mirada de incredulidad antes de que Remus dijera, como podía, "No sería Evan, cierto?" Ambos hombres esperanzados, pero dudosos acerca de quien se encuentra en verdad del otro lado de la puerta; y así, dos hombres maduros, o por lo menos así se suponía que fuesen, decidieron quedarse en el lado de la esperanza y correr hacia la puerta; Sirius llega primero, por poco, y abre la puerta de golpe para ver una figura sentada en las escalinatas, dándoles la espalda.

"Evan?" susurra Remus preocupado al ver el estado en el que el chico se encontraba.

Evan mira sobre su hombro, "Les molesta salir a dar una caminata?" les pregunta levantándose y girándose para verlos a la cara. Evan trata de no dejar que ese momento fuera afectado por el hecho de que ambas personas había estado muertas en su mundo por un tiempo.

"Pueden venir James y Lily?" Pregunta Remus.

Evan contempla esto por un Segundo, causando que Sirius y Remus temieran que fuera a decir que no. Después de un pausa, Evan se encoge de hombros, "No me molesta Remus, pero hay una condición," hace una pausa, "nada de preguntas personales,"

Remus mira a Evan, "Iré a buscarlos, y un abrigo para ti," dice asintiendo.

"No tienes que preocuparte por el abrigo, puede conjurar una; estaba apurado y no pensé mucho,"

"Bueno, te dejaré con Sirius mientras voy a buscarlos," informa Remus enviando una mirada de advertencia a Canuto; Sirius lo mira inocentemente, antes de estirarse para agarrar su abrigo, que estaba a un lado de la puerta saliendo, mientras Remus se dirige dentro cerrando al puerta detrás de él.

"En verdad lo impresionaste, y a mi," dice Sirius colocándose su abrigo. "Gracias," agradece emocionado; se podía notar la sinceridad en su voz y, junto con eso, algo de preocupación por el chico. Sirius sabe que Evan no estaría allí a menos que por alguna razón tuviese que hablar con Remus; algo importante.

Evan mira a la exacta imagen de su padrino y niega con su cabeza, "Hice lo que tenía que hacer," dice Evan con una sonrisa distante, su mente en la memoria que había recordado, en las palabras de Hermione.

"No tenía que hacerlo," señala Sirius, aún tratando de entender por qué Evan había ayudado a Remus y por qué él siente tanta preocupación por el joven. Está seguro que la primera vez que vio al chico había sido en la batalla en Hogwarts, pero no puede dejar de pensar que lo conoce de otro lugar.

"Quizás," dice suavemente Evan al tiempo que otro escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

"Estás bien?" Pregunta Sirius.

"Odio los sueños," admite Evan, arreglando su campera, recibiendo una risa del hombre detrás de él, que estaba descendiendo los escalones para sentarse junto a él.

"Se a lo que te refieres," comenta Sirius con otra risa, "Una vez soñé que era un perro caliente y me estaban comiendo," dice, tratando de hacer que el chico se relajara, que se sintiese seguro.

"Y el que te transformes en un perro no tiene nada que ver, con eso, estoy seguro," bromea Evan, encontrando sus ojos con los de Sirius, su rostro limpio de emociones. "O es el que has sido un perro caliente, como lo llamas, en esta forma?" Evan hace una pausa, arqueando su ceja, "Pero la verdadera pregunta es, te gusto ser comido?" continúa con la misma expresión, aunque el movimiento de los constados de su boca lo delataba un poco, solamente para recibir una carcajada del otro hombre.

"Merlin, si que tienes un sentido del humor," logra decir Sirius entre carcajadas.

"Tuve Buenos profesores," acepta Evan encogiéndose de hombre, su cara nunca mostrando que encuentra la citación graciosa.

_Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa_

Remus cierra la puerta principal calmadamente, solo para salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía a través del pasillo y frente al salón donde Harry seguía planeando. Sube las escaleras, aún corriendo, tratando de llegar al estudio donde habían estado antes, donde ellos cuatro habían estado hablando e investigando acerca de Evan Knight. Remus sabe que durante su ausencia, James y Lily se habrían sentado, esperando que regresaran. Remus abre la puerta de un golpe, jadeando como el perro que Sirius era, y se da cuenta que necesita ejercitar más seguido; Remus se queda parado, preocupado acerca de la reacción que sus amigos pudiesen tener ante la persona en su puerta, preocupación por una repetición de ese día en Hogwarts, preocupación por que no escuchen lo que Evan tenía que decir.

"Quien estaba en la puerta?" preguntó James.

"Tienen que prometer… no preguntas personales," jadea Remus.

Lily mira a u igualmente confuso esposo antes de volver a Remus, "Que?"

"Ninguna pregunta personal," repite Remus mirándolos directo a los ojos.

"Está bien," acceden lentamente Lily y James aún confundidos.

"Bien, agarren sus abrigos, vamos a dar una caminata," dice Remus sonriendo.

"Con quien?" Pregunta Lily levantándose de su silla, James siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Con Evan, por supuesto," informa Remus, encontrándose un segundo más tarde solo en el cuarto, sus dos amigos ya bajando las escaleras. Remus sonríe y sigue el sonido de sus pasos y Harry maldiciendo cuando lo pasan.

"Cuida esa lengua, Harry, y deberías estar en la cama," corrige James.

"Mañana nos encargaremos de tus gritos en el medio de la noche," advierte Lily.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Remus coloca una mano sobre la puerta por sobre el hombro de Lily, impidiendo que James la abriera, "Recuerden, nada de preguntas personales," les recuerda, "Accedió a dejarlos venir con la condición de que cumplan esa condición," les advierte, ambos asienten, sabiendo que esa era su última oportunidad.

Los tres salen para encontrar a un joven y un hombre parados al final de los escalones, la distancia entre los dos se podía medir en centímetros. Podían que ver Evan era un poco más alto de Sirius; cuando ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento dejándolos saber que los habían visto, si9mplemente continuando mirándose a los ojos, los tres piensan que empezarían una pelea, los amigos dudan, sin saber que hacer; de repente Sirius maldice,

"Maldición, si que res bueno," haciendo que James, Lily, y Remus saltaran en sorpresa, "La última vez que perdí fue antes de ir a Hogwarts la primera vez," exclama masajeando sus ojos y parpadeando mucho, sin mirar a Evan.

"Un juego interesante," dice Evan divertido, observando a Sirius.

"Que?" comienza Lily acercándose a los dos, "Nunca habías jugado a ver quien podían durar más sin pestañar?" termina confundida, encontrando a alguien que nunca había jugado eso de niño.

Evan se gira hacia ellos, y los Saluda con un asentimiento, "Los juegos nunca estuvieron al principio de mi lista," dice y todos supieron que había un significado escondido detrás de esa frase, luego Evan se gira a Sirius, "Ahora," dice, "Me podrías explicar el sentido de un 'juego' como este?"

"Es una batalla de voluntades," contesta James.

"Interesante," comenta Evan, "Supongo que nunca lo pensé así," dice masajeando su aún dolorida cicatriz con su mano izquierda, "Aunque nunca antes funcionó, siempre terminé en la Enfermería," su mente divaga a todas las batallas con Voldemort y Draco y sus constantes visitas a la Enfermería; Evan se encoge de hombros y trae su mente al presente, "Así que… que les parece esa caminata?" Los cuatro adultos asienten, dirigiéndose al Norte, notando que los cinco no entrarían en la vereda (acera) y ninguno iba a caminar detrás de Evan, querían caminar a su lado, al final Sirius y Remus se colocaron a su derecha y Lily y James a su izquierda, "Puedo preguntar algo?"

"Seguro," se apura a decir James.

"Que está hacienda Harry despierto a las dos de la mañana?"

"Oh," se sonroja Lily, "Está esperando para saber si su amigo Ron puede venir," responde, "Es su fin de semana de bromas," trata de explicar. Evan asiente y contesta una pregunta que había estado en su mente de si el Harry de ese mundo era al mismo que el de sus sueños, la respuesta siendo un rotundo no.

"Que haces despierto tu tan tarde?" Pregunta Sirius

"Tuve un sueño," contesta Evan sin mostrar emoción alguna, el conflicto que se le ha creado en cuanto a terminarlo que había comenzado o estar lo más lejos de estas personas como le fuese posible.

"Un sueño?" dice un confuso James.

"Un sueño," confirma Evan, una vez más masajeando su cicatriz, "Aunque conmigo un sueño puede significar unas cuantas cosas," explica suavemente mientras los cinco siguen su camino, Evan liderando sin darse cuenta y los adultos sin idea alguna de a dónde se dirigían.

"Que significaba este sueño?" Cuestiona Remus.

Evan mira hacia el cielo y cierra sus ojos; sus pensamientos de nuevo en Hermione, sus palabras; puede casi jurar que puede sentir sus brazos, escuchar su voz mientras le repite lo mismo que aquella noche, "_Haces lo único que puedes hacer; lo correcto sobre lo que es fácil, Harry. Tu más que nadie sabes esto; pero es lo que mejor sabes hacer y estoy tan orgullosa de ti por eso, por todo._" Evan toma un respire, luchando contra las lágrimas que luchan por salir ante el pensamiento de no oír su voz de nuevo, "Gracias," susurra, abriendo sus ojos viendo las estrellas, recordando las veces que los tres, Hermione, Ron y él se habían quedado mirando las estrellas, "Gracias,"

Carraspeando, esperando que las lágrimas no se hubiesen escapado, Evan trata de terminar con eso de una vez, "Están," comienza con su voz algo quebrada, "Se han estado preguntando como deshacerse de su profesor de DCAO," afirma, los adultos parecen saber que no era una pregunta pero están sorprendidos ante el cambio de tono.

"El Mortífago conocido como William," finaliza Evan.

"Si," responde James sorprendiendo a sus amigos, ya que acababa de revelar información de la Orden, información que podía causar problemas.

"Parece que colocó ciertos artefactos en Hogwarts para destruirla," dice Evan continuando caminando, solo, ya que el resto se había congelado ante las palabras.

En un segundo todos recobran sus sentidos, notando que Evan no está con ellos, sino unos cuantos pasos adelante.

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunta Remus una vez que alcanzaron el joven.

Esta vez Evan se detuvo e ignorando a los otros, se dirigió a Remus, "Hogwarts es la mayor amenaza de Voldemort, representa esperanza; algo que no puede destruir sin acabar con la figura en sí," explica, "La esperanza es lo que impide que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos triunfen," continúa, su voz cada vez más suave, "Parece que fue la esperanza lo que impidió que volviese antes," susurra mordiendo su labio inferior, un hábito que había recogido de Hermione.

"Pero todos saben que Hogwarts no es segura, hay una amenaza desde dentro," dice Lily negando con su cabeza, tratando de entender lo que Evan había querido decir.

Los ojos de Evan seguían fijos en las estrellas, "La Cámara de los Secretos," afirma distante.

"Es un mito," dice instantáneamente Sirius, tratando de salvar su creencia adolescente de que la escuela seguía siendo segura, sin importar lo que había, o podía llegar, a pasar.

Evan baja su mirada, y la dirige directo a los ojos de Sirius, "Dile eso a Myrtle la Llorona y a G…Ginny Weasley," dice sin mover su mirada, aunque es claro como se siente al decir el nombre de Ginny. Evan arquea una ceja, tratando de frenar el escalofrío que siempre llega cuando piensa en el destino de Ginny, negando con su cabeza, continúa caminando.

"De que estás hablando?" Pregunta James tratando de entender.

Evan mira a su derecha y se encuentra con Sirius, "Dijiste que la Cámara es un mito, no?" pregunta, Sirius asiente, "La Cámara fue abierta dos veces," conforma Evan sorprendiendo al grupo, "La primera vez, el Profesor Dumbledore enseñaba Transfiguración, hace más de 50 años," explica, reviviendo la pesadilla que vive muchas noches, "Aquella vez la culpa recayó en un hombre inocente, gracias al verdadero culpable, el verdadero heredero de Slytherin," dice Evan negando, pensando en como Hagrid había sido llevado a Azkaban por un crimen que no había cometido, "Cuando la Cámara fue abierta la última vez que debido a la posesión," explica a los estupefactos adultos, "Posesión por medio de un diario mágico," continúa encontrando la primera curva de su caminata y gira, causando que los adultos lo siguiesen.

"Ginny tenía un diario," deja salir Lily sorprendida.

"Correcto," accede Evan, "El diario contenía el alma del heredero a los 16 años," continúa abreviando la historia.

"A que te refieres?" Pregunta Remus.

"Magia negra," se encoge de hombros Evan, "M Director nunca explicó mucho más," admite, "Aunque para que el alma renaciera tuvo que tomar la vida de Ginny."

Si eso es verdad, entonces qué es el monstruo?" demanda Lily, tratando de no sonar acusadora.

"Un basilisco," dice Evan sin dudar un instante, causando que el resto se parara, la mayoría sabía lo que era un basilisco, "Slytherin hablaba Pársel. Es lógico que usara algo que muy pocos pudiesen controlar," explica viendo la confusión en el rostro de sus compañeros.

"Que pasó con el heredero, con el alma?" Pregunta James creyendo lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, aunque no entiende porque siente que tiene que proteger al joven; por experiencia, James siente eso solamente por sus hijos, no completos extraños.

"He tratado de saber eso desde que supe lo que le pasó a Ginny, hace un mes y medio… eso es, hasta esta noche," afirma Evan.

"Por que esta noche?" Pregunta confundido Sirius.

"Parece ser que el Heredero de Slytherin tuvo que trabajar para volver a estar en el buen lado de su antiguo yo," dice Evan con una sonrisa torcida, confundiendo a sus compañeros aún más. "La cosa es, creo que aparte de Voldemort, yo soy la única persona que lo conoce por quien y lo que realmente es," informa negando su cabeza. Ignorando los escalofríos que los otros sintieron ante la mención de Voldemort. "Aunque me sorprende que Dumbledore no sepa…"

"Me estás matando," gruñe Sirius, tratando de que el chico se apurase.

Evan lo mira, "William?" Pregunta el Auror.

"William es el heredero de Slytherin?" Deja salir Lily sorprendida y horrorizada.

"Sería de gran ayuda para El Que no Debe Ser Nombrado, siendo el heredero de Slytherin y con un basilisco bajo su control," comenta James para sí.

"Quizás," Evan se permite volver a sonreír, una sonrisa del tipo 'yo se algo que tu no', "excepto por el echo de que el _es_ Voldemort," dice causando con los otros pararan, sus bocas tocando el suelo. Esta vez Evan se detiene unos pasos adelante de ellos.

"Por lo que entiendo tomó algún tipo de poción envejecedora, pero una vez que escuchaste esa voz una vez… no hay manera de confundirla," hace una pausa, recordando la voz de cuando había salvado a Ginny en su segundo año, "Así que es realmente predecible que la mano derecha de Tommy es… Tommy," dice Evan son inmutarse. "Como Tommy está en la escuela con ustedes, fíjense donde miran porque podrían encontrarse al final de una mirada de odio… y no estoy del Profesor Snape," con eso saca un trozo de pergamino con una pluma que se cargaba automáticamente. Se dirige a una de las cajas de correo y comienza a escribir, los adultos simplemente se quedan ahí paradas, aún anonadados.

"La entrada a la Cámara puede ser abierta solamente con Pársel," comunica Evan mientras sigue escribiendo, sin mira las reacciones de su compañeros, "Como pueden saber por lo que les dije, la entrada a la Cámara está en el baño de niñas en el que está Myrtle la Llorona," continúa moviendo su mano, como si tratara de quitarle importancia, en realidad concentrándose en su sueño y los lugares en los que se hallaban los aparatos. "Solamente pregúntenle como murió y aprenderán más acerca de lo que le pasó, y también lo que le pasó a Ginny," ahí hace una pausa, reprimiendo un escalofrío, "Su fuerza vital le fue succionada, para que Él pudiese volver a su forma física. Creo que el diario podría estar con ella," su voz se quiebra, mientras tarta de decir lo que debe, "S…Su… cuerpo, o quizás Tom lo llevó con él," termina, "Lo que no se es si puede ser destruido de la misma manera," dice mirando a Remus para asegurarse de que entendía lo que estaba diciendo, dejando al resto de los adultos confusos.

"Aunque dudo que Voldemort que Voldemort vaya a estar muy contento con su otro yo una vez que desactiven los aparatos," hace otra pausa guardando la pluma y doblando el pergamino, "Eso es… si me creen," se corrige y antes de que pudiesen decir algo continúa, "En el sueño de esta noche estaban Voldemort, Colagusano," pausa viendo lascaras de sorpresa ante el uso del nombre secreto de su ex amigo, "Lucius y Tommy,"

"Como sabes que le decían Colagusano?" Pregunta Lily, su corazón palpitando fuerte, notando por primera vez que ese chico sabía más acerca de ellos de lo que debería.

"Donde consiguió William nunca sabré," continúa ignorando su pregunta y negando suavemente su cabeza, "Antes de que me olvide, el basilisco está usando las cañerías,"

"De todos modos, primeros hablaron de Colagusano tratando de pasar a través de las barreras en la casa de Weasleys, nunca dijeron para qué. Así que por favor adviértanles, yo también hablaré con ellos; parece que el hijo de Malfoy está en algún problema que Malfoy padre no puede arreglar. Aunque puede que compre a Dobby," dice Evan para sí. "Después vino la información acerca de la destrucción de Hogwarts y los lugares donde se encontraban los artefactos," se detiene y los mira. "Lo que hagan con esta información es su problema, hice todo lo que pude, hice lo correcto," termina extendiendo el pergamino, y Sirius lo retira gentilmente de sus manos.

"Los artefactos deberían ser suficiente evidencia para sus deseos," informa Evan después de pensar un momento, tratando de recordar si les había ducho todo "Ahora si me disculpan" una vez más masajea su frente, "tengo una jaqueca que aliviar, así que les deseo un buen día," se despide antes de desaparecer silenciosamente frente a sus ojos.

Se quedan parados por unos momentos, mirando el espacio que Evan había ocupado unos segundos antes. La información está cayendo lentamente; Remus mira a su izquierda no puede evitar romper en carcajadas.

"Que?" Pregunta Sirius solo para recibir como respuesta una señalamiento sobre su hombre. Todos se giran para ver qué es tan gracioso, y se encuentran sorprendidos también; se encontraban exactamente donde habían empezado, frente a la residencia Potter. "Chico listo"

"Le creen?" Pregunta esperanzado Remus.

"Si," contestan todos.

"Bien,"

"La pregunta es… quien le dice esto a Dumbledore?" dice Sirius con una ceja arqueada, levantando el pergamino en su mano.

"Que tal ustedes tres," propone Lily bostezando, "Contrario a ustedes, yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas aventuras nocturnas,"

James se inclina y le da un besa en la mejillas, "Buenas noches linda,"

"Vayan payasos," dice Lily saludándolos con la mano mientras se dirige a la casa, aunque sabe que no podría dormir, viendo lo que había aprendido esa noche.

Sirius mira a los otros dos Merodeadores y sonríe, "Procedemos?" pregunta con una reverencia en broma.

"Supongo que sí," accede Remus imitando el movimiento, el siguiente momento tres cracks son escuchados dejando espacio donde los supuestos hombres adultos habían estado.

Bueno, acá esta el otro capitulo y quería agradecerle a Aranel-Riddle por avisarme de la equivocación con los capítulos, así de despistada soy y si no me hubiese avisado no me habría dado cuenta :S asi que gracias y gracias a todos por todos los reviewes


	20. El Antiguo Estudiante

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 19- El Antiguo Estudiante**

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Oficina del Director__. Misma Noche_

"Quieres té?" Pregunta Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa gentil mirando a un de sus amigos más confiados. Nota que no está vestida para trabajar, al igual que él; aunque consigo, solamente un amigo podría decir la diferencia, cosa que ella nota y archiva en su mente para más tarde.

"Gracias, Albus," agradece Minerva; había visto cambios en el viejo director durante las pasadas semanas, pero no puede decir exactamente qué. "Me encantaría," McGonagall lo observa mientras él conjura unas tazas, y puede ver el peso de la Guerra en sus hombros y no le gusta. "Gracias," repite, saboreando el té, que resultó ser su favorito. "Que es lo que te está molestando?" Pregunta, "Se que se trata de William, pero también se que eso no es todo, pero qué," luego de una pausa, continúa, "Además del hecho de que es un Mortífago, que te está molestado?," Clarifica, mirándolo por sobre el borde de su taza. Conoce su pasado con los Mortífagos, del mismo modo que él conoce el de ella; ambos habían pasado por mucho, pero él nunca dejó de sorprenderla.

Albus suspira, aclarando su mente, "Siento que hay algo que debería saber de él," admite finalmente. Creo que lo he conocido, pero no puedo decir cuando o donde. Tengo una imagen de él, más joven, pero no es clara. Tengo su nombre en la punta de mi lengua, pero parece que se niega a ser hablado," dice negando su cabeza, "Quizás es mi edad," bromea, recibiendo una sonrisa de su audiencia.

"Si ese fuera el caso, algo así habría pasado hace años," devuelve Minerva, pasando por su rutina de siempre; luego piensa, "Dices que crees conocerlo," habla para si, tratando de armar el rompecabezas.

"Creo que debería en verdad," Accede Albus encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

"Dime acerca de esta imagen que tienes de él," Pide Minerva, buscando mas información.

"Bueno," dice Albus tratando de clarificar la imagen. "Yo… puedo ver una figura, parada… en las escaleras… es alto, arrogante y…" deja abierto, perdiendo la memoria una vez más.

"Un antiguo estudiante, quizás," ofrece Minerva, tratando de armar esa imagen en su mente. "No recuerdo haberlo conocido, o a alguien como él," dice después de unos momentos.

"Tendría que serlo," continúa Albus, tratando de armar la imagen una vez más, "Siento que yo tenía una autoridad que el no.

"No lo recuerdo," señala McGonagall, "También se que ningún William Thomas vino a esta escuela en los 10 años que hace que trabajo aquí," ofrece.

"Antes de tu tiempo," dice automáticamente el viejo mago, sin pensarlo, e inmediatamente sabe que es verdad, "Simplemente no se cuando."

Minerva mira a su amigo sorprendida, "William es muy joven para haber venido hace más de 50 años," señala. "No se cuando lo conociste Albus, y no dudo que lo hayas hecho, sólo se que nunca lo he visto o conocido en los 40 años que trabajo en esta escuela," explica, "Quizás vino en las vacaciones cuando yo estaba de viaje,"

"No, no era verano," Asegura Albus. "Por lo que puedo recordar, estaba usando un uniforme, de la escuela,"

"William Thomas es muy joven, Albus," repite Minerva, "Incluso siendo un mago, el envejecimiento no decrece hasta llegar a los cuarenta, y él ni siquiera tiene treinta."

"Lo que solo se suma a mi confusión," La confusión se veía claramente en sus ojos; pero antes de que Minerva pudiese responder, escuchan a la gárgola moverse y las escaleras activadas; reconociendo las voces de los hombres, ambos sonríen. "Seguiremos con esto más tarde," susurra Albus.

"Yo gano," Grita una voz que reconocen como la de Sirius.

"Si no hicieras trampa," devuelve la voz de James Potter.

"_Nunca_ pensé que _yo_, de entre todas las personas diría esto, pero Evan se porta más como un adulta que cualquiera de ustedes dos lo hará alguna vez," una tercera voz exasperada dice a las otras dos, "_Pero esperen_," dice Remus, pareciendo divertido por algo, "Eso se podría decir de cualquier niño de más de _dos años_."

"Pasen," llama Albus, tratando de sonar como un Director, antes de que Remus pudiese contestar, su tono traicionando lo gracioso que encuentra la conversación.

Lentamente la perilla gira, un montón de cabello negro puede verse antes que la cara de Sirius hiciese su aparición; al notar que era el centro de atención, Sirius abre la puerta por completa dejando que él y los otros dos Merodeadores volviesen a estar en la oficina del Director.

"Por favor, díganme que no vinieron corriendo por los pasillos," dice Minerva con una mirada horrorizada en su rostro, sabiendo que seguramente lo habían hecho. Las miradas en los rostros de los tres, como si los hubiesen atrapado hacienda alguna travesura, era suficiente evidencia. "Algunas veces pienso que son peores que los estudiantes," dice rodando sus ojos.

Sirius, que se había agachado y estaba tratando de recuperar su aliento, se para derecho ante el comentario, "Gracias por el cumplido," dice con una gran sonrisa, causando que su antigua Jefa de Casa Negara su cabeza; y creyó escuchar la palabra 'incurable' salir de sus labios.

"Puedo preguntar que los trae por aquí?" Pregunta Albus, hacienda aparecer unas sillas.

Todos se sientan, y Remus, siendo el único responsable, contesta, "Tuvimos un visitante."

"Quien?" Pregunta Minerva.

"Evan," responde Sirius, recordando lo sucedido.

"En verdad?" los ojos de la mujer se habían ensanchado por la sorpresa, "todos ustedes?"

"Vino por Remus," aclara Sirius, "Luego me incluyó a mi."

"Lo convencimos en dejar que James y Lily vinieran," explica Remus, sin dejar una pausa entre los dos… justo como en Hogwarts.

"Que les dijo nuestro joven Sr. Knight?"

"Mucho," admite James.

"Ya díganlo," dice Minerva.

Sirius ladea su cabeza mientras tarta de sacar algo de su bolsillo, para producir un simple pedazo de pergamino, "Nos pidió salir a caminar," dice distraídamente, comenzando a desdoblar el pergamino.

"Mientras caminábamos, nos contó de un seño que tuvo," continúa James, mientras observa a su amigo tratando de abrir el pergamino.

"Parece que William no es quien dice ser," dice Sirius mirando al finalmente abierto pergamino.

"Que quieren decir?" Pregunta instantáneamente Albus.

"Creo," dice Remus cortando a Sirius que iba a empezar a hablar, "Que debemos empezar desde el principio," termina, ignorando la mirada ofendida de su amigo.

Y así los Merodeadores les contaron a sus antiguos profesores una versión acortada de lo sucedido; pero se aseguraron de explicar la Cámara de los Secretos, los aparatos, Lucius Malfoy, Colagusano, el intento a las barreras de los Weasleys, y quien era William Thomas.

"Así que el Sr. Knight les dijo que William es Voldemort?"

"Dijo que era una versión más joven, la del diario," explica James.

Albus pausa y se reclina en su silla, "Alguna otra cosa de lo que dijo que parecía extraña?"

"Evan dijo algo de un Tomito," Sirius se encoge de hombros, sin entender el significado de las palabras, aunque se da cuenta de que son importantes cuando todos ven al director saltar de su asiento como si hubiese sido electrocutado.

"Como es posible?" susurra Albus, "Como es posible," repite. "Nunca armé las piezas," Caminando hacia su biblioteca, saca y libro, y señalándole con su varita murmura, "_Invenio Depingo Tom Marvolo_," y no pueden escuchar más; las páginas comienzan a pasar, sólo para detenerse hacia el final del libro, en una foto de Tom Marvolo Riddle, "Un estudiante en verdad," murmura para si; luego mirando a Minerva dice, "Dos años antes de que vinieras; hace 50 años."

Los ojos de James y Minerva se ensanchan, y Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada que decía 'duh, eso fue lo que Evan dijo'.

"Está diciendo la verdad," exclama McGonagall; y tomando el libro de las manos de su amigo mira a la sonrisa ladina del chico.

"No podía ubicarlo," asiente Albus, sus ojos distantes, en la memoria que antes no podía ver.

"Evan dijo que estaba sorprendido de que no te hubieses dado cuanta antes," dice Sirius mirando a la foto.

"Inteligente," sonríe levemente.

"Brillante," la corrige Remus.

"Que hacemos ahora?" dice James saliendo de su estupor.

"Removemos los aparatos, y esperamos a que haya suficiente evidencia como para remover a William," dice Albus mirando a Sirius, quien, enrojecido, le da el pergamino. "Estaba esperando no tener que empezar el año con él aquí".

"Y los Weasleys?" Pregunta ansioso Remus, sabiendo lo mucho que a Evan le importa la familia… No quería ni pensar lo que sucedería si algo malo les pasara.

"Les informaré del peligro," dice Minerva, mirando por la ventana y notando que aún no amanecía, "Les mandaré una lechuza antes del mediodía; también les informaré de lo que en verdad le pasó a la pequeña Ginny," susurra al final, recodando a la niña.

"Es bueno saber que no cometió suicidio," señala suavemente Sirius, mirando al suelo.

"Y que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, no sufrió," agrega Remus, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo. Cierra sus ojos y piensa en cómo debería sentirse Evan, si él mismo se siente mal sin haberla conocido, no puede imaginarse lo que Evan, que si la conoció, o por lo menos a una versión de ella, podía sentir.

"Lo más extraño de todo es," dice Albus luego de unos minutos de silencio, "Cómo es que Evan Knight supo todo esto?"

Un destello cruza los ojos de Remus, "No lo hizo," defiende, casi gritando, tratando de mantener al lobo en raya.

"Ya lo se," asegura el director mirando a Remus, "Es sólo un misterio," admite casi exclusivamente al hombre, "Ya me conoces, yo y mis misterios"

"No puedes dejar uno sin resolver," termina Remus.

"Exactamente," Albus suspire y asiente.

Remus sonríe, sus ojos yendo al fuego en la chimenea, "No puedo esperar a verte tratar de entender a Evan."

"Supongo que conoces más acerca de él,"

Remus levanta su vista, "Se solo un poco," admite.

"Quisieras compartirlo con el resto de la clase?"

"Hasta donde puedo recodar James, les dije todo lo que puedo," contesta Remus, "Le prometí no decir mucho acerca de mi tiempo con el, y lo puedo ya se los conté a todos," sus ojos se oscurecen mientras recuerda el tiempo en el que comenzó a tener esos sueños.

_Remus mira alrededor a las personas que considera más que familia; todos están sentados en el estudio del Valle de Godric._

"_Gracias por venir," Dice Remus sintiéndose nervioso de repente._

"_Tuviste otro de esos sueños?" Pregunta Sirius preocupado._

"_Si__," admite dubitativamente._

"_Está bien__," dice Lily, "__es mejor dejarlo salir__," continúa con una sonrisa._

"_Gracias__," Su cara enrojecida al no poder aguantar un simple sueño._

"_Cuéntanos," Urge James._

"_Es más extraño que el primero_," _Comienza, la duda que siente clara en su voz._

"_Y ese fue raro, me dio pesadillas por semanas," dice Sirius, causando que Remus diera por lo bajo, "Deja salir la historia,__ Remy__,"_

_Remus mira a Sirius con una sonrisa, "Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sentí como si me estuviesen sacando de mi cabeza__" comienza, notando que no se siente tan tonto como pensaba que se sentiría, "Terminé en la misma mente que antes, pero esta vez estaba despierta__. Estaba en lugar en el que nunca antes había estado, pero se sentía muy familiar; había otras dos personas con él, a una no la reconocí, la otra parecía ser un Weasley, pero mucho más diferente que cualquier Weasley que conozca__ Una era una chica, de unos 13 o 14 años, con cabello castaño, me estaba mirando, o a él, preocupada; el pelirrojo también, pero no con tanto cariño__," dice Remus con una suave risa,_

"_Se llaman__ Ron, el pelirrojo, y Hermione, la chica, y la mente en la que estaba era… era__," hace una pausa y suspira, "__Harry, sólo que… era un Harry que nunca había conocido; no fue rudo o grosero, ni siquiera estaba tratando de jugarle una broma a alguien, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos; quería que estuviesen protegidos, lejos de la pelea__," luego, mirando a Lily y James aclara, "__Hermione se enojó con él, lo llamó Harry James Potter. No entiendo qué está pasando, ni por qué sueño con un sitio tan cruel que envía niños a pelear en una guerra__," llora, el dolor visible en sus ojos._

Sacando su cabeza de los recuerdos; habían hablado mucho acerca de aquel mundo, pero terminaban siempre con la conclusión de que era sólo un sueño, pero no cualquier sueño, un sueño proveniente de otro mundo. Lo que no les había dicho era que esos sueños eran reales y que Evan era Harry; Remus no había confirmado ninguna de las historias de Destiny, pero tampoco les había mentido.

"Por qué siento que hay un mensaje oculto?" Dice Sirius mirando a su amigo.

"Porque lo hay," admite Remus. "Le prometí a Evan que no les revelaría dónde queda su casa, pero dudo en darles más información acerca de él. Se que es difícil ganar la confianza de Evan, y una vez que la tienes es un regalo, temo que perderé su confianza s digo mucho," explica, sus ojos pasando de James a Sirius mientras habla.

Todos lo miran con curiosidad, pero no pueden encontrar nada malo con su argumento; y aunque lo entienden, no quiere decir que no sientan envidia y que teman que al empujarlo a compartir más, terminen separándolo de ellos.

"La pregunta es," dice Minerva, "Que vamos a hacer con William y estos aparatos?"

"Cierto," concuerda James, entendiendo que su antigua profesora buscaba cambiar de tema, "No puede estar en el Castillo mientras buscamos por los aparatos y necesitamos encontrarlos rápido."

"Dijo Evan cuando serían activados?" Pregunta Albus, "No podemos contener una explosión desde dentro de la escuela, es fuerte, sí, pero tal devastación hará que caiga y eso causará la muerte de cualquier persona en un radio de cien metros o más, Hogsmeade también se iría," explica seriamente.

"No," contesta Remus, entiendo ahora totalmente lo mucho que Evan los había ayudado actuando de la manera en que lo había hecho.

"Será mejor que terminemos con esto," accede Minerva, notando el brillo calculador en los ojos del director.

"Parece ser lo mejor," Albus habla con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

"Como planean hacer esto?" Pregunta Sirius, volviendo al 'modo Auror'.

De repente, Dumbledore se levanta y sale de su oficina, moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, dejando a los otros a que lo sigan. Llegan al baño normalmente ocupado por una fantasma adolescente tratando de recuperar el aliento; Albus abre la puerta y entra, el resto lo sigue.

"Como se atreven a entrar, es un baño de chicas," acusa una vos aguda.

Albus observa a la fantasma, una mirada extraña acompañando el brillo en sus ojos. Con un grito de felicidad, algo muy fuera de su carácter, Myrtle sonríe a sus invitados. "Profesor Dumbledore."

"Tengo una preguntas que hacerte," dice gentilmente a la fantasma.

"Acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de tu muerte," contesta Albus y una mirada excitada aparece en la cara de la chica, "Y," agrega, "si algo similar ha pasado desde entonces?"

"Mi muerte," repite Myrtle con una sonrisa, "pasó cuando estaba usando este mismo cubículo. Escuché la vos de un chico; estaba hablando en un idioma raro, parecía una serpiente," su audiencia puede decir que se siente contenta de poder repetir la historia, "Salí para decirle que se fuere. Todo lo que vi fue un par de enormes ojos amarillos," explica antes de encogerse de hombres, "entonces morí."

"Y por la segunda pregunta," asiente Myrtle, "Si, pasó. Hace un tiempo una chica pelirroja vino y habló igual que el otro chico," responde, "Parecía estar en trance."

Comparten una mirada de asombro al ver que todas las piezas del rompecabezas finalmente se están uniendo; y pensar que todo lo que debían haber hecho era preguntarle a un fantasma. "Algo más reciente, quizás?" Presiona Minerva.

"Oh, si," continua Myrtle, "Un Profesor vino ayer; fue muy grosero si me preguntan."

"Myrtle," dice Remus tratando de no molestar a la sensitiva niña, "Alguien te preguntó esto antes?"

"Si, si," dice Myrtle con una gran sonrisa. "Un chico muy agradable," luego su sonrisa se evapora, "Su reflejo es grosero," gruñe enojada.

"Reflejo?" pregunta confuso James.

Remus sonríe ante su reacción, una mirada de satisfacción pasando por su rostro.

"Cuando te preguntó esto?" Continúa Remus, causnado que todos lo miraran; lo único que pueden pensar es de que se trata esta cosa del reflejo y Remus ni siquiera trata de aprender algo más.

"Cuando se llevaron a Ginny," Responde honestamente Myrtle. "Bajó a salvar a la hermanita de su amigo, fue a lavar a su Ginny," explica, tratando de recordar si había visto a alguna Ginny en ese mundo. Sabe que la que bajó a la Cámara era parecida, pero nunca le había hablado.

"Pensé que solamente alguien que hablara Pársel podía entrar?" Sirius sabía lo difícil que era encontrar a un hablante de Pársel.

"El habla," responde Myrtle como si fuese la cosa más obvia y que debían estar locos para no haberlo pensado antes, "aunque no por si mismo; es el Niño Que Vivió después de todo," termina, como repitiendo lo conocido por todos.

"El Niño Que Vivió?" repite Sirius, completamente confundido.

"Por supuesto," asegura Myrtle, sin saber, y sin importarle, la confusión que está causando.

"Quien es este niño?" Pregunta Minerva.

"Harry Potter por supuesto; todo el mundo lo sabe," dice Myrtle con una sonrisa traviesa recodando haberlo visto en el baño de Prefectos en su 4º año.

"M…M…mi," tartamudea James, "H…Hijo?"

"El reflejo no," corrige exasperada Myrtle.

"Reflejo?" Albus estaba totalmente confundido, hasta ese entonces, las piezas del misterio que era Evan Knight, por lo menos en su mente, se habían armado, pero ahora…

"El que conocen es grosero y arrogante, pero mi Harry es amable y comprensivo," Myrtle tenía una mirada ensoñadora en su rostro, "Viene y habla conmigo; rescató a su Ginny arriesgando su vida con el monstruo en la Cámara, peleó contra dragones, sirenas, y después se lo llevaron desde adentro del laberinto, se enfrentó Al Que NO Debe Ser Nombrado muchas veces, incluso en esta misma Cámara," Termina señalando hacia abajo.

"Reflejo," susurra James, aún claramente confundido.

"Universo Alterno," dice Remus, sorprendido cuando finalmente entiende todo lo que Evan había hecho.

"Todos los fantasmas tienen la consigna de proteger a Harry Potter," les explica Myrtle, "Es un chico tan bueno; no puedo esperar para volver a verlo," susurra, y antes de que puedan preguntarle a lo que se refería, se zambulle en el inodoro.

Sirius se gira a Remus, "Universo Alterno?"

Remus se encoge de hombros, "Reflejo."

"Su Harry es amable, comprensivo, bueno," repite James atontado.

"Tienes que admitir James," dice Minerva luego de un momento, "Myrtle tiene razón acerca de nuestro Harry," hace una pausa al notar que acababa de decir en vos alta.

"Cualquier cosa sería una mejoría," termina James por ella y suspira, "Lo se; y tengo que admitir que a este punto, cualquier cosa sería una mejoría,"

Sirius mira a su hermano, "Hablamos mucho de esto," susurra; tan a menudo, que nadie quiere estar alrededor cuando comienza, ya que se había vuelto una discusión.

James y Lily habían tratado todo para ayudar a Harry, pero a él parece no importarle lo que hacen o dicen, en verdad no le da importancia a su familia o a las consecuencias de sus acciones; molesta a su hermano y hermana todo el tiempo, le responde a sus padres, ridiculiza a Remus por su condición e incluso dejó de escuchar a Sirius. Todos saben que tiene que aprender que la vida no es sólo diversión y juegos antes de que sea muy tarde; lamentablemente, su mejor amigo Ron, se comporta igual que el.

Un Silencio incómodo llena el cuarto hasta que Minerva se gira a Remus, "Estás sugiriendo otros mundos?"

Remus la mira por un momento, antes de decir, "Todo lo que digo es, por que no?"

"Por que en verdad?" concuerda Albus mientras todos salen del baño y cominzan el camino a su oficina una vez más.

"Albus no puedes hablar en serio," deja salir McGonagall, callando la típica broma de Sirius con su mano.

"Albus," continúa Minerva, "Estas tratando de decir que es un visitante de otro tiempo?"

"Por supuesto que no," asegura el director, "De una realidad alterna, el tiempo debería ser más o meno parecido."

"Eres imposible, lo sabes, cierto?" Minerva recuerda todas las veces que su amigo había inventado una teoría sin ningún tipo de fundamento.

"Estás diciendo que ya pasó?" el cerebro de James aún procesaba la idea de conocer a un Harry bueno, amable y comprensivo.

"No, no," dice Albus, "digo que es una posibilidad."

Remus puede ver los engranajes trabajando en el cerebro del hombre, "Vas a hacer que se ilusionen," dice tratando de no dar a conocer que sabe la verdad.

"Woooh, por un minuto pensé que tendría que decirle a Destiny que su amigo, su 'fantasma' está aquí. Se que nunca terminaría de escucharla si su Ghost fuera capaz de venir aquí," dice James rodando sus ojos.

"Eso no sería tan malo," aclara Sirius.

"No," concuerda James, "No lo sería. Tengo que admitir que le debo mucho a Ghost por todas las veces que ha salvado tanto la vida de Destiny como las nuestras," aunque aún no sabía qué creer acerca del Harry Alterno, pero sabe que cree en Ghost, aunque nunca lo haya visto, "No se si puedo creer que existen otras realidades," admite. "Ghost, puedo manejarlo, por todo lo que se murió hace años… pero otro mundo…?"

"Se a lo que te refieres," agrega Sirius, "Un mundo entero, digo, piensa en las posibilidades. Quien se casó con quien, quien estaría vivo y haciendo qué. No creo poder imaginarme mi vida diferente a lo que es ahora."

Remus les sonríe, "Yo, por otro lado," dice tratando de sonar como que la idea recién le vino a la mente. "He estado teniendo sueños raros hace tiempo, no es nuevo para mi. Que hay de usted Profesora McGonagall?"

"Imposible," Minerva responde, "Igual que la Adivinación," termina enfatizando lo ultimo.

"Creo que es más que posible," corrige Albus, "He hecho algunos estudios en el tema," dice haciendo un gesto con su mano para dar el tema por terminado. "Creo que todos ustedes deberían ir a descansar."

"Buenas noches Profesores," dice Remus arrastrando a Sirius y a James por sus remeras.

"Buenas noches Albus," bosteza Minerva siguiendo a los hombres.

"Buenas noches a todos," responde Albus con una sonrisa; y mirando a su reloj agrega, "Quizás debería darle un vistazo a ese hechizo dimensional que comencé hace años…"


	21. Consuelos

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 20 - Consuelos**

_Santuario de Knight_

_La misma noche de verano __- __03:00_

Con un suspiro, Evan deja caerse en la cama lo más suavemente que puede, para no empeorar su jaqueca; cerrando sus ojos ante el dolor, un silbido escapa entre sus dientes.

"Esto no me gusta," murmura. "Hice todo lo que pude… Los extraño, a todos," termina gritando a cuarto vacío, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas; los necesita, aunque sea necesitaba verlos por un tiempo, un vistazo por lo menos.

"Cálmate Potter, están a salvo, no les desees nada malo. No te desees para ellos," susurra Harry para si. "No los mereces, no mereces conocerlos" continua abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho, "No los mereces" Ese fue sub ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

_Mansión Potter_

_La misma noche__ - __03:23_

"Harry," Grita Hermione sentándose en su cama, las sábanas mojadas con sudor; Hermione mira alrededor, tratando de encontrarlo, sólo para recordar que Harry no estaba allí.

Hermione no puede evita que las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas. Destapándose se sienta y mira a un costado, contenta de ver que su compañera de cuarto sigue dormida.

El cuarto está limpio, excepto por unos pergaminos co teorías descartadas; ella y Ginny habían estado buscando en todos lados la manera por la que Dumbledore había sido capaz de enviar a Harry a otra dimensión, y aún no habían encontrado nada. Negando con su cabeza, Hermione toma su túnica y se la pone y comienza a hacer su camino desde el dormitorio al estudio. Hermione se detiene en cuanto atraviesa las puertas del lugar, levantando su mirada al cielo encantado reflejando las estrellas, sabiendo que aún estaba llorando, pero sin importarle si seguía llorando hasta ver a Harry de nuevo. Se siente como una espectadora, innecesaria y no bienvenida; se siente sola e impotente; su razón de seguir perdida en otro mundo y ella en ese estudio, que ponía la biblioteca de Hogwarts en la nada.

Hermione repasa el sueño del que acababa de despertar mientras mira el cielo. Nunca le había dicho a Harry que podía sentir cuando él tenía pesadilla, cuando eso pasaba sentía como si su corazón estuviese siendo apretado y le costaba respirar; le había tomado un tiempo averiguar qué le pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo, nunca dudó y se sentía honrada.

Cerrando sus ojos, Hermione recuerda el día que ella sentía había pasado hace años, no meros meses; recuerda despertar en el medio de la noche, sabiendo que debía ayudar a Harry, sabiendo que acababa de tener otra visión. Estaban acampando, y ella usaba el mismo pijama que llevaba puestos entonces, no le importaba que era celestes con estrellas y lunas en ellos, sabía que debía llegar hasta él; así que Hermione hizo lo único que pudo pensar, tiró las sábanas al suelo y salió corriendo de la tienda, a la que estaba al lado.

El corazón de Hermione se había roto cuando entró a la tienda que Harry y Ron compartían y encontrar a Harry sentado en el borde de su cama, su cuerpo bañado en sudor; podía ver que temblaba, ya fuese por el frío de la noche o por el horror de sus visiones. Aguantando las lágrimas se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, _"Harry,_" había susurrado, instantáneamente lamentándolo al verlo saltar de sorpresa al haberla escuchado; Hermione nunca había querido que Harry le temiere, aunque no supiese quien era.

Lentamente levantó su cabeza, hasta encontrar sus ojos con los de ella, _"Hermione,"_ había murmurado Harry; fue en ese entonces cuando Hermione no pudo controlarse y, colocó sus brazos alrededor de él, necesitando sentirlo cerca de ella; cuando el devuelve el abrazo, Hermione comienza a mecerse de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Harry hablara, Hermione sabía que lo haría, siempre lo hacía. "_Odio esto Hermione, odio ser el Niño Que Vivió, no se que hacer,"_ dice acercándose más a ella, tratando de sentir el latido de su corazón.

"_Haces lo que siempre haces," _Le susurra Hermione, _"Hacer lo correcto nunca es fácil Harry; tu más que nadie lo sabes,"_ trata de calmarlo, sabiendo que ella misma no lo está; cerrando los ojos contra el sentimiento de que no merece la amistad del chico, comienza a pasar su mano por su espalda como su madre solía hacer por ella cuando había tenido una pesadilla. _"Pero lo sabes hacer, y estoy orgullosa de ti por eso, por todo,"_ dice tratando de hacerle entender lo que siente.

Él es su esperanza, no sólo por ser el único que puede ganar, sino porque es Harry; el es la luz de su vida y teme el día que lo pierda a otra persona, alguien más merecedor de su amor de lo que ella jamás sería. Cuando ese pensamiento pasa por su mente, lo abraza más fuerte, sin querer dejarlo ir, sin querer estar en un mundo en el que el no estuviese cerca suyo. Continúa meciéndolo, esperando a que volviera a dormirse.

"_Gracias,"_ susurra Harry farfullando sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. _"Por qué?"_ Pregunta ella sonriendo ante la manera en la que su amigo habla cuando está en ese estado, sus palabras la sorprenden.

"_Por ser tu; se que tomo por sentado,"_ Harry continúa Harry, abrazándola, cuando vuelve a hablar sigue farfullando, causando que la chica sonriera de nuevo. _"Pero te quiero; no se qué haría sin ti y no quiero saberlo,"_ termina Harry finalmente perdiendo la batalla y cayendo dormido.

Hermione sonríe, su corazón latiendo feliz al escuchar sus palabras; lentamente comienza el ahora familiar proceso de acostarlo, para que pudiera seguir durmiendo sin despertarlo. _"Y yo a ti Harry, más de lo que sabes,"_ susurra Hermione mirando su ahora tranquilo rostro dejando que las lágrimas cayesen pensando en lo que su amigo ha tenido que pasar. Secándose las lágrimas, sonríe una vez más, arropándolo, sabiéndose exactamente como moverse para no despertarlo; una vez satisfecha con su trabajo, se levanta y coloca un suave beso en su frente; evita la cicatriz, sabiendo que besarlo allí sería más íntimo de lo que Harry quería y más de lo que su corazón podía soportar en ese momento. _"Y yo a ti, mucho más de lo que jamás sabrás. Duerme bien Harry,"_ susurra una vez antes de girarse para salir a su propia tienda y volver a tratar de dormir.

Hermione suspira, dejando que su mente vuelva al presente y fuera del sueña que acababa de despertarla, sabe que es era todo lo que era, un sueño, pero también sabe que Harry había tenido otra visión, dondequiera que estuviese. Sin poder detenerse, recuerda el sueño que había tenido, y se ve forzada a presenciar la pesadilla de la última que había visto a Harry, parado en el campo de batalla; solo que en sus sueños… pesadillas… moría.

Hermione pega un salto al sentir una mano en su hombro, girándose encuentra los cálidos ojos de Molly Weasley. "Estás bien, linda?" pregunta; Hermione no contesta, encuentra que no puede, y se entierra en los brazos de la madre de Ron buscando algo de calor, aunque sabe que no encontrará ese tipo de calor allí. "Que pasó?" Vuelve a preguntar Molly.

"Harry tuvo otro sueño," deja salir Hermione en el abrazo, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Al escuchar eso, Molly contiene el aliento; recuerda bien lo que esos sueños significaban; el dolor por el que Harry pasaba al tenerlos. "El primero desde que desapareció?" Pregunta temerosa la Sra. Weasley, odiando el que esté solo en ese mundo extraño y no poder esta allí con él.

"No, pero fue el peor," explicó Hermione separándose de la mujer un poco, "Siempre lo ayudo," solloza, "Y ahora no puedo," las lágrimas vuelven brotar de sus ojos. "Esta vez está solo," susurra enterrándose nuevamente en el pecho de la mujer.

"Aún nos tiene, linda," le recuerda Molly, abrazándola.

"Pero Dumbledore dijo que no sabía que íbamos a ir," Hermione trata de aguantar el llanto, "No sabe," repite perdiendo la batalla y dejando que las lágrimas continuaran callando.

"Es verdad."

"Entonces como nos tiene," susurra confundida Hermione. Dudosa se separa de Molly para preguntarle, "Como nos tiene si no estamos juntos?"

Molly sonríe, sabiendo que la chica podría haber entendido el significado en cualquier otro momento, pero no esa noche, su corazón estaba en demasiado dolor como para que su mente procesara todo.

"Porque estamos en su corazón," explica, "Somos su familia," termina aún sonriendo; Hermione no puede evitar que una sonrisa triste se pose en su rostro cuando cierra sus ojos y piensa en su amigo, "Sentémonos un rato."

Hermione asiente, "He estado pensando," dice mientras las dos se sientan en las sillas que estaban en el centro del estudio, sillas que Harry llamaba el circulo de reuniones. Había suficientes sillas para que todos se sentaran y pudieran verse a la cara. Habían pasado casi 9 meses desde que la Madriguera había sido destruida por Mortífagos, y desde entonces todos habían estado hospedándose en la Mansión Potter.

"Sobre que?" Pregunta Molly, sabiendo que a Hermione no le gustaba hablar de lo que ella sentía, y que siempre tardaba en llegar al grano de esos problemas, pero por la manera en la que lo había dicho, la Sra. Weasley sabía que finalmente llegarían a lo que en verdad la estaba molestando.

"Que pasaría si Harry se hace amigo de nosotros mismo en el otro mundo?" comienza Hermione, su voz temblando. "Y si sus padres están vivo allí y el está pasando su vida con ellos?" susurra, sabiendo que esa parte podría llegar a molestar a la mujer a quien considera una segunda madre. "Que pasa si Dissy está allí?" continúa cerrando sus ojos, las lágrimas volviendo a sus ojos y a sus mejillas, "Y si…si…" Hermione pausa, el miedo evidente no solo en el tono de voz, sino también en el hecho de que había empezando a tartamudear, "Y… Y si… Ha… Harry ya no… ya no… nos necesita?" se obliga a terminar, ahora temblando, "Y si ya no me necesita?" susurra tan suavemente que Molly no hubiera podido escucharlo de no ser porque tenía toda su atención en la chica.

Molly suspire, notando por primera vez lo preocupada que la chica estaba, y siendo honesta consigo misma, debería haber esperado algo así. Molly se recuesta en la silla, preguntándose qué hacer para consolarla, no solo a ella sino a si misma también.

"Lo he pensado," dice finalmente, "Y si fuera alguien aparte de Harry, me preocuparía," continúa mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

"Que… quieres decir?" Pregunta Hermione esperanzada.

"Tu y Harry se volvieron amigos muy rápido," dice, "Igual que con Ron," continúa sonriendo; normalmente llevaría años lograr el nivel d confianza que los tres tenían. "Pero," agrega antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar, "Cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el los dejaré entrar, en verdad, en su corazón?"

"Piénsalo, Hermione," dice suavemente, "No fue hasta que íbamos a decirle de la muerte de Sirius que entendimos por lo que estaba pasando," le recuerda. "E incluso entonces, fuimos sólo nosotros 5," Sabe que la chica entiende de lo que le está hablando. Fue el día en que Dumbledore, Arthur, Hermione y Molly fueron a contarle las malas noticias, solamente para sorprenderse aún más por lo que encontraron.

"Ojala le hubiéramos dicho antes," dice Hermione comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

"Pienso igual," asegura Molly recordando aquel día, cerrando sus ojos la imagen del estado en que Harry había estado cuando lo encontraron en los Dursleys le vino a la mente, y es una imagen que jamás podrá olvidar.

"No le gusta hablar de eso," ofrece Hermione.

"Y con quien es que si habla?" Pregunta Molly con una sonrisa triste.

"Yo," susurra Hermione borrando el rastro de las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Molly asiente y deja que el Silencio las envuelva por unos momentos. "Los otros todavía no saben," continúa después de un momento. Carraspeando, trata de ocultar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos, "No quiere que nadie más sepa," dice suavemente.

"No le gusta hablar de eso,"

Negando con su cabeza mira a Hermione, "Por que abriría su corazón a personas que no somos nosotros?" Pregunta Molly, "En verdad crees que Harry dejaría entrar a otras persones en su corazón ahora?"

"No," Contesta Hermione.

Molly sonríe, "Exacto,"

"Y sus padres?" Cuestiona la chica, "Ambas sabemos que los ama aunque nunca los conoció, irá con ellos,"

"Si sus padres están vivos," dice Molly mirando como Hermione comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. "Si están vivos," repite tratando de poder hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca, "El no intentará alejarnos," Asegura, más bien para sí.

"Como podemos saber?"

"No nos va a alejar," repite con algo de firmeza, "Si aleja a alguien será a ellos,"

Tan pronto como la mente de Hermione procesa lo que ella estaba escuchando, levanta su cabeza y mira a Molly directo a los ojos. Lo que debía haber sabido desde hacía tiempo de pronto aparecía frente a ella.

"Harry sabe," comienza, "Aunque están relacionados, técnicamente…" agrega encogiéndose de hombres al preguntarse si los genes serían los mismos de un mundo a otros, "Por sangre… No son sus padres," sus ojos muestran la claridad que no había tenido antes, "Sus padres están muertos," finaliza en un susurro.

"Exacto," concuerda Molly.

"Pero, que hay de Dissy?" Pregunta Hermione, "Que pasaría si ella está allí?"

"Que hay con ella?" Pregunta confundida Molly. Después de pasar el tema de los padres de Harry, no sabía que podría esta mal. "Nos dijo sobre ella," continúa, sabiendo que no podía dejar el tema en el aire, "Y también nos dijo lo que siente por ella," continúa "La quiere como una hermana," le recuerda, "Y eso jamás ha cambiado lo que siente por nosotros, o si?"

Hermione niega su cabeza, "No."

"Harry tiene lugar en s corazón para más," señala Molly.

"Y si es el mismo mundo en que Remus está?" Pregunta suavemente la chica, pero la Sra. Weasley ve que el sentimiento detrás de esa pregunta era el mismo que con las otras.

"Entonces recuperará a si tío honorario," contesta Molly, sonriendo cuando Hermione se sonroja, "Al igual que Ron y tu, así que no veo nada malo con eso."

"Como con Sirius," susurra Hermione.

"Como con Sirius," concuerda Molly y un momento más tarde se encuentra recibiendo con fuerte abrazo.

"Aún nos necesita," susurra separándose de la mujer.

"Siempre nos necesitará."

"Gracias Molly, no sabes cuanto necesitaba escuchar eso."

"Siempre voy a estar aquí," le dice, "Ahora vuelve a la cama," ordena riendo.

"Si mamá," ríe Hermione dándole otro abrazo.

"Duerme bien," susurra Molly, "Ahora ve."

Hermione sonríe y casi corre a su cuarto. Molly la mira sintiendo como si un peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros; ya no teme perder uno de sus hijos

Aunque ella sabe que Hermione y Harry deben estar juntos, le duele el pensar todo el tiempo que tardará para que vuelvan a estar juntos; un tiempo que ella también espera que pase pronto, es difícil perder a un hijo, aún más que cuando Percy los traicionó y llevó a los Mortífagos a la Madriguera, destruyendo la casa y causando que tanto ella como Arthur casi murieran en el proceso.

"Gracias mamá," escucha una voz detrás de ella.

Girándose coloca una mano sobre su acelerado corazón, "Ron," dice casi regañando Molly.

"Lo siento," se disculpa de inmediato, "Gracias por ayudar a Hermione," dice mirando a s madre a los ojos. "Sabía lo que necesitaba… por lo menos creía que sabía" Admite finalmente antes de encogerse de hombros, "Es que… no sabía como decirlo," explica y sonríe, "Habría hecho un desastre," bromea antes de volver a enseriarse. "Y yo…" comienza.

"También necesitabas escucharlo," completa Molly; sonríe sabiendo que sus hijos confían tanto en ella como para hablar con ella acerca de todo.

"See," admite avergonzado Ron.

"Está bien hijo," dice Molly, "Yo también lo necesitaba."

"Como serán las cosas en este mundo?" susurra el chico.

"Será diferente," asiente Molly; eso era algo que ella también pensaba. "Quizás nos encontramos a nosotros mismos," dice, contemplando como sería aquello. "Y eso va a ser raro," agrega, imaginando como sería el encuentro.

"Si, lo sería," concuerda Ron riendo.

"Pero," continúa Molly mirando a su hijo, "Tenemos que recordar cómo Harry cambió nuestras vidas."

Los ojos de Ron se ensanchan, "Nunca pensé en eso," admite.

Molly suspira, "Pienso en eso todo el tiempo," dice tristemente mirando hacia el cuarto que comparten Hermione y Ginny; cerrando sus ojos mira a Ron.

Ron observa la mirada triste en los ojos de su madre; está confundido por el repentino cambio. Rápido dirige su mirada hacia el punto que su madre había estado observando.

"En que piensas mamá?"

"Se que Harry aún se culpa por lo del diario," contesta y Ron asiente, preguntándose a donde se dirigía. Molly toma una bocanada de aire y una mirada extraña pasa por sus ojos, "Se que Lucius se lo hubiera dado aunque Harry no hubiese estado allí."

Ron piensa por un momento, una expresión de reflexión adueñándose de su rostro, de pronto sus ojos se ensanchan entiendo a lo que su madre se refería.

"Y como nuestro Harry no estaba allí," comienza Ron, "Ginny de… debió ha… haber muerto en aquel lugar," tartamudea Ron horrorizado.

"Me temo que si," dice suavemente Molly tratando de esconder el dolor que causaba escuchar esas palabras en voz alta.

"Pobre Harry," murmura Ron.

"Que?"

Ron mira a su madre y luego directo a sus manos. "Conozco a Harry, ma," susurra, "Lo escucho cuando habla en sus sueños… Se lo que sueña… Por lo menos algo de lo que sueña," dice y su madre coloca una de sus manos sobre las suyas. "También se que Harry se culpa por lo que pasó" niega con la cabeza, "Sin importar lo que otros le dicen," continúa con una sonrisa, "Es terco como una mula," susurra.

"Entonces para Harry tener que ir a otro mundo," dice. "Un mundo en el que el no es el mismo… Eso no tiene mucho sentido," admite pero se encoge de hombros cuando su madre le hace un seña indicando que entiende. "Bueno, Harry va a este mundo solo para encontrar al chico que podría haber sido; para ver al Harry de ese mundo," trata de explicar.

"Y ve que ese Harry no tiene los mismos valores y morales que nuestro Harry," termina Molly.

"Exacto," suspira Ron, "Entonces se entera de que no fue su culpa el que Ginny fuese elegida," continúa tratando de encontrar las palabras.

"Pero también se entera de que no había estado allí para salvarla," finaliza Molly.

"See," concuerda Ron.

"Así que está cambiando una culpa por otra?" Pregunta, conociendo la respuesta. "Cuando lleguemos allí," murmura amansadoramente, pero el que está bromeando es visible en sus ojos.

"Vamos a abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo," ríe Ron.

Molly sonríe de verdad esta vez, "Eso haremos."

"Entonces tenemos que idear una manera para que estos dos lo admitan de una vez."

"Te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que pedirle ayuda a tus hermanos," señala Molly, su mente volviendo a sus días en Hogwarts, cuando jugaba Celestina para sus amigas.

La sonrisa de su hijo se ensancha, "Oh ya estamos perfeccionando el plan."

"Puedo ayudar, sabes?" ofrece Molly con una ansiedad femenina, "Solía ser muy buena en esto."

"Creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible," admite Ron aún riendo.

Por los siguientes minutos los dos conversaron diferentes maneras para que Harry y Hermione se juntaran de una vez, hasta que ambos comenzaron a bostezar. Los dos decidieron que era tiempo de ir a dormir, y con corazones más ligeros se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus camas.

Cuando la paz vuelve al estudio, la luz de las estrellas brilla a través de las ventanas iluminando todo. En el alféizar de una ventana se distingue la sombra de una figura, visible solo para aquellos que buscaran encontrarla. Un espectro puede ser encontrado sentado allí, un espectro que no dañaría a nadie en la mansión y mira a las personas viviendo allí con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Cuando la oscuridad dentro iguala la del cielo afuera, el espectro se levanta y se separa de la ventana. El espectro continúa caminando, pero pausa volviendo la mirada al lugar en que había estado hacía unos momentos, sabe que el sueño había acabado por la noche, pero de algún modo sabe que volverá.

Está agradecido por el regalo que había recibido esa noche, aunque no logró escuchar sus voces, por lo menos pudo verlos una vez más; y por esa noche, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Con ese pensamiento el espectro se desvanece del lugar, retornando al lugar del que había salido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me costo mucho traducir este!!!

Parecía que era interminable!!

Gracias a todos por los reviews!! Ya llegue a los 100!! 


	22. La Cacería de Calcetines

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 21 – La Cacería de Calcetines**

_Valle de Godric_

_Dos días Después_

En la silenciosa calle se puede ver una casa de dos pisos. En esta casa, en el segundo cuarto del segundo piso hay cosas que son desconocidas para el mundo adulto, ya que la mente de un niño domina el lugar, en otras palabras, el cuarto es un completo desastre ordenado; eso significa que solamente la persona dueña del cuarto lo entiende, para el resto, es un cuarto ordenado, pero nada está donde debería. La paredes están pintadas en tres colores, azul, verde claro y, por supuesto, rojo pálido, algunos pensarían que se ve horrible, deberían ver el modo en el que todo estaba conectado con todo para entender que era perfecto para la única persona que lo habita. Pero, no se puede decir mucho de la mente de una mujer, aunque fuera una jovencita; la manera en la que sus mentes funcionan ha causado que muchos hombres desesperaran. Bueno, eso no es decir que lo hombres fueran mucho mejor.

En el cuarto ha una sola cama, que no es ni grande ni pequeña; hay también algunas cosas en el piso, pero la alfombra verde es visible; hay fotos en paredes, la mayoría de la familia y otras coleccionables, como un cromo de ranas de chocolate agrandado. Hay un armario al lado de la puerta que, a su vez, está junto al lugar donde están colgadas las fotos de familia. Junto a las fotos, está la ventana, y justo frente a esta, en la pared opuesta, la cama, hay otra ventana sobre la cabecera de la cama. Al lado de la cama, dos mesas de luz, en una hay un reloj muggle, en la otra un estéreo. El resto de la pared es el hogar de un grupo de bibliotecas que están llenas de libros de diferentes temas, desde mágicos y míticos, a muggles y realistas, algo que tomó de su madre y es alentad por alguien que no debería existir pero lo hace. Frente a los libros, diferentes tipos de juguetes y en la esquina, junto al ropero, una serie de redes que sostienen numeroso animales de peluche; todos sus peluches estaban allí, excepto por uno, con la forma de un zorro, que puede ser encontrado en la cama, junto a la persona acostada allí. Al otro lado de la puerta, en escritorio con un espejo y una silla que va al medio, con una cajón a cada lado.

Mientras el sol gana altura, un ojo color avellana se abre, mirando alrededor. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y abre su otro ojo, sus ojos eran muy similares a los de su padre. Tira las sábanas y se sienta en la cama, sacando su cabello rojo de sus ojos.

"Hoy vamos al Callejón Diagon," dice para si. Aunque habían visitado el callejón muchas veces durante el año, esos viajes siempre eran especiales. Cuando la familia va a comprar las cosas para el año escolar, cada uno de los chicos puede elegir algo para comprar, algo razonable, y después van a tomar un helado. Se había vuelto una tradición familiar y es lo que vuelve esa visita al callejón en la mejor.

Entonces, tan pronto como había aparecido, la sonrisa desaparece al recordar que aquel sería el primer año de Jacen. Ahora que Jacen se iba, ella quedaría sola; temía que el no la necesitara más cuando consiguiera nuevos amigos. En el pasado, siempre habían sido ella y Jacen contra el mundo; niega con su cabeza, no, siempre habían sido Jacen, Fantasma y ella contra el mundo; dos hermanos y una aparición. Aunque Fantasma siempre había estado ahí para protegerlos, por lo menos siempre había estado; no recordaba un momento de su vida sin haber conocido a Fantasma. Ella quiere mucho a su fantasma, y el que Jacen no pueda verlo la entristece; pero aunque no lo viera, Jacen cree en fantasma. Fue cuando Jacen confesó que creía en él que recibió la sorpresa de su vida la siguiente vez que Fantasma apareció; Jacen podía oírlo! Desde ese día, los dos tomaron a Fantasma como u hermano; cumplía mejor ese rol que su hermano Harry.

Saliendo de la cama, Destiny comienza a vestirse antes de que su madre viniera a despertarla. Suspira en frustración cuando tiene que sacar el pelo de sus ojos otra vez; caminando al ropero, Destiny se mira al espejo, y su sonrisa regresa; ya que en el espejo hay una nota con una caligrafía que había llegado a conocer hace poco, una nota de nada más y nada menos, que Fantasma; ya que no conoce a nadie en la familia que puede poseer esa letra pequeña y apurada, casi ininteligible; ni la de su padre, la de su madre era perfecta y clara la de Jacen era mucho más grande, y la de Harry… bueno, es mejor no ir ahí.

_Hola Dissy,_

_Recordé tarde anoche (o temprano hoy) que hoy ibas al Callejón Diagon. También recordé lo que este año significa para ti y para Jacen._

_Jacen estará bien, y tu también; se volverá aburrido, es verdad. Como se esto Fácil, Ginny me contó hace años. _

_Se lo que es estar solo, pero tienes que entender que no lo estás; tienes tu familia. Jacen siempre va a estar ahí para ti; y siempre me tendrás a mi. Sonríe Media Pinta, ya que si no lo haces, el mundo será más triste de lo que ya es._

_Recuerda sonreír por mi,_

_Fantasma_

Destiny sonríe al leer la nota, su mente viajando al día que había visto esa letra por primera vez. No era hace tanto, uno, quizás dos, años atrás.

_Flashback_

"_No me importa Jacen,"__ suspira Destiny, "__Harry, siempre será malo conmigo, no va a cambiar, ya lo sabes."_

"_Lo se Destiny," Dice __Jacen. "Me pregunto que tiene que decir Fantasma sobre esto__,"__ continúa, sentándose en una silla. Ellos dos son los únicos en el primer piso, sus padres están en el estudio, y Harry, bueno, no les importa donde, siempre que no sea con ellos._

"_Le hablé de esto hace podo, pero se tuvo que ir. Algo andaba mal en su mundo y tenía que ayudarla," Informa __Destiny, preocupada; aunque es joven sabe lo suficiente del mundo y de la guerra como para saber del dolor y problemas que vienen con vivir, lo sabía hace mucho._

"_No me gusta que Harry ponga esas cosas en tu cuarto," __suspire Jacen. Un momento más tarde, mira a su hermana, entendiendo lo que había dicho. "Fantasma está en problemas?__"_

"_No, ELLA está en problemas,"__ Repite Destiny. Abriendo su boca para hablar, es interrumpida por una pieza de papel flotando entre ella y su hermano, había aparecido de la nada. Los dos se quedan mirando sorprendidos. "__Jacen, que hace eso aquí?"_

_Jacen niega su cabeza, confundido y, estirando la mano, toma el papel del aire. Sos ojos leen las palabras con cuidado; al llegar al final sus ojos se ensanchan aún más, aunque los cierra y comienza a mover su cabeza, como si tratara de sacar algo de ella; abriéndolos de nuevo, relee, pestañeando en confusión y dirigiendo su mirada a Destiny._

"_Um… Destiny," __comienza, "__Fantasma, te ha escrito antes?"_

_Destiny mira a Jacen confundida, "__No, por qué?__" pregunta sin entender._

_Jacen le entrega la carta, __"Por que al parecer te escribió esto para decirte lo que no había podido hacer antes, cuando se tuvo que ir,"__ explica el chico._

_Destiny toma el papel y lo lee, sus ojos llenándose de alegría al leer su sugerencia para la solución del problema. Al llegar al final de la nota, lee algo que sabe que había sido él, su Fantasma, quien la había escrito; la llamaba Dizzy, algo que solo ella y Jacen saben._

"_Me gusta eso,"__ dice con una risita._

_Fin__ Flashback_

Destiny regresa sus pensamientos al presente, mirando a la nota en su mano, y sonríe ante la preocupación que Fantasma siente por ella; también sabe la cantidad de energía que le toma hacer algo así, por lo que lo hace muy pocas veces.

Con la sonrisa firme en su rostro, Destiny coloca la nota en el lugar donde la había encontrado, y vuelve a la tarea de vestirse. Ghost siempre parece saber que decir para hacerla sentir mejor y cuando decirlo. Le agrada saber que le escribe ahora, cuando puede leer las palabras; puede que aún le queden dos años par a ir a Hogwarts, pero sigue siendo la más inteligente de los niños Potter, algo por lo que su hermano Harry siempre la molesta. De hecho, su hermano Harry siempre la ridiculiza, Jacen no dice nada sobre eso, pero Fantasma, él la alienta a ser quien ella quiera ser, lo hace aunque eso signifique tener otro ratón de biblioteca en su vida; extrañamente, ella es un ratón de biblioteca por Fantasma.

Destiny saca algo de ropa muggle, una remera azul con la palabra Princesa escrita en rojo junto con imágenes de películas de Disney, y pantalones, tejanos rojos, haciendo juego con la remera. Rápidamente se los pone antes de comenzar a buscar sus calcetines; bufa al nota que una vez más olvidó sus calcetines; negando su cabeza regresa al ropera y abre el primer cajón, mirando alrededor ve que ninguno de sus calcetines están allí. Suspirando lo cierra y abre el siguiente, sabiendo que los había puesto allí una vez hace unas semanas, solo para encontrar que aquella vez no lo había hecho. Impacientemente, cierra el cajón y admite que en verdad debería escuchar a Fantasma y poner sus calcetines en el mismo lugar siempre, así pudiendo saber donde estaban siempre.

Mordiendo su labio trata de encontrar sus calcetines pero escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse; levanta la cabeza, lista para regañar a Harry o Jacen por no haber tocado, solo para encontrar la cara de su madre, sonriéndole, algo sorprendida de encontrarla levantada tan temprano en la mañana.

"Buenos días, mamá," Saluda, mientras cierra ese cajón también, sin resultados.

"Buenos días linda," contesta Lily, sus ojos brillando al entender que Destiny no podía encontrar sus calcetines; y se queda parada en aquel lugar, observando la escena frente a ella.

Contrario a su hija, ella estaba usando ropa de bruja, con la túnica incluida. Decide que aquel día tendrían algo de tiempo para perder, ya que no había tenido que levantar a Destiny, y puede ver a su pequeña buscando sus calcetines, algo que normalmente no tiene tiempo de hacer por lo que siempre le señala donde están.

Destiny Potter murmura por lo bajo para si, "En verdad debería escucharlo," bufando se agacha para abrir el último cajón. "Nunca me ha llevado por mal comino, no lo haría ahora."

La sonrisa de Lily se ensancha al escuchar las palabras. Le había tomado mucho tiempo aceptar que Destiny tenía un amigo imaginario; entonces un día, recibió una sorpresa de la que no está segura de haberse recuperado aún. Aún recuerda la primera vez que Destiny había empezado hablar de alguien a quien ella llamaba Fantasma.

_Flashback_

_Destiny tenía casi dos años cuando empezó a hablar claramente; había palabras que eran claras y entendibles (desafortunadamente había aprendido uno de esas de su padre)._

_Era una de aquellas veces en las que Destiny decidió mostrarle a Lily lo que su esposo le había estado enseñando. Había estado sacando la ropa limpia cuando Destiny entró al cuarto, llevando un vaso lleno de líquido. Lily temía lo que fuera a pasar; parecía que siempre que lavaba ropa algo pasaba._

_Y aquella vez no sería diferente._

_Destiny camina hacia ella felizmente, sólo para perder agarre del vaso que tenía en las manos. La niña mira devastada al vaso roto y al lío que había causado en la ropa recién lavada y dijo unas palabras que tuvieron a Lily confundida y tratando de no reír_

"_Mieda… fue Atasma__,"__ le había tomado a Lily un año entender lo que había dicho, y entender que era un amigo imaginario._

_Fin Flashback_

Hasta ese día la memoria de la primera vez que la palabra Fantasma había salido de los labios de Destiny' hace que su madre sonría; la conversación que había tenido con James después del incidente era digna de recordar por el simple hecho de que James casi se mata cuando, después de reírse demasiado, se cayó y golpeó su cabeza con la mesa después de caerse del sillón.

Sin importar hace cuanto supieran de Fantasma, Lily nunca había creído que fuera otra cosa aparte de un amigo imaginario que su hija necesitaba desde tan pequeña. Incluso entonces, Harry solía ser malo con Destiny y Jacen, se había vuelto cada vez peor con el tiempo; el recuerdo que probaba que Fantasma no era imaginario fue el día que eso había pasado.

_Flashback_

_Lily alzó sus manos y limpió el sudor de su frente antes de suspirar cansada; esa era una de las cosas que no extrañaba de Hogwarts. Durante el año escolar, su esposa la ayuda a hacer las tareas de la casa; desafortunadamente, hoy es un caluroso día de agosto._

_Cerrando sus ojos, toma un momento para relajar sus músculos. En ese momento, nota que no había escuchado a ninguno de sus hijos por algún tiempo, algo que muchas madres llegan a temer; los niños siempre están haciendo lo que no deben cuando están cayados._

_Dejando salir otro suspiro, Lily se levanta del suelo y comienza a buscar a sus hijos alrededor de la casa. Pronto sabe que Harry las intenciones de Harry no son buena, Jacen se había dormido mirando la televisión, algo que era usual; y Lily aún no encontraba a Destiny._

_Decidiendo ir al patio trasero, un lugar que Harry había tratado que Destiny temiera después de jugarla una broma cruel, pero su plan le salió mal; Destiny había acabado riéndose por casi una hora._

_Lily fue hacia la puerta, sin saber que esperar. En cuanto sale de la casa, Lily siente temor al ver a su hija subida a la parte más alta del árbol más grande del patio; un árbol tan, o más, viejo que El Valle de Godric. Pero sin importar qué tan viejo era el árbol, se estaba debilitando en las ramas superiores, las que ahora sostenían a su pequeña._

_Los ojos de Lily en ensanchan en horror cuando escucha un fuerte 'crack' desde donde estaba. Su mano va directamente al lugar donde guarda su varita, sólo para notar que no la tiene. Comenzando a correr, Lily solo puede observar como la rama en la que su hija está parada cede y la niña cae hacia el suelo. Lily grita el nombre de su pequeña mientras corre, rezando a todos los dioses que conoce, a Merlin también, que la salvaran; dentro, Lily sabe que no hay nada que hacer… iba a perder a su niña._

_Sintiendo su corazón romperse mientras llega a la base del árbol, ve como Destiny llega a la parte final de su caída. En cualquier momento, la muerte entraría en su vida nuevamente. De pronto, se frena, viendo a Destiny flotando, como su estuviera en los brazos de alguien._

_Parada, Lily comienza a buscar cualquier explicación lógica para lo que está viendo. Era conocido en el mundo mágico que los niños producían magia accidental, y que esta podía salvarles la vida, así que no era imposible, sólo que no pasaba todos los días. Lo que Lily no puede explicar es el hecho de que parece que hay alguien más allí._

_La manera en la Destiny está suspendida, como si alguien la sostuviera por debajo con las manos; el hecho de aunque la muerte ya no fuera a suceder, ella seguía suspendida en el mismo lugar. Que está pasando aquí? Grita su mente, ella sabe que algo así es imposible._

_Mientras trata de entender, con su boca abierta, Lily ve como Destiny gira su cabeza y comienza a reír, casi sin control. Eso confunde a Lily aún más, pero las palabras que salen de la boca de su hija hacen que la confusión salte a otro nivel._

"_Fantasma__! Que haces?"__ pregunta entre risas. "Atrapándome?__"__ Destiny parece repetir las palabras de alguien mientras sus pies encuentran el suelo._

_Lily pestañea, aturdida, viendo la escena. Entonces, Destiny se tira al aire, abrazando algo que ahora Lily sabe que es real y que otros no pueden ver. Sus pensamientos se cortan cuando escucha a Destiny proclamar con una risa, "Te amo Fantasma__."_

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese día, Lily aceptaba a Fantasma como un amigo real, aunque invisible. Negando con su cabeza, trae sus pensamientos al presente.

"Que te dijo Fantasma?" Pregunta, Lily. Ella sabe que Fantasma le había dado muchos consejos y que Destiny, mayormente, lo escuchaba.

"Dijo que debo poner mis calcetines siempre en el mismo lugar," Responde a su madre, cerrando el último cajón, y se dirige a la cama. "Dice que así podré encontrarlos."

"En serio?" ríe Lily mirando a su hija en el suelo mirando debajo de la cama tratando de encontrarlos. También encuentra gracioso que Destiny esté tan indignada porque Fantasma tuviera razón, otra vez. Fantasma era el único que le daba tales problemas, podía tener a su hija malhumorada un momento y al siguiente, riendo como loca.

Le había tomado un tiempo asimilar que Destiny hablara de Fantasma como un adolescente. Un chico que según Destiny "_Es solo un chico, mamá. Como se supone que te lo describa mejor para que lo puedas imaginar? Es solo un chico,"_ encogiéndose de hombres ante su madre, interesada en el chico, hombre, que había salvado a su hija. Como si es fuera poco, Destiny se rehúsa a decirle el nombre de Fantasma, siempre diciendo, "Es mis Fantasma_."_

Cuando Destiny comenzó a hablar de Fantasma seguido, Lily decidió hablar con Dumbledore, preguntándose si habría una razón mágica para eso. Lily sabía que Destiny no le hablaría a extraños acerca de Fantasma, y como Dumbledore bien conocido en la casa, el era la mejor opción. Cuando el director fue a la casa para cenar, encontró el tema fascinante, y le habló a Destiny acerca de Fantasma.

Después de la primera vez que habló con Destiny, les dijo a Lily y James que era mágico, pero no podía decir si provenía de Destiny o alguien más; sólo podía asegurar que no causaría daño a nadie.

Después del incidente del árbol, como se había llamado, era seguro que Fantasma no era peligroso, aunque Dumbledore no entendía como era que sólo la niña pudiera verlo y oírlo; pero desde aquel día, el también podía sentir la presencia de alguien más en la casa, alguien muy poderoso, y extrañamente bueno. Albus admitió jamás haber escuchado sobre un 'embrujo' como aquel, pero pid9ó que no se asustaran ni pidieran a Destiny que dejara de hablar con el, incluso sugirió que preguntaran a Destiny sobre Fantasma.

Después de ver a su hija siendo salvado por un ser que no podía ver, Lily no estaba muy segura de querer a ese ser cerca de sus hijos. Y si los lastimaba? Era confiable? Tantas preguntas pasaron por su mente… simplemente no sabía que hacer. Así que decidió esperar, sabiendo que este ser había estado con ellos por más tiempo del que ella sabía, y esperar a ver lo que este 'Fantasma' quería con su hija. Lily finalmente se tomó el tiempo para escuchar lo que su hija le decía acerca de su amigo; esa es otra cosa que prueba que Fantasma es real, y eso es los consejos que le da a Destiny. Lily recuerda un día después de que Destiny llegara a la casa de la biblioteca, llena de libros que estaba ansiosa por leer, y Harry se había burlado de ella, diciéndole sabelotodo y ratón de biblioteca.

_Flashback_

"_Eres un ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo__,"__ Gritó Harry riendo mientras le saca el libro de las manos. "Nadie va a quererte y te vas a quedar sola__,"__ mofó causando que su hermana comenzara a llorar. "Vamos__,"__ dijo casi gritando Harry sin saber que sus padres estaban ahora viendo. "Ve a llorarle a mama y cuéntale lo que dije mocosa sabelotodo__,"__ amenazó. Sin querer escuchar más, Destiny subió corriendo las escaleras. "Eso fue muy fácil__,"__ rió victorioso Harry, contento con el resultado, es hasta que sus padres se mostraron y lo castigaron por un mes, con una larga lista de tareas, ninguna de ella agradable._

_Lily había ido a buscar a Destiny poco después de eso, para explicarle que estaba bien ser quien eras, sin importar lo que otros piensen. Tratando de preñarse mentalmente para la conversación, las lágrimas que tendía que calar, el dolor por lo que su propio hermano había dicho y cosas inimaginables para los adultos; Lily se da cuenta de que no había manera de prepararse, pero nunca se lo daría a alguien más… amaba a su hija._

_Al acercarse a la puerta del dormitorio pausa para tomar un respire, solamente para detenerse al escuchar risas desde dentro; pestañeando golpea la puerta, preguntándose que estaba pasando. "Puedes pasar, mamá."._

_Lily abrió la puerta y se encontró con Destiny sentada en su cama, mirándola sonriente. _

"_Hola linda__,"__ dice Lily acercándose a la cama, "Como estás?__"__ cuestiona._

"_Oh, estoy bien, mamá," contesta la pequeña sin perder la sonrisa_

"_Escuchamos lo que dijo__ Harry," comenta __Lily preguntándose por que su hija trataba de ocultar la verdad._

"_Lo se. Fantasma los vio antes de subir a hablarme__,"__ explica Destiny._

"_Eso hizo?__"__ Lily estaba sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrada a oír del amigo de su hija aún._

"_Si. Me dijo que personas como Harry disfrutan del dolor de otros__. También dijo que no importa si leo o no, o si me gusta aprender, que siempre va a haber personas que me querrás sin importar que haga. Me dijo que su mejor amiga ama los libros y que el se había convertido un poco en un sabelotodo, pero que no cambiaría y que no le gustaría que yo cambiara. A él no le importa tener dos sabelotodos en su vida, y que le gusta saber que va a tener dos personas que algún podrían salvar su lamentable trasero algún día,"__ explica, riendo un poco con la última parte. Destiny sabe de quién habla su amigo, pero no iba a decirlo; de hecho espera que su madre no entienda lo que se le había escapado._

_Lily suspire aliviada y encuentra la explicación de Fantasma buena; una que un niño entendería. Era mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera dicho, con tan poco tiempo._

_Fin Flashback_

"Si," dice Destiny sacando su cabeza de debajo de la cama. "Si estuviera aquí tendría esa tonta sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro," continúa exasperada, incapaz de encontrar sus calcetines. Destiny mira a su madre, su cabello era un desastre notó Lily y la frustración se veía claramente. Sabe que Destiny se estaba hartando de no encontrar sus calcetines, algo que para otras personas, era una tarea fácil.

"En verdad?" Dice Lily sabiendo que hacer preguntas de respuesta amplia era la mejor manera de que su hija hablara de Fantasma, su curiosidad aumentando cada día.

"Si," contesta Destiny gateando de una lado de la cama hacia el otro.

"Y por que es eso?" Cuestiona Lily, sin entender porque es importante, pero igualmente curiosa.

"Fantasma casi nunca ríe; su vida ha hecho que la risa no venga fácil a el; pero si trata de hacer que otros rían," explica Destiny negando la cabeza al ver la remera que había tirado al suelo la noche anterior. Hace una pausa para tirarla por sobre su hombre, como si eso ayudara a limpiar su cuarto. "Fantasma dice que la risa es una de las mejores cosas de la vida," termina, continuando su caza de los elusivos calcetines.

"Una?" Dice Lily pensando en el comentario de como la risa no venía fácil par Fantasma, su voz distante mientras su mente agrega esa pieza al resto del enigma que era Fantasma. Al hacer esa pregunta, Lily nota por primera vez lo mucho que ese chico había influido en su hija, y se encuentra agradecida hacia el y al mismo tiempo triste por nunca poder decirle.

"Amor, confianza, y familia son otras de las cosas muy importantes," responde Destiny, finalmente alcanzando el otro lado de la cama.

"Fantasma es inteligente," comenta Lily asintiendo.

"Mucho," se escucha la voz de Destiny desde debajo de la cama. "Aunque casi nunca ríe, creo recordar haberlo escuchado reír una vez," hace una pausa, "quizás dos," admite, pensando para si. "Y no puedo dejar de sentir que algo anda mal," continúa, en su mente tratando de entender por que Fantasma no actuaba como siempre, asomando su cabeza y mirando a s madre. Destiny se levanta y regresa al ropera para continuar la búsqueda.

"Que quieres decir?" Lily toma un momento para mirar alrededor del cuarto, tratando de ver los calcetines; sus ojos recaen en los cajones, y sonríe, viéndolos allí.

"Bueno, generalmente Mione lo ayuda con sus sueños, pero creo que no ha podido últimamente," explica Destiny. "Nuestra familia tampoco lo está ayudando," continua sin pensar mucho en lo que decía. "No entiendo por que Mione no lo ayuda, siempre lo hace."

Lily, nota la elección de palabras de su hija, "Familia?" pregunta aturdida.

"Del corazón mamá, no de sangre," se corrige Destiny. Su familia no conoce a Fantasma, como podrían ayudarlo? Ha estado escuchando a Fantasma todos esos años que ya ni lo piensa, familia es familia, sin importar la forma en la que aparezca.

"Los conoces?" Pregunta Lily, preguntándose si su hija tiene más fantasmas, más amigos, y se sorprende al no sentirse preocupada, porque sabe que puede confiar en Fantasma.

Destiny saca la mirada de su madre, "No," responde continuando su búsqueda. "Nunca he hablado con ellos, no los conozco ni nada," explica. "Fantasma habla de ellos; por ejemplo, se que Mione no es su nombre, pero como yo no puedo pronunciarlo, y Fantasma me dijo que nunca, nunca, podía decirle el sobrenombre que el tiene para ella, y la llamo así," continúa caminando a la biblioteca, buscando los calcetines sobre los libros.

"Pero los llamaste tu familia," señala Lily, queriendo más información sobre Fantasma; había aprendido más de Fantasma en esa conversación que en todos los años pasados. A Destiny no le gusta hablar e Fantasma por Harry; teme dar información por miedo a que esta llega a su hermano, quien la usaría contra ella. Destiny sabe que sus padres no le dirían a nadie, pero años de tratar con Harry la entrenaron ser cuidadosa.

"Fantasma es mi hermano, mi familia, así que ellos también lo son," asegura Destiny, sonriendo un poco. "Como Fantasma dice que yo soy parte de u familia, por extensión tu también lo eres," explica honestamente, mirando al techo, como si los calcetines pudiera haberse subido allí de algún modo.

"Desearía conocerlo," susurra Lily, aparentemente para si misma.

"Donde están mis calcetines?!" Exclama Destiny, como si estuviera reclamando al cuarto. Lily ve como su hija salta de susto, "Fantasma!" dice girándose mirando, según Lily, a la nada. "No es divertido asustar a la gente así." Gruñe Destiny.

Lily observa a su hija hablando con el aire, aunque sabe que en verdad está hablando con alguien que ella simplemente no puede ver. "Y por que estás sonriendo, eh?" Pregunta Destiny hacia la persona.

Lily mira divertida como Destiny dirige sus ojos hacia alguien cerca de los cajones. "Si, busco mis calcetines," señala ofendida Destiny, sabiendo iba a bromear por lo sucedido. "Ya me fije ahí," continúa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Destiny pestañea, "Que quieres decir con 'que tal sobre…'? Por que habría de…?" comienza antes de ver sus calcetines SOBRE los cajones en los que había mirado hacia minutos. Destiny bufa exasperada, "Ya se que me lo dijiste," responde negando con su cabeza, resignada por haber perdido esa discusión una vez más. Sin ganas, Destiny se dirige a los cajones.

Con una mano cubriendo su boca para ocultar su risa. Lily observa a su hija sonreír. Cuando había entrado al cuarto de su hija para despertarla había creído saber qué esperar de ella; sabe lo que ese día significa para Destiny, sabe y entiende como se estaba sintiendo. Había estado preparada para que al ser despertada hubiese estado malhumorada, así que había sido una sorpresa encontrarla no solo despierta, sino también de buen humor. Lily se pregunta si Fantasma la había ayudado en lo que ella no había podido.

"Eres imposible Fantasma, lo sabías no?" dice exasperada Destiny. "Si la tengo," responde Destiny, su voz más suave. "Crees en lo que escribiste?" Pregunta con una sonrisa y los ojos de Lily se ensanchan; Destiny nunca había dicho nada acerca de Fantasma escribiéndole.

La sonrisa de Destiny se agranda al escuchar al respuesta, "Se queme quiere, pero prometes que no se va a olvidar de mi?" pide, su sonrisa pronto desaparece y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas al pensar que Jacen podría olvidarla.

"No, no me mentirías," se apresura a decir Destiny. "Que hago?" cuestiona Destiny tristemente, "Puedo hacer eso," dice con una sonrisa renovada.

"Que?" Pregunta Lily, incapaz de detenerse.

"Quererlo," contesta Destiny, aún mirando hacia donde estaba Fantasma, "Estás bien?" Pregunta preocupada, frunciendo el ceño. "Por que no duermes?" cuestiona Destiny. "Bueno, donde está Mione. Por que no te está ayudando?"

"Como que ya no están el mismo lugar?" se escucha al voz de Jacen causando que Destiny y Lily saltaran de sorpresa.

Lily mira a su hijo aturdida; no sabía que el podía escuchar a Fantasma. Nota que estaba vestido con un par de jeans y una remera simple. Lily mira cuestionante a su hijo, ate lo que el se encoge de hombros mientras dirige la mirada al mismo lugar que Destiny, una mirada de tristeza pasando por su rostro al no poder ver a Fantasma.

"Y los sueños?" Pregunta Destiny preocupada, ignorando la interacción.

"Que hiciste?" dice Jacen después de una pausa.

"Lo correcto?" repite Destiny, claramente confundida.

Lily mira a sus hijos escuchando una conversación que desearía poder oír; por lo que puede ver en sus rostros, las palabras de Fantasma están haciendo una buena impresión en ambos. Ella sonríe al verlos arquear las cejas ante algo que acaban de escuchar.

"No lo dijo!" dice Jacen incrédulo; después de un momento, Jacen asiente al escuchar la explicación que solo el y su hermana podían oír.

"Así que aunque sea algo difícil, igual deberías hacerlo?" Cuestiona Destiny.

"Donde estabas cuando Harry debería haber aprendido eso?" pregunta Jacen, mucho más serio de lo que Lily lo había visto jamás; aún así, lo más probable es que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Fantasma estaba diciendo.

"Déjame entender," pausa pensativa Destiny "Siempre debes hacer lo correcto?"

"Aunque sea lo más difícil?" Completa Jacen, su tono algo distante, como si estuviese pensando en algo más profundo.

"Fantasma," Destiny parecía preocupada. "Será mejor que te vayas," dice Destiny sabiendo ago que los demás no. "No," ríe Destiny, "No estoy tratando de deshacerme de ti," dice riendo un poco más. "Como que por que?" cuestiona incrédula, "Estás empezando a desvanecerte," señala, y ella y Jacen comienzan a reír, causando más confusión a su madre.

"Adiós, Fantasma," se despide Jacen entre risas.

Con una sonrisa, Destiny suelta una risa, "Adiós, Fantasma; te quiero."

"Lo haremos," Promete Jacen.

Luego de unos segundos, Destiny se gira a su madre y hermano y luego a su hallada pila de calcetines. Tomando un par, se encoge de hombros y se dirige a tomar un par de zapatos. Lily se gira a Jacen, quien está observando los movimientos de su hermana.

"Por que nunca dijiste que podías oír a Fantasma?" Pregunta suavemente Lily.

Jacen levanta la mirada y se sonroja, "Era un secreto entre Destiny y yo," admite, "Además, nunca pude decirte sin que estuviera Harry," agrega apresurado.

Lily suspira ante lo último, "Puedes verlo?" su hijo niega su cabeza. "Les escribe a ambos?" Pregunta Lily después de un momento.

Jacen sonríe, "A veces," admite. "Pero no muy seguido, lo cansa mucho," explica al tiempo que Destiny se levanta y camina hacia ambos.


	23. El Regreso

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 22 – El Regreso**

_Día Siguiente_

_Mansión Malfoy _

En los verdes campos de un lugar categorizado como peligroso por Muggles hace muchos años, yacía una vista impresionante; un Castillo inmensamente grande reside en aquel lugar. El Castillo se encuentra cercado por una pared de piedra; aquella pared se corta para abrir paso a una puerta de hierro, esta puerta esta marcada con el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

Una figura anciana, fácilmente de más de cien años, se acerca a las puertas abiertas que habían estado esperando su llegada, sabe que en ese momento muchas cosas podían pasar, y no todas eran placenteras. Por todo lo que sabía las cosas irían bien, como esperado y nada extraña pasaría, o todo podía salir mal y las cosas se saldrían de control, logrando que mostrara su mano cuando quería que permaneciera un secreto.

El anciano camina por el camino hacia el imponente Castillo, uno que sabe contiene más maldad y odio que una prisión muggle con personas esperando condena de muerte. Suspirando se pregunta cómo que es siempre termina en esas situaciones.

Negando con su cabeza sabe que no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para cambiar su vida; aunque encontrara una forma de cambiar sus hábitos, sabe que no lo haría.

Cuando alcanza los escalones que llevan a la puerta detiene sus pensamientos de alcanzar lo imposible. Concentrándose en el momento, levanta la Mirada hacia la puerta de entrada. Tratando de salir de los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo allí, trata de recordar como debía proceder.

Coloca su mano, que estaba temblando, en el pasamanos de la derecha, sabiendo que cada movimiento estaba siendo observado, canalizado y catalogado. Había sentido a sus observadores desde que se había aparecido en las coordenadas indicadas. Lentamente, pero con gracia, camina hacia la entrada; cuando llega al último escalón no se sorprende cuando las puertas se abren y un hombre en uniforme aparece detrás de ellas.

"Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy. Es usted el Sr. Colton?" Pregunta formalmente, pero claramente disgustado de estar en la presencia de un hombre tan pobre como aquel. El Sr. Colton estaba vestido es una capa añejada que estaba asegurada alrededor de su cuerpo.

"No he oído ese nombre en muchos, muchos años, jovencito," dice el hombre.

El hombre en uniforme lo mira enojado, "El Sr. Malfoy lo espera," contesta. "Sígame," dice finalmente dejando que Sr. Colton entrara. Una vez que el Sr. Colton estuvo adentro, el hombre cierra la puerta firmemente causando que la mente del viejo le gritase, _el lugar perfecto para una emboscada_.

Lentamente el par se adentra en el Castillo; los cabellos del Sr. Colton erizados, causando que el hombre estuviese alerta y listo para pelear. Cuando el 'mayordomo', por llamarlo de algún modo, cerró la puerta del estudio al salir, el Sr. Colton no pudo evitar observar sus alrededores; sabe que ha sido llevado a ese cuarto porque no había nada ilegal a la vista.

Después de unos 3 minutos de mirara sabiendo que era mejor no tocar, el Sr. Colton se gira al escuchar una puerta abrirse. Mientras ve la figura de un hombre que había esperado no volver a ver jamás no puede evitar el sentirse nervioso y aunque sentía desagrado, el Sr. Colton se obliga a sonreír, "Buen Día, Sr. Malfoy," saludo esperando no vomitar.

"Si," dice Lucius, su vos fría y su estatura superior a todo lo que tenía alrededor. Todo acerca de él grita poder; la capacidad de conseguir todo lo quería y sentirse un dios.

El Sr. Colton conoce el juego; había sido criado por personas que sentían igual que aquel. Sabe que tiene que conseguirla información rápido y salir de la casa aún más rápido.

"Vine por el artículo en el Profeta," dice, diciendo lo que el otro ya sabía. "Deseo inspeccionar la mercancía," termina, sintiéndose enfermo de solo decirlo.

"Muy bien," acepta Lucius decepcionado, sabiendo que debía seguir con las órdenes de su Señor. "DOBBY!" grita con un tono enojado, su voz resonando en las paredes.

Directamente detrás de Lucius se escucha in _CRACK_. "S...Si, amo?" tartamudea el elfo hacienda una gran reverencia; aún con su Mirada en el piso desde su aparición, Dobby nota la presencia del invitado.

Girándose, el rostro Lucius toma una mueca de desprecio; nunca le había gustado ese elfo en particular, pero por lo menos trabajaba duro y hacía todo por complacer a su amo. Lucius se vuelve a Colton, como si estuviese mostrando una pieza de arte horrible a un artista. "Esta es la criatura," dice gesticulando al elfo.

Colton se acerca, sus ojos sobre la tambaleante figura frente a el. Una frente a Dobby, se pone a su nivel.

"Párate," Colton trata de hacerlo sonar como una orden. Dobby se levanta y por primera vez mira al extraño, sabiendo que ya no es necesitado por su familia; también sabe que ya no hay esperanzas, ni para el ni para el resto. Con ese conocimiento en su mente, Dobby mira a los ojos del extraño, sorprendiéndose al encontrar bondad en las profundidades de los ojos marrones, una bondad que Dobby jamás había sentido dirigida hacia el. El Viejo sonríe y le guiña un ojo, dejando al elfo perplejo.

"El no es lo que publicó," señala dirigiendo su atención a Malfoy. "Mil," ofrece tratando de enmendar su error al referirse a Dobby como otra cosa salvo una posesión.

"Cualquier elfo vale diez veces eso," contradice Lucius, insultado.

Colton arquea una ceja divertido por las palabras, pensando que responder. "Su aviso ha estado en el Profeta por más de 3 semanas," señala el Viejo, mirando a Lucius antes de suspirar. "Dos mil entonces," dice. "Y es mi última oferta."

Era el turno de Lucius de suspirar; quería ganar mucho más por vender la criatura; aunque admitiéndolo para si, el elfo no parece valer ni siquiera eso. "Es suyo," accede, mirando al elfo como si fuera su culpa que hubiere Ganado menos de lo esperado, luego regresa su Mirada a Colton y asiente, como diciendo 'está hecho'.

Durante los siguientes minutes, Lucius y Colton intercambian el dinero y las legalidades. Una vez que el contrato de posesión pasó de manos, Lucius se gira al aún cabizbajo elfo, cuyas orejas estaban caídas, su Mirada fija en sus pies y la cabeza gacha.

"Dobby, Elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, el Sr. Colton es tu Nuevo amo; ya no perteneces a la Casa Malfoy," dice finalizando la compra. "Si te veo en esta casa nuevamente, no dudaré en removerte," amenaza; Dobby agacha su cabeza aún más, avergonzado.

El Sr. Colton se adelanta, casi como en defensa de la pequeña criatura, como tratando de proteger al elfo, "Gracias por el negocio, Sr. Malfoy," dice asintiendo. "Me temo que debo irme; tengo una cita en Sn. Mungo's," dice suspirando.

"Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted," dice formal e impacientemente Lucius, tratando de sacar a los dos de su casa.

Colton asiente una vez más diciendo, "Vamos, Dobby," y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, queriendo salir del lugar más de lo que el dueño lo quería sacar.

Los dos salen del Castillo en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Lentamente bajan los escalones y se dirigen a los límites de la propiedad, Dobby permanecía detrás de su amo por tres pasos, con la cabeza aún baja en vergüenza.

Después de unos 15 minutos de caminar, cuando estuvieron a una Buena distancia, el Sr. Colton suspira, esta vez aliviado. "En verdad odio venir aquí," murmura para sí.

"Amo?" Cuestiona Dobby, preguntándose si había oído bien o si había sido su primer orden.

"Lo siento, Dobby," Se disculpa Colton notando que había hablado en voz alta. "Nunca quise a la familia Malfoy," explica al confundido elfo. "Aunque tengo que admitir que Draco no es tan malo como su padre," pausa antes de agregar, "Por lo menos, no de donde yo vengo."

"Señor?" Pregunta confundido Dobby antes de poder detenerse; al darse cuenta de que había sido irrespetuoso con su nuevo amo, Dobby comienza a golpearse en la cabeza con su mano, incapaz de encontrar algo mejor con que golpearse.

El Sr. Colton suspire resignado, como si hubiera visto eso muchas veces antes. "Dobby, detente," dice, al escucharse, Dobby para, queriendo evitar otras faltas de respeto a su amo. "Una vez que pasemos las barreras tenemos que aparecernos en las afueras de Hogsmeade, hacia el sur, cerca del Cabeza de Puerco," explica Colton.

"Amo," comienza respetuoso el elfo, "Vivimos cerca de Hogsmeade?"

"Ya pasamos las barreras, Dobby?" Pregunta el anciano, Dobby asiente en respuesta, preguntándose el por qué de la pregunta, viendo como su amo había sentido el momento en que habían pasado las barreras.

"Bien," asiente Colton, "Que te parece si vamos allí y podré explicarte lo que está pasando. Te parece, Dobby?" Dice, sorprendiendo al pobre elfo.

Dobby se detiene en seco, aún más sorprendido cuando su amo se gira para verlo de frente, algo que nunca había pasado. "El amo le pregunta a Dobby?" Pregunta lloroso.

El Sr. Colton no puede evitar que una Mirada de tristeza entrara en sus ojos, ignorando sus sentimientos responde, "Si Dobby, te estoy preguntando."

"Muy bien, amo," accede entusiasmado el elfo.

"Estamos listos?" Dobby sigue asintiendo con vigor causando que el hombre se preguntara si la cabeza del elfo podría salirse. "Muy bien, te veré allá."

Colton sonríe a Dobby un Segundo antes de desaparecer de la vista. Dobby se queda mirando al lugar en el que el hombre había estado, sus ojos ensanchándose aún más; no había pensado que su amo fuera tan poderoso.

Sin más pensar chasquea sus dedos, y con eso, él también había desaparecido. Dobby no sabe si el cambio era bueno o malo, pero por primera vez desde que había descubierto que iba a ser vendido, ansía lo que seguiría.

_Hogsmeade_

El sonido de la llegada de Dobby resuena en la pequeño callejón junto al Cabeza de Puerco. Dobby mira a su alrededor, observando todo como si no lo hubiese visto en años, hacía tres años, para ser exactos, estaba triste por lo que le había pasado a la niña, pero no había podido prevenirlo; no había nadie a quien confiar la información, nadie que confiara en un elfo.

"No todo está perdido Dobby," susurra el Sr. Colton. "Siempre que haya personas que puedan encontrar esperanza en ellos."

"Si amo," concuerda obedientemente Dobby, sin saber si en verdad lo creía, pero sigue a su amo mientras él camina más al sur.

"Si no estás de acuerdo está bien que lo digas," dice el hombre deteniéndose. "Siéntete libre de decir lo que piensas," continua mirando al elfo, resumiendo su caminata. "Esto nos lleva a otro tema que quería discutir contigo," el pueblo ya estaba bien detrás de ellos. "Podrías," comienza, preguntándose si era lo mejor, Colton le hace una seña al elfo para que caminara junto a ñ, "Prometes guardar el secreto si te digo algo?"

"Juro que le soy leal, amo."

Colton suspira, "De eso es de lo que estoy hablando," dice girándose para mirar a Dobby. El hombre sorprende al elfo al arrodillarse frente a el sin dificultad.

Al mirar más de cerca. Dobby nota la diferencia entre ese Colton y el que había visto en la Mansión. Notando eso, una oreja se para en curiosidad; el hombre sonríe levemente ante la curiosidad del elfo.

"No soy quien aparento ser," explica el hombre. "Tu primera lección, Dobby, es en nunca confiar en lo que ves," continua sintiendo el viento tornarse más fuerte.

Al sentir el viento, Dobby se sorprende al sentir algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Desde el incidente con la Cámara, Dobby había tenido prohibido salir; mirando alrededor, el elfo queda estupefacto al ver que el viento no toca los alrededores, al notar esto se gira a su amo, esperando una explicación, pero se encuentra en la presencia de alguien completamente diferente; mirando la cara del joven con ojos grises, el elfo se encuentra perdido. Que pasó con su Viejo amo, y quien era aquella persona?

"Está bien Dobby," le asegura la gentil voz del joven.

Los ojos de Dobby se ensanchan, "Por que..." pero se detiene, recordando las reglas 'nunca cuestiones a un ser humano,'

"No quería que Lucius Malfoy supiera quien soy en verdad," responde Evan, pausando por un momento antes de continuar. "Y Dobby," dice captando la atención del elfo que había estado mirando alrededor por alguna señal del Sr. Colton. "Eres libre," afirma el joven, sacando un par de calcetines de su bolsillo. "Si lo prefieres de esta manera, está bien."

Dobby mira los calcetines con incredulidad. "Libera a Dobby?" Pregunta tímidamente. El elfo ya no sabe que pensar, pensando que todo era un sueño y que pronto lo despertaría la llamada de su amo. Este extraño lo confunde más que cualquier otra persona.

"Eres mi amigo," explica Evan. "Se que no me conoces, que para ti soy solamente un extraño muy excéntrico," continua con algo de tristeza. "Pero, sigues siendo mi amigo," Evan se encoge de hombres y Dobby toma los calcetines dudoso.

"Por que?" Pregunta Dobby antes de poder detenerse.

"Estoy devolviendo un favor," dice Evan como si no fuese importante. "Diviértete Dobby," sonríe. "Si alguna vez que necesitas, en este mundo me llamo Evan Knight."

Al decir esto, Evan sabe que Dobby no entiende, "N...no...Quiere... a... a... Dobby?" Llora Dobby finalmente.

Evan suspira sentándose en el piso. "No quiero que seas un esclavo Dobby," explica, "De nadie." Evan sonríe para sí, su voz suave, "Hermione se enojaría mucho," dice como si estuviera en otro lugar, pero se fuerza a enfocarse, "Quiero que seas feliz."

Viendo que Dobby iba a empezar a llorar, el chico continúa. "Tómate un tiempo, ve el mundo y diviértete," le dice. "Cuando creas que has tenido suficiente del mundo," hace una pausa, "o lo que sea," se encoge de hombres sin saber qué haría el elfo para divertirse. "Cuando termines, estaría honrado de contratarte."

"Con... contratar?"

"Con vacaciones y todo," ríe mentalmente Evan al ver la cara de Dobby.

"Está enojado con Dobby, amo Evan Knight?" Pregunta Dobby mirando los calcetines.

"No, para nada," le asegura Evan.

"Aún... aun quiere a... Dobby?" Cuestiona casi rogando.

"Solo si tu me quieres a mi," responde sonriendo Evan.

Mirando los calcetines, el elfo sonríe y su cara parece iluminarse. "Dobby es libre," murmura. "DOBBY ES LIBRE," termina gritando.

Evan no puede contener la carcajada que se le escapa, por fin viendo algo del Dobby de su mundo. "Si Dobby, lo eres."

Dobby no sabe que pensar o decir; nunca había encontrado a alguien así. Por fin entiende lo que había sentido al conocer a Evan Knight; Evan Knight era una persona a quien debía proteger y amar con toda su alma. "El amo Evan Knight es un gran mago."

"No," contradice gentilmente el chico, "Dobby es un gran amigo."

"El... amo... el amo llamó a Dobby un amigo!" Lloriquea el elfo.

"Dobby es mi amigo," confirma Evan. "Ve a divertirte; si el destino así quiere, te veré pronto"

"Oh si, oh si, amo Evan Knight," afirma, "Oh si," abalanzándose sobre Evan y abrazando sus piernas.

"Diviértete Dobby," Repite Evan cuando Dobby lo suelta.

"Dobby lo hará," declara el elfo, "Dobby lo hará," promete levantando su mano derecha en el aire; Evan sonríe, recordando haber visto a su Dobby hacer esto muchas veces. Con un chasquido, el elfo ya no estaba, dejando a Evan solo.

"Ten cuidado y recuerda divertirte," susurra Evan. Suspirando, continúa su camino, solo una vez más.

_Mansión Potter_

_Al mismo tiempo_

_El otro mundo_

El sonido de una pluma escribiendo sobre el pergamino resuena en la silenciosa casa. Una figura está sentada en el escritorio que anteriormente compartía con su amigo. Tan concentrada estaba que Hermione Granger no presta atención a sus alrededores, así que cuando un fuerte _CRACK_ resuena en el estudio, ella salta de su asiento sorprendido. Saber que la única persona capaz de aparecerse en la mansión es Harry; cuando ese nombre pasa por su mente, su corazón late más rápido, casi dolorosamente.

Levantándose de silla, Hermione corre en dirección a donde había escuchado el sonido; se sorprende al ver a un elfo bastante enojado al llegar allí. Viendo el enojo en los ojos del elfo, la chica se pone nerviosa, preguntándose qué había hecho para recibir una Mirada como aquella. "Dobby," saluda algo temerosa.

"El Señor Harry Potter desapareció," gruñe Dobby.

"Si Dobby, así es," suspire Hermione tragándose las lágrimas.

Al ver esto, el elfo se relaja aunque no pierde la postura defensiva. "Así que la Mione del Señor Harry Potter también lo extraña?"

Las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas de Hermione cuando respondió, "Si,".

"Dobby sabe el plan del Amo Dumbledore," Anuncia y cuando la chica asiente el elfo dice firmemente. "Dobby va a ir."

Hermione sonríe al escucharlo. "Lo quiero aquí, Dobby; necesito verlo," dice cerrando los ojos.

Al verla, Dobby por fin se relaja. "Dobby sabe," le asegura. "Los Wheezys del Señor Harry Potter irán?" Pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, "Bien," declara. "Dobby tiene que prepararse. Dobby volverás para ayudar a la familia del Señor Harry Potter," y con un chasquido de los dedos, Hermione quedó sola nuevamente.

Hermione niega con su cabeza y recuerda todos lo años que había conocido a Dobby. Era obvio que quería a Harry y que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo, también sabe que Harry protegería al elfo.

Suspirando, vuelve a su trabajo. Sonríe para si, imaginando las expresiones de los otros cuando les dijera de su Nuevo acompañante y como Harry reaccionaría al verlos a todos cuando finalmente llegaran.


	24. Imprevistos

**Destiny's Ghost**

**Capítulo 23 - Imprevistos**

_Tres días después_

_Hogsmeade_

Una fría brisa surca el anormalmente oscuro paisaje. A la distancia se aprecian los relámpagos, seguidos por el inconfundible sonido de truenos, pero aún así no llueve. En el medio de aquel temporal, Evan hace su camino al pueblo que había conocido por primera vez en su tercer año… Hogsmeade. Para ese entonces la briza había pasado a ser viento, causando que la capa del chico volara detrás de el, haciendo que pareciera como si estuviera corriendo.

Para cualquier persona que viera, Evan estaba en su pequeño mundo cuando en realidad sus ojos grises captaban más de lo que cualquiera creyera posible. No sabe si todo el dolor, la melancolía y la soledad que siente son causados por las personas del pueblo, el pueblo mismo, o su propio corazón que finalmente lo estaba obligando a sentir el alejamiento de su familia. Mientras camina a través del lugar, Evan nota como todos los habitantes discretamente e alejan de su paso. Entonces se da cuenta por primera vez que está viendo una posibilidad que él mismo había visitado con frecuencia, de una manera extraña, pero verdad ¿Como sería el mundo si yo no hubiera nacido?

Evan continúa su camino sin detenerse, ni siquiera al sentir la sospecha, e medio y el odio dirigido al nuevo extraño en la ciudad… dirigido a él. Las emociones son casi concretas, Evan siente que si fuera a extender sus manos podría tomar esos sentimientos que estaban llenándolo desde fuera.

Casi puede saborear el odio instantáneo, un gusto horrible, puede asegurar; sabe la razón de esas emociones, el que es Nuevo en el lugar y anormal para sus ojos, pero sus corazón no puede disociarlo y toma esos sentimientos de manera personal, así que, en el fondo, el volvía a ser el anormal que dormía bajo las escaleras.

Al llegar a su destino, Evan se preguntó si había sido lo correcto ir; no le habría venido mal salvarse de haber sentido todas esas emociones. Evan se detiene frente a las Tres Escobas, pensando en si debía entrar o simplemente regresar a su casa; mentalmente encogiendo los hombros, Evan entra en el bar con algo de cautela.

El lugar que alguna vez había recibido a cientos de estudiantes de Hogwarts parecía ahora desolado. La puerta se cierra con fuerza detrás de el, rompiendo el silencio en el que el lugar había estado inmerso. El miedo es tal que tiene un olor, una esencia propia. Evan trata lo más posible de mantener su mascara libre de emociones, pero se preocupa de estar fallando en esa tarea. Suspirando, deja que sus ojos se paseen por el oscuro bar. Una vez conforme, se adentra aún más en el local sin mirar a los otros y aunque el lugar no estaba lleno, estaba repleto de miedo y aceptación a la muerte.

Mientras Evan se hace camino, todos los ojos están fijos en el; juzgándolo. Al llegar a la barra, espera pacientemente a que la camarera reúna el valor para tomar la orden del nuevo extraño, extraño en una ciudad donde extraños significaban Mortífagos y la muerte seguía su paso.

"Desea algo, señor?" Dice, sus ojos posándose en la cicatriz con forma de rayo, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises, entonces sus propios ojos se llenan de miedo; miedo a lo desconocido, a lo extraño de esta persona, miedo por su vida. Evan suspira, incapaz de detenerse cuando cierra la capa alrededor de su figura, como queriendo protegerse de las emociones que asaltaban sus sentidos.

"Podría traerme una cerveza de manteca?" Pide con un tono suave, sacando el dinero para pagar.

Feliz de tener algo en su mente aparte de aquel extraño, la mesera sonríe ante el extraño pedido. Las órdenes por cerveza de manteca casi habían desaparecido desde que los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaron de ir al pueblo.

"Sale una cerveza de manteca," dice tomando el oro y dándole el recibo. Mientras la mesera hace su trabajo, Evan se toma el tiempo de mirar alrededor.

Casi de inmediato ve una mesa vacía en la parte de atrás del local, alejada de las miradas y oídos de otros. Si la memoria no le fallaba, era la misma mesa en la que Hermione, Ron y el solían sentarse cuando iban a Hogsmeade.

Evan se vuelve a la mesera y dice, "Podrías llevármela a aquella mesa, por favor?" señalando la mesa. Ella lo mira, juzgándolo antes de responder.

"Se puede arreglar"

Asintiendo, Evan le agradece y la mesera simplemente asiente antes de volver a su trabajo.

Evan se da la vuelta y se dirige a la mesa, ignorando las miradas de los otros clientes, y se dirige a la mesa que había visto antes. Al llegar ocupa el lugar que Ron y e siempre guardaban para Hermione cuando visitaban.

Cerrando los ojos, Evan coloca su mano sobre la mesa. Aún estando en otro mundo, en otra dimensión, casi puede sentir su presencia en la mesa. Abriendo sus ahora húmedos ojos, Evan casi espera verla con su normal carga de libros, que Ron y el terminarían llevando el resto del día; en lugar de eso, se encuentra solo. Apenas puede detener gemido cuando una ola de soledad se cierna sobre su ya herido y roto corazón.

La mesera se acerca a su campo de visión y el levanta la Mirada al verla.

"Estás bien?" Pregunta sorprendiéndose incluso a su misma mientras coloca la botella sobre la mesa.

Evan ve su nombre, Beverly, y guarda la información, "Recordando, es todo."

"Buenos recuerdos, espero," Dice Beverly, preguntándose por qué se siente tan cómodo con un perfecto extraño.

"Muy buenos," Responde Evan con una leve sonrisa. Forzándose a regresar al mundo real, Evan le da un knut a la chica por haber traído la bebida hasta allí, "Gracias por traerla," dice. Antes de que Beverly pudiera responder, las puertas del local se abren enviando a todos a un estado de alerta hasta que ven quien acaba de entrar.

Beverly sonríe al ver a la persona, y regresa su Mirada al joven, "So necesita algo más, llámeme."

"Gracias," Evan no sabe si lo había escuchado, pero creía mejor ser educado.

Mientras toma, Evan deja que sus ojos se paseen por el local, viendo a todas las personas sin ser demasiado obvio; lo que encuentra no es muy alentador.

Evan mira a como algunos de ellos beben o comen de a ratos, mirando alrededor como si esperaran que alguien los atacara; otros prácticamente bajan la bebida de un trago, pero por poco rompen las mesas cuando bajan los vasos mientras dirigen miradas amenazadores alrededor. Evan analiza a esas personas, sabiendo instantáneamente quienes estaban aparentando y quienes no.

Su Mirada alcanza al recién llegado, y suspire, alejándose sus ojos de la persona, esperando no haber sido descubierto, aunque sabe que eso es imposible. Por esto no se sorprende cuando siente una persona acercándose a el. No sabe que podría querer decirle o porque querría acercársele.

"Puedo ayudarla, profesora McGonagall?" Pregunta resignado. Evan sabe que pronto tendría respuesta a las preguntas que había pensado.

_Hogwarts _

_El mismo día_

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Minerva McGonagall coloca su pluma dentro de la botella de tinta, recostándose levemente en la silla, masajea su mano derecha, "Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora," comenta para si.

Minerva observa el resto de papeleo que debía terminar antes de que finalizara la semana con desprecio. Sabe que necesita descansar un poco o comenzaría a darle castigos a los fantasmas. Con eso se levanta, decidida; tomaría un descanso y luego regresaría motivada para terminar.

Caminando por los pasillos del único hogar que le queda sin un destino fijo, la mujer siente su cordura regresar con cada paso que toma. Distraída, no se da cuenta de a donde la llevan sus pies y se sorprende un tiempo más tarde al encontrarse fuera del Castillo, cerca de Hogsmeade. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, Minerva decide que el trabajo podía esperar un poco más de lo que había planeado.

Manteniendo el paso, la mujer se hace camino a un lugar que hacía mucho no visitaba. Mientras camina, encuentra su mente comenzando el recorrido que últimamente parecía ser fijo; recuerda como había tratado a aquel chico, el que había salvado sus vidas y que merecía gratitud. En lugar de eso, todos, incluyéndose, lo había maltratado, acusándolo de ser el enemigo contra el que acababa de luchar. No era la cosa más inteligente que hacer frente a un potencial aliado que parecía saber mucho de todo y tener varios ases bajo la manga.

En ese momento, Minerva finalmente entiende lo que había pasado ese día. Se habían encontrado con alguien que, siendo Nuevo allí, era honesto y abierto con ellos. No había notado sino hasta más tarde cuando alguien lo había señalado, que el joven los estaba probando en su propia manera y ellos habían respondido con el equivalente a tirarlo a la calle, desprotegido, en la peor parte de la ciudad. Aún después de sus acciones, el Sr. Knight había continuado ayudándolos, no exactamente feliz con ello, pero los había ayudad; también se da cuenta que por sus acciones, es muy probable que Evan no volviese a Hogwarts.

Con esos pensamientos pesimistas es que Minerva se encuentra en el una vez famoso (entre los estudiantes) bar, Las Tres Escobas, sorprendida de haber llegado tan pronto. Minerva entre uno de los lugares en la lista de 'Deber ver' de los estudiantes. Las tres escobas compartía la lista con, Honeydukes, Zonko's, y la Casa de los Gritos; lugares que las últimas 5 generaciones de estudiante no había podido visitar debido a la situación. Una vez dentro, la mente de la Profesora se llena de buenos recuerdos y sonríe por el más mínimo tiempo antes de ver el estado de las cosas. Los ojos de Minerva captan a su antigua estudiante, Beverly Schmidt, que se acercaba a saludarla.

"Hola Srta. Schmidt," Saluda amablemente.

"Buenas tardes Profesora McGonagall," replica Beverly. "Ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que la vi. Como puedo ayudarla hoy?"

Sacando unas monedas del bolsillo de su capa, Minerva las coloca sobre el mostrador, "Quisiera una cerveza de Manteca, por favor."

"Parece ser un pedido popular hoy, Profesora," comenta Beverly tomando las monedas.

Ese comentario sorprendió a Minerva; creía que todos los habitantes del mundo mágico se habían resignado a tomar cosas más Fuertes para calmar los nervios, "Alguien más lo pidió?"

"Si," afirma Beverly, "Un joven lo hizo."

Eso sirvió para llamar la atención de la Profesora. _Podría ser…?_ Pensó para si, "Que tipo de joven?"

Beverly se vuelve a su Antigua profesora y señala a una esquina del local, "No se fue. Está por allá."

Minerva sigue la dirección en la que la chica señalaba, pero no puede distinguir quién era desde donde estaba. "Gracias Srta. Schmidt."

"No fue nada, Profesora. No tarde tanto en volver la próxima vez," responde casi feliz.

"Trataré," promete la mujer alejándose de la barra y caminando hacia el joven que la mesera había señalado.

Después de acercarse un poco, McGonagall sonríe al reconocer a la persona sentada en la mesa. Caminando hacia, Minerva se encuentra preguntándose en qué estaría pensando él en aquellos momento.

"Puedo ayudarla, Profesora McGonagall?" Pregunta Evan sin siquiera mirar en su dirección.

"C…como supo que era yo?" Responde sorprendida la mujer.

Ignorando la pregunta, Evan señala la silla frente a él, _la silla de Ron,_ se recuerda, "Quiere sentarse?"

Sorprendida, McGonagall camina al asiento ofrecido y coloca su botella en la mesa.

"Gracias," dice sinceramente; los otros clientes le dan escalofríos, no había otro lugar en el que preferiría sentarse.

"No hay nada que agradecer, Profesora," Responde Evan siguiendo con su evaluación del local. Todavía no la había visto a los ojos, "No es exactamente un lugar animado," comenta.

"Me temo que muy pocos, o ningún, lugar es animado estos días," admite Minerva, después de todo era la verdad.

"Entonces la pregunta es por qué cree que eso es verdad," Continúa Evan finalmente dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

"No hay mucho por lo que se pueda estar feliz, si es que queda algo," replica ella, suspirando levemente, sin saber que era lo que el chico buscaba.

"Así que lo que quiere decir es que ya no queda esperanza," corrige Evan.

Minerva piensa si eso había sido una afirmación o una pregunta antes de responder, "Puede ser eso." No lo había pensado así antes, pero ahora que lo hacía, encajaba perfectamente.

Evan asiente, entendiendo lo mucho que le había costado admitir tal cosa. Durante el silencio que se forma entre ambos, Evan toma otro sorbo, separando los ojos de la profesora y dirigiéndolos a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había visto.

Minerva observa interesada al chico, preguntándose una vez en qué estaría pensando.

"Sr. Knight," comienza, su voz suave. "Yo…," la mujer se detiene, sin saber exactamente qué decir, pensando que esto sería más difícil de lo que había creído. "Quiero disculparme."

Evan parpadea, perplejo, "Porque, Profesora?" cuestiona volviendo su mente al presente.

Minerva sonríe, "Por lo que pasó la última vez que hablamos," le recuerda, dejando de sonreír ante la memoria.

Arqueando una ceja, Evan la observa, como si buscara sinceridad. Aparentemente encontrando lo que buscaba, el chico asiente.

"No se hizo ningún daño permanente, profesora," dice, tomando la bebida entre sus manos.

"Puedo hacer una pregunta?" Cuestiona, imitándolo y tomando un trago.

Mirando una vez más a su alrededor, haciendo una nota mental de que el hombre de la mesa cerca de la ventana se estaba quedando dormido, finalmente dirige la mirada a la profesora.

"No veo por qué no," responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por que…" Minerva se detiene, pensando en las consecuencias de su pregunta, aunque al final decide que no puede dejarlo así. "Porque viniste?" Dice, haciendo un gesto señalando que no se refería a las Tres Escobas.

Evan la mira extrañamente, como pensando por qué le haría aquella pregunta, como si ya la hubiese contestado antes; sabe que lo ha hecho, pero quizás no tan directamente.

"Se lo prometí a alguien," responde como si no hubiese más que eso. Harry Potter siempre cumple sus promesas, o muere intentando hacerlo.

"Eso no significa que debías cumplirla," señala la profesora.

Evan se deja caer levemente sobre su silla, como si acabaran de golpearlo, "Di mi palabra," replica de inmediato. Tomando un respiro, trata de no sentirse insultado por lo que le acababan de sugerir, pero no puede. Acercándose e la mesa, Evan la mira a los ojos, un reflejo negro en sus pupilas grises, "Me está diciendo que rompe sus promesas profesora?"

Era el turno de la animaga de sentirse ofendida, y cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo por su insolencia finalmente le cae que había sido ella quien había sido insolente.

"No," susurra algo avergonzada.

Evan asiente, "Exacto," dice con algo de frialdad, "Que tipo de persona sería de no cumplir con mi palabra?" Sus cejas de arquean, y sabe que había hecho un muy buen punto.

Minerva se encuentra tratando de de ordenar sus pensamientos y finalmente mira al joven que tiene en frente con curiosidad, "Sabías lo que pasaría cuando prometiste?"

"En ese momento no tenía idea," responde honestamente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al escucharla, McGonagall no se sorprende; su última conversación ya había dejado esos parámetros, "Desearías no haberlo prometido?" Dice antes de poder detenerse.

Evan suspira; se había hecho esa pregunta miles de veces desde que había llegado a aquel lugar. Mientras piensa en su respuesta, el silencio se cierne sobre ellos. Finalmente, Evan encuentra la respuesta a todos lo que lo había estado molestando hasta entonces.

"Solamente quisiera saber por qué," responde.

Las palabras sorprenden a Minerva quien había esperado escucharlo decir que deseaba nunca haber hecho la promesa y que quería regresar a su hogar; la profesora no puede comprender como alguien tan joven podía poseer tal nivel de madurez.

Entonces su mente la lleva al tema del que se había tomado un descanso, el trabajo, "Por que no quieres ir a Hogwarts?"

Evan arquea una ceja, y sus ojos develan diversión, "Me está pidiendo que vuelva a la escuela, Profesora?" McGonagall se encuentra sorprendida una vez más; su pregunta había alejado sus pensamientos de su intención original.

"Es joven Sr. Knight," dice usando inconscientemente su voz de Jefa de Casa, y notando como sus ojos cambian, "Deberías estar alrededor de personas de tu misma edad. No deberías estar solo," lo ultimo lo agrega en vos más baja.

Bajando la Mirada, Evan suspira, "Admito haber pensando en lo que dice, Profesora," toma una sorbo de cerveza de Manteca y vuelve a levantar la mirada, "La cosa es…" comienza sin saber como terminar la oración.

Viendo como el joven duda, Minerva se da cuenta de que si lo presiona demasiado, podía alejarlo aún más, "Que?"

Evan parece pensativo, "Se que todos van a estar mirándome," finaliza, y viendo que la mujer iba a contestarle agrega, "Más que a cualquier otro estudiante."

Pausa para organizar sus pensamientos y emociones, y luego dice, "Estoy acostumbrado a Lily," continúa y al darse cuenta de que en ese mundo hay dos Lily, aclara. "Lily como en Hogwarts, no como en Lily Potter. Estoy acostumbrado a que ella nos cuide, a mí y a mis amigos. Incluso me siento bastante cómodo con los fantasmas," al recordar a Myrtle viéndolo desnudo en el baño de prefectos en cuarto año, Evan se ruboriza.

Tomando otro sorbo, Evan busca una manera de explicar todos más fácilmente y finalmente mira a esta versión de su Jefa de Casa, "El director sabe todo lo que pasa en el Castillo, eso lo se; Los profesores vigilan a los alumnos, eso es obvio," Minerva asiente, dando a entender que lo sigue hasta ese punto.

Evan duda, sin saber como la mujer podría llegar a tomar lo que estaba a punto de decir, "También se que los profesores vigilarían todos mis movimientos; es algo que nunca me ha gustado mucho," Murmura, pero la mujer aún así lo oye.

Minerva no puede dejar de sonreír ante lo ultimo, recordando la primera vez que había visto al joven, "Me he dado cuenta."

Evan también sonríe mirando lo que queda de cerveza de Manteca en su botella. Al verlo, la sonrisa de la profesora se ensancha, "Me pone muy nervioso," admite Evan alzando los ojos para verla a través del cabello que le caía sobre ellos.

Minerva toma un segundo y mira so propia botella, revisando todo lo que el chico había dicho, "Y si obtengo una promesa por parte del director los otros profesores de no vigilarte?"

"Como si eso fuera a pasar," Responde de inmediato, no maleducado ni descortés, simplemente señalando los hechos, "La verdad es que soy Nuevo; nadie me conocen ni sabe algo acerca de mi," explica. "Ambos sabemos lo que eso significa para Albus Dumbledore," continua con una extraña sonrisa, recordando al Albus de su mundo, y como amaba un buen misterio.

Minerva queda atónita al notar lo bien que parece conocerlos a todos, pero aún así tiene que estar de cuerdo con el joven, "Eso te hace un misterio."

"Y un misterio es algo que siempre debe ser resuelto," comenta Evan, a lo que la profesora responde con un resoplido, "también se sentirá curioso porque pude convencer a los demonios de que se fueran, algo que le ha estado llamando la atención desde aquel día."

Asintiendo, Minerva finalmente pregunta, "Que les dijiste?"

Evan la mira, como si tratara de ver si verdaderamente estaba abierta a una respuesta o si solo aparentaba, "Hay muchas cosas que no se saben acerca de los demonios. Se sabe prácticamente nada, en verdad."

Minerva ladea su cabeza, admitiendo para si que no se sabe mucho sobre demonios; tanto así que ni siquiera eran mencionado dentro de Hogwarts, "Es verdad."

"Bien," responde Evan, "Una cosa que ni los humanos ni las criaturas saben, pero que es muy importante, es que aman la honestidad," explica sorprendiéndola.

"Aman la _honestidad_?"

Evan mira directo a su Antigua profesora, y encuentra muy gracioso como sus palabras la habían sorprendido, "Cuando alguien, humano o no, miente emanan un olor, un olor que en verdad odian. Simplemente señalé que sabía un poco sobre su cultura, más precisamente, que conocía una de sus debilidades," explica y la mujer frunce el ceño, "Les dije que no podía prometerles nada," incapaz de detenerse, Evan hace una pausa, para dramatizar. "Excepto… perdonarles sus vidas en aquel momento; algo que ambos sabemos Voldemort jamás haría."

Minerva pestañea, y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre, "Por que se fueron?"

"Fui honesto donde Voldemort mintió," responde simplemente. "Respetaron eso lo suficiente como para no seguir su camino… por ese día, por lo menos."

Minerva se quedó callada, asimilando todo esa información. De pronto una idea pasa por su mente. "Como sabes todo esto?" cuestiona. El le había dicho que nadie sabía de esas cosas.

Evan se pregunta que debería decir y que no, mirando a la mujer sentada frente a el finalmente dice. "He tenido unos encuentros bastante… intensos con ellos en el pasado; Pudimos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos."

"Piensas que se podría hacer el mismo acuerdo?" Pregunta.

Evan se recuesta en su silla, todas las posibilidades pasando por su mente. Suspirando, finalmente decide explicar porque no había dicho esto antes, "Honestamente… depende."

Minerva no había estado esperando esa respuesta; había esperado algo definitivo, un si o un no; no algo intermedio. "De que depende?"

"Depende de que tan involucrados están con Voldemort," explica Evan, ganando una Mirada dura por haber usado el nombre de nuevo.

"Involucrados con Ya Sabes Quien?" Repite confundida.

Escuchando esto, Evan siente la influencia que Hermione tenía sobre el aflorando. "Los demonios no nacen malvados," Evan nota como la bruja arquea una ceja, incrédula. "Pero, una vez que se plantan en una situación, no pueden zafarse de ella… nunca," dice Evan tratado de aclarar el punto. "Por suerte, plantarse no es parte d todas las especies clasificadas como demonios," continua sin siquiera notar la confusión de la profesora. "Eso deja la posibilidad de que algunos puedan ser… persuadidos. El que se hayan retirado es una buena señal."

Minerva se queda sentada, digiriendo la información, y preguntándose por un Segundo cuando había dejado de ser la maestra y pasado a ser la estudiante, "No nacen malvados?"

Evan se encoge de hombres, inseguro acerca de como responder, "Un hecho no conocido del racismo," dice, sabiendo que Hermione estaría orgullosa.

"Racismo?"

"Es verdad que hay demonios que aman la sangre y la violencia," accede Evan, "Con eso dicho… hay muchos que desean ser dejados en paz; solos con su propia especie y lejos del resto del mundo. Hay algunos que odian el dolor, la violencia, la sangre, y más que nada la muerte," explica con un tono suave.

Minerva simplemente se queda quieta mientras que sus creencias sobre los demonios son completamente destruidas y reemplazadas. "Las acciones de algunos arruinan la imagen de todos," dice, recordando haber escuchado algo similar en algún lugar.

Evan sonríe al escucharla, "Exacto."

"Por que no actúa como el resto de los quinceañeros, Sr. Knight?"

Evan contiene una carcajada, honestamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Levantando la mirada, que había estado fijada en su botella, dice, "Tuve que Madura rápido."

Minerva siente como su un puño estuviese apretando su corazón al escuchar el tono triste y dolorido de su voz, "Eso debería ser una buena razón para tratar de ser un niño."

Evan piensa por un momento, "Conocí a un estudiante suyo," responde, probándola inconscientemente.

"Harry Potter," contesta de inmediato, preguntándose porque el chico se había estremecido al escuchar el nombre, aunque tan mínimamente que no lo habría notado de no haber estado prestando tanta atención, "Ese chico es una amenaza," admite algo avergonzada de decir eso del hijo de dos buenos amigos. "Harry Potter aparte, hay grandes chicos en Hogwarts," explica, pero no obtiene respuesta; continuaba mirándola, esperando algo más. Necesitaba un mejor argumento, "No nacen malvados," repite Minerva sonriendo.

Evan responde la sonrisa con una propia, notando que en verdad lo había estado escuchando, "Muy bien," dice suavemente, causando que la mujer sintiera que acababa de pasar algún tipo de prueba.

"Vendrás a Hogwarts?"

"Con una condición, solo una… y no puede ser discutida," ofrece Evan.

"Y esta condición es…?" Minerva se encuentra sentada en el borde de su silla, ansiosa.

El chico la mira a los ojos, dándole a entender que estaba siendo muy serio, "Mi pasado, y mi residencia, permanecen sin ser conocidos y sin ser preguntados."

La profesora lo piensa por un momento, "Si no se donde vives, cómo puedo darte la lista de libros?"

La sonrisa de Evan se toma una mueca de suficiencia sabiendo lo que planeaba, y divertido más que enojado por el intento, "Fawkes sabe donde encontrarme." Informa, casi riendo al notar la decepción en su rostro.

"Y si Fawkes está ocupado?" Minerva se siente orgullosade haberlo pensado tan rápido.

"Entonces, puede llamar a Artoo, el irá," vuelve a contestar, cada vez más divertido.

Minerva suspire, pero ríe un poco, viendo el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. La mujer hace una pausa, pesando en lo que debía hacerse para prepararlo para el año escolar, "Deberás dar los TIMOs nuevamente."

Evan baja la mirada y se encoge de hombros, "No esperaba nada menos," dice y mirándola de nuevo continúa, "Es la única manera de confirmar lo que dice mi archivo."

Minerva hace un ademán con la mano, mostrando su acuerdo pero restándole importancia al asunto, "Trataré de conseguir una fecha en el Ministerio lo más pronto posible, pero puede ser hasta la semana antes de que comiencen las clases."

"Eso está bien," dice tomando el último sorbo de su bebida. "Ya debo irme. La atmósfera de este lugar me está dando un dolor de cabeza," informa levantándose y dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa, "Ha sido interesante hablar con usted, profesora."

"Un placer, Sr. Knight," responde Minerva también levantándose. "Enviaré la lista de libros mañana y, con algo de suerte, también la información de los exámenes," promete en el camino hacia la puerta.

El par sale a la aún oscura tarde, y Evan se gira hacia su 'nueva' profesora, "Gracias."

Minerva sonríe, "Gracias a usted, Sr. Knight," responde, y ve como su nuevo alumno comienza su camino en la dirección opuesta a la suya.

Su mente repasa todo lo que había aprendido ese día, y su sonrisa se ensancha al darse cuenta que aquella no sería la última vez que vería al enigmático joven; pronto, estaría en su clase, con chicos de su edad, en Hogwarts… Y Minerva se encuentra esperando poder ser su Jefa de Casa.

_El día siguiente_

_Hogwarts__ - El Gran Salón_

En el Gran Salón una sola mesa permanece, situada en el medio dando al lugar un sentimiento de vacío. La mayoría del personal de Hogwarts se encontraba sentado disfrutando del almuerzo y conversando entre si0.

Toda charla se detiene cuando escuchan una puerta abrirse y se giran, encontrando a la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor caminando hacia ellos. Todos se sorprenden al notar que la Vice Directora está prácticamente saltando con cada paso.

Albus Dumbledore observa como su vieja amiga parece sentir que su mundo está mejorando, y completamente diferente a como es normalmente, "Minerva?"

La profesora se siente frente a Albus, como si no lo hubiese escuchado, y dado su actual estado, era posible que no lo hubiera hecho. Todos observan como ella saca un sobre del bolsillo de su túnico y utiliza una pluma para escribir algo sobre el; una vez que termina, guarda la pluma y levanta la mirada, aparentemente sorprendida de encontrar a todos mirándola silenciosamente.

"Que?" Pregunta, claramente confundida.

La única respuesta que recibe son ademanes de resignación mientras todos regresan a lo que estaban haciendo. Viendo esto, Minerva decide dejarlo pasa y se dirige al director, "Albus, puedes prestarme a Fawkes por un momento?"

Albus la mira arqueando sus cejas, "Me encantaría," comienza, "Pero me temo que no está en este momento."

"Oh," comenta, como si no tuviera importancia, sin dares cuenta de que todos los ojos en el Gran Salón estaban sobre ella nuevamente.

"Para que necesitas a Fawkes?" Pregunta curioso el Profesor Flitwick, sabiendo que las cartas ya habían sido enviadas.

"Para mandar una carta a un nuevo estudiante," responde tranquilamente.

"Por que Fawkes y no una de las lechuzas?" Cuestiona la Profesora Sprout.

Tomando una tostadas, Minerva se encoge de hombros, "El sabría donde llevar la carta."

"Y la lechuza no?" Dice Lily con algo de incredulidad.

"Por lo que me han dicho, no sabría donde encontrarlo," explica sirviéndose jugo de calabaza. Al escucharla, los profesores intercambian miradas, sin saber como eso podía ser posible. Mientras come, Minerva recuerda que, una vez más, no tienen un profesor de Defensa.

Después de lo que el Sr. Knight les había dicho, ellos habían sido capaces de encontrar todos los aparatos, junto con todo lo que él les había dicho que encontrarían, pero William había desaparecido antes de que pudieran cuestionarlo y no lo habían vuelto a ver; ahora debían encontrar a alguien más para la posición, algo que Minerva ciertamente NO esperaba con ansias… mucho menos por segunda vez en un año.

Suspirando, mira a su mano izquierda, la que sostenía el sobre, y todos se sorprenden al verla sonreír levemente, "ARTOO," llama, sin despegar sus ojos de la carta.

Lily pestañea y es la primera en reaccionar, "Artoo? Como en el fénix de Evan Knight?"

"El mismo," confirma Minerva dejando que el silencio cayese en el Salón, siendo interrumpido por llamas apareciendo junto a la profesora. Todos miran fascinados como Artoo aparece y se posa en el banco junto a Minerva quien extiende la mano con el sobre dejando el nombre visible. 'Sr. E. Knight.'

"Artoo," dice la mujer dándole la carta, "Por favor, llévale esto al Sr. Knight," El fénix asiente y, tomando la carta, desaparece en un montón de llamas.

Un momento más tarde todos los ojos siguen fijos en el lugar en el que había estado el ave; Albus se ve forzado a romper el silencio, "Minerva?"

Minerva mira al director y sonríe, "Me encontré con el Sr. Knight en las Tres Escobas ayer," explica. "Hablamos un poco, y pude convencerlo de que viniera a Hogwarts este año. No pude enviar su carta ayer mismo porque tenía que contactar al Ministerio para programar cita para sus examines, que es la semana antes de que comiencen las clases," dice, decidiendo no hablarles de los demonios, por lo menos no en ese momento.

"Accedió?" Exclama Flitwick sorprendido.

"Fui a tu oficina Albus," dice mirándolo, "Quise decirte, pero no estabas allí."

Albus suspire, recordando donde había estado anoche, "Me llamaron del Ministerio y tuve que asistir a una larga reunión," confiesa, tratando de alejar la memoria.

"Los supuse cuando no te encontré," concluye, sin sorprenderse. No era extraño que Albus estuviese allí con el estado en el que el Ministerio estaba desde que Cornelius Fudge había sido elegido Ministro.

"Espera un segundo," exclama Lily Potter, "Estás diciendo que Evan va a venir a Hogwarts?" Cuestiona incrédula de la suerte que tenían.

Minerva desvía su mirada del director para mirar a Lily, "Accedió con una condición."

"Y que condición es esa?"

"Que su pasado y su lugar de residencia permanezcan un secreto," explica para todos y volviéndose al director continúa, "En verdad quería agregar no ser vigilado, pero parece saber lo mucho que amas los misterios y sabe que no valdría la pena pedirlo," Todos los presentes sonríen ante la verdad de l dicho.

La sonrisa de Albus se ensancha, sus ojos mostrando que u mente estaba distante, "Y en verdad que el Sr. Knight es un misterio."

_Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero aunque los capítulos de este historia son más cortos me cuesta más traducirlos p__orque tengo que cambiar la puntuación, los párrafos que quedan muy largos, y separar los diálogos de cada uno, porque muchas veces quedan juntos; igualmente me disculpo por haber tardado tanto._

_El 22 de febrero me voy de vacaciones por 26 días, así que cualquier historia nueva que vaya a traducir va a tener que esperar hasta después de que vuelva._


	25. Aquí Voy de Nuevo

Harry Potter and the Power of Time

**Destiny's Ghost**

**C****apítulo 24 – Aquí Voy de Nuevo**

_Mansión __Knight_

_Afueras de__ Hogsmeade _

_19 de Agosto_

Una figura gira en lo que alguna vez había parecido ser una cama, aunque en ese momento no se asemejaba a una. La persona está entre las sábanas cubiertas de sudor, forzada en un lugar donde ningún ser vivo debería estar.

"No," murmura, en el sueño, "No quiero ir." Evan suplica al ser invisible, quien hace tiempo había pasado a la siguiente gran aventura. "Por favor," ruega, antes de permanecer en silencio por unos momentos hasta que se sienta en la cama y grita en una voz llena de dolor, "Hermione!"

Su respiración es errática y Evan se fuerza a recordar que está solo en un mundo en el que no desea estar. No hay, y nunca habrá, una Hermione para ayudarla, no tendría una familia; está, en verdad, completamente solo. Siente como su corazón se rompe ante el pensamiento, y aún así lucha por controlar su respiración; no iba a llorar.

Mirando a su reloj, Evan ve como le muestra 'Demasiado temprano para estar despierto' y regresa a mostrar las tres un punto. Decidiendo que tratar de conciliar el sueño no vale la pena, Evan se libera de las sábanas y se prepara para el día que tiene por delante, solo para recordar algo algún tiempo más tarde.

"Oh que bueno," se dice pensando en lo que tiene que hacer, "Más exámenes!" gruñe.

_Ministerio de la Magia_

_Sección de __Examinaciones 015_

_19 de Agosto_

Evan suspire mientras se deja caer en una de las sillas estratégicamente colocadas en la 'sala de espera'; el lugar era, para él, otro examen… uno para su paciencia. Apoyando su cabeza contra la pared recuerda los exámenes que ya ha dado: Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Cuidado delas Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia (uno que estaba bastante seguro había desaprobado, aunque, en su defensa, él en verdad no conocía la historia de ese mundo), Estudios Muggles, Pociones y Defensa.

Evan no puede creer que las pruebas que le habían hecho eran lo suficientemente avanzadas para ser del nivel de los TIMOs, casi todas las personas en su mundo habían visto esas cosas antes de su Segundo año… bueno Hermione, Ron y él lo habían hecho y eso había sido con profesores más que patéticos. Un Trol de Montaña… que tan bajo podían caer?

Evan contiene una carcajada recordando la expresión del examinador cuando knockeó al trol apenas este había entrado.

'Un nuevo record' le había dicho, después de unos minutes en los que el único sonido en el salón provenía del trol. 'Nunca había visto nada igual,' murmuró chocándose contra una pared a la derecha de la puerta de salida.

"Sr. Knight," llama una voz.

"Aquí," responde Evan poniéndose de pie, "Desafortunadamente," agrega por lo bajo.

"Sr. Knight, sígame," habla nuevamente la voz, aparentemente sin oír, o ignorando, el ultimo comentario del joven. Evan lanza miradas duras a la persona y se dirige a la enfermizamente feliz voz a regañadientes; nadie tenía derecho a estar feliz por ese examen.

Evan camina hacia el examinador y se detiene una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

"Sr. Knight," el hombre parecía no notar la expresión de disgusto en el rostro del chico, o ya estaba acostumbrado a verla.

"Señor." Dice suavemente Evan tratando de mantener su odio por la material para sí.

"Sígame, Sr. Knight y terminaremos rápido con esto," replica amablemente, "Y por favor llámeme Andrew."

"Gracias," responde honestamente, contento de ver que esta versión del hombre era igual de amable al de su mundo.

Juntos salieron de la sala de espera y después de un tiempo y muchos pasillos los dos se encontraron en el mismo cuarto en el que Evan había estado hacía menos de media hora.

Todas las señales del examen de Pociones, que había sido el último que había dado, habían desaparecido. Evan no puede evitar pensar en lo rápido y eficientemente que los elfos domésticos trabajaban, solo para tener que suprimir un gemido cuando ve las cosas arregladas para ese examen.

Subconscientemente, Evan pasa su mano sobre su antebrazo derecho, donde la banda debería estar, sin sentirla. Suspirando, camina como si estuviese por enfrentar su muerte, pero sabe que esto lo asusta más. Evan, tanto silenciosa como vocalmente, maldice las reglas del Ministerio mientras continua su camino dentro del cuarto.

Andrew se sienta en la silla más alejada a la puerta, haciendo que Evan enfrente el espejo en la pared opuesta. Evan sabe quiénes están del otro lado.

"Comenzaremos leyendo la palma de la mano," dice Andrew una vez que el chico se hubo sentado. Evan mira al hombre incrédulamente cuando éste extiende su mano sobre la mesa que los separa, palma hacia arriba.

"Sabe que no tengo ni mis Guantes de Vidente ni mi Banda Bloqueadora, no?" Admite, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

El comentario parece sorprender a Andrew y sus ojos se ensanchan casi cómicamente, "Me habían informado que había reprobado este examen antes."

"Lo hice," informa Evan, "Miserablemente, en verdad," admite al sorprendido hombre.

"Si esto es así, no veo por que necesitarías los guantes o la banda."

"Luego de haber tomado el examen estuve involucrado en algo bastante feo," comienza Evan, "esto causó que ciertas extrañas habilidades aparecieran; fusionando varias habilidades diferentes en mi de tal manera que, desafortunadamente para mi, si estas son alteradas en cualquier forma contra mi voluntad, yo moriré."

"Habilidades?"

"Me temo que eso es información clasificada."

"Y estás diciendo que la Visión es una de éstas habilidades?"

"Si quiere llamarlo así" dice Evan encogiéndose de hombros. "Honestamente, no creo en la Adivinación. No soporto la materia."

Andrew pestañea confundido, "Pero puedes practicarla?"

Evan siente un escalofrío al tener que pensar en la pregunta, "Cuando soy muy desafortunado."

"Que quieres decir?" cuestiona el examinador, intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

"Parece ser que no nos entendemos," responde sarcásticamente.

"Por que no crees?"

"Entre otras cosas." Dice evasivamente el joven.

"Veremos como lo haces, entonces," Andrew no puede contenerse; examinar a alguien que posee el más mínimo talento en la materia, alguien capaz de Ver y quien sabe que otras cosas. El hombre sabe que será la envidia de todos los otros supervisores y le encanta a idea.

"Seré honesto con usted," comienza Evan, "No puedo leer las palmas. Son solo adivinanzas generalizadas que dejan que la víctima elija el significado en alguna de sus experiencias. Es muy ilógico, peor incluso que adivinar la personalidad de alguien sintiendo las marcas en su cabeza. Son en verdad puras adivinanzas; sin ciencia y sin prueba."

Andrew vuelve a pestañear, su mano aún en la mesa, "Que es lo que puedes hacer?" cuestiona, preguntándose como alguien tan científico podía poseer el don. No era normal, generalmente las personas con el don creían en lo que eran capaces de hacer y eran abiertos a posibilidades extremas.

Suspirando, Evan levanta su mano y, lentamente, la dirige hacia la mesa, solo para detenerse a mitad de camino. "Lo que está a punto de ver, no será lindo," les avisa.

Andrew asiente, creyendo que entiende lo que está por ocurrir. Sabe, por los libros y por testigos, lo que ocurre durante una ocurrencia, pero, en este caso, no está ni cerca.

"Pensé que debía saber," murmura, su mente regresando a un tiempo pasado; su primer año.

Continúa el trayecto de su mano hasta que se encuentra a unos 5 cm. de la de Andrew. En un instante, Evan nota que ya no está en la sala de exanimaciones, lejos del Ministerio, en un lugar en el que nunca ates había estado, "Oh, esto va a doler."

_Visió__n_

Evan abre sus ojos y se encuentra con un techo extraño para el. Sentándose alarmado, trata de deducir dónde está, solo para admitir que no tiene la menos idea.

Un sonido suave llena el anteriormente silencioso cuarto. Evan se gira hasta encontrarse mirando en la dirección del sonido. Con este movimiento es que se da cuenta que está en una casa; una casa con una escalera; y que el sonido proviene del Segundo piso.

Evan se levanta, sus piernas temblorosas; algo que siempre parecía pasarle cuando tenía ese tipo de visiones. Dubitativo, hace su camino hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que debe verlo que se le está siendo mostrado.

Subiendo las escaleras, Evan se detiene para buscar el sonido, esperando para saber en qué dirección debía ir. Escuchándolo de nuevo, sigue su camino hasta el final de las escaleras y se gira en dirección al sonido. Caminando por el elegante, muy barroco, pasillo, Evan se detiene frente a la última puerta del lado derecho.

Pausa, tratando de recordar qué mano estaba usando en la mesa de la sala de Examinaciones; su izquierda, "Oh esto va a doler."

En verdad no quiere hacer esto… pero lo odia aún más cuando se encuentra en un lugar que no conoce. La familiaridad parecía reducir el dolor; si el lugar ya lo conocía en la vida 'real' parecía aceptarlo más cuando visitaba de este modo.

Conteniendo un gemido de dolor cuando su mano entra en contacto con la perilla, Evan traspasa la puerta. Esa es una de las cosas más difíciles acerca de lugares que no conocía; debe forzarse a pasar por las puertas y alcanza a ver cosas que jamás creyó que vería.

Cuando la desorientación desaparece, Evan mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con lo que era indudablemente la habitación de joven. Concentrándose, trata de encontrar la fuente del sonido. Su búsqueda finaliza cuando ve a un cuerpo tendido en el suelo; el cuerpo de un chico… y una mancha roja se estaba formado debajo de su cabeza, y creciendo.

Arrodillándose junto al chico, sabiendo instantáneamente que su nombre era Paul, Evan trata de encontrar la herida; sus ojos se detienen en un corte en la cabeza de Paul, bastante escondido de la vista.

Gentilmente, tratando de no causar más daño, Evan gira la cabeza de Paul, sabiendo que si no lo hacía era posible que se ahogara en su propia sangre. Cuando el tiene una vista clara del corte, Evan nota la profundidad de la herida, pudiendo ver el hueso temporal.

"Maldición," maldice Evan tomando en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que ya había sido perdida. Mirando su muñeca, Evan ve la fecha y la hora, notando que eso aún no ocurría al comprarla con la que aparecía en el reloj de la mesa de luz.

Era obvio que el chico había golpeado su cabeza con la esquina de la mesa de noche, ya que Evan puede ver sangre allí. Guardando esa información, se concentra en el tiempo… muestra que quedan otros dos minutes antes de que eso ocurriese; eso l dice que el accidente debía pasar y que la ayuda debería llegar únicamente después del hecho.

Evan presiona su mano contra la herida, tratando de detener el sangrado.

"Aguanta," susurra antes de concentrarse en su cuerpo 'real' y fuerza a su mano izquierda a separarse de la de Andrew. Abre sus ojos de repente al sentir su alma y su cuerpo juntos de nuevo, un proceso muy doloroso en su opinión.

_Ministerio de la Magia_

_Sección de Examinaciones__ 015_

_Sala de Observación__ 1920_

_19 de Agosto_

Albus Dumbledore se levanta, estirándose mientras Minerva y Lily lo miran divertidas. Bajando sus brazos, Albus las mira.

"Que piensan hasta ahora?"

"Que su archivo era verdad," observa Lily, aún dubitativa sobre sus sentimientos acerca del joven que acababa de terminar su examen de pociones.

"Como alguien de su edad es capaz de hacer las cosas que hemos visto hasta ahora dice que ha pasado por lecciones muy difíciles," susurra Minervas. "Que causaría que una escuela le enseñara algo así a un estudiante, por Merlín?!"

"El examen de Defensa me sorprendió," admite asintiendo el director.

"Eso fue antes o después de que empezara a reírse?" Comenta Lily.

Antes de continuaran, alguien golpea la puerta. Albus, ya sabiendo quien estaba del otro lado, lo llama a pasar.

La puerta se abre revelando a Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Me acaban de informar que están trayendo al Sr. Knight para su ultimo examen."

"Gracias, Kingsley," El Auror asiente y cierra la puerta silenciosamente. "Bueno, aquí viene lo que estábamos esperando," dice, obviamente ansioso.

"Espero que vaya bien," desea Lily, perdiendo la razón por la ansiedad del mago.

"Lo mismo digo." Luego de que Minerva hubiese dicho esas palabras, la puerta de la sala de Examinaciones se abra y Andrew Smith entra, seguido de Evan.

Una pequeña mesa con una bola de cristal en el medio se encuentra en el centro del cuarto con una silla a cada lado. Los tres profesores se sientan casi al mismo tiempo que el joven y escuchan como éste explica haber tomado pasado por algo 'bastante feo', que causó que tuviera habilidades en algo en lo que no cree.

Minerva sonríe al escuchar que Evan no soporta la Adivinación.

"Me cae muy bien, en verdad," susurra a Lily, quien contiene una carcajada cuando escucha que Evan explica que no puede leer las palmas de las 'víctimas' de la práctica.

"No hay duda en que no le gusta la materia," contesta. Albus había escuchado todo con una mirada contemplativa y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ven como Evan lentamente levanta su mano; ya habían visto algo similar que había hecho con Severus, pero de todos modos se sorprenden cuando se detiene.

"Lo que está por ver no va a ser bonito." Informa al examinador.

"A que se refiere? No pasó nada malo la otra vez que lo hizo," dice Lily recordando el evento en el Gran Salón.

"No lo se," admite Albus.

"Pensé que debía saber." Susurra, intrigando aún más al director.

La sala de observaciones se inunda de silencio mientras los tres ven como Evan continúa el trayecto de su mano. Ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que sucedió entonces; lo que estaba ocurriendo no había pasado en Hogwarts.

Incluso con los menos que adecuados hechizos de escucha y a través de las paredes, aún escuchan claramente a Evan decir en una voz que reflejaba el dolor por el que estaba pasando, "Oh, esto si que va a doler."

Minerva se pone de pie para detener el examen; si ella tenía algo que decir, ninguno de sus estudiantes sería lastimado bajo su cuidado; solo para detenerse al ver como dicho estudiante levanta su mano derecha, como si quisiera tocar algo. Esta vez, Minerva estaba preparada para el gemido de dolor y es Lily quien su pone de pie.

"Maldición," la voz de Evan se escucha distante, como si no estuviese frente a ellos, "Aguanta," murmura antes de prácticamente saltar fuera de la silla, tan lejos de la mesa y de Andrew como era posible.

Los cuatro testigos contienen el aliento en sorpresa cuando Evan abre sus ojos por primera vez desde que había advertido a su examinador; advertencia que se había vuelto real. Los ojos de Evan no ya no eran grises, sino de un blanco traslúcido; algo de lo que ninguno de ellos había escuchado hablar, mucho menos presenciado.

Los ojos del muchacho los miran directamente, como si él hubiese sabido que estaban allí desde un principio.

"Basta, basta; ya vi, ya vi; ahora basta," murmura para si, mientras pestañea repetidamente mirando a su mano derecha. Limpia su mano contra el pantalón, como si quisiera sacar algo que ninguno de ellos ve, mientras lo hace se gira al examinador.

"Creo que tienes que irte" dice.

"Tengo?"

"Paul se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de noche del curto del Segundo piso; ultimo puerta, a la derecha. Si esperas más tiempo no habrá un Paul que salvar." El chico claramente aún sentía mucho dolor.

"P…Paul?"

"Más tarde," Evan da la impresión de querer haber gritado, pero su voz se escucha como un susurro. "Vete. Ahora." El examinador parecía no poder moverse de dónde se encontraba, "Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Andrew finalmente asiente y sale corriendo por la puerta lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa de su hija y salvar a su nieto.

Evan ve como el hombre se va antes de perder la batalla y caer al suelo de rodillas. Cerrando sus ojos trata de calmarse mientras que diferentes sentimientos llenan su mente y parecen despedazarlo.

"De verdad no me gusta hacer eso!" Grita al cuarto vacío. "Recuerda lo que Hermione te dijo. Regula tu respiración," se susurra, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Hermione. Ron. Ginny. Neville. Charlie. Bill. Fred. George. Molly. Arthur. Sirius. Remus. Dumbledore. McGonagall. Hagrid. Dissy. Jace. Snape. Flitwick. Mamá. Papá. Dobby. Artoo. Fawkes. Hogwarts…" Evan alterna inhalaciones y exhalaciones entre cada nombre, llenando y vaciando sus pulmones. Finalmente, deja caer su cabeza, exhausto.

"De verdad no me gusta hacer eso," repite, esta vez susurrando. Con un horrible suspiro, se fuerza a levantarse.

"Lo siento Hermione. Lo siento tanto." Dice con voz quebrada, triste. "Ya no puedo hacer esto. Ya no más," dice, cerrando sus ojos una vez más. "Nadie va a tocarme si puedo evitarlo," promete al vacío que lo rodea y penetra. "No puedo hacerlo sin ti."

"Lo siento mucho, Sr. Knight, pero tendremos que arreglar otra fecha para este examen," informa una secretaria al joven.

"Está bien, señora." Evan se encoge de hombres. "Podría pedirle al examinador que me repruebe?"

"Está dispuesto a reprobar?"

"No voy a darlo de nuevo," le informa firme pero amablemente.

"Puede por lo menos intentarlo." Ofrece.

Evan sonríe y decide citar a Hermione. "Se hace, o no hace; no se trata," susurra. Mirando a la mujer frente a el, le dice con honestidad, "Ya lo hice."

"Le informaré a Andrew cuando regrese," replica sonriendo, tratando de deducir lo que había pasado que causaría que Andrew dejara el examen por la mitad. "Los resultados serán enviados a Hogwarts y recibirá su copia dentro de dos o tres semanas."

"Eso está bien. Gracias por su ayuda," dice, tratando de mantener su distancia, extrañando su Banda más que nunca.

"Tome todo el tiempo que necesite," ofrece al verlo temblando. "Déjeme saber cuando se retire." Al salir, se pregunta qué podía ser tan importante para que Andrew se fuera de aquel modo. Encogiéndose de hombros, continúa con su camino.

"Creo que he agregado mucha preguntas a su lista, director y con muy pocas respuestas. Un misterio puede que usted sea, pero un misterio yo no soy. Por más que lo parezca, las respuestas no son la que usted imagina; no son lo que uno pensaría posible," Evan mira directamente dónde saber que Dumbledore se encontraba. "Así son las cosas profesor. Las respuestas que está buscando, solamente usted mismo las puede responder."

Los ojos del muchacho se desvían un momento antes del regresar al director y él suspira. "Cuando encuentras la respuesta, podría por favor decirme por qué?" pide, su voz comenzando a temblar. "Quiero saber por qué me trajo aquí. Por qué? Por qué me alejó de la única familia que tenía? Por que estoy aquí?" Finaliza su línea de pregunta suavemente.

De pronto, por primera vez mostrando sus dieciséis años de edad, negando con su cabeza derrotado, Evan se da la vuelta y atraviesa la puerta calmadamente, dejando a tres aturdidos profesores detrás de él.

--

Se que tardé, pero es que tengo que cambiar bastante la estructura de los párrafos porque no soporto que las líneas de dialogo estén junto con el resto del párrafo.  
Bueno… hasta acá llega por ahora… habrá que esperar al próximo capitulo…


End file.
